The Seven Shooting Stars of Light and the Thirteen Immortal Darknesses
by Star's Keyblade4114
Summary: Xehanort and Toffee seek to reform the X-blade in order to locate and unlock Kingdom Hearts, can Star and Marco and their friends stop this coming Darkness ? or is Light destined to be extinguished ? Starco with a little hint of Jarco cover image by Zaidan (Shaheer Chowdhury)
1. Prologue

**The Seven Shooting Stars and the Thirteen Immortal Darknesses**

 **Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of SVTFOE or Kingdom Hearts if I did then svtfoe would be in kingdom hearts 3**

 **"Darkness can not be destroyed. It can only be channeled."**

 **-** _Master Xehanort_

In the darkest reaches of the mulit-verse, where the sky is cloaked in darkness, lay a city. However; much like the sky above, it also holds darkness within it. To some it would seem like an empty place devoid of any life what so ever. But, if they looked closer they would see something else interlay. Down in the city emerging from the dark alleys and streets were creatures whose bodies were pitch black and un-recognizable with glowing yellow eyes. These creatures are called Heartless, beings born from the darkness in people's hearts. They are seen in places that are either close to or saturated darkness. So, this realm known as "The World That Never Was" is the ideal place for them to thrive.

While the heartless do appear here the in The World That Never Was they are not the main entities that occupy this world, that right belongs to another. Further in the city dwell more strange creatures only these ones have grayish bodies which seem to stretch and bend in ways that are impossible for a normal person and on their heads is a strange symbol which resembles a heart but it's splintered at the end. These are called Nobodies, they are the body and soul of a strong willed person who has lost their heart. Nobodies differ greatly from Heartless, while their bodies are formed from the darkness and they depend on animalistic instinct and basic urges, a Nobody is born from the body that is left over, while the soul gives it life. The World That Never Was houses an unknown number of both creatures. However, while the Heartless occupy the Dark City, floating high above it, a grand white castle can be seen.

This castle looming over the dark city is known as The Castle that Never Was and is where the nobodies as well as a powerful group reside. This group is called the 'True Organization Xlll 'or 'The Thirteen Seekers of Darkness.'

Right now, a meeting was taking place in a room of the castle called 'Where Nothing Gathers' between four individuals.

One is a bald old man with a light brown completion, silver eyebrows and goatee, pointed ears and yellow eyes. He is wearing a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which he wears over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. He also has broad hunched shoulders and a crocked back giving him a feeble appearance. However, he is anything but feeble. This person's name is Master Xehanort, as his name describes he his what's known as a 'Keyblade Master'. He's also the leader of the True Organization Xlll.

With him were two others both of them wear a black hooded coat with a sliver zipper and silver pull strings for the hood.

On Xehanort's left was a man slightly younger than him. He has yellow eyes and pointed ears much like Xehanort, he also wears an eye patch over his right eye and has a scar from his left eye to his cheek. This person's name is Xigbar another member the 'True Organization Xlll 'as well as Xehanort's right-hand man.

To his right was a young man much younger than him and Xigbar who looked like a younger version of Xehanort in his late teens. This person was in fact a young version of Xehanort from the past whose been helping Xehanort achieve his goal.

This goal of Xehanort's is to re-create an ancient artifact called the 'X-blade' and with it he will summon the entity known a 'Kingdom Hearts; which is said to be the heart of all worlds, as well as the source of ultimate power and wisdom.

Right now thought, Xehanort along with Xigbar and his younger-self were meeting with an old acquaintance who he hasn't seen in a long time. "I must say this is surprising, how long has it been since we last spoke like this? Hmm? Immortal? He ask with a smirk on his face.

Sitting across from the three was a blue skinned humanoid lizard man with slicked-back purple hair wearing a black suit and white shirt and red tie. This person is Toffee a septarian who's known for his many crimes and astounding intellect said to match Xeharnort's.

Sighing Toffee replies "you always did like calling me that didn't you?" Toffee says rolling his eyes. " well come now, the last time we saw each other you went off to war against that young princess. Though, from the look of your right hand you didn't escape un-scathed." The keyblade master says looking a Toffee's right hand which was missing its middle finger. Also looking at his hand Toffee replies "I underestimated her slightly is all" he said propping his head on his other hand.

Seeing the look on the septarian's face Xehanort decides to change the subject, "So, Toffee what is it that brings you all the way out here to discuss with me?" he asks. "Yeah can't imagine you just coming all the way out here to play catch up with the old man" Xigbar says with a knowing smirk. After giving Xigbar a deadpanned look, Toffee looks back to Xehanort saying "That entity called 'Kingdom Hearts' you told me about once, that's said to hold ultimate power and knowledge that was swallowed by darkness, are you still after that?" he ask.

"Yes I am. You should also remember what I said is needed to reach it" Xehanort says seeing if Toffee can recount what he told him long ago. "If I'm right you said that it was protected by its counterpart the X-blade which shattered into 20 pieces due to all the negative emotion created by the Keyblade war correct?" Toffee said. "That's right." Xehanort said impressed with the septarian. "Seven of light and thirteen of darkness, I already have 12 vessels of darkness ready…" Xehanort said trailing off looking at his younger self. "I just require 1 more but, it's proving a challenge to locate and as for seven pure lights…" Toffee held up his saying to wait. "I believe I can find a vessel that you can work with, as for seven pure lights I know of several princesses, one in particular that will also do." Xehanort looked at Toffee with an amused expression. "So, that's why you came here, you also seek Kingdom Heart's power yes?" "Humph you know me too well." Toffee says with a smirk.

 **Earth Dimension – Diaz residence**

Glossaryck member of the magic high commission and magical guide to the future queen of Mewni Star Butterfly was currently looking out the window of Star's room with a troubled expression. "Could the ancient legend be starting up now?" he mumbles. "Hmm… I wonder how those two will fair with this. He says with a mouth full of pudding.

 **Thank you for reading. This is an idea I just had in my head at time so I thought I'd try seeing what other people thought of it. Now, I'd like to ask for five things.**

 **Who do you guys want Xehanort's 13** **th** **vessel to be? (Note: it can be someone from SVTFOE or an OC of your creation, just make sure that if it's an OC give me details on them okay?)**

 **Who do you feel should be part of the Guardians of Light? The list is as follows: Star, Marco, Jackie, and Janna. So I need three names they can be from svtfoe, kingdom hearts, or an OC, and if it's an OC I explained what you have to above.**

 **I need five names for the princesses, there is a video on YouTube, type in 'star vs the forces of evil all queens of mewni' you can pull a name from there if you want too.**

 **Finally, I'm going to need Keyblade names and descriptions for the characters send them in I'll look the over and if I like your idea I'll mention you in a chapter. Just do not give me a name and it turns out it wasn't yours. Okay? Please?**

 **Okay at first I thought it would be just the four above but, I need one more thing from you guys. We all who's already in the True organization Xlll. But, we still have seven un-confirmed members so I'm going to need some help with that as well you can use characters from either star vs the forces of evil or kingdom hearts.**

 **Okay now I'm done. Again thank you for reading. See yea ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 A Shooting Star

**A/N: Greek-Alpha thanks for the review, Korra-naga-mako lover 2112 thanks for the help.**

 **Reminder: this is an AU story so Jackie and Marco are not dating, Glossaryck and the book are still with Star, and she hasn't confessed her crush to Marco (yet). But, this chapter will take place right after the party. Also did anyone see the opening for season 3?**

 **Well? Let's dive in shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: go to the Prologue for that.**

 **Chapter 1 A Shooting Star's Summer Begins**

 **(Earth Dimension Diaz Residence)**

It was a bright and sunny morning after the exciting night of the Diaz's end of school party. Mr. Diaz is cleaning up some of the aftermath of said party and Ms. Diaz is in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. While, upstairs their son Marco Diaz was still sleeping due to all the craziness that happened at the party. So his parents let him sleep in since today is the beginning of his summer vacation. However, it's also the first summer for another person living with them, and they can only guess that Marco won't be sleeping for much longer.

* * *

Upstairs in his room, Marco is still asleep unaware that someone is sneaking into his room and tip-toeing to his bedside with a giant smile on their face. This person was the ever-adventurous and ever-energetic Star Butterfly also, nicknamed the 'Rebel Princess' she is princess of the kingdom of Mewni, her parents the Queen Moon and King River sent her to earth to train how to use the royal magic wand. Once Star was close enough to Marco, she reared her head back and yelled "RISE AND SHINE MARCO, IT'S TIME TO GET UP AND GRAB THE DAY BY THE UNICORN'S HORN!" Marco shot up from his bed almost hitting the ceiling, eyes wide open, looking around his surroundings like crazy until his eyes finally land on the young blonde trying and failing to stop laughing.

"GEEZ STAR, WHAT IN THE WORLD KIND OF WAKE UP CALL IS THAT? YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Marco shouted trying to slow is ever racing heart from Star's yelling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just didn't want you missing out on this amazing day." she said pointing out the window. Looking to where she was pointing, Marco had to agree that it did look like a nice day. "Hold on Star? What time is it anyway?" he asks. "Let's see… oh it's about 9:38." Star says looking at Marco's digital clock. Looking at the clock himself he feels his panic from before come back ten-fold. "WAIT, WHAAATTT?! WHY DIDN'T MY PARENTS COME WAKE ME UP?" he asks while frantically finding something to wear. Star looks on confused at why Marco is freaking out so much about waking up late, then she remembered that Marco may have forgotten what today is. Before he ran out the door past her Star grabs him by the hoodie causing him to fall flat on his back looking up at his best friend in confusion.

"Star, what are you doing? We don't have time to fool around, we're already late for class as it is." Marco says in a panicked voice. "Okay first, Marco I need you to chill out for a second and tell me what date you have marked on your calendar?" she asks while helping Marco up. "I have it marked for June 1st why did you have me-"Marco stops mid-sentence then looks back at the calendar. Turning to look at Star, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment "I'm rushing to get to school on the first day of our summer vacation" he says with a nervous smile on his face.

"Come on Marco, you don't have to worry about forgetting, I mean you did have a wild time at the party last night, it's only natural you'd forget something." Star says while patting him on the back to make him feel better. "Guess you're right. By the way, what did happen last night?" Marco asked trying to remember last night's events. "Oh well, let's just say you got tired all of a sudden and kind of passed out in front of a certain someone." Star said with a worried look on her face. "Okay me passing out for no reason is pretty weird, wait you said it was in front of someone right? Who was it?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you that." she says deciding to look at the floor with a sad expression. Marco was confused with Star's answer. "Huh? Why don't you want to tell me Star?" He asks seeing the way she was acting. "(sigh) because if I told you, you'd think you were lame and un-cool and that's not true. You know how to kick butt with karate, you make the best nachos, you like puppies, your bravest person I've ever met and-, whoa, whoa, whoa, okay Star I get it you can calm down now." Marco says putting his hands up tell Star to slow down.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. it's not the end of the world besides your right, I don't want to make your first summer here on earth about me thinking I'm lame or something." Marco says putting a comforting hand on Star's shoulder.

Star threw her arms around Marco bringing him in for one of their usual hugs. "See Marco? This is why you are my bestie, you pick yourself right back up like a brave knight of Mewni." She says with confidence. "Alright then, how about before we get started with the first day of our summer vacation, we get some breakfast to start?" Marco says. "YEAH! Summer breakfast here we come!" Star shouts bolting out the door dragging Macro along the way.

* * *

( **Outside Diaz Residence)**

Unbeknownst to Star and Marco a lone figure wearing a black hooded cloak was watching the duo from a far off roof top. From the look of the body shape the person is obviously female. "Those two are indeed part of the Chosen from the legend" the figure mumbles to herself. **"Are you sure Rosa?"** a voice said from within the mind of the now named Rosa. "Yes I am, I can sense the light's presence from them both. But, I'm also picking up the faint presence of darkness from the boy, do you believe he may succumb to it like the one before him?" she asks the voice. **"We'll deal with that when and if it becomes an issue, although to be honest, I'd prefer if it didn't come to that. I don't want this young boy to go through what Eraqus's pupil had to endure."** the voice said in a concerned tone. **"Especially, since he's someone precious to my family's current successor. For now, continue to watch over them and if anything or anyone appears as a threat, be sure to protect them and yourself** **okay?"** the voice says before dismissing itself from Rosa's mind. "(sigh), your always so concerned for your loved ones and those who are connected with them. it's only one of the many reasons why I'm proud to be your apprentice." Rosa says with a light smile while stepping through a dark corridor which then vanishes.

 **A/N: there you have it. Star and Marco's Summer Begins along with what's to come. Now, a few things to go over.**

 **Rosa is an OC I just thought of and is going to play a pivotal role in the story. The mysterious voice's identity will be show later on down the road, if someone can guess before then I'll give a shout out in the next chapter and if you have a character for the thirteen seekers, the seven guardians, or a keyblade design I promise to use it.**

 **I'm wait till chapter 6 for anyone else who has an idea to share. You have until then to submit.**

 **That's all for now see you all in the next chapter. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Mysterious Encount Pt1

**Welcome everyone to another chapter of The Seven Shooting Stars of Light and The Thirteen Immortal Darknesses.**

 **This chapter will have Star and Marco's first encounter with not only the Heartless but also with my OC. I've also decided that this chapter will be a two prater.**

 **So, let's dive in shall we?**

 **"** _ **Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!**_

 **-Axel**

 **Chapter 2: A Mysterious Encounter Pt.1**

"Marco? I don't know if I've said this already but, your dad is an AWESOME COOK! That breakfast he made us was amazing, now I see where you learned to make those great nachos of yours." Star said rubbing her stomach in satisfaction. She and Marco had just left the house after having Mr. Diaz's legendary summer breakfast buffet which Star started devouring like a wild animal. After that, the two decided to take the laser puppies to the park for some fun and exercise.

"That's my dad for ya, he always tries to outdo himself ever summer when it comes to either his cooking or his artwork. But, I think he put a lot more into the breakfast this time because you're here with us. I mean who can say that they get to spending their summer with someone from another dimension, who's a royal princess that can use magic and fights monsters." Marco says.

"Well, I'm super excited to spend my first ever summer vacation with my best earth friend and his cool parents." Star says full of energy ready to have some fun.

As if picking up on Star's enthusiasm, the puppies start to get a lot more excited as they were all nearing the entrance to the park. "Ha, ha, ha, I think the puppies really want to get to the park today, just look how energetic and happy they are. Yeah a little bit too energetic maybe?" Marco says while struggling to keep hold of the puppies' leashes.

"W-WHOAA" Marco yells as he starts to fall forward. Star immediately grabs him before he hits the ground. But because of this, Marco loses his grip on the puppies' leashes and they run off into the park.

"Oh no, no, no, no, Star we have to go after them,Who knows what will happen if their left on their own." Marco says in a panic. "Marco calm down, let's just hurry and find them before anything happens, I'm sure we'll find them faster if we split up." she says helping Marco to his feet. After dusting himself off he and Star rush into the park to start searching for the runaway pups.

For almost a half hour, Star and Marco were looking, running and chasing after all the puppies and it seemed like they found them all. "Phew, that was not how I thought a trip to the park would go." Marco says wiping some sweat off his forehead. He looked to Star and saw she had an odd look on her face, as if she was looking at something that didn't add up right.

"Star? Is something wrong?" Marco asked her. "Um Marco? Are you sure we found all the puppies? Because I think we're still missing one. Huh? I'm positive I counted them all. Here, let me check again, one, two, and three… CRAP! Your right, I must of miss-counted. So, which puppy are we still missing? Sigh, we're missing Barco Diaz, oh man where could he have gotten to?"

Seeing that Marco was starting to panic, Star puts her hand on his shoulder to try and reassure him.

"Don't worry Marco, I'm sure we'll find him before anything happens. Thanks Star. Your right he can't have gone that far, I've also been training him for a couple days now, so he may know to stay in the park until me or you find if by chance he got separated from us. See Marco, if you did all that then there's no question that we'll find, so come on you worry wort, let's go find him already." Star then starts dragging him, along with the seven other puppies through the park to find Barco Diaz.

* * *

 **(Outside the park, building top)**

Meanwhile, on top of a building close to the park, Rosa was laughing a little bit while watching Star, Marco and the seven puppies' race around the park looking for their other missing puppy.

"It's almost like I'm seeing a modern day version of my Master if their jovial and cheerful personalizes are anything to go by. **'Really? Just how much of me do you see in her Rosa?'** WAAAHHH! MASTER WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT WHEN I'M THINKING?! ALSO, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING IN?! ' **Not too long, I just came around to the part of how much my young descendant reminded you of me.'** Sheesh, tell me next time you're going to contact me before you just start talking." Rosa sighed while hearing her Master's small laughter.

 **'Still thought, I find it rather interesting how much she resembles me at that age. Thought, like myself back then, she also lacks the patience for somethings.** That's true. So what do you make of her friend in the hoodie?" Rosa asks while still watching Star and Marco search for the puppy.

Being able to see the two teens through Rosa, her Master focuses her gave on Marco.

 **'Hmm well, you weren't wrong when you said the boy had some similarities to Eraqus's pupil, while the both of them have a desire to protect those close to them, I sense that this boy's heart is currently at conflict with itself.'** What do you mean at conflict with itself? **'What I mean is that his heart-,hold** **on a minute,'** Rosa's Master says sensing something strange.

"Master? Did something happen?" Rosa asks in a concerned voice when her Master suddenly went silent.

 **'Rosa look towards the entrance to the park that those two are in.** What why? What's going on? **Just hurry and look and already!** Alright, alright!" Rosa says looking towards the entrance to the park as instructed.

When she did, she saw what looked like several black puddles racing through the ground into the park, headed in the same direction that Star and Marco went.

"What?! Why are those things starting to appear here? **'I don't know why, but we'll have to figure it out later. For now thought, Rosa? You know what to do right?'** Of course, I'll make sure no harm comes to those two while under my watch."

Rosa stretches her hand out as if grabbing something, then a small light appears in her hand and begins to grow larger and shape itself into what looks to be a weapon, when the light fades, what Rosa holds in her hand is a unique looking sword with a sliver guard around a brown handle, a black and gold blade with a red detail starting from the silver rain-guard leading up to the tip of the blade, On one side of the blade teeth in the shape of a golden crown with silver on both sides of it, at the hilt of the guard is a three link golden chain with a red crown attached to what looks to be three gold spheres that shape to make a mouse head.

This weapon is called a 'Keyblade.' A weapon of great importance whose origins are shrouded in mystery. The Keyblade in Rosa's hand is called 'Neo Light Seeker' a Keyblade given to her by her Master after she participated in an inheritance ceremony.

 **'Good luck to you Rosa and please try not to go overboard.'** her Master said before leaving her mind.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try." She says with a slight smirk. "Alright time to get started."

* * *

 **(Inside the park)**

Further inside the park, Star and Marco were having very little to no luck in find Barco Diaz. The other seven puppies were having a hard time too, even trying to pick up his scent was proving difficult.

"Sigh, Star? You find anything yet? I was kind of going to ask you the same thing, because I haven't found anything yet either, sorry Marco. Now I'm really starting to get worried here Star, it's been 45 minutes and we still can't find him. Marco I know how you feel right now, I know it's frustrating and longer this takes more likely something could happen to him, but you just have to have faith and believe in everything you taught him okay?" Star says while hugging him in comfort.

"Thanks Star, that helped put my mind at ease a bit." Marco said returning the hug. They stayed like that for a good 3 minutes.

"Umm Star? You can let go of me anytime now. Oh,I was kind of waiting on you to let go Marco. Oh right sorry about that. No, no, it's alright heh, heh." They both let go of each other looking away from the other with a light blush on their faces.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way let's get back to-huh?" Star stops mid-sentence when she see something approaching both her and Marco.

"Star? What's up? You see something over there? Yeah but, I'm not sure what it is, and whatever it is there are more of them and their coming at us really fast. Well, what do they look like? Other dogs maybe? I don't think so, in fact, I can't tell what they are. Really? Here, let me see." Marco says looking past Star to have a look for himself.

What he saw coming, look to be a herd of black shadows racing across the ground towards them.

"Star? Something tells me we better start running, like NOW!" Marco says freaking out a little preparing to grab Star and the puppies and run.

However, before they can even do that, the strange looking shadows were already in front of them.

Then several strange looking creatures then began to climb out of the ground where the shadows were. They were humanoid shaped with spherical round heads and circular glowing yellow eyes. They also had two twisted looking antennae sprouting from the tops of their heads, three finger clawed hands and large feet. Their bodies much like the shadows they came out of were pitch black in color.

"Star? Are you sure you don't know what these things are?" Marco asked as he, Star and the puppies started to back away a bit from the creatures that started to inch closer to them.

"Marco I've been to some pretty strange places and seen some even stranger things. So trust me when I say, I have never seen these things before in my life." Star says pulling her wand out preparing for a fight.

What she and Marco didn't notice was that even more of the strange creatures appeared behind them.

While Star was getting ready to fire a spell at the ones in front of her and Marco, the other ones behind chose that time to attack them from the back.

"STAR?! BEHIND US LOOK OUT!" Marco warns her as he sees more of the creatures behind them ready to attack him and her.

Star turns around, but not soon enough to counter the attack, she and Marco closes their eyes and guards themselves from the assault.

It took a couple of seconds for them to realize that they haven't been hit yet, they then hear what sounds like slashing. They cautiously open their eyes, which then widen when they see a black hooded figure wielding what looks to be a black and gold sword with a silver and gold crown on one side cutting down the creatures as if they we're nothing.

"Hah!" Rosa yelled cutting down the last of the creatures that were about to attack the two teens from behind.

When she looked up, she saw that Star, Marco and the puppies were staring at her with looks of amazement, caution and gratitude.

 **'Oh boy, not the way I was expecting to introduce myself but, sigh oh well.'** Rosa thought and then decided to pull her hood down so the two could see her face.

What they was a girl that looks about 5 yrs. Older than them with long red hair that went to the middle of her back with a red ribbon tied at the end, red eyes and fair white skin.

Looking at the two teens she says, "I know this is kinda sudden but, it's nice to meet you Princess Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. My name is Rosa Avenger, now, I know you both have a ton of questions but first, let me take care of this little Heartless hoard behind you first." Rosa vaulting over the two stunned teens and diving head first into the waiting mini heartless army.

To be continued

 **A/N: I'll stop it here. Next chapter will continue with Rosa finishing of the attacking Heartless and leaving Star and Marco with an interesting impression and after words, they will come home and tell Glossaryck what happen which will lead to him telling the Magic commission about the Keyblade War.**

 **Now, can anyone out there guess where I got the idea for Rosa appearance from?**

 **Leave your answer in your review. Whoever has the right answer before the next chapter will get not only a shout out but, if you're an up and coming fanfic writer like me, I'll help spread the word on any stories you are writing.**

 **I'm still waiting on ideas from you guys, you've still got plenty of time so no rush.**

 **All right that's all for now see ya. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3 Mysterious Encounter Pt2

**Here we are folks. This will pick up where we left off from with Rosa basically obliterating these Heartless.**

 **If anyone has not yet guessed who I based her on, I'll wait after this chapter.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Strength, to protect what matters.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **\- Riku**_

 **Chapter 3: Mysterious Encounter Pt.2**

The heartless went flying from the shockwave created from Rosa's impact. When the dust settled, she looked around to see the results.

 **'Let's see, there were around 50 heartless before I started. I took out 12 of them from the look of it, add the 3 I took out earlier that leaves me with a good 35 of them left. That's good, I was afraid this would end too soon.'** Rosa thought while eyeing down the heartless.

Not too far from the battle, Star and Marco along with the puppies were watching awestruck at what was happening. This mysterious person suddenly appears, introduces herself, then seconds after, dive-bombs into the army of strange black creatures.

"Ah Marco? Did you know that people here on earth could do things like what that stranger can do, or have weapons like the one she's using?" Star asks. "No Star, I had no idea because this is my first seeing something like this too. Oh, so you don't have any idea who she is? No clue." He says going back to watching what this mysterious person does next.

What really caught Marco and Star's attention was the odd looking sword she was holding. Neither of them had never seen a weapon like that before, it interested and perplexed them both at the same time.

"So hey Star? Do you know anything about the weapon she's using? I figured you'd know since you were trained by your royal guards." Marco asked. "Yeah I was but, none of them ever had or showed me a weapon like the one she's using so, I have no clue what it is or how someone gets it. So, we basically have a mystery red-haired swordswomen, using an equally mysterious sword, preparing to fight even more mysterious monster?" Marco says like it's not obvious enough.

"Hmm, pretty much yeah. So then, why are we just standing here instead going to help her? Well, I don't really know. I mean want to rush over there and help her fight those things as much as you do Marco. But, something is telling me that she can handle this herself so, we shouldn't try to jump in and help. Are you sure Star? I mean she did take out the ones that were about to attacks us from behind and she managed to defeat a couple more when she dove at them but, she still looks outnumbered. Marco how many times have we been outnumbered in a fights, and how many times have we won said fight?" Star asks with a cocky smile on her face.

"Alright, alright I get it Star, we'll leave to her. Actually to be honest, I've kinda been having the same feeling you've had about her. Really? Yeah, I'm not sure why exactly but, I just had this feeling in my gut that she'll be okay. Just like I get the feeling you'll be okay when we're in fights." Marco says rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Star felt something inside when she heard what Marco said. She didn't know what this feeling was but, it made her very happy to hear that he has that much faith in her.

"Thanks Marco. Now, that we've got that settled," Star says turning back to the battle that was about to begin. "GO SHOW THOSE MONSTERS WHAT YOU CAN REALLY DO…UMM? Marco? Do you remember what she said her name was? I kind of forgot it." She says rubbing her head feeling embarrassed about forget the name.

"How do you forget a name 5 minutes after hearing it? And second, why are you acting like a cheerleader right now? Well, I figured if we're not going to help her fight, we could at least cheer her on. Also, I was so distracted by how cool and awesome she looked, I completely forgot she told us her name. It's okay Star. She does look pretty awesome. Anyway, she said her name was Rosa Avenger Star okay?" Marco says.

"Oh, Rosa Avenger. How could I forget a name like that? It's just a cool too. Yeah, I guess it is. Okay, now I can really cheer for her with everything I've got. Come Marco, you should cheer too. Wait hold on, I'm not sure if I should. I mean, what if our cheering distracts her?" he says in concern.

"Trust me Marco, our cheering won't be a distraction for her. In fact, if we cheer well enough, she may show us something really super cool." Star says. "Star I don't think she'll-"Marco was about to say something before he and Star heard someone call to them.

"You know, if you two wanted to see something cool, you could've just asked you know? Although, the cheering part, would only make me want to show you both some of my coolest move."

Star and Marco look to see the person they were talking about, had turned her head slightly and was looking at them with a cocky smile and a battle hungry gleam in her ruby-red eyes.

Star didn't know how long she could contain her building excitement when she heard Rosa say she'll show her and Marco her best move. "You'd really show us? Like REALLY, REALLY?!" Star yelled back at her. "Ha ha yes, really, really and Marco don't worry about your cheering distracting me okay?" Rosa says looking to Marco.

"Oh, alright then. In that case, TAKE THOSE GUYS TO THE CLEANERS ROSA!" Marco yells with vigor. "YEAH! WHAT MARCO SAID, GO KICK THEIR BUTTS ROSA!" Star also yells along with Marco both them pumping their fists in the air. Rosa see the puppies also cheering for her by jumping and barking.

"Heh, alright then," Rosa says turning back around towards the waiting heartless. "Sorry to keep you little guys waiting, so should we continue?"

As if waiting for her to say that, five of the heartless rush forward, then jump up and dive down at her with their three clawed reared back preparing to scratch at their prey. But, before their claws can even reach her head, Rosa brings up her Keyblade and with a second blocks all five attacking heartless before they can even so much as touch a hair on her head.

When she felt the attacks stop, Rosa flung the heartless back into the air and then jumped up after them. She then continuous pass them and stops in mid-air above them and then begins to channel red and black energy into her keyblade.

Then, a red and black energy sword suddenly sprang out of the blade of the keyblade. Rosa then dove down at the five air born heartless with incredible speed.

"TRY THIS! **BRUTAL CUTTER!** " she yells and swings the blade slicing through the heartless like a hot knife through butter. As she nears the ground, she flips front-wards and lands feet first in a crouching position, while holding her keyblade in a reverse grip with the glowing red and black sword still visible. Rosa looks up to see the 30 remaining heartless eyeing her carefully.

Star and Marco's jaws fell open after watching Rosa deflect five attacks at once, then summon a crimson and black energy sword to cut through five of the black monster while in mid-air.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That was THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Star yells with excitement at seeing Rosa's incredible skills so far. "First of all, yeah that was really amazing. But Star, could not yell so loud, I'm right next to you" Marco said checking his ears to make sure he could still hear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but Marco? Did you see what she did? How can you expect no to yell after seeing that? I guess you're right. I mean if this how good she is, I wonder what else she can do." Marco says still awestruck.

"Alright, Star and Marco? I'm about to finish this now. But, for safety's sake, you two might want to take those puppies and back up to a safe distance. Aww how come?" Star asks/complains. "Because this next attack is pretty destructive and I don't want you all getting caught in it, just back up to a safe enough distance where you can still see, this the move that got me the nickname 'Crimson Avenger' so make sure you both get a good look at this one." Rosa says while still eyeing down the heartless.

"Uh Star? I know you want to see her big finishing move, but maybe we take her word for it and put some space between us and whatever it is she's going to do." Marco said placing his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Sigh okay. Just tell us, will it be something really cool and amazing?" she yells to her. "Oh yeah trust me, this is something you won't soon forget. Yes alright then. Come Marco, grab the puppies and let's move it!" Star says excitedly as she drags Marco, who managed to gather up the puppies and speed off to a safe watching distance.

* * *

Once she felt that they were at a safe enough distance, Rosa sends a glare at the heartless.

"Okay you little heartless, time for you say goodbye to this realm!" she says lunging towards the heartless horde with a red streak coming off from her. The heartless responded to this and started to rush at her as well, their yellow eyes glowing in fury.

When they were almost close to each other, Rosa saw her opening. "Right where I want you **BLOOD CUTTER!** " she yells and then swings her keyblade from behind her firing the energy blade off it, which then started to spin like a vertical saw blade, which then began to rip and shred through the heartless army who didn't notice Rosa was now directly behind them due to the chaos of her attack.

By the time what was left of them notice she was there, she was already channeling that same red and black energy into her keyblade again. When she lifted it over her head, an even larger energy blade shot out towards the sky.

Once they were sure they were at a safe distance, Star and Marco turn back around just in time to see the gigantic sword shining red and black in the sky.

"OH MY GOSH MARCO DO YOU SEE THAT?!" Star yells out amazed at the giant blade. "Yeah I see it alright, now know why she told us to get back." Marco said equally awestruck at what he was seeing.

"NOW DISSAPER INTO THE CRIMSON LIGHT, **BLOOD FALLS!** " Rosa roars and slams the gigantic scarlet blade into the ground creating a massive crimson explosion which eradicated the remaining heartless in an instant.

Star, Marco and the puppies shielded their eyes from the light of the explosion with their hands/paws. When it died down, they saw that area where the attack happened was completely barren; but outside it, everything else was okay.

"That was so, so," Marco said trying to get the words out but couldn't. "AWSOME!" Star suddenly blurted out.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE! Yeah that, that was definitely something!" Marco said still in shock at the spectacle he and Star just saw.

"Well, come on Marco, huh? Wait? Where are we going? Where do you think? We're going to go talk to her. She did say she would answer some of our questions and I've got a ton of them to ask her, so come on already! Alright, alright hang on." he said running with the puppies after Star who was already speeding towards Rosa.

* * *

Rosa looks around at the aftermath of here attack with a satisfied expression. "Well, from the look of things, I kind of managed not to completely wreck this place, that's a plus I guess." She says scratching the back of her head modestly.

"That was so cool! You're so cool! Where'd you learn to do that? Take you tell me? Please? Pretty please?" Rosa turns around to see Star asking her a lot of questions with an excited look in her eyes.

"Umm, Star hold on a sec, you're talking so fast she can't understand you." Marco says pulling Star back so that she's not so close to Rosa. "Sorry, it's just Star gets like this whenever she sees something really amazing, and seeing you do all those crazy attack moves basically put her in overdrive. Well can you blame me Marco? If you were me, you'd be completely amazed too." she said.

Watching the two debate, Rosa couldn't help but start laughing a little at what she was looking at. Star and Marco stop debating when they hear her laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny? Ha, ha; I'm sorry, it's just you both are the spitting image two friends I once knew. Anyway, I assume you came running up to me because you have a lot of questions don't you? Yeah, and judging from Star's expression, I think I know which one she'll ask first," Marco said pointing to said princess who had her sparkling eyes on the weapon in Rosa's hand.

"Ha see what you mean. Okay princess, go on and ask." Rosa said motioning to Star.

"Alright so, could you tells us about that sword in your hand and where you got it from?" Star asks pointing at said weapon in Rosa hand.

"Oh this here?" she said lifting it up so that Star and Marco could see it. "To answer that, this is called a 'Keyblade', it's a weapon whose history is a completely mystery, so I don't know much about. As for where to find one, I'm afraid it's not so easy, due to the fact that so few people know about." Rosa explained. "So then, how did you get yours?" Marco asked. "I got mine from my master after my inheritance ceremony. Huh? What's that?" Star asked.

"A keyblade inheritance ceremony is when someone who already has a keyblade and is at a master's level can choose a successor in receiving a keyblade. Oh, so it's kind of like how I got my family's wand." Star says showing her wand to Rosa.

"Well, kinda. Except, for one thing. When a master choose a successor they need to test the strength of their heart." She says. "How do they test a person's heart?" Marco asks curiously.

"To test the strength of someone's heart, the master must allow them to hold their keyblade. If the keyblade approves of the person, then it will stay in their hand. Wait, if 'it' approves of them? What do you mean by that?" Star asked confused.

"Oh right, forgot that part. You see keyblades have wills of their own or simply put, they have hearts of their own, so if a keyblade senses that you have a strong heart, then you can wield it does that make sense?" Rosa asks hoping she didn't confuse them more.

"I think I got? What about you Marco?" Star asks her friend. "I think what she means Star, is that if a keyblade wants to be friends with you it will let you hold it, is that it Rosa? Umm, that's a lot simpler than how I put it." Rosa said scratching her cheek with an embarrassed smile. "So hey, are there other ways someone can get a keyblade Rosa?" Star asked.

"Hold on Star, ah Rosa before you answer that can you tell us about those monsters that attacked Star and me?" Marco blurted out suddenly.

"Oh right, it's a good thing you brought that up, I might have forgotten about it." She said. "Those monsters are called 'Heartless.' Heartless? Yes, their beings born from the darkness in people's hearts and are only seen in places that are either close to a place called 'the realm the Darkness?' or places where darkness is present and before you ask no, earth isn't anywhere near the realm of darkness. So, you don't have to worry." Rosa says already seeing the worried look on Marco's face.

"Whew, thank goodness."

Suddenly, Rosa felt a familiar presence enter her mind.

" **Okay Rosa, I think you done enough spoiling things that I wanted to tell these two for now. I need to speak with you in private, I found something out."** The voice of Rosa's master said in a little grumpy tone. "Understood and I'm sorry?" She said in her mind.

"Rosa? Is something wrong?" Star asks seeing how the red head suddenly stopped speaking.

"Oh no, it's nothing. My master just contacted me, so I have to go now. What?! Aww, but you never got to answer the rest of my question? Star said disheartened. "I'm sorry Star. Look, if we run into each other again, I'll answer your other questions okay?" Rosa asks looking to the young princess.

"Hmm okay, it's a deal. Good. Oh by the way, that puppy you two were looking for, he's at the park entrance waiting for you." Rosa said about to enter the dark corridor that appeared in front of her.

"Wait, how do you know he's there?" Marco asked. "I saw him sitting there before I came to help you, he looked as if he was looking for the both of you. See Marco? It's like I said, you did a great job of training him." Star said hugging Marco.

"She's right Marco, you should have put more faith in yourself. Now, I should get going I'll see you two around kay? You bet, right Marco? Yeah really hope to see you again Rosa and thanks for helping us."

Rosa wave's goodbye, then enters the dark portal, which closes behind her.

"Come on Marco, let's go get Barco and then hurry back home. Huh? Why do you want to hurry back to the house all of a sudden Star?" Marco asked confused.

"Because I want asks Glossaryck if he knows anything about what Rosa told us." Star says. "Alright, right behind you" he said following after Star as raced towards the entrance.

 **(Neighboring building near the park)**

On the roof top of a building, a person wearing the same black hooded coat as Rosa, watched as Star and Marco headed for the entrance.

"Hmm, looks like things may begin to move forward sooner than we thought. Especially, with everything I've set in place here." He said leaving through a similar dark portal.

 **A/N: I'll end it here for now. I know I said Glossaryck would tell Moon and the commission about the Keyblade war but, I feel that this is a good stopping point. So put the pitch forks down I'll include it in the next chapter that I'll be working on right after this one.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **A/N: hey there, so i know this is last minute but, i wanted to ask you guys something. Do you guys want drive forms to be in the story? and do you want either Star or Marco to be able to sync keyblades?**

 **you can leave your answers in your reviews or pm me. okay, now i'm done see ya.**


	5. Chapter 4: The tale of a war long forgot

**Okay, now this chapter contains what was supposed to be in the last one. So, not only will you guys be getting that but, you'll also maybe get a surprise I put in this one.**

" _ **In your hand, take this key. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be made.**_ **"**

 **-Terra**

 **Chapter 4:The tale of a war long forgotten**

 **(Earth, Echo Creek mini-mall)**

" **Sigh, Rosa? When I said 'speak in private' I meant in a place that doesn't have other people all around us."** Rosa's master complained in her pupil's mind.

"Master? I don't see the issue with coming here. Also, it's not like anyone here can hear our conversation. **That's not the problem here, it's the principle of it and what's with the outfit your wearing?"** her master asked.

Rosa was indeed not wearing her black hooded coat. But, was instead wearing a different outfit she bought prior to her conversation with her master. This outfit consisted of a black shirt with three red belts, black shorts, a pair of black fingerless gloves with red shells on the back of the hands, black sock, and steel-toed red boots. She was also wearing a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. **(A/N: she's wearing a hybrid version of the outfit Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue wears if anyone was curious)**

"What about it? No offense master but, a person walking around wearing a black hooded coat entering a place full of people is not what I'd called normal. **Which is why I thought you'd pick a place that is less populated so you wouldn't have to worry about things like that!** True but come on, you have to admit this outfit does suit me pretty well right? **Sigh, I suppose so. But, why are you also in this restaurant?"**

Rosa was currently sitting at a table in an all you can eat buffet Chinese restaurant that she found.

"Well, I did just come out of a fight with about 50 heartless so, I thought I'd get something to re-fuel myself." She stated obviously. **"The only reason you would be hungry is because you used so much energy performing not only brutal and blood cutter, but also blood falls. Although, I am impressed that you were able to limit the radius of the explosion. Well done."** She said while Rosa scratched the back of her head blushing a bit from the compliment.

"Ha, ha, ha, so anyway, while we wait for my food to get here, can you tell me what you found out?" she asked deciding to get back to the subject. **"Right well, it turns out those heartless you fought, were drawn to this realm by either something or someone.** Wait, drawn here? Are you sure? **Yes, I am. But, I haven't been able to find out what or who is attracting them there.** So, there's a person or item in this dimension that is drawing the heartless here, do you have any guesses as to what it could be or who is attracting them?" Rosa asked pondering for her own guess.

" **Sigh, I do but, if they turn out to be right, I may have to send the other four to come back you up just in case."** The voice of her master said sounding a bit worried.

"That bad huh? Alright, so in addition to my current task, I'll have to see if I can find this person or object that's calling the heartless here right?" Rosa asked. **"Yes, I suppose you buying those clothes was a good decision. Plus, I will admit that it compliments you very well.** He, he. Anyway, I'll start my search after I'm finished. **Finished with what- OH MY!"** her master exclaimed in absolute shock as 6 severs wheel out 6 carts full of different foods.

"With my lunch of course. I did use a lot of strength in that fight." Rosa said wondering which dish to start with as the sixth sever wheeled the last cart to her table. **"Sigh, something tells me you're going to be her for a while. Just make sure to stay vigilant and try not to cause a ruckus this okay?"** her master said exasperatedly. But before departing, Rosa just remembered, she wanted to ask her something. "Oh wait before you leave I had a question. **Hmm? Okay go on.** I was going to ask, do you think your former magic instructor is aware of what might be happening? **Oh, you mean Glossaryck? Well knowing him, he most likely has a rough idea of what is going on. Provided, he remembers what I said the stars** **prophesied** **."** She says a bit annoyed. **"Sigh anyway Rosa, I'll contact if I learn anything else."** She says leaving her mind. "Alright. Now that that's out of the way, I can finally eat." She said before starting to inhale her order. Which did not go unnoticed by the other costumers.

* * *

 **(Diaz Residence)**

As soon as they got back to the house, Marco let the puppies off their leashes and let them run off to go play, along with Barco Diaz who they found waiting for them outside the park entrance like Rosa had told them. While he was doing that, Star bolted straight to her room to go ask Glossaryck if he knew anything about what they heard from Rosa.

"Come on Marco, hurry up so we can ask him already, the wait is killing me" Star yelled out impatiently. "Chill Star, I'm coming right now so just-"Marco stopped mid-sentence when he saw a new report talking about what happened at the park. "Something tells me I made the right call saying we should go home for now." He thought as he made his way upstairs. But before he started heading up there he made a b-line for the kitchen to get something he may need for his and Star's talk with Glossaryrk.

When Marco got to the top of the stairs, he found Star waiting there for him.

"Marco, what took you so long? Sorry about that. I had to get something." He says. "OH alright; well come on, let's go ask him already." Star said dragging Marco towards her room.

As soon as they entered, Star went to grab her spellbook. Once she found it, she and Marco kneeled in front of it and then knock on the cover.

"Glossaryck!? Could you come out please! Me and Marco have something really important to talk to you about." Star says while still knocking on the book.

After a couple more knocks, the book flips open to reveal Glossaryck staring into space with a blank expression on his face.

"Umm Star? What is he doing? I have no clue Marco, this the first time I've seen him do something like this." She says looking at the blank look in Glossaryck's eyes. "Glossaryck? Hello? Earth to Glossaryck? Here, let me try something Star." Marco says moving himself in front of the little blue person. He then digs inside the pocket of his hoodie and pulls something out.

"Oh; so that's why you took longer come up stairs. Yep, I figured if he was going to beat around the bush I'd get something that would get him talking." Marco said, as he waved the pudding cup in front of Glossaryck's nose.

Suddenly, as the smell of the opened pudding cup reaches his nostrils, Glossaryck looked around a bit before look at the two teens in front of him.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you two. Uh yeah, we've been sitting here in front of you for 5 minutes now." Star said in an impatient tone. "You have? Well, I'm suppose to know that? I've been sleeping for some time now. Wait sleeping? When the book opened, me and Star found you staring out into space with your eyes wide open. You two have never heard of sleeping with your eyes opened before?" Glossaryck said, as if it was a day to day thing. Star just looked on with a confused expression, while Marco pinched the bridge of his nose already getting annoyed.

"Okay, so now that you're 'awake' Glossaryck, me and Marco have a couple things we want to ask you, it's about that happened while we were out today." Star asked. "Can I have that pudding cup first?" Sigh fine, Marco give him the pudding." Marco hands the pudding to Glossaryck, who starts shoveling it into his mouth.

After a minute, he whips his mouth clean and hands the empty cup back to Marco.

"Now then, what is it you both want to ask me? Okay well, you see we went to the park with the puppies, when all of a sudden these strange little monsters started coming out of the ground. Okay, what else happened? Well, me and Star were getting ready to fight them, but we didn't notice that more of them snuck up behinds until they jumped at us." said recalling what happened. "Yeah, but before they could even reach us this mysterious person wearing a black hooded coat, came out of nowhere and took them down no sweat." Star exclaimed shooting her fist into the air.

"Wait? You said this person was wearing a black coat?" Glossaryck asked, raising his eye brows slightly. "Yeah, she then started to absolutely destroy those monsters with this weird looking sword. Hold on, how do you both know this person was a 'she?' because, before she went to fight the rest of those monster, she pulled her hood down and we saw her face." Marco answered. "Hmm… what did this person look? Well, she looked like she was older than me and Marco,she had red hair, red eyes, white rosy skin and a red ribbon tied at the end of her hair."

When Glossaryck heard that description, he started to get curious. But, he needed to hear more before he made any solid conclusions.

"So Glossaryck? Do you anything?" Star asked. "Now hold on, you both said that the monsters this person fought were strange looking, what about this weapon you said she was using?" he reminded the two of them. "Oh yeah. Well first the person who fought the monsters, she said her name was Rosa Avenger and she said that the monsters were called 'Heartless' right Marco?" Star said looking to Marco for confirmation. "Yeah, she also told us that the weapon she was using was called a 'Keyblade'. Yeah, you should have seen her Glossaryck, the way she fights is so awesome and she can even use magic to summon up these really cool looking energy swords." Star added excitedly, remembering how Rosa looked while she fought.

"Yeah so anyway, do you know anything about these heartless or that keyblade?" Marco asked. "Hmm… maybe. Did this Rosa person say anything else; like maybe who sent her here? No. but, she did say if we ran into her again she'd answer more of my questions." Star said hopping up and down, Marco was so occupied with trying to get Star to relax a little, that neither he or her saw the thoughtful look on Glossaryck's face.

' **Heartless suddenly appearing here, then these two run into not only them but, also one of your apprentices too huh? Looks like what the stars told you back then was right your majesty. Also, it looks like that feeling I had from before may be something as well, in which case…'** his thought was interrupted when he felt someone poking his shoulder. He looks to see that it's Star.

"Hello? Glossaryck? Did you fall asleep again? Oh no, I was just going over everything you two have told me and might know a thing or two about it." The minute he said that, Star just started bouncing of the walls of her room in excitement again. Marco had to get a hold of her before she started firing of a random spell in celebration.

"Star!? Relax will ya? How can Glossaryck explain anything, if your jumping off the walls like this?!" Marco said while struggling to get the hyperactive princess to calm down.

"Sorry, sorry. So, what can you tells us?" she asked finally calming herself down, while still being held by Marco. "Yes well, before I can tell you both anything; first I'm going to have to head to Mewni to discuss something with your mother Star. Huh? My mom? Yes and while I'm gone, your training is going to be put on hold for a bit. Now another thing, you said this girl Rosa would answer any other questions you had correct? When you see her again, tell her this phrase, 'May our hearts be our guiding key' she'll know what it means when she hears it alright? Glossaryck said while opening a portal with the gem on his forehead.

"Now just hold on a second Glossaryck, why do have to talk to Star's mom suddenly? Yeah and why do we have tell Rosa that weird phrase when we see her?" They both asked with confused looks on their faces. "Well, I can't tell you two just yet but, if what I think is going to happen does happen, you two are in for what heck of summer." Hey says. "Alright well, I'll see you both in a couple of days ta-ta."

Glossaryck then goes through the portal, leaving Star and Marco very, very confused.

"Uh Marco? Do you have any clue as to what just happened?" Star asks breaking the awkward silence. "I'm not sure Star, but I think he went to go talk to your mom about the stuff we told him and also gave you a few days off from magic training, I think. Oh okay. So, I have another question, how come you're still holding onto me?" She asks. Marco then realizes he was still holding onto Star and immediately released her while he backed up from her.

"I-I'm sorry Star, I didn't realize I was still holding you." He said with a light blush on his face. "Oh no, no, it's cool Marco. We were both so caught up with Glossaryck suddenly leaving, I just noticed you were still holding me after he left." She said, while trying to hide her own blushing face from Marco. "Right; so anyway, how about I go make us some nachos and he just hang out for the rest of the day?" He asks changing the subject. "That sounds great. This is turning out to a great start to our first summer together. Your dad made us a great breakfast, we went to the park, met a super awesome person, got to see said person fight with a cool looking weapon and finally, I get a few days off from magic training and we get to spend the rest of the day to hang with each other and eat your famous nachos!" Star says excitedly, running out of her room.

"Star! Wait up." Marco calls out following after her. While he was trying to catching up with her, he couldn't shake this feeling he was getting ever since he and Star met Rosa. **'Why do I get the feeling that something is going to happen with me and Star and it involves Rosa. Maybe I'm just worrying to much'** he thought, as he made his way to the kitchen, while Star went to sit on the couch and play with the laser puppies. What Marco didn't know was that Star was having the very same thoughts. **'Hmm, I don't know why but, but this feeling I got when me and Marco met Rosa is still bugging me. Like me, her and Marco are going to be part of something we could have never imagined.'** She thought. **'There's also this other feeling I'm getting from my heart, I'm not sure what it is but, it's telling me to...'** She then put the puppies on the floor and let them run off, while she looks toward the kitchen and sees Marco finishing making the nachos. **'It's telling me to stay close to Marco and also be there when he need me.'** She thought placing her hand over her heart.

* * *

 **(Mewni, Butterfly Castle, Throne room)**

Queen Moon Butterfly was busy at the moment going over the daily reports and statue of the kingdom as well as messages from the other dimensions, while husband, King River Butterfly was off on another one of his nature outings.

'Sigh, sometimes I think that man lives for the thrill of fighting monsters as he did when he was Star's age.' Moon thought, looking over a recent report from Pixtopia.

"Now this is odd. Strange black creatures suddenly appearing out of nowhere, this is the third occurrence of those creatures showing up in a different dimension. I may need to contact the rest of the commission and call a meeting to discuss this." She says. thinking that these random monsters appearing are part of a bigger problem. "What a coincidence, I was going to suggest the same thing before I came to talk to you your Majesty."

Moon turns around to the voice's owner to find Glossaryck floating behind her.

"Glossaryck?! I didn't know you were coming, so you know the reason for these reports of strange creatures appearing?" she asked him. "Yes but before I can explain, we should call the rest of the Commission first, this is something that they should all be aware of." He said in a serious tone.

* * *

 **(Bureaucracy of Magic, Unknown Dimension)**

Waiting in the Bureaucracy of Magic were four of the members of the Magic High Commission, a council of magic users and beings from different dimensions who observe all magical activity in the universe.

"So do any of you guys know why we suddenly got called for this meeting?" Hekapoo asked. She is the forger/enforcer of all dimensional scissor. She has pale white skin, spiked arms, long red hair (tied back with a black hair band) with bangs covering her right eye, orange eyes, pointed ears and yellowish-orange horns. She primarily wears an orange ballgown, brown high-heeled boots and a black tiara with a small flame over her head.

"Baaaaa?" Lekmet bleats. He serves as the commission's high chancellor. He appears as an anthropomorphic goat with pale cream colored fur, yellow eyes with diamond-shaped pupils, four brown horns (two pointed straight upward, two curled on the sides of his head), a long gray beard and large bat-like wings. He wears a long brownish-gray cloak.

"Sorry I don't know why we were called either." Omnitraxus says via his crystal ball. His full name is Omnitraxus Prime, his purpose is to maintain the multiverse for mewmans and explain to them the delicate balance of space-time. He is a large, hunchbacked, humanoid-like being with a skull-shaped face with several connected swords sticking out of it, a body made up of stars, planets, and galaxies, a craterous mountain on his back and shoulders. White clouds constantly surround his body. Like Glossaryck, Omnitraxus has six fingers on each hand. Due to his size, he's unable to appear in public places, so he usually appears and communicates via his crystal ball.

"I don't have a clue what this meeting is about." Rhombulus says very confused like the others. He serves as the council's 'muscle' and he judges certain individuals of the multiverse and determines whether or not they pose a threat to its safety. However, he is the least mature member of the commission, which leads him to wrongfully crystalize people due to his reliance on instinct rather than logic.

"No one asked you diamonds for brains." Hekapoo said berating Rhombulus. "Hey! Come on you two, don't start this now. Baaa." Omnitraxus and Lekmet said trying to keep the fight form escalating.

"Sigh, why am I not surprised to find you two fighting again." All four turn to the exasperated voice to find Glossaryck and Queen Moon standing in the door way.

"Good thing you two showed up when you did or else you may have found the window broken again." Omnitraxus said, his eyes shifting to Rhombulus. "Right, well thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know you are all busy, but something has just come up." Moon said. "Alright Moon, what's the reason for you calling this meeting?" Hekapoo asked halt-heartedly. "Actually, Glossaryck's the one who requested this meeting." She said gesturing to her former instructor.

"Glossaryck did? Yes now, if everyone could please pay attention, especially you Rhombulus." He said looking towards said person. "Alright, alright sheesh. Now, before I explain what this meeting is about I'm going to tell you all a little story about a battle that took place long before the kingdom of Mewni or any of the other kingdoms were established, so I recommend you grab a seat cause this will take a while." He said while the other members took their seats.

"This battle that took place long ago was known as 'The Keyblade War.' A battle that was fought in the pursuit of any ultimate power."

"A long time ago in a time that was known as 'the age of fairy tales', the world was not like it was today. In fact, all the other dimensions were once part of the same world, one that was filled with light. The people of this world believed that this light was a gift from an unseen land that went by the name 'Kingdom Hearts', the heart of all worlds, which was protected by its counterpart the 'X-blade'. Wait, if all the other dimensions were once one world, why are they all separated then?" Hekapoo asked. "We're still a ways away from that part so be patient and let me continue." Glossaryck said. "Now then, one day a person who went by the name 'Master of Masters' foretold the coming of a great war that would lead to the extinction of the light and the prevailing of darkness. So what did he do?" Rhombulus asked. "In an attempt to perverse the light, he trained six apprentices giving five of them a keyblade he created from their hearts. Now I have a question, what are these keyblades anyway?" Omnitraxus asks.

"The keyblades are weapons of great power. Their history however is very mysterious and often debated upon. Some keyblades may look different due to them being made to look like the original. However, since they haven't been seen in a millennia not many people would know about them. " Glossaryck explained. "Hmm… very interesting. Sorry to interrupt your tale like that. Its fine Omni, now let me continue. As I was saying, the Master of Masters trained six students, five of whom he gave a copy of something known as the Book of Prophecies which foretold the events leading up to the keyblade war and what came after it. Those five went on to be known as the Foretellers. Wait, wait, I have a question." Rhombulus said waving his snake hand in the air. "Ok, ok what is it? Whatever happened with that sixth guy and this Master of Masters person? Oh them, I was just getting to them. The sixth apprentice was given a task by the Master of Masters, he was to stay out of sight of the others while observing them. He was also gave him his keyblade so he could see what would happen between the foretellers. Now, the reason the Master of Masters did all of this was due to the fact that he not only foresaw the coming of these events, but he also saw that he would one day disappear from the world."

Everyone's eyes widened at what they heard. That this being that foretold the coming of a war, also saw that his own existence would come to an end.

"Wait Glossaryck, why would this person ask his sixth apprentice to observe the other five and how could this keyblade weapon observe anything?" Moon asked, hoping to clear up some confuse from all this.

"Well, to answer your first question you're Majesty, the five that went on to be the Foretellers gathered others who could also wield keyblades and created union factions under their leadership. However this lead to them fighting among each other, it was through this fighting that lead to the start of the keyblade war. As for how the Master of Master's keyblade could observe all this, before giving it to his apprentice, he placed his own eye known as the 'Gazing Eye' in the keyblade so he could see all the events that would transpire in the future. He also tasked him to pass down his keyblade to another and so on. I see. But, why go through that trouble knowing that he'd disappear one day? Well about that, the Master's keyblade was involved with created a time loop, so he took advantage of that and wrote the Book of Prophecies, so whatever his keyblade observed in future would be relayed back to him in the past, which would lead to the creation of the book itself." Glossaryck explained.

"I believe I understand." Moon said still contemplating what she heard. "This is certainly a lot to take in though." Omnitraxus added.

"Yes it is. Now Hekapoo, you asked if all the dimensions were once part of each other why are they all separated now right." Glossaryck asked looking to the scissors enforcer. "Yeah, so are you finally going to talk about that part?" she asks impatiently.

"Yes. Now, everyone bear with me a bit longer and will get to the reason for the meeting." He said making sure he had everyone's attention.

"Alright, now the last page in the book of prophecies said that the world would be lost to darkness; and true to its word, it was. The X-blade shattered into twenty pieces, seven of light and thirteen of darkness and as for Kingdom Hearts it fell into the darkness. Now this should have led to the world's end but by some miracle, the world was restored by the light within the hearts of children. The hearts of children?" Moon said astounded.

"Hold it, how can the light in the hearts of kids help restore the world?" Hekapoo asked, finding it hard to believe something like that could work. "That's because kids unlike grown-ups are innocent and good. You can't be evil if your just a kid right?" Rhombulus said like he was the expert on the subject, while Hekapoo just rolled her eyes at him. But, what she heard Glossaryck say next nearly made her and the others fall out of their fall over. "Rhombulus is actually right, the light of innocence in the children's hearts helped to repair the world. But, it was restored and splintered into many individual worlds separated from one another. This is how the many different dimensions we known of today came to be. The area that the war took place at was forever known as 'The Keyblade Graveyard' and the remaining keyblade wielders resolved to protect the world from further destruction, becoming it's guardians. The story of the X-blade and the Keyblade war passed into legend in the minds of everyone to this day." Glossaryck concluded.

Moon and the others were in complete awe at what they heard. That such a war took place long ago and that all dimensions were once part of something larger.

"Baaaaa. Yeah Chancellor, I'm pretty much speechless myself." Rhombulus said also blown away at what he heard along with everyone else.

"Okay, now that all of you know this, we can get to the reason why this meeting was called. Queen Moon? Oh yes. For the past few weeks there have been reports of strange black monsters appearing in different areas of the other dimensions. Now Glossaryck, how is what you told us related to these sightings? Well remember what I said about the coming darkness? These creatures are that same darkness give form, their called 'Heartless.' Their creatures that seek out keyblade wielders due to the fact that their keyblades can lock and unlock hearts, thus they use the keyblade as a homing beacon, but ultimately they just want the heart of the wielder." He explained.

"Alright, then if their just after these keyblade wielders and can use their keyblades as trackers why are they appearing in random places?" Omnitraxus asks. "While the heartless can track a wielder by their keyblade, it's been shown that they can also tell if a person is a descendent of a keyblade wielder. So that may be why they're appearing, Star and Marco had a run in with them not too recently. THEY WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER!?" Moon screamed in panic. "Because those two came back without a scratch on them. Apparently, those two ran into a keyblade wielder who was in the area at the time. Well that's a relief. But, why were they there in the first place?" she asked, although she was more glad that her daughter was okay. "It seems they were sent to earth to investigate something. What it is, I don't quite know yet, but I've told Star and Marco to give her a message should they run into her again." Glossaryck said.

Moon and the other members of the commission were in deep thought about what to do next. They had just been told of a war between darkness and light that took place a millennia ago, just then a thought came to them about what Glossaryck said about these heartless seeking out keyblade wielders.

"Glossaryck? You said that these heartless creatures can sense the hearts of keyblade wielders or their descendants correct?" Moon asked. "Yes that's right, what about it? So then why would they attack Star and Marco? Neither of them have these keyblades nor can they be descendants either. Especially Star, considering that there have been no records of any past queens of mewni wielding this keyblade. Yes that is true your highness, there are no queens that have been recorded to have a keyblade. **'Although, the records say there wasn't one, the stars would have a different opinion on that.'** Glossaryck thought, thinking of one queen of mewni in particular.

"Well, what should we do now?" Rhombulus asked. "What kind of question is that?" Hekapoo said. "We should- do nothing at this point." Glossaryck said, interrupting her. "WHAATT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DO NOTHING!? My Queen, did these reported sightings say that the heartless were attacking people?" he asked, looking towards Moon. "No, all the reports said was that they we're roaming about. Actually, they were only seen in places that were the least populated. There you see, no serious issue yet. Now, if there no other matters to discuss, I say we conclude here. Your majesty, I'll be staying in mewni for a while to look into something that may help us, also there is a small matter I wish to go over with you later. Alright then." She says.

As Moon and Glossaryck make their way out, they hear someone call them from behind.

"Hold up you two." They turn around to find Hekapoo with a questioning look pointed directly at Glossaryck.

"Sigh, I take you have something you want to say to me, well what is it? I just want to make sure you didn't 'accidently' leave out anything that we should know about." She said, still narrowing her eyes at the head of the commission. "Relax, if there was anything else, I would have brought it up in the meeting. Sigh fine, then I'm out of here." She said opening a portal and leaving through it.

"Oh boy, that girl sometimes. Oh my queen, I should let you know that since I'll be here for a while I gave Star a break from her training. Sigh, I suppose she's earned a little R&R. let's just get you set up back at the castle first, then we'll go from there." Moon said, already feeling a headache coming.

While she was already thinking of possible counter measures while they were headed back to the castle, Glossaryck let his thoughts drift to a certain someone who sent that young girl Rosa to earth.

' **You truly earned your name as "daughter of the stars" didn't you? I still find it hard to believe that the stars themselves told you what was to come.'** He said inwardly. **'But never the less, I'll do what I can on my end. Although, I know someone who was dubbed "The First Star" can handle herself. But, I can't help but wonder, how your great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter here would react if she found out you were still alive? '** He snickers to himself.

"Glossaryck? What has you in a good mood all of a sudden?" Moon asks, wondering why Glossaryck has a smile on his face. "Oh it's nothing my queen, let's be on our way now." He says going through the portal Moon opened with the smile still on his face. She shrugs her shoulders and follows after him. **'Sigh, your such a mystery sometimes.'** She thought as the portal closed behind the two.

 **A/N: Finally. you guys don't know how long I had to work on this chapter. Anyway, let's get to what this another's note is about.**

 **First off, the answer to Rosa's appearance question. I used the Crimson Avenger character class from the online game Elsword. I recommend trying the game it's very good.**

 **Second, I said you could choose character from SVTFOE, Kingdom Hearts or an OC. while I will still be accepting character choices, I'm going to have to retract that a bit. meaning I won't be taking Disney character choices okay? so if you had a Disney character you wanted to see in this story, I'm sorry.**

 **Third, I left a last minute question on Ch. 3, if you want to see drive forms and Star or Marco sync Keyblades. I'm going to leave it up to you guys, do you want drive forms or Star and Marco syncing Keyblades? you can only pick one per person whichever one I see the most in the reviews or pm that will get put in the story.**

 **Forth and Finally, Arcsystemworks has announced a Blazblue crossover game for 2018. Now, this has put some ideas in my head. I'm going to try and setup a poll with several anime whose characters you would like to see in this story as Keyblade wielders, agents for the thirteen seekers of darkness you name it.**

 **I'll also include their world. I won't give the names here you'll have to wait for the poll to go up to find out which anime I'll let you choose from.**

 **This has got to be my second longest author's note sheesh. the next chapter will take some time to get up so bear with me here. I'll also try to leave a link to the site where I got the idea for Rosa's Keyblade, you guys can use it for your choices if you want. okay see you around. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5:The trickster meets the seeker

**A/N: So I saw that I have 869 views. I'll be honest with you guys, when I got the idea for this story I didn't think I'd be writing it or do it justice. Now look at it, we're only 4 chapters into this brain child and I'm close to 1000 views already, I mean the prologue only got 509 views. I cannot honestly thank you people enough for this really thank you. Also, I have the results from the poll and… let's just say it's going to be complicated due to there being a three way tie for three of the four chosen worlds. I'll explain how I worked it out at the end of this chapter.**

 **Now, this latest chapter will have Echo Creek's local trouble maker meeting a certain seeker of darkness.**

 **"** _ **For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger.**_ **"**

 _ **\- Ansem talking to Riku**_

 **Chapter 5: The trickster's encounter with the seeker**

 **(The world that never was, Memory's Skyscraper)**

In the middle of the Dark city in a plaza, stands an imposingly tall building that presides over it. This building is called 'Memory's Skyscraper', which has a plaza staircase that lead to a pair of glass door and on the face is a massive television screen, which can display the memories of anyone that is nearby.

Right now however, a lone figure is waiting near the massive building for someone to come. This person is a dark skinned male with amber-orange eyes and white hair, which spikes up into three spikes on the top and sides on his head. He also wearing the same black hooded coat as Xigbar.

This person is Ansem, Seeker of Darkness as well as Master Xehanort's Heartless. He's currently waiting by Memory Skyscraper because he was told by his original-self that their new ally would meet with him to discuss a plan to obtain what is needed for their goal.

"My apologies for making you wait." Ansem looks to his left to see a dark corridor suddenly appear. Stepping through the dark portal was Toffee in his black suit and red tie. "Hmph, took your time getting here didn't you?" Ansem said a bit annoyed that the septarian was a bit late. "Well unlike the rest of you, I have to be careful when using these dark corridors to get here, not that I dislike your look, but I prefer to keep my eyes the same color they've always been." He says indicating towards Ansem's amber eyes. "Ha, with all the scheming and death you've left in your wake, I doubt you'd lose yourself to the darkness that easily. But if you're that concerned, then take this,"

Ansem then passes Toffee a black hooded coat like the one he has.

"Since you will no doubt be using the dark corridors more often, Xehanort suggested that you be given the coat that we wear. It will keep you safe while travel through the corridors." He says.

Toffee eyes the coat for a second before putting it on. When he finished, he walks up to the glass doors to look himself over in his reflection.

"Hmm…not bad I suppose." He says satisfied with his appearance.

"You seem to take great care of your image." "Not really, I just think if you're going be doing something proficient, you have to look presentable." "I suppose." Ansem says in a calm tone of voice.

After making sure his tie was still strait underneath the coat, Toffee walks back to Ansem so they could proceed with their objective.

"Speaking of proficiency, did you set everything up as per my request?" He asked. "Yes and I must say I am rather impressed with this plan of yours, but wouldn't it have been easier to trick one of the two you mentioned into taking the item I crafted. Most preferably that young boy I saw before I returned, weather he is aware of it or not, that boy carries a shard of darkness within his heart, so why not simply persuade him into taking the item?" Ansem asked believing that it would be a much more advantages in the long run.

Toffee listened to what Ansem had to say, he knew that the Heartless had a point. If he had instructed him to give Marco the item instead of the other person, not only would he be able to spread more heartless on earth, he'd also be able to cause the darkness in Marco to grow stronger, possibly making him a perfect candidate to be Xehanort's thirteenth vessel. While also confirming if Star was one the princesses of heart, however while that would have been the more preferred approach, it wasn't what he was after.

"You make a very valid point." He says walking passed Ansem. "If I had asked you to give the object to either one of them, we could have confirmed that the girl I spoke of is a princess of heart or force the darkness in the heart of the boy you mentioned to grow, making him a vessel for our side. But, I chose not to for a reason, you should be able to know from the faint feeling you said you had when you met the target." Toffee said as he stopped walking and turned to look back at Ansem.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Echo creek Mini-mall, yesterday)**

Ansem was standing outside the entrance to the mall, wondering if this was the lizard's idea of a joke.

"Why was I asked to do this? This task seems for fitting for Xigbar to do." He said annoyed at the absurdity of this task. "I suppose I should just hurry and be done with this then." He said pulling his coat's hood up and entering the mall in search of his target.

Once inside, Ansem began looking around for the person Toffee told him about, only he didn't give him much to go on as to what they look like, he only said that this person was connected to the other two individuals he spoke of before and that he would know the person based on the level of darkness he sensed from them.

' **If this person is connected in some way to those two, how can they possess any kind of darkness in their heart?'** He thought as he continued to search.

As he continued searching, he suddenly felt a faint pull coming from one of the stores. "What is this I'm sensing right now?" he mumbles as tries to pin point where in the mall this pull is coming from. He continued with this until he sensed that whatever was drawing him towards itself was on the floor above him.

Moving passed the crowed of people, Ansem makes his way to the mall's elevator, walks in and presses the button for the next floor.

Once he reaches the floor he pick, he gets off and continues to follow the strange feeling until he stops in front of what appears to be a book store. "Hmm, whatever or whoever is giving off this odd aura must be in there since its strongest here." He mumbles and enters the store.

As he steps in, Ansem notices that the inside of the store looked bigger than the outside made it appear. He also saw that each row of books had a sign over it to tell which category it belonged too.

"Welcome sir to Echo's Book Hall, where we have any book that catches your interest!" The female clerk said in a cheerful tone to him. Ansem just silently looks at her before turning back to the rows of books which upon looking further, can see a couple of other people in them either looking through the books to pass the time or thinking of checking them out to take back home with them.

"Hoho, the mysterious and silent type huh? I think the mystery novel section would be perfect for you." She says pointing him to the book aisle with a sign that says 'Mystery books/novels' above it.

Deciding to start his search there, Ansem silently walks into the mystery section to find whatever is giving off this faint dark feeling. All the while, the store clerk watching as he enters. "Yep, definitely a mysterious book type." She says going back to watching the store front.

Having found nothing in the mystery section, Ansem proceeds to look through the other book categories. **'This faint trace of darkness, it has to be somewhere in this place but- hmm?'** suddenly he felt the faint traces of darkness begin to emanate very strongly. "Further down then?" he mumbles as he makes his way pass the other book sections, until he came to the section that had 'Occult/Macabre' on its sign. **'Heh, even in a world nowhere near the realm of darkness, there will ever be those who wish to harness its power.'** He thought as enters the section to find the target he's been looking for.

Upon entering the grim looking section, while also keeping an eye out for the person he's searching for, Ansem glances at the some of the supposed dark literature on the shelves.

"How to summon demons, curses for idiots, how to master the dark arts? This seems more like a section for pretenders than actually wielders of darkness." He says disappointed at the pathetic collection of supposed dark books.

"You're telling me, I thought I was going to have some real fun this summer when I found this place but, (sighs) looks like we've both been let down by this place mister black hood." A voice only one bookcase away from Ansem said in equal disappointment.

"Hm?" looking to his left for the owner of the voice, he see a young girl with short dark-blue hair and brown eyes, wearing an olive green shirt, turquoise jacket, yellow skirt, brown boots, and an olive green beanie hat.

That's when Ansem noticed that the faint trace of darkness that he was tracking, was coming from this girl herself.

 **'To think that a mere girl like this could house such darkness within her. It would seem that this world holds many hidden gems.'** Ansem thought, while eyeing the girl from under his hood.

"Yes it would seem so. I must say though, I'm surprised that someone such as yourself would be interested in things revolving around darkness young lady." He says in a courteous tone.

"While that black coat of yours buddy, practically says your waaaaay into it." The girl says with a slight grin on her face.

Ansem could see that this girl was unaware of the darkness in her heart. To see if he could pin point the origin of it, he decided to ask her a few questions to see if this was indeed the person who he was sent to find.

"Forgive me young lady, but could you tell me your name please?" "Huh, why?" "Well I must admit I'm a bit curious, seeing a person as innocent as you par taking in dark magic. If you want know about true darkness, I could tell you if you want to know that is?" Ansem said, waiting for her response, which didn't take too long judging by the look of curiosity in her eyes.

"Okay hold on, what is this info of yours going to cost me hm?" she asked knowing that there's always a catch when it comes to something like this. "You don't have to give me anything in return, think of it as a favor to a fellow seeker of the dark arts." He says, while he silently tells her to follow him to the sitting area of the book store.

Once they were seated, they wasted no time and started talking.

"Alright first off, my names Janna Ordonia, nice to me you umm… what's your name?" "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ansem, it's nice to meet you Janna." He said. "Likewise, so what can you tell me about dark magic?" she asked eagerly. "Well first before we can begin with that, I need to understand your interest in it first, as well as why you want to learn how to use it." "Well, I guess you could say, I've just found it's really cool and stuff." "I see. So then, what's the reason you want to learn how to use it?" He asked her.

" Oh well, the reason I want to learn is…well," Janna looks away from Ansem while rubbing her arm nervously. "Okay listen, you have to swear not to laugh at what I'm about to tell you alright?" "Hm, very well." he said. "Okay so, I kind of know this person, who can use magic and I mean crazy real magic you wouldn't believe. She's a princess that came here from another dimension called Mewni." "Very interesting to know such a person like that." Ansem says knowing now that this was indeed the person he was searching for.

"I take it she's the reason you want to learn magic, but if that's the case, why not just ask her if she can teach you instead of trying to learn from these…"dark books"." He says not even trying to hide his sarcasm. "Your right, I could ask her since I'm friends with her and all, but she's only part of the reason I want to do this. The reason I want to learn it…is because there's someone I want to notice me for something other than me messing with him all the time." "It seems like you think very highly of this person." Ansem said knowingly.

"Heh yeah well, the person I'm talking about, he's friends with this princess." "Oh, forgive me if I get too nosey but, what would their names be if you're okay with telling me that is." he asked. "Yeah its cool dude, you're offering to tell me about magic, so consider this a kind of repayment." Janna said winking at him. "So, the princess's name is Star Butterfly and the person she's friends with is named Marco Diaz aka 'the safe kid.'" "Hm? The 'safe kid?'" "Well that's what some people called him before Star came here." Janna said scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ha, I see. Okay Janna, now that I know what your reasons are, I'd like to give you something to help you in using dark magic." Ansem said reaching for something in his pocket. "SERIOUSLY!? ALRIGHT! YES!" She yells out excitedly.

"Alright Janna, here take this." He says holding out a necklace with what looks like a red and black key attached to it. The teeth of the key however formed the outline of a heart strangely enough.

"What's this? It's called the 'Key of hearts.' It's an ancient charm said to grant anyone who wears it the ability to wield magic, you simply need to think of your wish and the charm will do the rest." He explains.

Janna just looks at the charm completely awestruck. This charm would allow her to use magic just like Star.

"Whoa cool; but wait, you're just going to let me have this? No strings attached?" she asked suspiciously. "Like I said before, this a favor for someone who's also interested in dark magic." "Hmm, okay then." Janna said taking the necklace from Ansem and placing it on. As soon as she did, she felt a strange aura envelop her.

"You felt something just now right?" Y-yeah, like I was being covered by something." "That was the charm seeing if you have the potential to use and it looks like you passed, well done Janna." "YES, YES, YES!" Janna screams excitedly while Ansem smirks underneath his hood.

After leaving the book store with the charm around her neck, Janna turns to see Ansem walking away. She sprints after him before he can get too far.

"HEY DUDE HOLD UP A SEC, where are you headed?" "Oh, something came up, so I have to leave." He said turning his head to her. "You couldn't waited a minute so I could thank you?" "My apologies, I was in a hurry." He said fully turning around to face her.

"Nah, its cool. Anyways, thanks for this charm." "No thank you is needed, oh I should let you know that the only magic your able to do right now is summoning magic." He said before turning back around to leave. "Oh, well that still sounds cool." "Hmph, then why don't you try in later in the day and see what happens?" Yeah great idea." She said.

"Well Janna, it was good meeting you. I hope we get the chance again soon." "Yeah same here see ya around." She said waving good bye before leaving in the opposite direction, unaware of what she has just become a part of.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"You'd think that any friend of theirs would be aware of anything involving dark magic." Toffee said leaning on the wall of building far from Ansem. "When a person has darkness in their heart, their judgment is always clouded by that which they desire. For that girl, it is to be recognized by that boy for something other than her playfulness. Also, I would assume that she harbors a bit of jealous towards this princess." Ansem says looking back at the septarian.

"So taking that into account, we can assume that she'll not only draw forth a massive number of heartless, but her jealous may also summon an extremely powerful one at that." Toffee said going over the possibilities.

"She could but, the true reason you chose to use that girl is because you wish to see if she could possibly be a keyblade wielder for the seven guardians correct?" "Hmm, it would seem like you do understand what I was trying to do." He said smirking at the dark seeker who answered back with a smirk of his own.

"By the way, the item you gave to that girl, how did you come across something like it?" "That charm is a copy of something called the 'Keyblade of heart', It's a keyblade created from the hearts of the seven princesses of heart. However, at the time it was incomplete due to comprising of only six of the princess's hearts. Originally, the Keyblade of heart was to unlock a person's heart, releasing the darkness within. But since it was incomplete, it could only release captured hearts." Ansem explained.

"I see, so this copy you created-"Toffee started. "Yes, it will slowly release the darkness in the girl's heart, which will cause her to summon more heartless to that world." Ansem concluded.

"Perfect. So when can we expect the outbreak to happen?" Toffee asks. "Hmm, I would say around tomorrow evening or sooner if she is given a push in the proper direction that is." Ansem said with a low chuckle.

"I'll leave that part to you. Now then, let's get going shall we?" Toffee said opening a portal to earth to start their dark plan.

"Hmph very well, let's see if this grand plan of yours bears any equally grand result." Ansem said snidely following after the septarian into the dark portal.


	7. Chapter 6 Dark Summoner

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, Nobodies and Heartless, Humans and Mewmans of all ages. I welcome you to the 6** **th** **chapter of the seven shooting stars of light and the thirteen immortal darknesses. Now, this chapter will include our favorite duo Star and Marco teaming up with Rosa and the characters you all chose in a battle against Janna, who's summoning heartless due to the darkness in her heart.**

 **Now, since heartless can take different forms depending on the level of darkness within the heart, I will also be introducing some special heartless of my own try to see if you guess what their based on.**

 **Finally, a shout out to all those who are following my story so far. Greek-Alpha, Lord Maximus, Lukas0908, The Crossover Guardian, abbydobbie, loking3 and yuginegi.**

 **I am truly grateful to you all. Now let's get this chapter started already yeah?**

 **Chapter 6: Battle the Dark Summoner Pt.1**

It's been two days since the encounter with Rosa and the Heartless happened in the park and Glossaryck's sudden leaving for Mewni. Since then, Star has been very anxious about seeing her again so she could ask her more about the Keyblade. While Marco also wanted to see the red-head as well, it was for a different reason. Before he left to go see Star's mom, Glossaryck said that if he and Star do run into Rosa again, they were supposed to give her a very vague message in his opinion.

Right now, he and Star were outside walking the streets looking for something to do while also keeping an eye out for their new friend. On their way into town, they passed the park and saw some construction workers still busy repairing the damage done from Rosa's fight with those heartless prior to two days ago.

"Can you believe those guys are fixing the park Marco?" Star asked as they passed by. "Well that attack Rosa used did cause a lot of damage Star, I'm just surprised she managed to contain it to just a small amount." Marco said, amazed with Rosa's control of her magic.

"Yeah that's true, hey maybe if we do find her again, she could tell me how she controls her power so well." "Maybe Star, but first we need to find her." Marco said as he and Star walked pass a couple stores.

"Right, let's start looking then Marco!" Star yells, then dashes down the sidewalk towards the corner. "Star wait a sec-"Marco stops what he was going to say when he sees that Star was about to crash into what looks to be a red blur.

"STAR! LOOKOUT! IN FRONT OF YOU!" Marco yells at the top of his lungs hoping his friend heard him in time.

"Huh? What was that you said Marco?" Star says turning to her friend who she ran ahead of.

However, as soon as she did, she crashed right into someone who was coming from the other side of the corner she was running too. The force of the impact knocked both Star and the person she crashed into to the ground. "Ugh ow, sorry about that you okay over there?" Star says with her eyes closed, massaging the back of her head that was now throbbing.

"Ow, ow, ow…yeah I'm fine. Also I'm sorry too, guess I was so excited about being somewhere new I kind of sped off in this direction ha ha." The person said with a nervous laugh, who Star notice sounded very young.

Star opens her eyes to see who she actually ran into. It was a young girl who looked to be about the same age as her and Marco.

She was a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style. She was wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. She was also wearing a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross-shaped pins. She wore a wide black belt around her hips on an angle, a silver rose brooch was pinned to it, along with a pouch and what looked like bullets?

Star was so mesmerized by the girl's outfit, that she almost didn't hear her when she was calling out to her.

"Umm...hello? Can you hear me?" the girl said waving her hand in front of Star. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine I'm fine." Star said embarrassed that she just spaced out. "It's just that your outfit is so cool looking!" "Oh well thank you very much." The girl said extending her hand out. Star smiles while grabbing her hand and pulling herself up.

"Star?! Are you okay?" Marco asks coming up from behind clearly out of breath from trying to catch up.

"Yeah we're all good here Marco." "You sure?" "Of course, you know I've had way worse falls than this." "Huh, guess you're right. So is the person you ran into alright then?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, thank you for asking." "No problem, so is there like a convention or something going on?" "Umm…why would you ask that?" the asked confused. "Well it's just, that your outfit…" Marco trails off pointing at her appearance. "Oh this? These are just my regular clothes." "Oh sorry if I offended you um…again sorry but could you tell us your name please?" Oh that's right I completely forgot to ask for your name." Star said sheepishly scratching the back of head, while Marco smirks at his friend's forgetfulness.

"Oh your right, my bad. Well my name is Ruby Rose and it's nice to meet you both. Oh, but you can just call me Ruby." The now named Ruby Rose says with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ruby, my names Marco and my friend who you literally bumped into is Star." "Hey there, so why were you in such a hurry anyway Ruby?" Star asks her. That's when she remembered why she was in such a rush in the first place.

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S RIGHT! I NEED TO HURRY!" "Wait hurry to where? Ruby what's the problem, maybe me and Marco can help right?" Star says looking to her friend for confirmation. "Yeah sure, just tell us what it is first and well see what we can do to help you out." He says walking up to Ruby and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She smiles at the two's willingness to help.

"Sigh, thanks you guys. Actually, there are two things I kind of may need your help with." "Be it two or two-thousand, ask away and we'll do our best to help." Star said confidently.

"Let's not go over-board Star," Marco said. "So Ruby, what's the first thing you need help?" "Okay well first, I kind of have to find four other people, one of them is already here in this town. The other three are…well, it's kind of my fault I got separated from them in the first place because…you know, new place, new people," Ruby said timidly while looking down at her feet.

"Let me guess, you ran off and got yourself lost right?" "Ha, what gave it away?" Marco looks to Star briefly before looking back at Ruby. "Let's just say I know someone else who really "Stars" things up too." "Huh? Stars things up? I don't get it." Ruby said confused by the meaning.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's just something Marco here likes to use when someone makes a little mistake." Star said before looking over at her friend. "Like when he and a couple of our other friends used my magic mirror to prank call people and ended up running up the bill. Let's say that was Marco's "Star up" moment." Star said with a grin while watching Marco try to explain himself.

"I said I was sorry about that geez, so anyway Ruby-"Before Marco could begin to say what he wanted to, he Star and Ruby heard what sounded like someone yelling.

"SO THIS IS WHERE YOU RAN OFF TOO!" The three turn around and to see a person walking/stomping their way towards them, practically towards Ruby.

"Oh geez, I'm really in for it now."

Um Ruby? Is that by any chance, one of the people you were looking for?" Star asks, seeing how the red/black haired girl was acting. "Yeah she is, she also tends to get really, really mad with me sometimes. Especially when it comes to me being "childish" as she puts it." Ruby says while the person in question walked up to the three.

She was a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. She was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. She was also wearing a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

Star and Marco could also see she had a crooked scar that ran vertically down her left eye of her face, which right now had a scowl and narrowed eyes looking at Ruby.

"Hey Weiss, looks like you found me." Ruby said timidly under the scary look she was receiving from her white haired friend. "I wouldn't have had too, if you didn't go running off like you did. I mean what were you thinking? What if you had gotten lost or something?" "Well I... kind of did get lost for a couple minutes, then I ran into Star and Marco here who said they we're going to help me find you guys." Ruby explained to Weiss.

"Hm?" Weiss looks behind Ruby to see the two people she was talking about looking back at her waving. "Oh um... right, it's nice to meet you both, my name is Weiss Schnee and I apologies for any trouble my leader here may have caused you." She says bowing her head slightly while also grabbing Ruby and forcing her to bow as well. "Why exactly do I have to bow too? I didn't cause any trouble. I mean... except for maybe... crashing into Star by accident." "YOU WHAT?! This exactly what I'm talking about."

While the two girls were still debating/arguing, Star and Marco were trying not to laugh out loud at the two girls.

"Hey Marco, is it me or do those two kind of act like us sometimes?" Star asks trying and failing not to laugh. "No Star I definitely see it too, but I'm wondering what did Ruby's friend mean when she called her leader?" "Oh yeah now that you mentioned it...hey why don't we just ask them? Hey you guys!" Star calls out getting the two's attention.

"Me and Marco were wondering, ah Weiss right? Why'd you called Ruby your leader?" Star asked. "Oh that? Well you see-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the heck was that scream?" Marco asked with the other three having the same question.

"It sounded like it came from a few buildings down from where I was earlier," Weiss said. "Then let's hurry and make our way there!" Ruby said. "You don't have to tell me twice. Follow me Ruby, I know some of these streets like the back of my wand." "Alright let's go then!" and with that, Star and Ruby sped off down the sidewalk.

"Star hold on second!" "Why is it right when I find you, your already speeding off again!?" Both Marco and Weiss shouted as they let out exasperated sighs. "Well, let's hurry after them before they both get in over their heads." "Sigh, agreed." Weiss said as she and Marco ran after Star and Ruby.

On a building top unbeknownst by the two of them, two black hooded figures were watching them.

"Huh, didn't think we'd run into those guys here." The hooded person on the right said. "Well if you were listening at all, you would have heard that we may run into people from our world." The other figure said in an annoyed tone, also indicating that their female.

"Whatever, so we're supposed to follow after them right?" "Yeah, and also report back if we hear anything on what their doing." "Okay I got it, let's just go already." He said jumping to the neighboring building. "Sigh, why do I always get stuck with you Mercury." She said following after him.

* * *

 **(Britta's Tacos)**

The screams of people could be heard, as they ran for their lives from the Heartless that suddenly appeared at Britta's Tacos. They were either tearing apart the tables or chasing after the patrons that were fleeing.

A mother and her daughter were running from a group of six shadows when the daughter tripped and fell, losing the grip of her mother's hand.

"Jenny! Hurry you have to get up quick!" the girl whose name is Jenny mother frantically said. Jenny tried to hurry and stand up to run, but the fall sprained her ankle. While Jenny tries to stand up again, she looks behind herself and sees the six Heartless jump at her, bearing their clawed hand.

"SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP! JENNY! NO! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE MY DAUGHTER!"

As if answering their call for help, they heard someone shout out something from behind them.

" **Shooting Star Explosion!"** A storm of stars flew towards the Heartless, then explode sending them flying backward. "Hey are you okay?" Jenny looks up to see a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and another girl with red/black hair and silvers. "Y-Yes, thank you." She says with tears in her eyes.

Star then picks up Jenny and carries her to her mother with Ruby right behind her.

"JENNY THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY! MOMMY!" Jenny cries out as Star hands her to her waiting mother, who is overjoyed that her daughter is unharmed. "Thank you both so much for saving my little Jenny."

" It was nothing mam." Star said. "Yeah what she said, now you two should get to safety." Ruby said, as she and Star turned to face the rest of the Heartless that appeared. "Are you sure you two can handle those things?"

"Most definitely, right Star?" "Yeah no need to worry about us, now hurry and get yourself and your daughter outta here." "Alright then, come on Jenny let's go." The mother said as fled with her daughter.

After making sure they were safely away, Star and Ruby looked to the six Heartless getting up from Star's spell.

"It doesn't look like my spell did that much damage to these Heartless." Star said seeing that they hardly had any scratches. "Wait, how do you know their called Heartless Star?" "Oh, Marco and I ran into these things a few days ago and we saw someone fight them off." Star said, then realized something. "Hey hold on, how do you know about the Heartless Ruby?" "Umm, well you see-AH LOOK OUT!" Ruby yelled as she saw that the Shadows were charging at her and Star.

"Crap!" Star raises her wand, but before she could begin to cast a spell, Ruby puts her hand in front of her. "Let me handle them." She said stretching her hand out.

Light began to gather in Ruby's hand as she focused more until it created a sudden flash, forcing Star to cover her eyes and the Shadows to stop in their tracks. When she felt the light from the flash fade, she opened her eyes and was speechless at what she saw Ruby holding.

Ruby was holding an odd looking sword that had the same colors as her outfit. It had a red handle and black guard with two rods jutting out from the guard. The blade itself looked like the shaft of a pin tumbler lock key which had two red lines in the center of it. The base was covered with bandages and a red and black keychain with a rose token similar to the one on her belt was extended from the hilt.

"R-Ruby? Your, you're a..." "Oh right, you said that you saw someone fighting Heartless a few days ago right?" Star only nodded her, still entranced. "Well she's actually who Weiss, my other two friends and I were looking for." She said scratching her cheek timidly. "Oh and this little puppy here is my Keyblade, it's called "Crescent Rose Fenrir" and wait till you see what it can do!" Ruby then sped towards the Heartless. Before they could even react, she was already in front of them and with one quick swing, took out all six in an instant.

"I always forget that these guys go down pretty quickly compared to Grimm. Oh well, hey Star what did you think of my-huh?" Ruby looks back to see Star wide eyed, mouth hanging open in completely shock. "Umm Star? Helloo? Are you okay? Star please say something?" Ruby said waving her hand in front of Star to try and snap her out of her trance.

When she finally came to, the first thing she did was grab Ruby by the shoulders and start shaking her.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU COULD USE A KEYBLADE LIKE ROSA? IS SHE THE ONE YOU'RE LOOKING FOR? CAN YOUR OTHER FRIENDS USE KEYBLADES TOO? TELL, TELL PLEASSSSSEEE?" Star plead/yells while still holding onto the silver eyed girl.

"Cough, we hate to interrupt this conversation between you both but, did you forget you have a situation in front of you!?" Star lets go of Ruby and the two turn to see Weiss and an out of breath Marco behind them.

"Oh hey guys, where were you?" Star asked letting go of Ruby. "Yeah, we thought you were right behind us."

" You both... darted off before... we could even blink." Marco said while catching his breath. "Exactly! Also, your questions are going to have to wait until the problem over there is taken care of first." Weiss said pointing to the remaining Heartless in front of them.

"Oh right, I was just going to do that now." "Then come on, this end more quickly with the two of us. Marco? You and the princess stay here, while me and Ruby take care of this." "Wait, what do you mean-" His question was cut short when he saw light begin to gather in Weiss's hand, then explode in a sudden flash, causing me and Star to cover our eyes.

When the light faded and he un-covered his eyes, Marco's jaw hung open at what he was looking at.

Weiss was now holding something with a silver handle and greyish guard. In the center attached to both, was a clear white gem. The blade was a silver-grey which was straight, then spikes and curves at the top ending with a pointed tip. On one side of the blade were three teeth forming the outline of two thermometers. A white outline was present on the front and a silver keychain with a white snowflake token, similar to the one on the back of her jacket was attached to the hilt.

"Wait isn't that a... but that means... that you two are-"

"Like I told you're friend, please hold onto your questions." She said, swiping her hand over the gem causing it to turn blue.

"Alright Weiss, you freeze'em and I'll handle the rest." Ruby said preparing herself. "Hmph, nice to know you can get serious when needed, alright then,"

Weiss then twirls once and drives the blade of her weapon into the ground, causing a blue surge of energy to burst towards the Heartless. Once the blast reach the first Shadow, it released a massive wave that froze them all at once, giving them no warning or time to react.

"Now Ruby!" she calls to her teammate. "Got it!" Ruby then charges at full speed towards the trapped Heartless and in a spilt second, disappears and then reappears on the other side of the ice block. And as soon as she did, the giant glacier shattered into pieces along with the trapped Shadows.

"YES! We DID IT! Wow Weiss, you're really getting the hang of using Myrtena Splitter." Ruby complimented. "Of course, it's just a different version of my regular weapon. Speaking of getting used to things, it looks like your already getting use to your keyblade." "Yeah, now that I think about it, it's kind of what you said about yours, I just had to adjust my fighting style to compensate for the difference." Ruby said Looking over her Keyblade.

"Well now that that's done with," Weiss says looking to where Marco and Star are standing. "We should probably explain to those two why we're here, while also finding out what's going on." "Yeah, good point, although we might not have to explain that much, seeing as they already met Rosa and most likely have a good grasp on somethings." Ruby said. "Well that at least saves us some trouble of having to hear you give misleading details." "HEY!" "Ha, I'm joking, now come on," Weiss said walking over with a Pouting Ruby Rose to the two teens.

"Oh and just to give you a heads up Ruby, Your new friend Star is a royal princess." "Oh I see... WAIT SHE'S WHAT!?"


	8. Chapter 7 Dark Summoner Pt2

**Hello again dear readers and welcome to Part 2 of the Dark Summoner. Now, we got Ruby and Weiss in the first part, its Blake and Yang's turn now. This chapter will also introduce Marco summoning his Keyblade and a battle with Star, Marco and Team RWBY against a Darkness influenced Janna. And Toffee and Ansem arrive alongside someone else. Let's get this ball rolling! Also by the time this chapter goes up I'll have deleted the 'chapters' talking about the polls I put up.**

 _ **Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!**_

 _ **-Ruby**_

 **Chapter 7: Battle the Dark Summoner Pt.2**

 **(Britta's Tacos)**

After Weiss and Ruby took care of the Heartless and having to pry Ruby off of Star when she asked why she didn't tell her she was a princess, Weiss explains why they're here and why they were looking for Rosa.

"Okay so let's see if I've got this right, you guys came from a world where you don't have magic like here on earth, but you have something called "Dust" that gives you the same abilities like magic?" Star asked.

"Something along those lines, yes," Weiss answered. "And the reason you're here, is because Rosa's Master sensed that something or someone was summoning the Heartless here." "Yep." Ruby answered.

"Wait a minute, how can someone just summon the Heartless? From what we've heard from Rosa, their supposed to be like wild animals that attack at random right?" Marco asked. Weiss began to massage her temples. "Sigh, something tells me that once again, Rosa left out some information about the Heartless when you asked her. I swear, sometimes I wonder how she was taught to be a Keyblade wielder and yet leave out such details?" The white haired girl ranted.

Seeing that her teammate was getting frustrated, Ruby decided to intervene.

"Hey Weiss, why don't I explain to them what Rosa left out, while you try to get a hold of Blake and Yang? Maybe they found what's causing these Heartless to appear or have met up with Rosa?" she suggested. "Huh? are you sure you won't leave anything out?" "Positive!" she said placing her hand on the heiress's shoulder. "Sigh, alright, I'll leave it to you Ruby, I'll see if I can get a hold of them while you fill in the gaps that Rosa left." Weiss said walking off, while pulling out what looked like a transparent tablet from her pocket.

"Does she usually get that flustered sometimes?" Star asked as she and Marco watched Weiss walk off.

"Yeah, but don't get the wrong idea about her please, She a really kind person once you get to know her." Ruby said, glancing back at Weiss with a smile. "I'll take your word for it Ruby, I think she's a nice person too." Marco says. "Same here, plus I get this feeling that me and her are kind of similar in some way y'know?" Star said looking back at the white haired girl, who was typing way on her tablet.

"Umm, I'm not so sure about that since you're a royal princess, but if you ask me, Weiss acts more like a princess." Ruby said, while she, Star and Marco were trying not to laugh.

"Okay, now I should probably start telling you guys a bit more about the Heartless, before Weiss comes back and finds out all I've done is make you guys laugh." Ruby said calming down from the laughing she did.

"Ha, good point. Okay Ruby, Star and I are all ears." "Yeah please explain to us what you know Ms. Rose." Star said in a polite princess like tone. Ruby really had to hold in her laughter after that.

"Ha ha, okay you two, now listen carefully," Ruby said as she started her explanation, unaware that hiding in the trees not too far away from the four, the two from before were also listening in on the conversation.

"(Whistle), well that fight ended pretty quickly, don't you think Emerald?" Mercury asked his partner, whose hood was now down. The now named Emerald was a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back.

"Never mind about the fight, I'll go and see what the ice queen is up to, you stay here and keep listening in on these three here." "I got, I got." Mercury said lazily, while Emerald sighed in annoyance as she snuck off here to listen in on Weiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Echo Creek, another pair were busy looking for a certain red head, as well as their other two friends.

One was a girl around the age of 17. She was a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair with a ribbon tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She was wearing purple eyeshadow in cat's eye style. Her outfit was a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She was also wearing black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Just below her shorts, on the outside of her thighs in white, was a symbol that looked like an oval with shadows coming from it. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

The person with her was also around the same age. She was also a fair-skinned young girl with Lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. However, whenever she gets angry, they change color to a blood red. She was wearing a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with a symbol of what looks to be a heart with flames coming from the top on the left breast in black. She was also wearing a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with the same symbol emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She was wearing brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Their names are Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, and they were currently looking for their two friends/teammates, who ran off.

"I wonder where those two are right now." Blake said as she looked around. "That's a good question, but I don't think we should worry too much, I mean Weiss went after her, so I'm sure Ruby won't get into too much trouble." Yang said also looking at the city curiously.

"But how weird is it that we're in a world that's so similar to Remnant, y'know except for the fact that people here don't have to worry about Grimm." "Well, even if this world doesn't have to worry about Grimm, they must still have other problems that need their concern." Blake said.

"Guess you're right and... I have no idea what we should be doing right now," Yang said scratching her head in confusion, while Blake sighed.

"WATCH OUT!"

Blake and Yang look behind when they hear someone shout. They quickly move out the way of someone who was riding a skateboard.

"Sorry about that, my mind was somewhere else, you two okay?" The person asked hopping off their board. Blake and Yang saw that the person was a girl who looked to be younger than Ruby.

When she took her helmet off, they could see she had wavy, shoulder-length platinum blond hair with an aqua streak on the left side, tan skin, mint green eyes, and freckles. She was medium height and had a slim, curvy body. She was wearing a green and white raglan shirt, an orange seashell necklace, cyan jean shorts, green and white kneesocks, and blue and white sneakers.

"We're fine," Blake said. "Yeah don't worry about it, but I've gotta say, that was some pretty cool skill you've got." Yang said impressed with the girl.

"Thanks, I've be boarding for about four years now, it's kind of a hobby of mine." She said kicking the board up, grabbing it, and placing it under her left arm. "My names Jackie by the way." She said sticking her right hand out which Yang took.

"Nice to meet you Jackie, I'm Yang and this my friend Blake." "Hello." She said. "Hello, it's nice to meet you both." Jackie said as she and Yang stopped shaking hands.

"So are you guys looking for something?" Jackie asked them, which caused both their eyes to widen a bit. "Um, what gave you the impression that we're looking for something exactly?" Blake asked. "Well, it just that normally, a person would have move out of the way when they hear someone skateboarding behind them, but you guys seemed like you we're so deep in thought, you might of not heard it, so I thought I'd call out to get your attention." Jackie explained.

"Oh we were? Ha, ha," Yang nervously laughed, while Blake sighed again.

"If you guys want, I can try and help if it's okay?" "You'd really help us? Even though, we just met?" Blake asked. "Well yeah, that is if you two don't mind?" Jackie asked.

Blake thought about it, before turning to Yang. "You know, we really don't know our way around here, maybe we should take her up on her offer." She whispers to Yang. "You've got a point... alright then." She whispers back, then looks to Jackie.

"Okay, so Blake and I talked it over and decided to take you up on your offer since neither of us have been here before." "Ha, ha okay then. So, what do guys need help looking for?" Jackie asked.

"We're actually looking for someone," Blake said. "Have you seen a girl around our age with long red hair, wearing a black hooded coat?" she asked. "Hmm...I don't think I've seen anyone like that recently, but if you guys knew more about the person, like what they like to do or where they would go too, I could take you guys there." Jackie suggested.

Yang and Blake had to think for a moment. They've only known Rosa for a couple weeks when she first showed up at Beacon when Ozpin called them into his office, but she didn't even try to find her excitement when she met them all. The two remembered when they along with Ruby and Weiss, took her into town to hang out. Weiss brought her by one of the clothing stores and practically had a field day with how many outfits the two of them bought. Yang then took her to a restaurant she loves to eat at, by the time the others finished their meals, Yang and Rosa had already eaten ten bowls worth of food each. After Weiss thankfully payed for the meal, Ruby took everyone to the local Dust shop. Since it was Rosa's first time seeing Dust, the others explained to her what it was and what it can do, and safe to say she was blown away at what she heard. Finally, after having to practically drag Rosa out of the Dust shop, Blake took them all to a book store. Amazingly, Rosa has a love for mystery, adventure, and fantasy books, several of which Blake and she found out they both read. The red haired girl was surprised to find someone had an interest in books like her, they both even had a particular love of a book called "Ninjas of love".

After going over everything they knew about their friend, Blake and Yang decided on what to ask.

"Hey Jackie? Is there any place here in town that has good food, books to read, cool clothes, and amazing stuff?" Yang asked her.

Jackie thought for a minute of a place that was close to what Yang was describing. "Well, there's this mini mall in town that has a couple of places to eat there, and my friend Janna said they have a book store and a few clothes store too, would that help?"

Yang and Blake look at each other, then back to Jackie. "That sounds about right, so could you show us the way there?" "Yeah sure, this way," Jackie said as she gestured for the older girls to follow her.

As Yang and Blake started to walk behind the platinum-blonde girl, Yang decided to say something to Blake.

"So, what are our chances of not only finding Rosa, but also finding Ruby, Weiss, and whatever is causing those Heartless monsters to appear here at this mall?" Yang whispered. "Hmm, I'd say the chances are pretty high in this case, if they found someone like us to lead them there." Blake said, as she and Yang continued to follow Jackie.

* * *

 **(Echo Creek Mini mall)**

Inside the bustling mini mall, Janna was waiting at one of the sitting areas with her phone out looking out for someone. She still had the charm that Ansem gave her, fiddling with it between her fingers.

" **Sigh, dude what's taking you so long? I seriously want to know how to use this thing."** She thought, looking over the message she got on her phone.

A few hours ago, Janna had gotten a message on her phone. It said, _To Janna: Hello again, if you are interested in learning more about using the charm to its full potential, come to the mall and wait._ When she read to the end of the message, her eyes widen when she saw that Ansem was the one who sent it. Afterwards she made her way to the mall, where she was now waiting for him.

When another fifteen minutes went by, Janna was considering leaving when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Apologies for making you wait like this, young lady." Janna turns around to find a women who looks to be around 19 or 20 standing behind her.

She had ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, and was wearing the same black hooded coat that Ansem wore.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say your one of Ansem's friends right?" Janna asked. The woman lightly laughed.

"You could say that yes," She said as she took the seat across from Janna. "My name is Cinder Fall, but you can just call me Cinder." "Wait, Cinder Fall huh? Your name is kind a strange, but in a cool way." "Thank you, now Ansem asked me to help you with using dark magic, he also said you were only capable of summoning is that correct?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah that's right, but when I tried to summon something yesterday, nothing happened." She said, disappointment in her voice. "Well, have you tried again today?" "I did while on my way to a friend's house, but again, nothing." "Are you sure of that? Because on my way here, I saw some very odd looking creatures." Cinder said which made Janna's eyes widen in surprise.

"What!? But that would mean that…I summoned them?" Janna asked the amber eyed woman. "Tell me, did you do anything that may have caused them to appear?" "Well, before I got Ansem's message, I was headed to a friend's place,"

 **(Flashback, a few hours before Ansem's message)**

Janna was in a very good mood, which is surprising since she hasn't messed with Marco in a while.

Speaking of Marco, Janna was on her way to his place to show him and Star that she could use magic. Well, sort of use it, since she hasn't gotten it to work, even with the charm Ansem gave her yesterday.

"Well, maybe Glossaryck has some idea on how to get it to work." She mumbled as she got to the front door of Marco's house.

She knocked on the door and waited only a few seconds for Rafael to open it.

"Oh hello there Janna, it's so nice to see you, what brings you here today?" "Hello Mr. Diaz, it's nice to see you too, I came by to show Marco and…Star something." She said though, she wondered why she hesitated when it came to mentioning Star. "I'm sorry Janna, but Marco left a little while ago with Star and they didn't say when they'd be back." "Oh... I see," Janna said with a sad tone in her voice. "I think this is the third day they've left the house right after breakfast, but Star always has a smile on her face whenever they do, whatever those two are doing must be really fun, even Marco was smiling a little." Rafael said.

The more Janna heard about what Marco and Star were doing together, the more she felt her disappointment start to turn to anger as her hands slowly started to form into fists.

"Janna? Hello? Do you want me to tell them you came by?" Rafael asked her.

Janna lifted her head slightly to show him she heard him. But the bangs of her hair were covering her eyes now.

"Oh, no it's okay. I just remembered, I have to go take care of something." "Oh, alright then, please come by whenever you like, your always welcome to." "Okay then, bye Mr. Diaz." Janna then walks away as Mr. Diaz closes the door with her usual grin on her face.

When she was about one block from the house, her grin fell into a frown, while fists tighten more.

"Why?" She said in a low dark tone. "I get the fact that he wants to hang with Star, this being her first summer and all, but come on Marco! You have other friends besides her. Friends you've known since kindergarten." Janna said quietly to herself, unaware of the faint dark glow her charm was giving off.

Janna suddenly felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. The sudden feeling shook her from her dark thoughts and the faint glow vanished.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"So after I got Ansem's text message, I came here and waited until he showed up." Janna concluded. "Hmm…I see." Cinder said going over what she heard from the young girl. And she couldn't be more impressed.

' **It looks like Toffee made the right call in choosing this girl. And this place, make the perfect setting for her to release that dark power within her, as well as to see if this will yield the outcome he's looking for.'** Cinder thought.

"Alright then Janna, I think it's time we awaken you're true potential, could you follow me this way?" "To the center of the mall?" "Yes, I'm going to explain to you how to summon there." "ALRIGHT YES!" Janna screamed excitedly, as she followed Cinder.

Once they were at the center of the mall, Cinder and Janna stood in front of the large fountain.

"Now Janna, can you tell me how you felt when you went to go see your friend?" Cinder asked.

"Huh? How I felt?" "Yes, how did you feel when you were going to tell him that you could use magic?" Cinder explained.

"Oh, well I guess I felt happy, I mean most of the time I'm around him, and he gets annoyed with me because I play around with him a little. But, that's just how I've always been. So when his dad told me he just left to hang out with Star, I-I started feeling-" "Jealous?" Cinder said.

"Wait, I'm jealous of Star? But why would I be jealous?" Janna asked confused. "Deep inside your heart, you felt as if the friend you knew since you both were little, no longer wants you as a friend. You feel as though this other girl is taking your place by his side." "But then why, why would she want to hang out with me if she could just stay by him?" Janna argued back at her.

"Perhaps she did that to pity you." "Star wouldn't do something like that!" "Maybe, but what of your other friends?" Cinder said. "What about them?" "Do you often play pranks on them?" "Well, sometimes but what does-" Janna stopped mid-sentence when she thought of what Cinder was explaining to her.

"It seems you came to the conclusion on your own correct?" She asked with a knowing smile on her face turning her back to the stunned girl. "You think, all my other friends... will leave me... for Star?" She asked with a mixture of fear and anger in her voice.

"Well, that all depends on whether or not you want to lose them, do you want that Janna?" Cinder asks, knowing full well what her answer will be.

"No, I don't want that. I don't want to lose my friends like that." She says, her hands turning into fists just like before, only this time traces of dark energy began to leak from them.

A dark aura then begins to emanate from Janna, as the charm started glowing with a dark purple light.

"Huh? What's-What's going on with my charm? And what's this all around me?" she asked, completely calm.

"This is your power manifested from your desire." Cinder said. "My...power?" "Yes, the power you so wanted, is now at your fingertips." She said, as Janna looked at the purple glow coming off her hands in amazement.

"How do I use it?" she asked, wanting to use it right now. "Simply raise your hand in the air and concentrate while grasping the charm around your neck."

Janna did as Cinder instructed, and when she did, a dark portal appeared on the floor in front of the two, while also surprising the people around them.

Suddenly, several creatures leapt from the portal and landed in front of the gathering crowd of people.

They were humanoid in body shape and had pitch black skin and spherical, glowing yellow eyes. They had long antennae that fell behind the back of their heads. Their bodies had a muscular look to them, and they had large hands, each one sporting five clawed fingers. Their feet that looked more like boots, were long and lacked any form of digits. Finally, several faint blue veins of color lined their bodies.

These were a different type Heartless known as "Neoshadows", a stronger version of the Shadows, and much more aggressive as well.

"Whoa, I-I really did it, but what did I summon exactly?" Janna asked in complete awe at what she accomplished. "They're called "Neoshadows"," Cinder said. "They're a type of creature that only those with strong ties to dark magic can summon." "Wow, so what should I do now?" Janna asked.

"Hmm, why not show these people here your masterful control over these Neoshadows? You are the one that summoned them." Cinder said encouragingly.

"Okay umm, hey you five!" the Heartless turn to Janna when she called and walked to her. They then waited for her next command. "You see? They follow your commands without question. Can your friend Star do something like this?" "Well... no. In fact, most of the time her spells go out of control when she uses them."

"It looks like sending Cinder to help out was a wise decision, seeing as you've got a good grasp of your abilities now." A familiar voice said approaching the two.

Janna and Cinder look to their left and see Ansem along with someone else wearing the same black hooded coat as him and Cinder.

"Hey Ansem, I thought you weren't coming since you asked your friend to help me instead." Janna said, happy that her new friend came after all. "I had to grab my other friend here behind me, he also wanted to see your potential, which is just what I expected of you," he said proudly.

"Well you, Cinder and your other friend there just stand back and watch, because I'm just getting started." Janna said excitedly, raising one hand into the air.

"LADIES AND GENTALMEN! GET READY FOR A SHOW YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!"

* * *

Back at the entrance to the mall, Blake, Yang, and Jackie, walk in to see if they could find Rosa.

"Holy crap, you guys call this place a mini mall?" Yang said, flabbergasted at the size of the place. "Yeah, I think the guy who designed the place went a little over the top." Jackie said. "Over the top is putting it mildly in my opinion," Blake commented.

The three walked over to the mall's map to see where to start searching.

"With a place this big, your friend could be anywhere in here, where do you guys think we should start?" Jackie asked the two behind her. Blake and Yang walked up to the map to see which store they should start with.

"Hmm… why don't we start with this bookstore here, Rosa could have gone there to see what kinds of book they have." Blake suggested.

"Maybe or we could checkout that all you-can-eat restaurant they have here. Knowing her, she'd want to tryout the food here." Yang said.

"She could have gone to one of the clothing stores here. Yeah but, according to this map here, there are like ten of them in this place, she could be in any one of them." Yang said, sighing at the number of clothes stores.

"That's true, sigh, where could she be?" Blake said, as she, Yang, and Jackie continued to think of any place in the mall where Rosa could be.

They were so deep in thought however, that they didn't notice someone was walking up behind them, with a big grin on their face.

"HEY THERE YOU TWO!" All three of them jumped from the sudden shout coming from behind them. While the person who shouted bended over and started laughing.

When the three felt their hearts calm down from the sudden scare, Blake and Yang shot the person (who was still bent over laughing) sharp glares, while Jackie gave a confused look and checked to make sure her ears were still working.

"What was that for!?" 'You don't just walk behind someone and yell like that, you could have given us heart attacks!" Yang and Blake yelled.

"Whoa okay guys, let's just calm down for a sec." Jackie said trying the control the situation.

"Ha, you three…ha…jumped so…ha-ha, hard, oh my gosh; did you two lose your edge when I left?" The person said in between laughs.

"Wait, what did you mean by when you left? have we met before somewhere?" Blake asked.

"Huh? You mean you two forgot about me?" the person said, standing back so the three girls could see their face.

Yang and Blake's eyes widened and their jaws flew open, because straining right back at them was the person they were looking for with a playful look in her red eyes.

"ROSA!" they both yelled, seeing their friend in her new outfit.

"Ha, so you do remember me huh? Well that's a relief," Rosa said pretending she was worried about being forgotten.

"You little jerk!" Yang said, while playful punching Rosa on the arm.

"It's good to see you haven't changed too much Rosa." Blake commented with a small grin on her face.

"And it's nice to see you haven't either Blake, so are you two going to introduce me to your friend here or not?" she said pointing to a confused looking Jackie.

"Oh right, Rosa this is Jackie, Jackie this is our friend Rosa." Yang said.

"Hey there, nice to meet you Jackie." "Nice to meet you too Rosa." The two greeted each other and shook hands.

Now that the greetings were out of the way, Rosa decided to ask a question.

"Well not that it isn't great to see you both, but what are doing here?" "Oh, Professor Ozpin sent us after you're Master contacted him." Yang said.

"Huh, she did say if things got more serious, she send you guys to help. Wait, does that mean Ruby and Weiss are here too? If so then, why aren't they here with you?" Rosa asked.

"Well, the minute we got here, Ruby kind of got over-excited and…" Blake trailed off for Rosa to finish. "OOhh I see, so I'm guessing Weiss ran after her, and now since you found me, you want to start looking for them now?" "Yep." Yang said.

"Well, have you tried calling them on your scrolls yet?" Rosa suggested. That's when Blake looked to Yang, who was scratching her head in embarrassment.

"I guess we didn't think of that, let me try now," she says, pulling out what looks like a holographic tablet. Jackie looks at the object in amazement. "Hello? Weiss? You there?" Yang says waiting for a response.

" _Hello? Yang? Can you hear me?"_ the voice of Weiss calls back. "Yes, hey guys, I got hold of Weiss. Yeah Weiss, I can hear you loud and clear, mostly load." " _HEY!"_ Weiss yelled back over the phone, while Yang snickered. _"At least it seems like our scrolls work fine here." "_ Yeah, so did you find Ruby? Is she ok?" " _Relax will you. Yes I found her and except for crashing into someone, she fine."_ Hearing that her little sister was okay put the blonde's mind at ease. "That's good to hear, oh right, take guess who me and Blake found?" Yang hands her scroll to Rosa, who eagerly takes it.

"Hey Weiss, it's nice to hear my shopping buddies voice again!" " _Rosa! It's so great to hear you too."_ Weiss said in a rare show of excitement. "Same here, so how've you been doing huh?" " _Well since you asked I've been-" "hold on a minute Weiss, I want talk to Rosa too." "Yeah same, come on let us!"_ Rosa could hear two extra voice filled with excitement on the scroll, and knowing who they belonged to, had a big smile on her face,

" _COULD YOU TWO CALM DOWN!? I AM TRYING TO TALK TO HER!"_ Weiss yelled back at them, when a new voice was heard. _"Come on you two, I'm sure Weiss will let you both have a chance to speak with Rosa when she's done."_ The voice of a young male said, with two clearly heard moans saying "fine" in the background.

"Um Weiss? Is everything okay over there?" " _Sigh, sorry about that, I must've had my scroll on speaker, so the second they heard you, they rushed over here." "_ Ha, ha, it's okay. Actually Weiss, could you call Ruby and the other two that are with you over? It would be a lot easier for everyone." Rosa asked her. _"Sigh alright then hold on, come here you two and tell Marco to come as well." "YAY!"_

The minute she heard that name, she knew she guessed right. She glances at the others, and notices that Jackie had a look of surprise on her face.

But before she could think on it further, two excited voices came over the scroll.

" _HEY ROSA!"_ They yelled. The greeting was so loud that not only did Rosa have to pull the scroll away from her ear, but Blake, Yang, and Jackie had to cover their ears as well.

"Ha, ha, ha, hey Ruby, hey Star. Do you two think you can lower your voice a bit? I'm pretty sure the others could here." " _Oh sorry about that you guys." "Ah, yeah, really hope you guys can still hear alright."_ The two apologized.

After going through some introductions of how everyone met each other and what happened afterwards, while also explaining to Jackie, they discussed what to do next.

"I'm still a bit ticked that my Master didn't tell me that she already contacted your headmaster and had you guys come here, no offences." "Ah it's cool." Yang said. " _Yeah, maybe she just wanted to make sure you'd be ok."_ Ruby said.

"Yeah maybe, but anyway in regards of my searching for what is drawing the Heartless here, I have found…nothing." Rosa said defeated.

 _"You seriously haven't found a single_ _clue?"_ "No, and I've been searching for two days too." " _Then, why did you come back to the mall then?"_ Marco asked. "To recharge of course, and maybe see what kind of other outfits I could find." " _Wait Rosa, you said you were at that mall after you met up with Star and Marco, so doesn't that mean you've already gone to the clothing stores there?"_ Ruby questioned.

"Well yes but, the first one I went into already had an outfit that really caught my eye so I just bought it and didn't go to the other ones." she said. " _Um Rosa? How many clothing stores does that mall have?"_ Weiss asked innocently.

 _"I think they've got like ten of them down there right_ _Marco?"_ Star asked. _"Yeah they do."_ He answered.

Weiss's voice suddenly came back to the conversation with excitement. _"THAT PLACE HAS TEN STORES!? Rosa, you and me have got to check them out!" "_ Easy there Weiss, we'll check them out later. For now, you Ruby, Star, and Marco, make your way here so we can-"

She stops mid-sentence when she felt a wave of negative emotion pass by. Rosa also looks to see that Blake and Yang felt it too.

"What was that just now?" Yang asked. "I don't know, but whatever it was, it can't be good. We need go check it out." Blake said.

 _"Ah guys, did something happen over there?" "Yeah what going on?"_ Weiss and Ruby asked after it went quiet. "Ruby and Weiss, I want you two to hurry to this mall with Star and Marco now! I think we may have found what we're looking for." Rosa said.

Picking up on the seriousness of her voice, two responded back. _"Got it, but what are you Blake and Yang going to do until we get there?"_ "We'll see if we can find out where in the mall it is," Rosa looks to Jackie who's been quit through the whole thing.

"I know this is sudden but Jackie, Can you wait here for the others? We'll call on the scroll when we find out what's summoning the Heartless." "Yeah sure." Jackie says. _"You guys better not start the fun without us kay?"_ Star yells over the scroll. "We'll try not to Star, just hurry up and get here." Rosa says ending the call and handing Yang's scroll to Jackie.

"Blake and Yang, let's move." "You got it," "Right." The two said as they ran off with Rosa into the mall.

* * *

 **(Britta's Tacos)**

After the call ended, Weiss puts her scroll away in her pouch and looks to Star and Marco.

"Since you two know the way to this mall, you will have to show us the way there. Rosa says your friend Jackie will be by the entrance waiting for us when we get there." "Wow, that's pretty cool of Jackie to do that, right Star?" Marco asked, but looks to see Star with a slight frown on her face, looking at the ground.

"Star? Is something wrong?" "Huh? Oh no, just thinking of the fastest way to get us to the mall is all." She says waving her hand dismissively. "Are you sure? Cause you look a bit, I don't know troubled." Marco says a little worried for his friend. "Yeah, don't worry about it Marco, let's just get to the mall. Maybe this time we'll get to fight with Rosa!" Star says getting herself excited.

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves here Star, first we need to get to the mall." "Exactly, so how far away is it from here then?" Weiss asked. "Well, if we start running from here now, it would take about…45 minutes." Marco guessed.

"That would take too long, even if we run now." Ruby complained. "I agree with Ruby, there has to be a faster way to get there." Weiss said as she Ruby, Marco and Star kept thinking of a way to get to the mall fast.

' **What's the fastest way to get us to the mall? Hmm…'** Star thought. While she was still thinking, a leaf floating in the wind catches her eye, causing her to look at the tree it feel from, then back at her wand. **'Hold on, what if we…yeah, yeah! That would get us there in no time!'** She thought. "Guys, I think I've got a way to get us to the mall really fast." She said after getting their attention.

"That's great Star, so what is it?" Marco asked. "Yeah Star, how are we getting there?" Ruby also asked in excitement, wondering what idea Star came up with. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. But first," She pauses looking to Weiss and Ruby. "How good are you two at riding a porcupine?" She asks, as the two girls stare at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but did you just ask us if we knew how to ride a... porcupine?" "Yep." Star answers instantly. "Um, why would we need to know how to ride one?" Ruby asked still confused about the question. Marco also wondered, until he realized why Star would ask them that.

"Ah Star? You're not going to-" Marco tried to ask, but got cut off.

"Weiss could you please step from in front of that tree?" "Huh? Oh, okay then." Weiss stepping to the side next to Ruby and Marco, who looked a bit nervous. "Ah Marco? Why did Star ask me to move from in front of that tree?" "Yeah, what's she up too?" Ruby and Weiss asked.

"Just watch you two." Marco said as they saw Star take her wand out and point it at the tree. **"Porcupine Beast Transformation!"** She yells, as a blast from her wand hits the tree in a puff of blue smoke.

When it cleared up, standing in place of the tree was giant six-legged porcupine with a saddle on its back.

Ruby and Weiss's jaws hung open in complete surprise, while Marco gave a nervous laugh.

"S-She just... that tree... it's now a... WHAT DID SHE JUST DO!?" Weiss shouts in complete shock and confusion. "That. Was. AWSOME! SHE TURNED A TREE INTO A GIANT PORCUPINE WEISS!" Ruby yells in over-excitement, while running up to the giant mammal and petting it. "AAHH, he's so cute!" Ruby says gushing over the blue furred creature that was nuzzling Ruby cutely.

"Aww, he likes you already Ruby." Star says walking up to pet her summoned friend as well.

"She just turned that tree... into a giant porcupine." Weiss said still in shock. "And you deal with stuff like this, with her, everyday?" she asks looking at Marco.

"Ah yeah, when you've been friends with Star for as long as I have, you kind of come to expect this." He says as he starts to walk to Star and Ruby. "Well? Come on. You're the one who said we needed to hurry." He said grabbing the stunned white haired girl's hand, leading her to their mode of transportation.

Meanwhile, Emerald and Mercury were over hearing everything that was being said.

"Well, we know where those four are going, what now?" Mercury asks. "Now, we contact Cinder and tell her what we found. Then, we meet back up with her and those other guys." Emerald said, taking her scroll out to send a message to Cinder. While Mercury watched as the four teens got on the giant porcupine and rode off.

"There they go." "Good, I just sent the info to Cinder, let's get going." Emerald then opens a dark corridor and walks through with Mercury following behind her.

* * *

 **(Echo Creek mini mall, Center)**

Janna was having so much fun after discovering her power. Right now, she was having the Neoshadows put on a show for the crowd of people that were gathering.

"Alright you guys, Totem pole formation!" She commands as four of the Neoshadows form a four person tower. This causes the crowd to cheer and applaud the performance, while also making Janna feel even more proud.

Cinder, Ansem and Toffee who had his hood up, were watching from behind Janna.

"She looks to be enjoying herself." The hooded figure said. "True, it's as if she has no issues dabbling with darkness. But if we are to see if your hunch is correct, her joy must turn to envy in order to feed her darkness." Ansem said interested to see what this girl can do when jealousy influences her.

"Well we won't have to wait long for that." Cinder said with a small smile. "Can I assume that-" "Yes, I've just been told that the Keyblade wielder you saw, as well as a few people from my world, are here in this mall right now. So perhaps they can, light the fire of her darkness." She says, while making a small flame appear on her finger before putting it out.

"It also seems like, the two you spoke about are on their way here too," She said, looking to the hooded figure.

"Then perhaps, it'd be better to not be seen when they find the source. I think it's time we let our young Summoner have her moment." He said with Cinder and Ansem nodding their heads in agreement.

Ansem walks up to Janna while she has the Heartless performing a funny skit, making the crowd laugh.

"Janna, can you have the Neoshadows take a break? There's something we need to discuss with you." He said looking back to Cinder and his hooded friend. "Oh sure, just give me a second," She says turning back to her audience.

"Okay folks, we're going to take a short break. And you guys, just stand there and don't move till I come back." She said walking over with Ansem to the other two, while the Neoshadows stood where they we're.

"You seem to be getting very adaptive to commanding those Heartless." "Huh? Heartless?" Janna asked confused. "Yes, that's they're true name. The Neoshadows are a Heartless type." "Oh I see, so what did you and the others want to say to me?" Janna asked.

"Well you see, there are some people who don't find your type of magic...acceptable." He says. "So? A lot of people out there don't understand dark magic nowadays." She say nonchalantly.

"That's due to the fact that they don't have the means to destroy it." The hooded said looking to Janna.

"Wait, what's he talking about?" What he means Janna, is that there are certain individuals with the means to not only destroy the Heartless you summoned, but also take away your magic." Cinder answers.

"Huh? They'll take…away…my power? But, but I didn't do anything to these guys, why do they want to take it from me?" Janna asks feeling hurt. "They believe that only those who are special enough to be born with magic can use it, like your friend." Ansem explained. And the more Janna listened, the more he could feel her darkness grow.

"I won't let them." She mumbled in a quiet/angry tone. "You guys helped me learn how to use magic, and now, just because I wasn't born into a life like Star's, some people want to take that away from me? I won't let them take it from me." She said in dark determination.

Seeing Janna's reaction made Ansem, Cinder and the hooded figure very pleased.

"Well then, you should know that some of those people are here at this mall right now." "What? Now!?" she says looking to Cinder. "Yes, two of my friends contacted me during your performance and told me that three of them are close by." She says to Janna, whose look of surprise fades to a look of anticipation.

"Hey Ansem? I know I'm still at a rookie's level of magic but, would it be possible for me to summon different types of Heartless?" She asks with a dark grin on her face. **'It seems like she is already allowing her darkness to influence her, very good.'** He thought giving his own grin.

"Yes. In fact, I'd say you're capable of summoning some a very powerful one at your current level." "Hmm okay then," She says turning back towards the crowd. "So can you guys keep an eye out for when these people show up while I continue performing?" "I don't see why not?" "Of course." "Alright." The three of them said.

"We'll be on the upper floor keeping watch." Ansem says as he, Cinder and the third person make their way to the elevator. "Right, guess it's time for the show to continue," She making her back to audience.

Once inside the elevator, the third figure pulls their hood down.

"Was it necessary to hide your face from her?" Cinder asks, locking her amber eyes with a pair of yellow eyes. "True, she doesn't know of your connection with the princess Toffee." Ansem adds while also looking back at the septarian curiously.

"It's better she doesn't know who I am, so she can't tell Star who will most likely inform her mother. I'd prefer to stay hidden, until I feel the need to show myself." Toffee explains.

When they reached their stop, Toffee placed his hood back up and stepped out with the others. "If you say so. Anyway, it doesn't look like she'll have to wait long though," Cinder says looking further out behind the crowd. Following her gaze, Ansem and Toffee see three young girls approaching. "So it begins."

* * *

"I think it's somewhere around here," Rosa says as she, Blake, and Yang, continue to search.

While Yang was watching to see if Rosa had found where this thing that's calling the Heartless was, Blake looked to the left we she heard a crowd of people cheering and clapping.

"Hey guys, there's something going on over there," She says causing the other two look where she was looking. "What do you thinks going on?" Yang asked. "Don't know but, let's go see." Rosa said as they made their way to the crowd.

Once they got there, they realized that the crowd was much bigger than they thought. "Great, how are we supposed to find out what's going on now?" Yang complained. "Let's just ask someone in this crowd what's going on," Rosa said, as walks up to a random guy.

"Excuse me sir?" "Huh?" the guy turns his head to her. "Me and my friends were wondering what this huge crowd of people are looking at." "Oh, we're watching a show being put on by some girl in a green beanie hat that called up some weird looking black monsters, with yellow eyes." He says turning back around.

"Black monsters with yellow eyes? I think we found our source guys." Rosa said. "Well that was easy. But, why are they using the Heartless for performances?" Blake asks.

"Let's just take care of this first, we can wonder about the other stuff later. That guy said a girl with a green beanie hat was controlling the Heartless, so let's see if we can talk to her first." Rosa said as she, Blake, and Yang made their way through the crowd, unaware that they've been spotted.

Meanwhile, Janna was having her Heartless do some circus tricks for the crowd, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She takes it out and answers the call.

"What's up?" " _Janna, its Cinder. Those people that we told you about here, and they're making their way_ _to you now."_ She informed.

"What do they look like?" Janna asked. _"There are three of them, all girls. One has long red hair. The other two have blonde and black hair. The blonde haired one will have yellow bracelets on her arms and the one with black hair is wearing a black ribbon on her head. The one with red hair will be wearing a bright red jacket."_ Cinder described.

"Well, I guess subtlety doesn't apply to them." Janna said snidely, while Cinder lightly laughed on the other end. _"Hm? Janna? Ansem said he want to ask you something quick, hold on,"_ not long after that, Janna heard the dark skinned male's voice.

 _"Janna, I wanted to ask, are you planning to use the Heartless you summoned to fend off the three we spotted?" "_ Well yeah, why? _"Those ones aren't strong enough. You'll have to concentrate deeper to summon ones that are. Understood?"_ "Got it." She said ending the call. But as soon as she put her phone back in her pocket, she spotted the three girls Cinder described coming out of the crowd.

"Alright then, time to see what I'm really made of."

* * *

 **(Echo creek mini mall, entrance)**

Back at the mall's entrance, Jackie stood by the map waiting for Yang and Blake's other friends. As well as Star and Marco.

"It's been like eighteen minutes now. I wonder if they've found what their looking for?" She said.

"Hey did you hear what's going on in the middle of the mall?" a guy said to his friend walking past Jackie, who heard them. "You mean that cool performance by that girl in the green hat?" "Yeah I heard, sounds interesting." "Yeah you planning on seeing it?" he asked. "No duh, come on!" he yelled as they both ran off.

After hearing their conversation, Jackie started to wonder.

' **A girl with a green hat…they can't mean...'** her thought was quickly interrupted when she heard someone yelling from outside.

"GET THIS THING TO SLOW DOWN NOW!" "STAR PLEASE SLOW HIM DOWN! OKAY YOU TWO, WE'RE HERE ANYWAY."

Jackie run out the entrance to find everyone else looking at giant porcupine with four people riding it, two them she knew.

"WOW! I can believe how fast we were going! We definitely have to do that again later." Rudy said joyfully as she and the others hopped off of the porcupine's back.

"NEVER AGAIN!" Weiss and Marco yelled at the same time.

"I thought I was going to fall off for second back at that intersection, where'd you learn to ride like that?" she yelled looking to Star who waved her wand and sent the porcupine back home.

"My dad, he taught me how to ride a warnicorn when I was eight." "A war-nicorn?" Ruby asked confused. Before Star could elaborate, the four hear someone calling them.

"Hey you guys!" They turn to see a platinum-blonde haired girl running up to them.

"Guys that Jackie!" Marco says, as she stops in front of them. "You guys got here a lot faster than I thought you would." "Yes well you can thank Mrs. Wild rider over here for that." Weiss says pointing to Star.

"Come Weiss, it was the fastest way we could have gotten here, and it was pretty fun." "Yeah Weiss, it wasn't that bad." Ruby says optimistically. "Marco and I nearly flew off that things back when it jumped that bus on the way here!" Weiss shot back irritated. "Guys, can we talk about this later?" Marco said trying to calm things down. Weiss decided to drop it and turned to Jackie.

"My apologies for that. I'm Weiss and the excited person in the red hood is Ruby." Said person scratches her head sheepishly before sticking her hand out.

"Hello Jackie, it's nice to meet you." "Ha, likewise Ruby," she said as they shook hands.

"Great, now that everyone is acquainted with each other, let's get down to business." Star said proudly, while the other Weiss sighed tiredly. "So Jackie, did Rosa call you yet?" Marco asked. "No not yet. Let's go inside the mall and wait for the call there." "Agreed."

So the five teens walked back into the mall to wait for Rosa's call.

* * *

 **(Echo Creek mini mall, Center)**

In the middle of the crowd that had formed in the center of the mall, Rosa, Blake, and Yang were standing in front of Janna who had several Neoshadow Heartless in front of her shooting them a passive look.

"So, can you three tell me why you interrupted my show?" Janna asked in a board tone.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to ask you to please come with us." Rosa asked calmly. "And why would I want to do that?" "Because you're playing with something that you don't understand and if left un-checked, it will consume you." Blake said trying to reason with Janna.

"She's right, we only want to-"

" you only want to take away something that you think I don't deserve to have, is that it?" Janna said glaring back at them. "You think just because I wasn't born special, I'm not good enough to receive something like this power."

A dark aura suddenly flares up around Janna, which forces Rosa and the others back a bit.

"I'm not going to let you take it from me!" Janna yells as she raises both her hands above her head, then slams them on the ground creating a dark portal underneath the Neoshadows. "Come on boys, it's time for the real show!" Janna says as the portal creates a dome around the Neoshadows. The dome then starts to grow larger.

"Tsk, not good," Rosa says as the dark dome continues to grow.

"Rosa! We have to do something!" Yang said urgently. "Argh, Blake, get these people away from here, me and Yang will hold things down here. Once you're sure everyone is safe, call Jackie and tell where to find us. Hopefully, Ruby and the others are with her by now."

Blake nodded and began to lead the now panicking crowd away. As soon as the dome reached a certain size, Janna took her hands off the ground and with a loud "HA" clapped them together causing the dome to crack open and fade into a dark mist.

"Yang, get ready. We don't know what we're going to be dealing with." Rosa said as she summoned Neo Light Seeker and got into a sword stance. "Got it." She says as she activates her bracelets, which begin to cover her hands and forearms.

When the mist faded, four menacing arthropod humanoid-looking creatures stood in place of the Neoshadows.

They're black bodies were armored in a silvery exoskeleton. They had dark purple antenna that converged with their mouthparts on the front of their relatively small heads, forming a sort of mask between their two eyes that were black and angular in shape, each with a yellow pupil that looks like a four-pointed star. Behind their heads are three roundish segments of their shell, each with a long, upwardly-curved protrusion on either side and marked with a greenish triangle on the front; these segments cover its jutting neck which had three pairs of arms beneath it. The first two pairs were thin, each one tipped with a sharp, black claw. The rearmost pair of arms are the largest, and ends with two large, purple "hands" equipped with two large claws each. The back of each hand is plated with three angular pieces of armor, marked with more greenish triangles. On Heartless's upper back, three more plates of armor are visible, the two uppermost of which are large with more long protrusions on the sides. They're body gets slightly thinner towards the gut, then curves forward again slightly at their round waists. A portion of shell resembling a loincloth surrounds their waist. Below this are two large, round thighs, which match the color of the armor. Thin, purplish forelegs connect the thighs to their boot-shaped feet, each tipped with a single sharp, black toe.

"What the heck are those things?" Yang said. "I don't know. I've never seen a Heartless like those before. But something tells me that we might be in for a rough time." Rosa said eyeing the new Heartless carefully.

"Well that's good." Yang said with a grin of excitement as she knocked her fists together. "I was afraid this trip to another world would be boring." "Hmph, same here. Alright, let's go!" Rosa yelled as she and Yang charged at the Heartless who let out a powerful roar and charged as well.

 **[Song Cue: Vim and Vigor - Kingdom Hearts II]**

Rosa lunged at the closes Heartless and performed an upward slash, but it was blocked by its left armored claw. It then brought its right claw down to try and slice Rosa in two, but she jumped back right as the tip of its claws came close.

"Okay, you're a bit smarter than the other Heartless I've fought, I'll give you that. But, don't think that will give you a-" Before she could finish, the Heartless had vanished from her sight.

"What the? Where did he-argh!" she went skidding across the floor before using her Keyblade to stop herself. When she got to her feet she saw the Heartless standing directly behind the spot she was standing at a moment ago.

"Great. So not only are they strong, but these things can move fast too." Rosa mumbled as she got back on her feet. "Okay you over grown shrimp, you got lucky with that last hit. But don't think it will happen twice!" She roared as she ran at the Heartless again, who took what looked to be a defensive stance. As soon as she got near it she went for a stab attack, but it was caught by Heartless's four other arms. "Crap," she swore under her breath, as she tried to back away, but her opponent had a firm grasp on her Keyblade.

 **'How can those little arms be so strong?'** she thought still trying to free herself. While she was doing that, the Heartless lowered its head to Rosa, opened its mouth and fired a stream of boiling hot water at her point blank, then let her go as it blasted her into wall, she slid down and landed on her knees. "Argh, dammit that really burned, just how strong are these Heartless?"

Her thought was interrupted by the sound of shotgun blasts. She turned her head slightly to as to not take her eyes off her opponent, to see Yang blasting shot after shot at the other three Heartless. However, every shot was being block by a giant wall of water. When the last shot bounced off the water wall, two of the three brought their large clawed hands back, then flung them forward sending out two vertical water slash waves towards Yang.

Yang quickly brought her gauntlets up to block the incoming attacks. However, they turned out to be far more powerful than she thought, as the first wave struck, breaking through her guard, leaving her vulnerable to the second strike that sent her air born. As she fell, the third one that had created the protective water wall, lunged forward so fast that it almost seemed invisible. When it was close enough, it swung its clawed hand that was covered in swirling water, and slammed it into Yang's mid-section sending her flying into the same wall as Rosa.

"Yang! Hey! You okay!?" With a little difficulty, Yang gets on one knee then looks to Rosa. "Yeah, just peachy." She says with a slight grin on her face. "How about you?" "Oh great, the big guy over there, is really something." Rosa said grinning back at her friend, despite the pain of the burns from the scalding blast of water she took from before.

"What's wrong? You two giving up?" The two look to Janna, who's been sitting on the mall's fountain watching the fight.

"No, just catching our breath…for a second." "Yeah, trust us, we're just getting started." They said as the two of them got back up, ready to keep fighting. "Hey by the way, what do you call these Heartless you summoned anyway?" Yang asked looking to Janna.

"Oh right, guess I forgot to call them something let's see," Janna closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them when she got an idea. "Well, since it looks like they use water in their attacks and movements, you can call them "Aqua Shredders". And because I don't want you two to get bored," Janna raises her hand into the air and two more Aqua Shredder Heartless appear.

Rosa and Yang get into their battle stances. "I really hope Blake got ahold of the others." Yang said. "You and me both." Rosa added as she and Yang charged at the six Aqua Shredder Heartless once more.

 **[Song end]**

* * *

Back at the mall entrance, Jackie was telling the others what she had heard.

"Jackie, are you sure what you heard from those guys was right?" Marco asked a little worried. "As much as I wish I heard wrong Marco, I'm sure." She said having a hard time believing it herself.

"But there's no way it can be Janna!" Star yells getting everyone's attention. "Janna would never do anything like this, she's our friend." She said not believing that her trouble making friend was causing the Heartless to appear.

"Calm down Star, we know Janna can be a pain sometimes, but we do know that she wouldn't do something like this." Marco says placing his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Star responses by placing her own hand on his. "Thanks Marco."

Suddenly, the four teens heard the sound of a phone ringing. They look to see it was coming from Jackie.

"Hey guys, I think it's them." She says taking out Yang's scroll and pushing the call button.

 _"Hello? Jackie? It's Blake, are you there?" "_ Yeah I'm here. What's going on? Did you guys find what's causing these Heartless things to appear?" " _Yeah, we found out that it was a girl, who was summoning them."_

The second they heard that, Star, Marco, and Jackie started to worry.

"Blake, did you see what this girl looked like?" " _Yeah, she had dark-blue hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a green colored beanie hat." "_ Was she also wearing a yellow skirt, olive green shirt, a turquoise jacket, and brown boots?" " _Yeah…she was. But how do you-"_

 _"_ THAT OUR FRIEND JANNA!" Star yells causing the others to cover their ears.

 _"What was that yell? Jackie who's there with you?"_ Blake asked when she heard the sudden shout. "That was Star, she Marco and your other two friends got here not too long ago. Hold on I'll put you on speaker," Jackie said as she pressed the speaker opinion on the device.

"Okay Blake, go on." " _Ruby, Weiss are you two there?" "_ Yeah we're here Blake! What in the world going on? What's the situation right now?" Weiss asked. _"Well, when we found out that this girl Janna was the one summoning Heartless, we made our way over to her to try and see if we could find out why. But the moment she saw us, she got aggravated and started to generate a massive amount of dark energy creating a dark sphere." "_ WHAT!? What was she trying to do?" Weiss asked. " _I'm not sure, Rosa had me get the people that were near the area to safety, then call to see if you guys got here. Listen you guys, Rosa wants you to make your way to the center of the mall with Star and Marco now, and I'm making my way back there as well." "_ Alright we'll get there as fast as possible." Ruby said looking back at the other three who nodded their heads in agreement. _"Roger that."_ Ending the call, Jackie hands the scroll to Ruby, to give back to her sister.

"Let's get moving guys. Marco, do you know the fastest way to the center of the mall?" "Y-yeah, we just have to a straight away and then make a left turn at a corner." He says quickly and a bit surprised at Ruby's change to the situation.

"Wait Ruby, what about Jackie? We can't just leave her here." He says looking to her. "Well we can't bring her with us, it's too dangerous." Weiss says. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her, no matter what." Marco says back, not noticing the light blush on Jackie's face from hearing him say that. However, Star did notice, and for some reason, started to feel a little sadness in her heart.

"Weiss we don't have time to argue over this, if Marco says he'll keep her safe, then I don't see a reason why she can't come." Weiss looked like she wanted to argue back, but just sighed in frustration.

"Sigh...alright fine. But if things start to get worse, you tell her run got that?" she says pointing to him in serious tone, he nods back, as did Jackie.

"Right then, lead the way Marco. Alright, Star you ready? Star?" he looks to see his mewman friend in staring at the ground with a sad look. Weiss walks over and shakes her to wake her up.

"Huh! What?!" "Hello! This no time to start spacing out like that. Now come on." "Right, sorry." Star says quickly.

"Star? Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just hurry and get to where Janna and everyone else is." "Okay then, this way you guys." Marco says as he and the others start running to the center of the mall.

But while running there, a quick image of Star's sad look flashes in his head. **'Why did she have that look?'** he quietly thought.

* * *

 **(Echo Creek mini mall, Center)**

"Okay, this fight just went from bad to worse really quick," Yang said while dodging another blast of scolding water from one of the newly dubbed Aqua Shredder Heartless.

"That's probably due to the fact that these Heartless actually have brains as well as brawn on them." Rosa commented while blocking and dodging several attacks from three of the Aqua Shredders.

Still watching from the floor above, Ansem, Cinder, and Toffee were impressed with what they we're seeing.

"Giant arthropod Heartless that can both plan an attack and are fairly stronger. That girl's creativity is something else in of itself." Ansem said watching as the red haired girl wielding the Keyblade, was pushed back by Janna's Aqua Shredders.

"True, it's such a waste that she's only being used to confirm a few things for us, she would made a lovely addition to my group back in my world." Cinder said as she watched another of Yang's shots get deflected, while two of the Aqua Shredders swung their claws at her, which she barely dodged.

"You both do realize that she's only useful to us due to that charm Ansem created." Toffee commented.

"Still, I can see what you're getting at. And judging from what we heard earlier, she may impress us a bit more when both objects of her admiration and envy arrive." He said allowing a small grin to appear on his face.

"Speaking of arrivals, it seems like one part of their back up has just come running back." Cinder says as she can see someone dashing towards the battle.

Back down at the battle, Yang was on the ground, being pinned down by one of the Aqua Shredders, who had its foot on her gut and was ready to impale her with his claws.

But before its claws even reach her, several gun shots begin raining down, forcing it to take it's foot off of Yang and back away to defend itself. Once she felt the pressure lift off her, Yang quickly got back up to see Blake running up to her.

"How is it I come back and find you in over your head again?" she asks with a cocky grin on her face.

"He and his friends got a cheap shot in on me and well…you saw what it lead too. Anyway, I would've found a way to get out of that." "I'm sure, but tell me about it, after we deal with this." She says grabbing and pulling out what looks to be a gray oversized cleaver.

"How's Rosa holding up?" Blake asked.

"That's it!" Blake and Yang and the three Aqua Shredders look to the right when they hear a sudden shout.

Rosa started channeling crimson and black energy in her Keyblade until a red energy sword surrounded the blade.

" **BRUTAL CUTTER!"** She roars charging at full speed at the three Aqua Shredders, who crossed their two large clawed arms in response. "You're going to have to think of something better if you want to block this attack!" She yells horizontally swinging the blade to cut all three of them in half. When the crimson blade neared the first Aqua Shredder, it un-crossed its arms and swung it's left one at the red blade.

However, instead of slicing through both the arm and the Heartless, the blade was stopped by its left arm that's claws grew longer and were glowing a dark-blue. The other two Aqua Shredder's arms were also glowing the same color and their claws were also extended.

"W-What!?" Rosa gasped, amazed that one of her attacks was just blocked with little to no effort.

Taking advantage of her being distracted, the other two Aqua Shredders lunged towards Rosa.

"Rosa, in front of you!" Blake yells dashing towards her. The three Aqua Shredders that she and Yang were going to fight saw this and were going to stop her with blast of scalding water.

But before they could, two of them got blindsided by several shotgun blasts, while the third one got sucker punched pushing it back a bit. When they looked up, they saw the blonde-haired brawler standing in their way with a smirk on her face.

"Now we're even from the last time and if you guys want to get to my friends, you'll have to go through me first." In responses to her declaration, the three Heartless crossed they're arms that started to generate a dark-blue glow like the others did.

"Wait, you guys aren't," Before she could finish, they un-crossed their arms and they're claws extended with the dark-blue glow around them. "I really hope the others get here soon." Yang mumbled bracing herself to continue fighting.

Back to Rosa who was frozen on the spot, as the two Aqua Shredder Heartless drew closer.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice here," She says letting go of her Keyblade and ducking underneath the attacks of the two Heartless, then jumping further back, skidding across the floor until she felt someone stop her skidding. She looks back to see Blake holding her in place.

"Oh hey Blake, when did you get here?" "Not too long ago, and I see you and Yang having trouble with...what exactly are these things?" She asked. "Aqua Shredders, it's what that Janna girl calls them and trust me, they living up to their name so far." Rosa said as Blake helped her up.

"So, did you check to see if Ruby and the others got here?" "Yeah, their making their way here as fast as possible." "Well that's good to hear." She said in relief.

"But there's something else." "Huh? What is it?" "It turns out that girl Janna, she's friends with Star, Marco, and Jackie." Blake says, causing Rosa's eyes to widen in shock.

"Crap. Well, hopefully they can try to get her to come to her senses." "Yeah. But for right now, let's just hold out till then. Are you going be alright without your Keyblade?" "Sigh, I'll manage somehow, it's not like these things are going to give me a chance to call it back to me." She says. "Wait, won't it just come back to you on its own?" Blake asked.

"Yeah the thing is...my Master said that Neo Light Seeker can be a bit stubborn and I and it sometimes butt heads, so I don't think it will come back to me itself, ha." Blake just shook her head in exasperation.

"But hey, it's not like I still can't fight y'know?" She says channeling that crimson and black energy into her hands, then clenching them into fists. "Since when were you able to do that?" Blake asked surprised. "Remember that time when I was training with you guys, and I asked Yang to spar with me?" She reminded.

Blake thought for a second, then her eyes widen slightly.

"Oh right, while you were sparing, Yang knocked your Keyblade away and right as she was about to hit you…"

"Yep. I put my arms up to try and block and the next thing I know, the energy that I normally channel into my Keyblade is surrounding my arms blocking a punch that would sent me flying." She says standing up facing their opponents. "It was still a shock to find out I have a…what did you guys call it again?" "Sigh, it's called a Semblance, a power that's different, depending on the person." Blake explained.

"Right. Now I think we've keep these guys waiting long enough don't you think?" Rosa said cracking her knuckles. "Right," Blake says drawing out a dark gray katana from the cleaver, which was revealed to be a sheath. "Let's Go!" She yells as she and Blake dash towards the waiting Heartless.

As Rosa and Blake begin their fight once more with Aqua Shredders, Yang was beginning to feel pressured by the other three with their water blasts and dark glowing claw swipes.

"Huff, huff, these guys are seriously good." She said panting from constantly having to dodge all their attacks.

Two of the Aqua Shredders fired off another stream of scalding water. Yang quickly ducked underneath the two streams and using the recoil from a blast from her gauntlets, launches herself at the one to the left, her right fist cocked backed and drove it into Heartless's gut, sending it skidding back. The one to her right cut its stream off and ran towards Yang, its glowing claws at the ready.

Thinking quickly, she brought her arm up to block a thrusting attacking. An exchange of blocks and counters began. But due to her exhaustion and injuries, Yang was starting to slowdown.

"Ahh!" She yelled as she was unable to successfully block an attack that caused her to skid across the floor and drop to one knee.

While she was down, the Heartless charged at her with its glowing claw stretched out in front, ready to impale it through her heart. Yang lifted her head up in time to see the Aqua Shredder drawing closer, but not fast enough to get out of the way. **'Crap!'** she swore in her head as she closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack.

However, she didn't feel the impact right away. She hesitantly opened her eye and gasped when she saw someone with red-black hair, holding a Keyblade was standing between her and the Aqua Shredder Heartless, blocking its attack, wearing a red hood.

"Yang! you okay?" her savior said, still holding back the Heartless. "Yeah, thanks for the save Rubes." She said as Ruby pushed the large Heartless back with a powerful shove.

Shortly after that, Star, Marco, Jackie, and Weiss appeared too.

"Wow, Ruby can move pretty fast can't she?" Star said amazed at the red-blacked haired girls speed. "Yeah, I think she'd be a pretty good runner for the Olympics." Jackie commented. "Uh guys? I think we have other things to worry about right now," Marco said drawing everyone's attention to what was going on.

They look to see Rosa and Blake fighting what look like giant crab-like creatures with glowing dark-blue claws. But what really got Star and Marco's attention, was that Rosa was fighting two the creatures with her hands that were glowing with crimson and black energy and not her Keyblade.

"Hold on, Rosa is fighting that thing? Without her Keyblade!?" "I guess she is Star," Marco said still a bit shocked. "Of course she can fight without her Keyblade, Why are you both so surprised by this?" Weiss asked. "Well it's just, we never saw her fight without it." "Yeah, when we first met her she took out those Heartless in like five minutes." Star said. "Huh, they must have been weaker ones then." Weiss said.

While she was listening to what Weiss was saying, Jackie glances over to the mall's fountain. As soon as she did, her eyes widened at who she saw.

"Guys look, over by the fountain," the three of them look to where Jackie looking and just like her, Star and Marco's faces took on a shocked expression when they saw sitting on the fountain's edge with her legs crossed and her eyes closed, was there friend Janna Ordonia who had a dark aura surrounding her.

"JANNA!" They yell to get her attention.

During the fights, Janna had decided to do something she never thought she'd ever do, meditate. The only reason she was doing it, was to see if she could summon or create more types of Heartless. But hearing someone calling her name, she stops and slowly opens her eyes. When she did, she saw that more people had shown up.

"Huh? When did they call for back-"she stopped mid-sentence when her eyes landed on three people who had also shown up. The dark aura around her starts to flare up as she grips the edge of the fountain in frustration.

"It looks like she's really wants to kill the young princess over there." Cinder says look along with Ansem and Toffee as things develop further.

"I think it's time you and I introduce ourselves Cinder, what say you Toffee?" Ansem asked. "Hmm, I don't see why not. I'll stay up here and continue to see if what I think will occur happens." He said.

"Hmph, very well. Shall we Cinder?" as soon as Ansem say that, a dark appears behind them. Stepping out from it were Emerald and Mercury.

"There you two are." "Sorry we're late, Mercury was holding us up with his usual laid back self." Emerald said pointing back at the silver-haired male. "Relax, it's not like we missed much."

"Sigh. Anyway, did my message get to you ma'am?" "It did and it turned out to be quite useful. See for yourselves." Cinder says motioning for the two to look over the guard rail. When they did, they saw six very large and fierce looking Heartless fighting.

"Whoa, where did these things come from?" Mercury said amazed. "If you looked carefully, you could see that they were summoned by that girl who's sending a death glare at the guys we were following before," Emerald says looking at Janna as she got up and made her way to the four teens.

"That girl's names is Janna, she's proven to be quite useful." "Indeed she has. Now I believe you and I were about to join her weren't we?" "Correct, let's be off then," Ansem said as he and Cinder disappear through a dark portal.

"What do think those two are going to do?" Mercury asks. "Wait and see." Toffee answered.

* * *

Back on the floor below, Janna stopped walking until she was a couple feet away from her friends and the white haired girl.

Before any of them could say anything, she took her left hand out of her pocket and lifted it into the air.

"Before we start talking, maybe it would be better if we had some quiet first," Janna then snaps her fingers. When they heard this, the six Aqua Shredder Heartless made their way to Janna and lined up side by side behind her.

"Huh? Why'd they all just stop like that?" Ruby asked confused as she, Blake, and Rosa made their way over to the others. "It's because this person here just ordered them to." Weiss said while shooting a narrowed eye glare at Janna, who just smirked in response.

"Right the first time your high and mightiness." Janna says mockingly which causes Weiss's glare to intensify.

"Janna!? What's going on here? Why are you acting like this? And how are able to summon these, these-"

"Heartless? Is that what you were going to say, Marco?" she says stunning Marco along with Star and Jackie. "Janna how do know they're called Heartless?" Star asked.

"She learned the name from us, dear child." A voice said from nowhere.

Everyone but Janna, were shocked when they heard it. "W-Where did that voice come from?" Marco said while he and the others looked around.

As if to answer his question, a portal opened up next to Janna and two people wearing black coats stepped out.

"Greetings to you all, it's good that all of you have come to see what this girl is truly capable of." The amber-eyed man said.

"You! So you're the one behind this," Rosa said in cold serious tone causing everyone to look towards her.

"Rosa, do you know who that person is?" Star asked a little freighted of the red head's sudden mood change. "Yeah I do Star. Not only that, but he's most likely the reason for what's happening to your friend. As well as the Heartless that attacked you and Marco when we met." "What?! So you're the reason Janna's mess up right now?" Star said shooting the dark-skinned man an angry glare.

"If you mean I helped her realize her true potential, then yes, I am somewhat responsible." He says un-affected by Star's glare.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ansem, its pleasure to meet you all." He says with sweeping his are across his chest while doing a mock bow to them.

Star then takes her wand out and points it at him, while Marco gets into a fighting pose.

"You better undo whatever it is you did to Janna." "Yeah, unless you want me and Marco to-"

"CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Janna suddenly yells getting everyone's attention.

"NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO HURT EITHER OF THESE TWO GOT IT!? THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME. ALL THEY'VE DONE WAS HELP ME LEARN HOW TO USE THIS POWER THAT'S BEEN INSIDE ALL THIS TIME, AND NOW YOU SHOW UP WITH THESE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO TAKE IT FROM ME, JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT SPECIAL LIKE STAR!" She screams with tears running down her face.

Star begins to lower her wand while hearing what Janna said. **'I had no idea Janna felt like this. I didn't know she was jealous of the fact that I could use magic.'** She thought as her arms fall to her sides and her angry look fades to one of sadness and regret.

Star wasn't the only one thinking this, Marco also surprised at what he was hearing from his rebellious friend. **'I didn't think that Janna was envious of Star. Ever since their time together in detention, they've hung out regularly. I guess maybe she's been keeping it bottled up and neither me or Star noticed.'** He thought sadly.

"But Janna, we're just trying to help you, that power you're using is not good." Jackie said trying to reason with her distraught friend.

"She's right Janna." Star says coming out of her thought. "If you continue to use that power-"

"I SAID SHUT UP. YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO HEAR TALK TO ME ABOUT USING DARK MAGIC STAR!" Janna shouts back, shocking both Star and Jackie.

"It seems like your friend has no interest in listening to you. Do you really think you have the right to lecture someone on the use of dark magic?" Cinder said mockingly.

"What are you talking about?" Star asks confused on what the women meant.

"Do not pretend like you don't know what we're referring to," Ansem said in a cold serious voice. "You have the capabilities of wielding dark magic, yet you choose to ignore it. But no matter how much you do, it will remain a part of you, just as it was a part of the former queen of your world, Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness." He said shocking the young mewman girl.

"How do you know about that?" She asked still shocked that this person knows the name of a former queen of her family. "That is of little importance to you right now, you appear to have other things to worry about." Cinder said looking to Janna, as did Ansem.

"We merely came down to introduce ourselves and to get a closer look at how well these Heartless you summoned fare Janna." "Well prepare to be impressed then." She said, a dark grin spreading on her face.

"In fact, I was just about to summon another one right now. You could call this one like the commander for my Aqua Shredders here."

Janna then holds both her arms out, closes her eyes and begins to concentrate. Soon the dark aura around her begins to grow as two black orbs appear in both her hands.

"What's she doing!?" Marco frantically asked. "She's trying to summon another Heartless." Yang warns. "Then we have to try and stop her before she finishes." Weiss says summoning Mercury Splitter to her hand. She then sweeps her hand across the blade, causing part of the guard to start glowing red.

"No, wait! You'll hurt Janna if you do that!" Star shouts, grabbing Weiss's arm to stop her from finishing.

What is wrong with you?! If we don't stop her, she going to summon a Heartless that's even more powerful than the ones she already has."

"I know that, but there has to be a way to stop her that doesn't involve hurting her." Star argues back.

"Maybe if I give her my wand, then she might-" "Star no!" Marco yells cutting her off. "You can't give Janna your wand. Who knows what will happen to her if you give it to her, while she's like that." "Then, then what are we supposed to then!?" She yell with tears rolling down her face. "I don't want one of my friends getting hurt, but I don't want her to lose herself because of me either." "I know Star, but you can't help her if don't calm down first. We just need to think and will find a way to save Janna, without **hurting** her." Marco says, emphasizing the last part looking at Weiss, while placing his hand on Star's shoulder to reassure her.

Calming down from her distraught moment, Star whips her tears away and look at Marco with her usual smile.

"Thanks Marco. And your right, I can't help Janna if I get all down on myself. There has to be way to snap her out of whatever those guys did to her." Star pondered.

"Yeah guys? As much as I'm glad you two worked that out," Rosa said getting both Star and Marco's attention. "I don't think we have the time to sit and think!" She said as everyone look to see Janna slam both dark orbs onto the ground opening a dark portal.

Suddenly, four large spider like legs and two equally large claws, sprang up from the portal and slammed themselves on the edges of it. Then out of the portal rose what could only be described as a giant spider, except it had sharp, poisonous spikes protruding from its back and a pair of massive retractable jaws. On its abdomen was a large stinger.

Ansem and Cinder look at this new Heartless with great interest.

"Very impressive Janna," Cinder said. "Yes, a true testament to your power. What do you call this one?" Ansem asked, truly amazed this girl could summon a Heartless of this magnitude.

"Heh, it's called "Shadow Widow". It's commander type Heartless that can be very merciless if pushed into a corner. It can also use sound waves to send orders to the Aqua Shredders." She explained confidently. "Allow me to demonstrate,"

Raising her hand into the air, Janna's dark aura begins to flare up. Senescing this, the giant spider-like Heartless turns around to see her walking up to it. It lowers its head, allowing Janna to pet it.

"Good girl. Now I need you to lead these Aqua Shredder Heartless and take care of the people here." Following to where Janna was pointing, the now named Shadow Widow sets its six eyes on the eight people behind it. "Oh, except for the boy in the red hoodie. I don't want him getting hurt, okay?" Janna tells it.

The Shadow Widow Screeches then stands on its four legs and fires a string of webbing at Marco. It quickly reels him in, then jumps and latches onto the mall's ceiling, where it sticks a struggling Marco firmly in place.

"Marco!" Star yells after watching that giant spider suddenly grab her friend and stick him on the ceiling. "Would you relax Star? I've only got a bone to pick with you and those other people, Marco has nothing to do with this." Janna said, then looks to Jackie.

"Jackie, that same choice extends to you too. I don't want you to get caught up in this, so just move out of the way." "No Janna, I'm not going anywhere, not until you've come to your senses. These people just want to help you." Jackie said trying to talk Janna out of this whole thing. But all she got in return, was a passive look from her.

"Fine then. Don't blame me if you get hurt." She says motioning for the Shadow Widow and Aqua Shredders to step forward.

Seeing this, Star and the others get ready.

"Is everyone ready?" Rosa asked, while getting into a combat ready stance. She received nods from the others, but Star was giving her a confused look.

"Star? Is something wrong?" She asked. "Ah, Rosa? How come you're not fighting with your Keyblade like Ruby and Weiss?" Star asked confused. "Yeah she's right," Ruby commented. "That's true, why were you fighting without it?" Weiss added.

Now realizing that she was still fighting un-armed, Rosa let out an exasperated breath.

"Alright, to answer your question Star, I was fighting with my Keyblade before you guys came. As for why I don't have it now well…just look over there," She said indicating the three to look to where she was point, and they saw Neo Light Seeker at the far right, stuck diagonally in the ground.

"Umm, how did that happen?" Ruby asked as she and Star looking at the lone Keyblade and back to Rosa. "Well one of those over-sized shrimp here, managed to block my Brutal Cutter attack, while also keeping a hold on the blade so his friends could double team me. So, in order for me to not get cut in half, I had to let go of my Keyblade to avoid their attacks." She finished, all the while Weiss had her hand on her head and let out a tired sigh.

"Okay, then why don't you just call it back?" Ruby suggested. "Wait, you guys can call your Keyblades back to you?" Star asked. "Oh yeah, since a Keyblade and its wielder are in sync with each other, the Keyblade will always return to its wielder." Ruby explained to Star. "Whoa, I wish my wand would that when I need it. So then how come Rosa can't call her Keyblade back?" Star asked still wondering.

"Let me explain," Weiss said getting their attention. "While all Keyblades do have a will of their own, that also means they can be very picky and stubborn." "So your saying, is that Rosa's Keyblade is being rebellious right now?"

" More like it wants to make me pull my hair out sometimes." Rosa said annoyed.

"Anyway, it looks like I'm going to need it, since it looks like we're in for one heck of a fight." She says as the Aqua Shredders lined up in front of the Shadow Widow.

Star suddenly got an idea that could help.

"Hey what if me, Ruby and Weiss distracted the Heartless long enough so that you could get your Keyblade?" She whispered. "I'm not sure if that would work. If we did that, Yang, Blake, and Jackie would be left with that giant spider Heartless." Rosa said. "Yeah, and from what I can see, Yang looks like she wouldn't hold out too long." Ruby said, looking over to her sister in concern.

"We would need a very large distraction to keep all seven of those Heartless busy while Rosa got her Keyblade." Weiss said keeping her eyes on the enemy.

"A large distraction huh," Star mumbled to herself. Then a lightbulb went off in her head, as she thought of something.

"Guys? I think I have just the spell needed for a large distraction, all Rosa has to do is make run for her Keyblade when I give the signal. Then I'll take care of the rest okay?" she said confidently.

Seeing and hearing this, brought a smile to Rosa and Ruby's faces. "Okay Star, just give the word." "Yeah I'm right behind you too on this," They said ready to carry out Star's idea. "Weiss, I need you to tell your friends and Jackie about this, and also tell to get ready move out of the way." She said pushing the white haired girl to the others. "Wait, what about Marco? He's still stuck on the ceiling."

The two looked up to see Marco still trying to escape from the web. When he looked down though, he and Star locked eyes for a second. As if they were conversing telepathically what the other was planning. Then Marco smiled at her, as if he knew what Star was going to do. Seeing this she smiled back at him.

"He'll be fine, trust me. Now get going." She said shoving Weiss further. "Alright already!" Weiss said heading off to inform the others.

When Weiss told them of Star's plan, all three of them looked over to her and nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Star!" She looked to see Rosa calling her, letting her know she and Ruby were ready.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Star yells raising her wand into the air.

 **[Song Cue: Tension Rising - Kingdom Hearts II]**

"NOW!" Star shouts. Rosa then dashes towards her Keyblade, with Ruby following right behind her.

The Shadow Widow screeches in response, ordering three of the Aqua Shredders to go after Rosa and Ruby.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang says and starts firing off shots from her gauntlets, while Blake clicks a switch on her katana folding it in to become a compact striker pistol, which she begins to firing along with Yang at the Aqua Shredders to keep them away from Rosa and Ruby.

"Weiss and Jackie go!" Blake yells from behind signaling to Jackie and Weiss.

Weiss and Jackie hop on her skateboard and move as fast as they can towards Rosa and Ruby as the other three Aqua Shredders began moving at a fast pace towards them. "You Ready Weiss?" Jackie yells back as they start to get closer to where Rosa and Ruby are headed. "As I'll ever be!" she answers back.

When they reach the spot, Weiss quickly jumps off the board and into the air. She then sweeps her hand over Mercury Splitter causing the guard to turn blue. She quickly falls back down, stabbing the ground with her Keyblade creating a wall of ice in front of the charging Heartless stopping their advance.

"That won't hold them for long, you two need to hurry!" Weiss shouts, already hearing the Aqua Shredders claw and slash at the ice wall.

Yang and Blake were still keep the first three Shredders at bay, until one of them made the choice to fire off two slash waves at them.

"Blake, incoming!" Yang warns as she and Blake quickly get out of the way of the attacks, causing them to stop firing long enough for the other two Heartless to continue their charge towards Rosa and Ruby.

"I've got this one over here, you keep the other two from reaching them." Yang told Blake, leaving no room to debate. With a quick nod, Blake dashes at the two Shredders, while Yang faces the other one. When she looked closely, she saw that this one had a small crack in its armor.

"I'm guessing you're the one I clocked when Blake was going to help Rosa before right?" as if confirming her claim, the Heartless roared in anger and ran towards her. "Yep, you defiantly are!" She said as she charged and met the Heartless in the middle clashing her fist with its claws.

Rosa and Ruby were nearing her Keyblade, when they heard two defacing roars from behind.

"For the love of, these things don't quit!" Rosa groaned as the two Aqua Shredders were closing in. Suddenly, Blake landed in between them with her katana and sheath in a reverse grip. "I'll hold them here, you two keep moving!" She said. The two nodded and continued running. "I really hope Star's almost done with her spell!" Ruby says still following from behind.

While all this was going on, Star was in deep concentration. She then opens her eyes and performs a series of poses, which end with her spinning in place and holding her wand over her head as she yells **"Warnicorn Stampede!"**

Star's wand emits a bright blue flash as the ground begins to shake. Sudden out of nowhere, an enormous herd of what look to be unicorns with purple manes, glowing red eyes, and scars on their bodies charge from behind Star and continue forward.

Everyone look to see the stampeding herd of unicorns headed towards them.

"Now I see why she said to make sure were not in the way when she casts that spell." Yang said as she jumped back from the Aqua Shredder she was fight. "Wouldn't want to be you right, see ya!" she yells as she jumps back further, while the Aqua Shredder is swept up by the stampeding herd.

Blake had been deflecting and dodging attacks from the two other Shredders, when she saw the herd coming her way. She back flips away from the two Heartless and throws her katana which she switches to pistol form at a support pillar and swings away. Before the two Heartless could give chase, they turn around to see the stampeding warnicorns coming and are swept into it unable to avoid escape. "That's defiantly a BIG distraction." Blake commented from a top the pillar.

Meanwhile, the three other Aqua Shredder Heartless were almost through the ice wall. Weiss held her Keyblade at the ready, while Jackie stood behind.

"They're about to break through, what is Star doing right now!?" Weiss said. That's when she and Jackie felt the ground start to shake. Wondering what was causing it, Jackie looked back and her eyes widened at what she saw coming.

"Ah, Weiss? I think I know why Star said to make sure we weren't in the way!" she said causing Weiss to turn and have her eyes widen to when she saw the massive stampede coming towards them. While they saw the charging unicorns getting closer, the Heartless had finally broken down the ice wall.

"It just one thing after another isn't it? Jackie hold onto me quick!" Weiss said as she summoned a glowing white circle with the symbol of a snowflake in it underneath their feet.

Doing as she said, Jackie held onto Weiss's shoulder as the two were launch into the air just as the Aqua Shredders got close. Weiss then summoned another circle that propelled them to a safe distance, as they saw the three Heartless disappear in the herd.

"How have you been friends with Star this long and stuff like this doesn't freak you out?" Weiss asked once they landed. "You just get used to it I guess." "That is the same thing I heard Marco say." Weiss said.

When Rosa and Ruby finally reached Neo Light Seeker, Rosa looked at the Keyblade with an annoyed frown, then let out an exasperated breath. "Jeez, you really are one stubborn piece of work you know that?" she said, before her frown turned into a friendly grin. "But I guess you're my stubborn piece of work. Alright, you ready Ruby?" she said pulling her Keyblade out of the ground and resting it on her shoulder.

"You already know what my answer to that is." the young silver-eyed girl said, as she began to channel energy into Fenrir.

After the stampeding unicorns vanished into thin air, the six Heartless got back up a bit dazed from the sudden trampling. They quickly looked around for their targets when they saw two red blurs speeding at them.

Unable to react in time, two of them screamed in pain as one of their arms were sliced clean off. "Ouch, now I know you ugly shrimp felt that!" a voice from behind said in a mocking tone.

They turned around and found Rosa and Ruby standing behind them. Only now Rosa had her Keyblade in her hand again, but Ruby was now holding a different looking weapon.

She was holding a giant mechanical scythe that the same red/black colors as her outfit. It also had the same rose crest she had on her belt, on the circular swivel frame of it. A small, hook-like, double-pronged, jagged blade was at the bottom of the shaft.

 **[Song Swap: RWBY Red like Roses ll]**

"Let's do this!" **BRUTAL CUTTER"!"** Rosa yells as the red energy blade erupted from the Keyblade. She and Ruby then charged at them full speed.

The two that lost their arms charged at them in return full of rage, while the other four fired streams of scalding water. However, Rosa and Rudy weaved through the streams as they continued their charge forward.

When they neared the two charging Aqua Shredders, Rosa swung from the left, but the Shredder on her right threw its remaining arm forward to try and impale her. But it failed to notice Ruby coming from above with an overhead strike, intending to split it down the middle. But the other Shredder jumped and caught her attack with its one arm.

"Big mistake!" She said as she squeezed the trigger on shaft, firing off a shot into the Heartless's head. Using the recoil from the shot, she landed behind Rosa, who managed to block the stab from her opponent. She was now going for an overhead strike of her own, only to have it blocked again.

"Not this time!" She said putting more force into her attack. The Heartless was now struggling to hold the energy blade back as it dropped to one knee, the armor of its hand starting to give way. And with one fierce pull, Rosa forces the blade through the armor on its hand, as well as down the middle of the Heartless. It then vanishes into black smoke.

Recovering from the shot to its head, the other Aqua Shredder looks to see its comrade defeated. Roaring in anger, in charges at the two girls intending to cut them to ribbons.

Seeing the one-armed Heartless charging at them, Rosa and Ruby smirk in response and lung at it.

The Aqua Shredder fires off a slash wave at them. Rosa holds her Keyblade behind her in a reverse grip, then swings it forward yelling **"BLOOD CUTTER"!** As the energy blade flies off her Keyblade and spins towards the slash wave and clashes with it. The two attacks fought for dominance, until they both blew up creating at dusk cloud, forcing the Heartless to cover its eyes.

 **"DREAD WEAPON!"** upon hearing that, the Aqua Shredder uncovers its eyes to see Ruby spiraling at it like a twister, while Rosa was rotating forward at high speed like a buzz saw. The Aqua Shredder tried to create a water wall to block their attacks, but it wasn't fast enough and got skewered and sliced in half, then vanished like the other one.

Ruby then noticed that the other four Aqua Shredders were speeding towards them, surrounded by water. She and Rosa raised their weapons to block, but stopped when they heard a voice shout from behind them.

"Coming through guys!" They soon stepped aside just in time to avoid Yang, who charged pass them towards the incoming Heartless. She then stopped and flung her fist back as the first Shredder was close, threw her fist forward striking it while also firing a shot from her gauntlets, blasting it backward, and causing it to crash into the other three.

"Holy crap Yang! Talk about a punch!" Rosa said. Amazed at Yang's ever impressive strength. Soon, Weiss and Blake arrived, follow after Yang.

"Next time, tell us when you're going to just dash off like that!" Weiss said, catching her breath. "Let's just focus on what's in front of us right now." Blake said, as she saw the four Aqua Shredders get back up. "Alright guys, you ready?" Ruby said ready to get back into the fight.

"Always little sis!" Yang said knocking her fists together. "As I'll ever be," Blake said holding both her katana and sheath in a reverse grip. Weiss begins to channel energy into Mercury Splitter, causing a light to envelope it. When light fades, she is now holding a silver-gray rapier with four prongs that encase a revolver-like chamber. "Let's just end this quickly." she says holding the rapier in a ready position. "This is going to be great!" Rosa says holding Neo Light Seeker in an inside right position.

Reorganizing themselves after that crash, the four Aqua Shredders charge at the five girls again.

" **Freezerburn!** " Ruby says as she, Blake and Rosa scatter as Weiss impales her rapier in the ground freezing as Yang then jumps into the air and punches the frozen ground, while firing a shot from her gauntlets creating a mist.

The four Heartless stop, un-able to see due to the mist. They begin to look around for any sign of their opponents.

Rosa and Blake suddenly appear from the right and left and slash at two of them, who block at the last minute, then quickly jump away. The two others fire off four slash waves that dispelled the mist. They both each send out another wave we they see Yang and Weiss dash in front of them only to miss. But immediately raise their arms to deflect an attack from Ruby who was lunging at them.

The five then regroup when Ruby flips backward to them.

" **Checkmate plus Red Knight!** " Weiss, Blake, and Rosa then attack the Aqua Shredders simultaneously. The overwhelming attacks cause one of the Shredders to mis-read, leaving it wide open for Weiss to pierce it through its exposed black body causing it to vanish.

The remaining three Shredders begin firing scalding water in short burst at them, but they back flip and dodge every shot; until one of the Shredders jumps into the air and Fires a massive stream at Weiss while in mid flip, sending her flying back.

But she manages to fire off a light that hits the ground next to where Blake and Rosa land. Blake quickly rolls into where it landed, as an image of a clock face and gears appear. Blake then starts to glow with a yellow outline. **"Shade Illusion!"** Rosa says as phantom image of her appears behind her, increasing her strength and speed greatly.

The Aqua Shredders then release a volley of water shots in rapid succession.

"HHHHAAAAAA!" Blake and Rosa yell as they begin to slash and cut down each shot that came their way. When every last shot was cut down, Ruby then dashes toward the Heartless.

" **Ladybug x3!** " She shouts as she swings her scythe at one of the Shredders, who had the dodge cause how fast the attack was. Blake and Rosa soon followed up with their own fast attacks alongside Ruby in sliding maneuvers, while the Shredders tried to dodge out of the way, however Blake clips one of them on an exposed part of its leg. Ruby and Rosa took advantage of this, and focused their attacks on the downed Heartless, who in desperation swung wildly at them. The two along with Blake jumped above its attacks, then did downward slashes defeating it.

"Okay Rosa, the last two are yours!" As soon as Rosa hears Ruby say that, she gives a quick nod then bolts toward the last two Aqua Shredders, while also gathering a large amount of crimson/black energy into her Keyblade.

Before they could do anything to retaliate, Rosa was already in front of them.

"TIME TO SAY GOODBYE! **"BRANDISH BREAKER" HHHHAAAA!"** Rosa then swings her keyblade in rapid succession creating numerous rifts in the air that tear and shred the heartless as if they were paper. When the attack ended, only faint trails of black mist were all that remained.

 **[Song end]**

"Phew, those things were no joke," Rosa says whipping some sweat from her forehead, while walking back to Ruby and the others. "How you holding up Weiss? You okay?" She asked worried for the white haired girl.

"Aside from the boiling hot water and the minor burns I've received, I'll live." She said checking herself for any other injuries. "That's good, how about the rest of you guys?"

"Except for a few scratches, I'm good," Ruby said dusting her skirt off. "Same here," Blake said simply. "I could keep going... provided my aura holds out." Yang said with that grin of hers.

"Tell me you're kidding! You should glad your aura held out as long as it did against those attacks." Weiss said exasperated. "Weiss kind of has a point Yang. Plus since those things armor could take the damage you dealt them twice that, you may want to think of something to work around them." Ruby said.

"Yeah I might take that into consideration if we fight those things again. They are a lot smarter than Grimm that's for sure." "That only applies to some Heartless," Rosa said. "If you just watch and study their attack pattern, you can take them down easily. I should know, I have been fighting them for a while now," She said confidently.

"Then explain how Rosa the Heartless expert, was seen struggling against something she so experienced fighting before?" Weiss said mockingly with a knowing smile which causes Yang and Ruby to snicker.

"Hey, I never said I was an expert, I-I mean yeah I have fought Heartless for a bit but, argh! Forget it!" Rosa then groans in frustration, Weiss and the others just laugh.

Farther away, Jackie was standing next to Star, who was sitting on the ground, tired after casting her spell.

"Whoa, how is it that those things gave those guys a hard time when it was just two or three of them fighting, but when all five of them work together, they take them down so easily?" Jackie said awestruck.

"And here I thought Rosa was the coolest person I'd met this summer. I'd try to run over ask them how they did all those awesome moves…If I wasn't so tired after casting that spell." Star said with a tired smile.

Jackie and Star laughed a bit before they both realize something and start to frantically look around.

"Wait Jackie, Where did that giant spider Janna summoned go!?" "That's what I was going to ask too, it was here right before you did your spell. Now, it just vanished into thin air,"

As the two teens continued to look around for the giant Heartless that seems to have disappeared, they weren't the only ones look for it. Marco who was still dangling high above the ground, was also searching for the Heartless.

' **Where could that thing have gone!? How does something that big just vanish like that!?'** he thought as tried to see where it could be. Unaware that three people still standing by the fountain, knew where the Shadow Widow had gone.

"Hmm, how long do you guys think it will take for them to find out that my Shadow Widow can use it's webbing to cloak itself?" Janna asked her two companies with a dark grin on her face.

"It's really hard to say, but by the look of it your two friends, as well as the boy you have hanging from the ceiling, seem to have already noticed its absence." Cinder says watching Star, Jackie and Marco look around for the Heartless.

"Yeah. I figured Marco and Jackie would notice right after everything calm down, I just didn't think Star would too, given how clueless she can be sometimes." Janna said, then looked over at Ansem who's been quietly looking at the part of ceiling that was above Rosa and the others.

"I guess you can see where it is, can't you Ansem?" "Indeed. For such a large Heartless, it can move very quietly and swiftly when the need calls for it." He said impressed with the Shadow Widow's tactic.

Back with Rosa and the others, Blake suddenly remembered about something.

"Guys, what happened to that giant spider heartless that was supposed to be commanding those other ones we fought." She said, as the others eyes widened in shock.

"Blake's right, where that thing get too?!" Yang said as she and the other started looking around. "How could we lose track of something that big!?" "Weiss let's just calm down and think, it has to around here somewhere," Ruby said trying to lessen her teammate's worry.

"It must have hidden itself in the confusion when Star performed her spell. And here I thought those shrimp Heartless were clever." Rosa said holding her Keyblade at the ready, while looking for the Heartless.

However, as Janna said, the Shadow Widow had spun a light gray silk around itself, which caused it to blend in with everything around it. Right as Star cast her spell, the Shadow Widow sent an order to the Aqua Shredders to gather Rosa and the other five into one spot. Then before it was caught in the stampede, it quickly jumped onto and hung from the ceiling and watched as the Aqua Shredders fought while swiftly and quietly making its way to the spot where its targets will gather.

While Rosa, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang continued to look around, the Shadow Widow was silently hanging from above. Its retractable jaws gnawing in anticipation, as it slowly begins to lower itself down to its unsuspecting prey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Star, Jackie and Marco (Who was still stuck on the ceiling) were still trying to find the Shadow Widow.

"Come on, where could that thing have gone!?" Marco says frustrated that he still couldn't find where the Heartless ran off to. **'If I can't find that thing soon, it may hurt Rosa and the others. Or worse it might hurt-'** He looks down at Star and Jackie with a worried expression.

 **'** **You really want to protect them that much huh?'** A voice suddenly said surprising Marco.

"W-what the, who said that!?" he asked frantically looking for the source of the voice.

' **First calm down, you're not going find anything freaking out like that.' "** Okay, so who are you and how are speaking to me right now?" ' **Well your first question, I can't answer yet. As for your second one, let's just say I'm a part of you that's been asleep for some time now.' "** That sounds pretty vague to me." Marco says skeptically.

"Anyway, you asked me if I wanted to protect my friends, I do, but how can I if I'm stuck up here?" Marco says struggling to break free, but to no avail.

 **'You have to focus on the darkness of the Heartless in order to see it.'** The voice said.

"Focus on its darkness? How am I going to do that?" ' **You have to draw on the darkness in yourself first.' "** Wait, What? You mean like Janna!?" ' **No, the darkness in your friend's heart was forced out. You have to willing release and accept the darkness within you.' "** But I don't have any darkness in me." ' **Are sure of that? Try focusing on it right now and see for yourself.' "** But-" ' **Do you really want to protect you friends?'** The voice said in a serious tone. Marco flinched at the voices sudden serious tone and did as it asked if it meant he could help his friends.

Marco closed his eyes and began to concentrate. When he opened them, he found himself in a dark, empty space. He looks around but found nothing but more darkness.

"What is this place? There's nothing here." ' **That's due to the fact that this part of your heart has been dormant.' "** WHAA!" Marco jumps slightly at the sound of the mysterious voice.

"You could've said something before suddenly talking you know?" ' **Ha, ha, I'll be sure to remember that. Now then, focus on the darkness and it will manifest itself.' "** Uh, what happens if this 'darkness' inside me is dangerous?" ' **That depends on what it manifests as. Now focus Marco.'** "Alright, I'll try."

Marco says and begins to concentrate again. As he focuses more, he starts to feel something familiar inside himself begin to stir. Then all of sudden, a burst of dark energy erupts from Marco's right arm.

"What the heck!? What's going on with my arm!?" Marco says in a panicked tone. **"It's your darkness, trying to take its form. "** BUT WHY IS IT TRYING TO FORM ON MY ARM!?" ' **You should know why, since you once fought this darkness before. Once it forms, you'll know what I mean.'** The voice says calmly. While Marco continues to look with a frightened face as his arm begins to take a different shape.

When the dark energy stopped, Marco saw that his arm was now a large tentacle with a light magenta underside and light pink suction cups. Most of the tentacle was a deep blue color that fade to purple at the tip.

"Well, this isn't the way I thought we'd meet again Marco." A new voice said maliciously. Marco's eyes then widen in recognition at the sound of the voice.

"Wait a minute, now I remember, you were that Monster arm that was attached to me. But I thought Star got rid of you." He said in a less shocked tone.

"Did you forget what I said as I was fading away? I was already a part of you. You and Star may have thought you had gotten rid of me, but what actually happened was that I was forced into the depths of your heart." The tentacle creature explained.

"Then why didn't you try to take me over again?" Marco asked. "Especially, when I looked at that one page in Star's spell book?" "Huh, I must have been asleep when that happened, plus the darkness in that book wasn't anything that enticing to me." it said in a board tone.

"Okay hold on, what's up with you? Why do you seem so laid back and not trying to take me over?" ' **It's because you called upon it willingly and the growth of your heart.** " The voice said.

"He's right, since you called me, there's really no point in me trying to fight for control. Plus, I've been feeling the changes in your heart. Now why is it that you called me in the first place? Oh right, I almost forgot." Marco then explains to Monster Arm what's been going on.

"So basically you need to tap into your darkness aka me, so you can see where this Heartless thing is, I get all that right?" "Yeah, so what's it going to take for you to help me?" Marco asked leveling his gaze at the monstrous appendage.

"…Nothing." It said simply, making Marco's gaze turn from serious to confused.

"Wait, did you just say you want nothing from me?" "Yep." "There has to be a catch, you have to want something." "There's no catch Marco, and if anyone is going to want something, it's going to be you. But if your going to be insistent on it, I could think of something," the arm said in a joking tone.

' **He's right Marco, but that's something to think about later. You should be able to see where the Heartless is now.'** The voice said as the empty space was filled light blinding Marco.

"I'll be seeing you again soon Marco." He heard Monster Arm say as its voice faded.

Marco opened his eyes to find himself still hanging from the ceiling back in the mall.

"What was all that?" He asked. ' **That was you looking inside your own heart.'** The voice answered. "Wha?! You're still here?" ' **Yes, because there's something you need to know. But for now, try tapping into your darkness again.'** "Alright then,"

Marco then closes his eyes again and focuses on the darkness in himself.

A black outline begins to appear around Marco, pulsating slightly. He then breaths in and out calmly and opens his eyes which are no longer brown, but a magenta color.

"Whoa, so this is…" He trails off amazed. ' **Yes, you can now see things that are hidden by darkness. Now try to see if you can sense and find out where the Heartless is now.'** The voice says.

Marco then starts looking around for ant sign of the giant Heartless. As he does, he notices that he can see different colored outlines of each person surrounded by either a white wispy one or a black wispy one. Star had a royal blue colored outline and Jackie had a neon green outline. Suddenly, he sensed something.

' **Whatever that was, I felt it coming from…there!'** Marco thought as he looks to where Rosa and the others are. Just above them, he could see a pitch-black wispy dangling over-head.

"GUYS! IT RIGHT ABOVE YOU! LOOK OUT!" Marco yells as loud as he can getting everyone's attention. Including the still hidden Shadow Widow.

Hearing what Marco just shouted, Rosa quickly looks up and suddenly feels a presence.

"Ruby and Yang quickly, start shooting above us!" she told the two sisters.

Ruby and Yang started firing shots into the air and were surprised when they heard fierce screeches coming from above. When the smoke from their shooting cleared, they along with Weiss, Blake, and Rosa saw, shielding itself with its massive claws was the Shadow Widow.

Seeing that its cover was blown, the spider-like Heartless swung from its web line, and landed to the far left of the group.

"That thing can use its webbing as camouflage!?" Weiss shocked. "Looks like it, if Marco didn't yell when he did, we would've been goners for sure." Ruby said.

"Yeah, but how could he have seen it, if it was camouflaged like that?" Blake asked while keeping her eyes on the Heartless in front of them.

"We can figure it out later, right now, let's take care of this over-grown arachnid." Rosa said as she and the others charged at the Shadow Widow.

Over by the fountain, Janna, Cinder and Ansem were surprised at what they witnessed.

"How in the world could Marco have seen where it was!? It was completely hidden!" Janna said confused as to how Marco could have possibly known where her Heartless was.

"That's a good question," Cinder said looking up at the still trapped boy. She then noticed a faint black outline around his head.

"Perhaps your friend has very good hearing is all?" "Do not make such foolish guesses Cinder," Ansem says looking from the fight to Marco, noticing the change in the boy's eye color. "Apologies, then how do you think he saw it Ansem?" "It's obvious that the boy has something special within him. Just as Janna here does." He said with a small grin.

Janna looked up at Marco, her eyes filled with amazement and wonder.

' **If Marco is the same as me, then maybe he and I could…'** She let that thought trial off, unaware of the light blush on her cheeks.

Not too far from Janna, Star and Jackie were watching the others fight the Shadow Widow. However while Jackie was watching the battle intensely, Star's eyes would often drift to Marco in curiosity.

' **How could Marco have seen where it was?'** She thought. **'I know that while me and Jackie were looking for it, I looked up to check if he was okay and saw a black outline around him while his eyes were closed. Marco what did you do that allowed you to able to see that thing?'** She continued to think, until she was brought out of thoughts by the screeching of the Shadow Widow as it blocked and countered an attack from Rosa, Blake and Ruby, sending all three flying backward.

Yang and Weiss tried to attack it from both its left and right side, but it quickly jumped back avoiding them. It then began to quickly charge at them. Weiss drew a circle in the air with her rapier creating four glyphs that each fired a large ice spear in an attempt to pierce it while it charged. But it quickly side-stepped to the right, avoiding all four spears and closed in on both girls.

Seeing that they were in trouble, Star got up from the ground and started running towards them.

"Star! What are you doing?" Jackie yelled as she saw the blonde mewman girl suddenly run off. "I've got do something their trouble!" Star yelled back as she hurries over to the fight.

Marco eyes widen in frightened shock, when he sees Star running towards the Heartless.

"What's Star doing!?"

' **It seems like she's going to try and fight that Heartless.'** The voice said.

' **But from the look of her, it seems like she's still recovering from using that previous spell.** **Plus, her magic wasn't that effective against the other Heartless to begin with.** " A new but familiar voice said joining the conversation.

"What the? Monster Arm?! How are you talking to me too?!" ' **Relax will ya?** **Since your using your inner darkness aka me, I'm able to talk to you like this. But I'd be more worried about Star right now, seeing as in her weakened state, her spells won't even scratch that thing.'** He said as Marco began to try and break free from the webbing he was in, while watching his best friend run towards the fight.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Yang were bracing themselves as the Shadow Widow was quickly charging at them.

"Any ideas would be great about now Weiss." "I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" She shouted franticly trying to come up with something, until she and Yang heard someone shout.

" **Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"** Soon a wave of heart-shaped daggers were seen pelting against the Heartless's head, forcing it to stop. It turn in the direction the attack came from as did Weiss and Yang and they saw Star standing there with her wand up panting heavily.

"Ha…I guess I'm…ha…still tried…ha…from using the…warnicorn stampede." She said in between breaths. "Hey, you guys okay?"

" We should be asking you that! What do you think you're doing!? You know your spells won't do any damage to that thing!" Weiss shouted. "Well I'm not about let you guys fight this thing by yourselves." Star yelled back as she fired another spell at the Heartless which did nothing to it.

Infuriated by the sudden attack, the Shadow Widow quickly charges at Star, ignoring her continued spell casting. Recovering from the knock-back, Rosa, Ruby and Blake saw the Widow headed for Star and quickly got up to try and get to her.

However, the Shadow Widow sensed them coming and fired a stream of webbing at their feet from behind which stopped them.

"Crap! We're stuck!" Rosa yelled. "Star! Run away!" Ruby shouted in desperation. But Star stood her ground with her wand raised.

" **Rainbow Blast!"** She shouted as a rainbow shot from her wand and hit the approaching Heartless, creating a dust cloud. "Did that really just work?" She asked as she cautiously walked closer to check.

A stream of webbing suddenly shot out from the dust cloud, ensnaring Star. When it cleared up, the Shadow Widow stood there reveling that her spell did nothing but only in raged the Heartless further. Now Star was trapped by its webbing and couldn't run, as the Heartless slowly made its way to her.

"STAR!" Marco yelled in fear as he desperately tries to break free, as the Heartless threw closer to the frightened girl.

' **Yelling and flailing like that won't help knucklehead!'** Monster Arm said.

 **'He's right. If you want to save her, you're going to have to fully accept the power that lies within you.'** The other voice said urgently. "But I already did that! How is me doing again going to help me save Star!?" **By accepting the other half of that power.** " It said causing Marco to stop flailing.

"Wait the other half?" ' **That's right,'** Monster Arm added. " **I'm only one half of the power inside you Marco. You're going to have to accept the other half if you want to save her.' "** But how am I supposed to do that if I don't even know what this other half is!?" **"Heh, when are you going to tell him that he's been** **been talking with the other half already?** " The tentacle creature directed to the other voice which caused Marco's mind to stop.

"Wait you mean that-" ' **that's right Marco,** " the other voice said suddenly. **'I'm the other half of the power that's inside of you and if you truly want to protect those close to you, then accept it. Accept the darkness and the light within your heart!'** the voice shouted in Marco's mind.

Taking one more look at the Shadow Widow as it begins to bare its claws and fangs, Yang and Weiss trying to move as fast as they can to help, Rosa, Ruby and Blake working to free themselves, Janna looking on, and finally he looks to Star and sees a terrified look on her face. A face he doesn't want to see her have, he wanted to see her with her usual smile, the one that she would always show him whenever he was troubled.

After seeing all this, Marco makes his choice.

"Alright, I'll do it. I don't care if I get swallowed by whatever this darkness inside me or if my Monster Arm takes me over, if it will help me protect those I care about, then **I WILL ACCEPT IT!** " He yells as a bright light suddenly erupts from within him catching everyone's attention and stopping the Shadow Widow in its tracks.

* * *

 **(Marco's Dive to the Heart)**

Marco opens his eyes expecting to see the black void again, but instead finds himself floating in an ocean.

Normally he would be freaking out that he was supposedly drowning, but discovered that he could breathe. Marco continued to float down until he touched down onto the bottom which erupts into white doves, revealing a platform with five stained glass pillars that depicted an image of him, Star, Jackie, Janna, and…Ruby?

They were divided into three stations. The first one showed Jackie and Janna with their eyes closed. The second one showed Star with her eyes closed, but Ruby's eyes were open. The third and final station, showed Marco with his eyes open.

"What is this place?" He finally said after looking at the depictions. "This what's called the 'Dive to the Heart'."

Marco quickly turns around when he hears the mysterious voice behind him. When he does, he sees two people standing there.

One is a boy who looks to be two years older than him. He had a sleeveless, black zip-up tank-top with double zippers, and a white-and-yellow vest over it with a blue separating the two colors and decorated with four silver buttons. He sports a white thick band on his left wrist, baggy blue pants held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs. He wears a pair of yellow-laced, white sneakers with gray lining and soles, and three black stripes on the sides. He had bright blue-green eyes and long silver hair, reaching down to his upper back.

The other person looked like a copy on him. Except he had on a dark blue shirt and was wearing a black hoodie over it. And instead on Marco's brown eyes, his were magenta colored.

"Wait, you're the voice I've been hearing?" He asked the older boy. "That right. The names Riku, nice to finally meet you Marco." The now named Riku says holding his hand out. Marco then slowly takes his hand out and shakes it. "Nice to meet you too, I guess. So who's this person that looks like a mis-colored copy of me?" He asks which causes Riku to snicker and the other Marco to walk up and grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"You know, just because I'm no longer attached to you, doesn't mean I still can't smack you silly Marco." His look alike said in a threating manner. Marco's eyes suddenly widen when he heard what his copy just said.

"Wait, Monster Arm!? How and why do you look like me and where is this place!?" Again relax, sheesh," he said releasing his grip on Marco.

"I only look like this now because you chose to accept both the light and darkness of your heart. That answer your question?" "Uh, no. it doesn't," "Well that's about the best way I can explain it to you." He says shrugging his shoulders then looking back to Riku.

"You explain the rest to him, since you're the one who's going to be giving him the darn thing." "Huh? Giving me what?" He asks confused at what they were talking about.

"He's talking about a Keyblade." Riku said. "And it's not a 'thing' you over-grown calamari." "Who do you think you're calling calamari?!"

"Wait, wait, and wait! Your... going to give me... a Keyblade!?" Marco asked/shouted looking to Riku.

"Well technically, I'm going to awaken your ability to wield one." "B-But I'm not a Keyblade wielder like Rosa is. So how can I wield one?" He asks skeptically.

"That's because you're the descendent of a Keyblade wielder. More specifically, my descendent." He says pointing to himself with his thumb.

Marco stood there as if he was frozen in place for about five minutes until Monster came over and waved his hand in front of his face, snapping him out of it.

"You're a Keyblade wielder and I'm your descendent!?" He says looking wide eyed at the silver-haired boy.

"Heh, that's right." "Wow. So anyway, you called this place we're a Dive to the Heart?" Marco asked curiously.

"Yeah, this place is actually the representation of your heart. Monster Arm and I guided you here so I could awaken your ability to wield a Keyblade." Riku explained. "So if this place is my heart, then the pictures of Star and the others show my connection to them?"

"You catch on quick when you're not panicking." Monster Arm says mockingly ignoring Marco's glare.

"Okay but if that's true, then why is a picture of Ruby here? I only just met her recently." Marco asked. "That is something you'll have to find out on your own. But for now, let's just awaken your abilities first," Riku said reminding Marco why he's here.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I need to help Star and the others." "Alright then,"

Riku then holds his hand out. Suddenly a unique looking weapon appears in his hand.

The blade of the weapon is a straight lined demon wing. The guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing. At the top of the blade is a dark angelic wing and at the end of its chain link was a black heart token with a red out-line.

"So that's your Keyblade?" Marco asked transfected on the weapon. "Yep, this is 'The Way to Dawn'. It symbolizes my redemption after my fall to darkness," he says remembering his time as wielder.

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." He says holding out the Keyblade to Marco.

Marco looks to Riku and then to his Keyblade. He then places his hand on the grip and closes his eyes. When he opens them, he sees that he is now holding the Keyblade fully in his hand.

"Whoa, it's not as heavy as I thought it would be," he said lightly swinging it. "Yeah well it won't look like that when you leave here," Monster Arm said after silently watching the two.

"He's right, once you leave here, the keyblade will change it's appearance." "Oh, so kind of works like how Star said her family's wand changes depending on who's holding it." "Ha, ha, in a way I guess." Riku says, with a laugh.

Marco then felt something. It was as if the world around him was starting to stir.

"What was that just now?" "That's your que to wake up and start cracking heartless heads, idiot." Monster Arm said with a toothy grin on his face. "Time to show the world what you're made of." "A-Alright then but,"

Marco looks to Riku with a worried look in his eye. Seeing this, he walks over to the younger boy and hold his fist out to him.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again." he says giving Marco an assured smile. Marco smiles back and then raises his own fist and bumps it with Riku's fist as the world around the three faded into the light.

* * *

 **(Echo Creek mall, Waking world)**

Everyone un-covered their eyes when the bright light that came from Marco faded away.

When Janna looked up to see what happened, she immediately noticed that Marco was no longer on the ceiling.

"What the? What happened to Marco!? What was that light that came from him!?" She asked Cinder and Ansem who were equally shocked at what happened. But before either of them could try and answer, all three of them heard ear splitting screech of pain.

They look in the direction of the sound and see that the Shadow Widow has backed up a considerable amount away from Star.

' **Why did it back away like that?** ' She thought, before her eyes landed on the reason for why her Heartless backed up so quickly. Standing in between it and a now stunned Star Butterfly, was Marco who was in a crouching position holding a very menacing looking Keyblade in a reverse grip.

It resembled Riku's Way to Dawn in some aspects. Except that the angelic wing of the guard had darkened and the blue eye that was at the base of blade was blood red. The blade that was normally the straightened demon wing, was replaced with a straight darkened angel wing with a demon wing at the top. The link chain at the bottom of the guard was red and had a yellow star attached to it.

Rosa, Ruby, and Blake looked completely shocked at what they were seeing, while Yang and Weiss were frozen where they were.

"D-Did Marco just, I mean did he?" Ruby started to stutter out completely awestruck at what she saw.

Rosa was both amazed and surprised at this sudden occurrence.

' **My Master already told me that he would eventually awaken the power to brandish a Keyblade but, I didn't think he would summon one that bears a resemblance to another one that was once wielded by a different Keyblade Master.** ' She thought.

All while this is going on, Emerald, Mercury, and Toffee were watching from the upper floor.

"Well, we definitely weren't expecting that were we?" Mercury asked simply. Emerald just rolled her eyes, while Toffee walked closer to get a better look.

' **Now, let's see what you can do Marco.** ' He thought eyeing the boy closely.

Marco stood up and looked down at the Keyblade that was now in his hand.

"It really does look different from how I saw it before," He mumbled to himself.

' **Of course it does. But if you want my opinion, it doesn't look that much different.** ' Monster Arm's voice said in lazy tone. ' **We can talk about your opinion later, I've got other things to worry about right now,** ' Marco said looking back at the Shadow Widow, then turning to look back at Star whose face was frozen in surprise.

Casting a glare at the Shadow Widow, Marco walks over to Star and with one quick swing, cuts the webbing that was holding her away.

"Star? Are you okay?" He asks placing his hand on her shoulder to try and snap her out of her stupor. Star shakes her head snapping out of her trance and immediately grabs onto Marco's arms surprising him.

"Marco! What was that light? How did you get free? How could you see where that giant spider was? What's this thing in your hand?" She asked so fast the Marco could understand her.

"Star hold on! I can understand a word your saying. Just calm down first, and I'll explain," He said placing his hand back on her shoulder to get her to relax, which seemed to have worked.

"Sigh, okay Marco, I've calm down now. And also I'm okay." "That's good. Now, I'm going to assume in your high speed question asking, you wanted to know about this," He said lifting the Keyblade up for Star to see. "Y-yeah, Marco is that a-" "Yeah Star, it's a Keyblade." "Wow, so what's it called? And why is it looking at me?" She asked as they both looked to see the red eye of the Keyblade was indeed gazing up at Star.

' **Ha, ha, this is too good. That Keyblade of yours also like her too. Ha, Ha!** ' Monster Arm laughed.

"Sigh, Star? Do you remember how Rosa told us that Keyblades have wills of their own?" "Yeah, I remember why?" "Well apparently, my Keyblade here umm…huh?"

Marco looked down to see the Keyblade's eye looking at him, as if it was speaking to him. "Oh, okay then." "Umm Marco? Did your Keyblade just say something to you? Cause you spaced out there for a second." "Oh sorry Star. But yeah, it was telling me its name." He said causing Star to get a little excited.

"So what is it? What is it?" She asked hopping a little. "Its name is 'Path towards Nightfall'. And the reason it was looking at you Star, is because it likes you and wants to help me help you I guess." He said scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

Star just smiled and placed her hand on Marco's that was holding Path towards Nightfall, which caused him to blush.

"Ah Star? What are you doing?" Marco asked as his blushing face grew brighter which Star noticed, causing her own face to turn red too. "I-I was just seeing if I placed my hand on yours while you were holding it, it would get my message." "Which was?" He asked as she pulled her hand away.

"It's nice to meet you and I like you too." She said smiling.

Seeing her smile made Marco's own smile appear on his face. "I think your message got through Star." He said, as he started to turn back around to his waiting opponent.

"Okay Star, I need you stay back for this one." "Wait Marco, are you planning on fighting that thing on your own?" Star asks worriedly. "You can't, it's too strong. You saw how hard a time Rosa and the others having against it." "I know Star, but I've got a plan for that, trust me okay?" He said looking back at her with a smile.

When Star heard how confident he sounded, that feeling she had when she and Marco met Rosa flared up in her heart again.

"Alright Marco, just promise me you'll be careful okay?" She asked placing her hand over her fast beating heart. "I promise Star," he said confidently.

After hearing his promise, Star moves further back, as to not be in the way. Marco then locks eyes with Shadow Widow that has been waiting for him.

' **I cannot believe that thing didn't choice to attack you both during that mush moment you were having.** ' Monster Arm said while pretending to puke.

"No one said you had to listen in on it you know." ' **True, true. Anyway, Riku wanted me to tell you that since you've now awaken your ability to use a Keyblade, you can use some of his powers and other abilities.' "** Like what?" ' **I'm not going to name them all off for you, but most of them use the power of darkness while others use light. Your going to have learn most of them on your own.'** Monster arm explained. **'But relax, Riku and I will help you balance out how to use them effectively.' '** Umm…thanks I guess? Can you at least give me one of the abilities I'm able to use?' he mentally asked.

' **Sigh fine. Since I can only guess the first thing you want to do is free those three girls first, I suggest you try this one ability called 'Dark Firaga'. It should be able to burn away that thing's webs without hurting them. Also you'll probably notice this soon anyway but, you can move a lot faster than you could before.** ' Monster Arm explained.

"Is that everything then?" Marco asked. ' **Just one more thing, could you stop calling me Monster Arm.' "** O-kay, then what should I call you then?" ' **No clue. Just let me know when you find a name I might like okay?' "** Sure." He said refocusing on the Shadow Widow.

Marco then holds his Keyblade above himself at his following side/arm and puts his leading left hand out with its open palm being shown. **(It's Riku's stance in case anyone was confused.)**

The Shadow Widow suddenly charges at Marco from the side, intending to catch him off guard. However before it brought both its claws down, Marco jumps back dodging its attack. He then rushes back at the Heartless who quickly raised its one claw and swung it at Marco. "Now!" Marco vanishes right before its claw came close to him then reappeared right next to Rosa, Ruby, and Blake surprising them.

"Hey! Are you guy alright?" Marco asked them. "We're fine Marco, But where did that light come from?!" Ruby asked. "Yeah and how did you summon that Keyblade just now?!" Blake asked immediately after. "I'll explain later, for now let's get you guys out of this webbing." He says placing both hands on his Keyblade.

"That won't work Marco, I've already using my Keyblade to cut it." Rosa said irritated. "I'm not going to cut it Rosa," He said aiming the tip of Path towards Nightfall at the webbing.

"Wait, if you're not trying to cut, then how are you going to-" "Hmph!" Ruby was cut off when she, Rosa, and Blake saw Marco fire off a dark fireball that then split apart and ignited the web which quickly burned away, freeing them.

"Wow! That was a lot easier to do than I thought it was." He said amazed at what he did while the three girls in front of him were once again surprised.

"Marco, what was that you just used to burn the webbing?" Rosa asked skeptically. "Huh? Oh right, that move was Dark Firaga. Its apparently one of a couple of other abilities I can use due to the darkness in my heart." Marco explained.

"WHAT?! But if you have darkness in you, then how come it isn't making you act like your friend?! I mean isn't darkness supposed to be like…evil?" Ruby exclaimed.

"While that's true Ruby, there have been some people who are able to control their darkness without losing themselves to it. And looks like Marco here is one of those people." Rosa said throwing her arm around the Latino boy while smiling.

"That would have been helpful if you told us that little detail Rosa!" Weiss says/complains running up to them with Yang following behind her making a b-line for Ruby.

"Ruby! Are you okay?!" Yang says already hugging her little sister tightly before she could even respond. "Yang…can't…breathe!" "Oh! Sorry about that, I was just worried about you is all." She said releasing Ruby so she could breathe again.

"I'm fine Yang, you can thank Marco for that." Ruby said looking to said person in appreciation. "Oh? Well in that case, looks like I owe you and that crazy looking Keyblade of yours big time for saving my little sis here." Yang said winking at Marco causing him to blush a little.

"Y-You don't owe me anything, I'm just glad she's okay. I-I mean, I'm also glad that Rosa and Blake are also not hurt. Umm speaking of which Rosa, could you maybe let me go now please?" He asked the red-haired girl who still had her arm wrapped around him.

"Aww, really? I thought I could get a better look at that Keyblade of yours." She said in a pretend hurt voice, taking her arm from around Marco.

"Speaking of your Keyblade, could explain how you suddenly came to possess one?" Weiss asked walking up to Marco and looking him over.

"Because when Ruby and I first met you, you didn't look like someone who could hide the fact that they own one." "Well about that," Marco was then cut off by the shrieking of the Shadow Widow that was now facing towards them, getting their attention.

"You can interrogate Marco later Weiss! We still have that thing to worry about!" Blake said as she and the others took their battle poses. "Let's focus on taking that thing down and fixing Janna first. After that, I promise to try and answer any questions you have Weiss, okay?" Marco asks while getting into the same stance he did before.

Hearing the honesty in his voice, Weiss turns to face the Heartless with the others while holding her rapier up and taking a fencing stance.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise then." She says as she, Marco and the others charge once more at the Heartless.

The Shadow Widow fires it thread in wide spread to try and trap them all at once.

"Oh no you don't!" Marco yells as he fires another Dark Firaga from his Keyblade which like last time, burst apart incinerating the thread.

With the thread burned away, Ruby and Rosa leapt at its head. But the Widow raised its claws and not only blocked their attacks, but also held the blades of their weapons.

"I already had to deal with this once, not happening a second time buddy! **"Assault Strike!"** Rosa yells as she punches the Heartless's claw with a fist cloaked in dark red energy while Ruby fired a shot from her scythe forcing the Shadow Widow to let go. They then back flipped away with Rosa stopping next to Yang and Blake who start fire shots from a far, forcing the Shadow Widow to back up, as Ruby stops next to Weiss and Marco.

"Weiss! I'm going to try something. Can you fire those ice icicle shards like you did before to keep it occupied?" Marco asks. "And Ruby, once you see an opening, I want you to try and aim for its eyes." "Got it!" Ruby says.

"Wait, what are you planning to do?" Weiss asked a little skeptical. "A move that just came to me, just wait for my signal, okay you two?" He said to which they both nodded. Though, Weiss's was a bit hesitant.

After receiving their nods, Marco then rushes towards the Shadow Widow. Ruby plants the blade of her scythe into the ground and takes aim at the Heartless, while Weiss summons four glyphs behind her.

As Star watches the others fight the Heartless, she hears someone coming up next to her. She turns to see Jackie running to her with both surprise and worry in her eyes.

"Star! What just happened with Marco?! And why is now fighting that thing?! He could get hurt and-" Star places her hands on Jackie's shoulders to try and calm down the normally cool-headed skater girl.

"Jackie calm down and listen okay?" Star asked. Jackie then started to settle down, telling Star she could continue now. "Now, the reason Marco is now fighting that Heartless with Rosa and the others is because…somehow he's able to use a Keyblade now." "But even if he can use one now, he could still get hurt. So why aren't you trying to help?!" Jackie asked.

"Because I know he'll be alright Jackie," She says smiling and placing a hand over her heart. "I can't really explain why but…I just get this feeling that he'll be fine and he'll help Janna too. So, just have a little faith that he can do this."

After seeing Star's confidence in Marco, Jackie remembered what she said about his never-give-up attitude when she asked him to the school dance. Which causes her to smile.

"You're right Star, sorry I freaked out there." "It's alright Jackie, I know you were worried about him as much as I was." Star said smiling at Jackie who returned it with one of her own.

Star then looks to the side and sees Marco rushing at the Heartless. Jackie follows where Star is looking and both their eyes widen in surprise as the same thought runs in their heads.

' **WHAT IS HE DOING?!'**

* * *

After shooting a stream of web to stop Yang and Blake's continued shooting which they managed to dodge, the Shadow Widow looks and sees Marco charging at it.

It prepares to fire its webbing to trap him. But before it could do that, four large ice icicles slam into it stopping its attempt. Seeing his chance, Marco quickens his rush. The Shadow Widow swings its claw at him, but he slides right underneath it not losing his momentum.

When he feels he's close enough, he energizes his Keyblade then performs a swift upward strike on the Shadow Widow, which pushed it back a considerable amount. He then back flips into the air and shoots several swords of dark energy at the dazed Heartless that begins to screech in pain.

"Ruby Now!" he yells as he lands.

After lining up her aim, Ruby fires three shots at the Shadow Widow's eyes which connect causing it to screech in even more pain at being blinded.

"HOW?!" Janna yelled furious at what just happened. "How are they over-powering it?!" She then looks to Star and Jackie who were amazed at Marco's idea to blind her Heartless. This only made her anger slow grow.

The Shadow Widow was now failings about in pain at the loss of three of its eyes.

"So he had Weiss distract it so he could move to do that attack. Then while it's dazed, have Ruby blind it by shooting its eyes out, that was a good plan on Marco's part." Blake said with Yang and Rosa agreeing.

"Now it's our turn to keep the pressure on while it's screaming like that right?" Yang said reloading her gauntlets. "Exactly, come on you two!" Rosa yells as she, Yang, and Blake charge at the injured Heartless.

" **Blood Cutter!"** She yells shooting off a crimson saw blade at the wounded spider Heartless. But it either heard the attack or was still distracted by the pain it was in because moved to the left of the spinning blade. However, the attack did manage to cut part way through its left claw which caused it to shriek in more pain as Yang and Blake drew closer.

Blake then threw her katana in its folded form at a support pillar and swung towards the Widow. Using its three remaining eyes to see, it swung its right claw at Blake as she got closer. But when it connected, she disappeared then reappeared on its injured claw. She then uses both the sheath and katana and strikes the part of the arm that Rosa's attack hit, severing its left claw and then leaping away.

The Shadow Widow screeches in both pain and anger as it uses its remaining claw to attack Blake, only have it knocked back by Yang who had sprung towards it using the recoil from her gauntlets.

Sensing that it was starting to get overwhelmed, the Shadow Widow backs away to try and think of a new plan of attack. It suddenly heard the voice of its master speaking in its head.

' **Widow I have a new target for you. Forget about the people in front of you and go after Star and Jackie.'** Janna told it. **'If you can devour their hearts, it could help increase your power. Understand?'** it nodded slightly indicating that it understood. **'Good. Now just wait for my signal, then strike.**

During this, Marco, Ruby, and Weiss made their over to Yang and the others.

"What's that thing doing now?" Marco asked. "No clue. It just backed away and now it's just sitting there waiting." Yang said keeping her eyes on the Heartless, as it tenses its legs up for a possible attack.

The Shadow Widow looks slightly to Janna, waiting for its signal from her, while also keeping its guard up.

"NOW!" Janna shouts and the Shadow Widow begins rushing towards Star and Jackie.

"What the- it's going after Star and Jackie now!" Yang said as she and others quickly ran after the speeding spider. "But why would it suddenly do that?! It make no sense, is it getting desperate?" Blake asks. Marco then suddenly hears Riku's voice.

' **Marco listen, that Heartless is going after those two because your friend ordered it to.' 'WHAT?! Are you certain?!' 'Yeah, I think her darkness is feeding off of her jealousy towards Star.'** He explained. ' **But then why is she having it go after Jackie as well?** ' Marco asked franticly.

' **The darkness in her heart must be affecting her to the point that anyone in her way will get hurt. You need to end this battle now or her heart will be lost and she'll become a Heartless herself.** ' Riku said sadly.

' **I'm not letting that happen to her got it?!** ' Marco said defiantly, which surprised Riku. ' **I'll save Janna no matter what. Even if that means bearing the burden of her darkness myself!** ' he said determined to save his friend.

Riku couldn't help but smile after hearing the conviction in his descendant.

' **You're starting to sound like someone I knew when I was around your age. Okay Marco, I'm right behind you let's do this!** '

"Alright! Yang, I need you to get on that thing's back." Marco says running next to the blonde brawler. "Okay and do what?" "Start hammering at it to stop its run." "Oh, I can handle that!'" Yang said running further ahead.

"Now while Yang does that, Rosa, I want you to separate Janna from those two with the black coats." "With pleasure." She said with a sweet but scare smile on her face.

"I just said separate Rosa okay?" "Oh I heard you Marco, but I get to choose how to separate your friend from them. Don't worry, I'll make sure Janna don't get hurt." She said sincerely, before stopping and turning towards the three near the fountain.

' **I really hope she doesn't do anything too extreme.** ' Marco thought, as he quickly gets his head back on the situation.

"Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, you three are with me. We're going to protect Star and Jackie." He said receiving a round of "Right" as the four quickly moved.

* * *

Upon seeing the giant spider Heartless charging at them, Star and Jackie hop on her skateboard to try and get away from it.

"Why is it suddenly coming after us?!" Star said hanging onto Jackie as she tried to get them further away. "You heard when Janna yelled that things suddenly started headed for us right? Something tells me that Janna was the one to tell that thing to come after us." Jackie said sadden at the fact.

"We've got to find a way to get her back to normal. But how-" "JACKIE IN FRONT OF US LOOK OUT!" "Huh?!" Jackie was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't see the crevasse that was made by the Aqua Shredder Heartless's attacks.

Jackie tried to avoid it, but it was too late as she and Star tumbled to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt. Jackie are you okay?" "Yeah, more or less. It's not the first time I fell off of board like-" Jackie stopped mid-sentence when she saw the Shadow Widow quickly close in from behind Star.

"STAR! BEHIND YOU!"

Star quickly turns to see the Heartless about too reach her. She tried get up to run, but she found that she was too scared to move.

The Shadow Widow opened its jaws as it got closer to Star who was too paralyzed with fear to move. But before it reached her, it screeched in pain and stopped its charge when it felt a continued barrage of punches on its back.

"What?" Star said as she saw the Heartless begin to fail about trying to shake off whatever was attacking it. When it turned its back to her, that's when she saw the reason it stopped. Yang was on top of it attacking with a combination of shots from her gauntlets every time she punched.

"Star!" she snapped out of the staring when she heard someone running up to her calling her name. She turned around and saw Marco along with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake.

"You okay Star?" Marco asked placing his hand her shoulder. "Y-Yeah Marco, I'm okay. Just a bit shaken is all." She said placing her hand over his in appreciation.

"Why didn't you start running again when saw that thing barreling down at you?!" Weiss said irritated. "Weiss calm down," Blake said. "Yeah, maybe she was just too freighted to move is all," Ruby said, walking over to also see if her new friend was alright.

Meanwhile, Janna, Ansem, and Cinder watched as Yang continued her attack on the Shadow Widow.

"I'm really getting tired of these guys right now," Janna said summoning a black orb to her hand.

"Are you planning to summon again?" Cinder asked. "I'm going to have to If I want to win aren't I?" she said darkly. "Very well then Janna, summon as many Heartless as needed." Ansem said, as Janna raised the orb in her hand preparing to summon.

But before she could that, two red slash waves came crashing down in front of the three, causing Janna to lose her focus and the orb in her hand to vanish.

When the dust from the attacks cleared, they saw Rosa shooting daggers at them, most notably at Ansem.

"What's the big idea interrupting my summoning like that huh?!" Janna yells while glaring at Rosa who responded by sighing. "As much as I would like to see what else you pull out of thin air, there's someone who wants to see you back to the way you use to be. So," Rosa then sent out two cross slash waves, which forced Ansem and Cinder to move away from Janna.

Janna cover her eyes with her arms when the dust kicked up from the attacks. When she uncovered them, she found Rosa standing right in front of her.

"Sorry about this in advance," Rosa says as she punches Janna in the stomach lightly, knocking her out. She then flings the unconscious girl over her shoulder and looks back at Cinder and Ansem.

"So you came only to retrieve the girl then?" Ansem asked with a grin that made Rosa's blood start to boil, but she quickly calmed down.

"As much as I would prefer to settle things with you right now, I was asked to take this one away from you two. But, if you want to start something right now, I could place her a safe distance and oblige the two of you." She said as red and black sparks danced along her Keyblade.

Ansem and Cinder glanced upward at Toffee, who inclined his head slightly at them.

"You may do as you wish with her." Cinder said. "Indeed, we have no further use for her now. However, should her darkness take hold of her again, I believe she would be most welcome to our ranks." Ansem said still grinning.

Rosa only glared at them, as she turned around. But before she left, she wanted to make one thing clear to them.

"You both can forget about that ever happening. From what I can tell, this girl here has heart meant for the light. Even if she's a bit of a trouble maker." Rosa said as she dashes off with Janna towards the other, leaving the two behind her.

"Hold on, why'd they just let that red-head take her?" Mercury asked a little confused. "Because we only needed her to confirm something," Toffee said pleased. "And I'd say, it was quite successful. So, do we just leave now?" Emerald asked. "Not yet, let's see how they end this battle first." He said.

Back to the fight, Yang continued her assault on the Shadow Widow's back. While Marco, Ruby, Weiss and Blake attacked from the ground as Star watched from behind them.

"How tough is this thing?!" Weiss says astounded that the Heartless hasn't fallen yet as she and others continue attacking.

The Shadow Widow then suddenly backs away quickly and slams its back against a wall creating web like crakes in it.

"Oh no, Yang!" Marco yelled as he saw the Heartless take its back off the wall. When it did, he and the others saw Yang begin to fall off the wall.

The Shadow Widow saw this as well and took the opportunity to swing its remaining claw at her sending her flying to the ground.

"Crap! She needs help!" Marco says about to run over to help, but stopped when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned and found Ruby was the one holding him with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about Yang Marco," She says. "Ruby's right. If anything you should probably be more worried for that Heartless." Weiss said knowingly.

"Huh? Why?" Marco asked confused at what they we're talking about. "Yeah, what do you mean not to worry? Your sister could be hurt really bad Ruby." Star said just as confused as Marco.

"Yang's going to fine, on account of two things." The group turn to see Rosa walking up to them, holding Janna.

"Janna! Is she okay?!" Star asked worried about her friend. "Don't worry she's fine Star. I just put her to sleep for a bit." Rosa said in a caring tone, putting Star at ease.

"Rosa what did you mean when you said Yang will be okay because of two things?" Marco asked her. "Right well for one, Yang's aura would have kept her safe." Rosa explained. "Her aura? What do you mean her aura?" Star asked confused.

"Allow me to explain," Weiss said. "You see in our world, aura is the manifestation of one's soul and used in many different ways. However, it's mainly used as a form of defense. So Yang's aura absorbed the damage from that attack." Weiss explained.

"That. Is. So. Cool!" Star said amazed at what she heard, as was Marco. "So you guys are like invincible or something?" Star asked. "Ah no, actually the more we use our aura, the more it will deplete. And if that happens, we could get seriously hurt. Also, any minor injuries we receive are healed by our aura." Weiss explains.

"Okay, so what's the second thing?" Marco asked. "The second thing is Yang's semblance. Her what now?" Star asked confused. "Sigh, semblance. It's like a person's innate power that only they can use, with effects varying from person to person. Also, the nature of a semblance is said to represent the aspects of a person's character. Wow! But, what does this have to do with Yang?" Star asked.

"Well, Yang's semblance allows her to absorb the energy from the damage she takes from her opponent, and redirect it at them with twice the force, making her attacks stronger. That is what makes her special." Ruby said proudly, while Weiss sighed in exasperation and Star had sparkles in her eyes.

"Okay you guys, If you're done explaining things, how about we get ready for when Yang gets back up." Rosa said excitedly. "Umm, Rosa? Could you maybe leave Janna with Jackie first?" Marco asked her pointing to his unconscious friend.

"Oh right, sorry." She said embarrassed. "I'll do that, while you guys get set." She said dashing to where Jackie was.

"Alright, so what's the plan here? Since Yang absorbed the damage she took from that thing's attacks, do we just leave this to her?" Marco asked.

"Actually, we kind of fought something that was just as big as that Heartless before." Blake said, which surprised Marco a bit.

"That's why we're going to use the same team attacks just like back then. But this time, we're going to add two new things to them." Ruby said looking at Star and Marco. "Wait, you want me and Star to help with this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know you two can." Ruby said with confidence. "For once, I'd have to agree with Ruby on this." Weiss said. While Blake smiled at them and nodded in agreement with her teammates.

"Well I'm all in for helping in any way in can but…" Marco trials off looking to Star. "Are you sure you're up for this Star? I'm mean, If your still a little weak from before I can-" Marco stops what he was about to says when Star places her hand on his shoulder and gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks Marco, for worrying about me. But I want to be able to help too, I don't want to seem like I'm getting in the way. I want to help to save Janna as much as my bestie does." She said causing Marco to mimic her smile.

"Now I'm wishing I had a camera to capture this adorable moment." Rosa said coming from behind, causing both teens to turn away from each other with a light blush on their cheeks. While Ruby, Blake, and Weiss looked at her with dead pan expressions.

"What?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang had just dug herself out of the ditch she made when she got swatted by the Shadow Widow, after it slammed its back against a wall to try and shake her off.

"Okay, that would have hurt a lot more if it wasn't for my aura." She mumble as she saw the spider-like Heartless making its way to her.

"YANG!" a voice yells from behind her. She turns around to see Ruby waving to her.

"DO YOU REMEMBER THAT FIGHT WE HAD WITH THAT ATLESIAN PALADIN THAT TORCHWICK USED?" She yelled. "YEAH, BUT WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO-OOOHHHH, I GET IT NOW." Yang said turning back towards the Shadow Widow with a look of excitement.

"Your sister understood what to do pretty quickly." Marco said

"Yeah, well that's just how she is sometimes. So is everyone ready?" Ruby asked as everyone nodded their heads.

 **[Song cue: RWBY Die]**

When the Shadow Widow reached Yang, it swung its claw at her. But Yang knocked her fists together, causing her blonde hair to flare up and her eyes to turn blood red. She then brought up her left arm and stopped the attack cold.

"My turn now!" She said as she threw her right arm back and then flung it at the Shadow Widow's claw completely tearing it off.

The Heartless faltered a bit at the loss of its remaining claw, but then quickly charged and head-butted Yang, sending her flying back towards the others.

"Get into your positions guys!" Ruby said as everyone got ready.

As soon as Yang flew pass them, Ruby shouted **"Bumblebee!"**

Blake immediately threw her folded katana to Yang who caught it while she held onto the other end of the ribbon that was attached to it. Blake then swung Yang around towards the Heartless, while she fired a shot from her gauntlets to boost her momentum.

But the Shadow Widow quickly jumped back, avoiding Yang's punch.

"Now! Weiss, Star," Ruby yelled. "Ice Flowers and Ice Stars!"

Weiss then summoned a glyph in front of them, while Ruby planted her scythe in the ground and Star raised her wand in front of it.

" **Shooting Star Explosion!"** Star yelled as several stars flew threw Weiss's glyph turning blue, while Ruby started firing off shots that also turned blue as they flew threw.

When the Ruby's shots hit the Shadow Widow, they froze upon impact. But when Star's spell hit its legs, the stars exploded in casing them in ice. The bullets and stars continued to hit and freeze parts of the Heartless until it could no longer move.

" **Bumblebee again!** Star, Marco," Ruby yells and looks to them.

 **"Ribbon Slash!"** she yells.

Blake once more swings Yang around who fires a shot from her gauntlet again boosting her momentum. While Star and Marco run towards the Shadow Widow.

When Yang got close to the frozen Heartless, she fired one more shot from gauntlet and then drove her right fist into its head.

The force of the punch sent the Shadow Widow flying to the left.

"Star! Now!" Marco yelled then dashed ahead while Star stopped and raised her wand.

" **Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!"** she shouted as a ribbon of light shot from her wand and latched onto Marco.

Star then spun him around once, then released the spell sending Marco towards the airborne Heartless.

' **Now Marco!'** Riku and Monster Arm shouted at the same time in his head.

Marco then closed his eyes and then focused. He then re-opened and quickly shot passed the Heartless and landed/slide across the ground as the Shadow Widow exploded into a massive cloud of dark smoke.

 **[Song end]**

Marco then let out an exhausted breath as he placed Path towards Nightfall into the ground.

' **Well done Marco.' 'Yeah, not bad for a rookie wielder.'** Riku and Monster Arm said proudly. "Thanks, but I really owe it to you guys and the others. If it weren't for all of you, I don't know what would have happened. So, thanks again." he said gratefully.

' **We didn't do much, just helped you realize you're potential.'** Riku said. **'Speak for yourself, I've been with this guy from when that princess attached me to him, and now he sees how great I am.'** Monster Arm commented in a cocky tone which caused both Marco and Riku to roll their eyes.

Riku then sensed someone running up to Marco.

' **Speaking of said princess, Marco you better brace yourself.'** He said.

Marco became confused and was going to ask what he meant when he heard someone call his name in a happy and excited voice.

"You did Marco!" he looks up and sees Star barreling towards him with her arms opened.

"Ah Star? Just hold on a sec-Ugh!" Marco didn't get to finish what he was going to say as Star tackled him into a hug as they both fell to the ground.

"You were so incredible Marco! You moved so fast that you disappeared for a second when I flung you at that thing!" Star said excitedly. "And those black flames you shot that exploded into smaller ones were so cool!" "Okay Star, I think I get it. I'm just glad you're alright and… thanks for helping take down that Heartless." Marco said.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay too Marco." Star said still hugging him, until a sudden cough got both of them to look behind them to see the others ( **more specifically Yang and Rosa** ) giving them knowing looks.

"So, are you two going to kiss or what?" Yang said grinning at Star and Marco who both realized that they were still hugging each other and quickly stood up and separated both of them with a huge blush on their faces.

"Ha, ha, relax you two, I was just kidding. But seriously Marco, what you just did was incredible. And I thought only Ruby could move that fast." Yang said hooking her arm onto the still blushing boy.

"Yeah you both pulled that off as if you already knew how to do it." Ruby said excitedly. "I'll admit, the two of you did very well. I honestly didn't think that Star's spell would be that effective on that Heartless, even if it was enhanced with my glyphs." Weiss said impressed with Star's magic.

"Yeah, you both did very well." Blake said

"I'm still surprised that you were able to summon a Keyblade Marco." Rosa said throwing her own arm onto him as well. "And the way you performed with it as well, I thought I was watching my Master for a second there." "I-I don't know if I was that good," Marco said sheepishly.

"No way! If you decided to become a huntsmen, you'd be so awesome!" Ruby said happily.

"Same here. You'd be a pretty good at it." Yang said. "I agree with these two, have a little bit more confidence." Rosa added.

"If you two are done hanging onto him, we should probably think of checking on his friend, who is asleep thanks to a certain someone," Weiss says looking to Rosa who along with Yang, took their arms from around Marco.

"That's right, Marco we need to check and see if Janna's alright." "Okay Star calm down, we'll do that right now." He says placing a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Hmph, it seems you forgotten what was said previously princess." A voice said approaching the group.

They look and see Ansem and Cinder along with three other black hooded figures approaching them, while everyone raised their respective weapons in response.

"You may have destroyed the Heartless your friend summoned for now, but unless you can calm the darkness that is raging in her heart, you won't be able help her at all." He said.

"Especially," Cinder says looking to Star. "If the reason for it is present should she wake up and if that happens, well…let's just say your friend won't be the same person you knew her as."

"By that you mean…Janna will turn into a Heartless?" Marco said which surprised Star and the others. Especially Rosa who was amazed that Marco knew about that.

"Marco what did you just say?!" Star asked him. "If Janna continues to hold onto her jealousy of you Star, she'll lose her heart and become a Heartless." Marco said while glaring at Cinder and Ansem. While Star had a look of distress.

"It would seem that gaining that Keyblade has opened you're mind to new knowledge boy." Ansem said while looking back at the hooded Toffee who he could only assume was smiling.

"What you said is correct. If the girl let's her envy continue to feed her darkness, then what awaits her is nothing but an endless abyss." Ansem said looking passed them at Janna while Jackie tried to wake her up.

"I believe it's time we took our leave," one of the hooded figures said to Ansem as they opened a dark portal. "There are other things we need to attend to soon. Why not leave them to their…more pressing matters." "Hmm…very well then," Ansem says as he, Cinder, and the other three walk to the portal.

"Hey hold it!" Star yells and Raises her wand at them.

Ansem stops and turns to her with a cold look in his eyes which began to un-nerve Star.

"Think carefully before you try and throw away that worthless life of yours. Although, seeing as how it's brought misfortune to those around, perhaps it would be better if you did go through with your attack." He said seeing the growing fear in Star's eyes as he and the others walked into the portal as it closed.

Star lowered he wand as they left and began to think about what Ansem said.

' **Could he maybe be right? I mean if I wasn't around, then maybe Janna wouldn't have felt jealous and wouldn't have ended up like she is now.'** Star thought until she felt someone shake her out of her grim thoughts.

She looks to see Marco with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't let what he said get to you Star," Marco said. "Remember, you and Janna are friends. Those guys probably only brought up the negative parts to try and use her." He said.

"Y-Yeah, your right Marco," Star said and suddenly hugs him which surprised him, but he returned it none the less.

They soon separated when they heard Weiss shouting at them.

"Could you two please make your way over so we can figure out what to do with your friend here?" "Sorry, sorry. Come on Star, we better get moving before Weiss has to yell again." Marco said jokingly which got the mewman girl to laugh.

"Right, I get enough of that from my mom as it is." Star said as she and Marco quickly made their way over to the other.

* * *

 **A/N: My apologies that this chapter took so long to get out. let's just say that life can be a serious pain in the butt when it feels like it. So I have a few things to go over with you guys. First, how do you think I handled Marco's dive to heart? and what do think him seeing a depiction of Ruby means? Second, do you want me to make a states list for the characters that will be wielding Keyblades? This will include the moves their Keyblade, abilities and whatever else. Now finally, do guys want me to do a similar thing for Star like I did for Marco when it's time to get her Keyblade? If yes, then who would she meet in her dive to heart? if not, then how would she get her Keyblade. So did you like the chapter? did I do the action scenes justice? let me know in your reviews and pms. Also if you've seen what I put up on my page, then let me know which of those crossover ideas would you like to see me tackle. okay see ya ;)**


	9. Chapter 8:The mending of hearts Pt1

**A/N: Okay now, that last chapter was really something wasn't it? Anyway, in this chapter our heroes are going head back to Marco's house and see what they can do to help Janna. Also, I hope you all didn't forget about Glossaryck's message that Star and Marco were supposed to give Rosa? Finally, Star and Marco will get to know who Rosa's Master is. So everyone get that? Good.**

 **Now hold onto your seats, because this is going to be quite the info surprise!**

 **Chapter 8: The mending of hearts and learning of truths Pt.1**

As soon as Star and Marco rejoined the others, they started to think of what to do about Janna who was still passed out.

"So, any ideas on what we do next?" Yang asked breaking the awkward silence that had settled in.

"We should go somewhere that Janna can rest and where we also can think things over before we do anything." Weiss said.

"That seems like the best option," Blake said.

"Alright then, so... where should we go then?" Ruby asked as everyone else began to think.

"We could go to my house," Marco says getting everyone's attention. "Yeah, and we could go over things in my room while Janna rests there too since its big enough." Star added.

"Are you both sure it's okay for all of us to just head over to your place like this? What are your parents going to say Marco?" Jackie said. "She has a point, we don't want to be an inconvenience to you guys." Yang said a little worried.

"You guys won't be an inconvenience. In fact, I think my parents would really like you guys. Especially Rosa, since Star has been telling them about her non-stop after we met." Marco said which earned him a light punch on his arm from Star. "Hey! Can you blame me, it was the first time I've seen someone so awesome looking." Star said defensibly. "Besides, you were just as impressed with Rosa as me Marco." She said pocking his chest with a knowing smile on her face.

"Alright you two, take it easy." Rosa said stepping up to them. "If your parents really don't mind their son bringing back a couple or so people, then I don't see any reason why we can't stop on by." She said accepting the offer.

"Wait a minute Rosa, you can't just make the decision on your own like that." Weiss butted in. "How come?" "Because we all need to come to an agreement on this." "Sigh alright then," Rosa says looking to the others.

"Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Jackie, what do you think about Marco's invitation to let us come over to his place for a bit to sort things out?" She asked them already guessing their answers.

"If he says his parents are cool with him bringing house guests, then it's cool with me." Yang says shrugging her shoulders.

"I agree with Yang," Blake said.

"I've been to Marco's place before and I can say that his parents would welcome just about anyone who Marco and Star invite over. So I think it's a good idea." Jackie said agreeing to the suggestion. "Well if Marco and his parents don't have a problem with us coming over, I can't see any reason not to take his invite. Plus, I want see what Star's room looks like! I bet it's really huge!" Ruby said excitedly.

"And the majority rules in favor of Marco's generous offer, case closed" Rosa said triumphantly which got the others laughing while Weiss just sighed in resignation.

"Alright, alright, I know when I'm out voted. Let's just go already." Weiss said folding her arms. "That's… going to take us awhile since my house is pretty far from here." Marco said which caused a few groans from Yang, Rosa, Star, and Ruby.

"We just came out of the biggest battle with some crazy looking shrimp and an over-sized spider. Now, we've got to walk all the way to your place? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ruby complained. "Yeah I'm with Ruby on this one, that fight really wore me out, I don't think I can handle a long walk." Yang added.

Star was about to add on as well, until an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Hold on guys, I've got a way to make the trip no so long for us." Star said confidently holding out her wand.

"I swear, if you're planning on summoning that giant porcupine for us to ride again," Weiss started.

"No it's not that, but that does sound like a good idea thought." "Oh I wouldn't mind riding him again!" Ruby said optimistically. "I would! I am not riding that thing again, I'd rather walk if it means less likely me falling off in the middle of traffic."

"Okay, did we miss something?" Yang asked. "Ha, let's just say Weiss got a first-hand experience of what my magic is all about." Star said with a silly grin on her face.

"But anyway, I'm talking about using a teleporting spell I just so happen to know that can take us straight to my room super quick." "Wait, Star are you talking about the spell you used when you accidently turned Miss Skullnick into a troll?" Marco asked which Star responded with a "yep".

"Uh Miss who now?" Yang asked. "Miss Skullnick. She our teacher from school who Star accidently turned into a troll." Jackie explained.

"You…turned your teacher into a troll?" Blake asked a little shocked. "By accident, I was trying to help her since she said her boyfriend dumped her, and the spell I used…kind of…went wrong, ha. Anyway, when I tried to change her back with this other spell, it sent Marco, me and her back to my room." Star said. "So, in trying to fix something, you discovered something new." Blake said.

"So you're going be using that spell to teleport us all to your room which is at Marco house, right?" Rosa asked to make sure.

"Yep. But Star aren't you really tired from the other spells you've been casting?" Ruby asked a little concerned. "Well yeah, but this spell is a really simple one. So it shouldn't take a lot to do."

"Are you sure Star?" Marco asked a little worried Star may be pushing herself.

Star saw the worry in his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile while also placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm positive Marco. But if it makes you feel any better, if it looks like I'm about to pass out, make sure you catch me so I don't hit floor okay?" She said as a Marco's face started to feel a little warm.

"O-Okay I guess." He stammered out while Star giggled at his reaction.

"Alright everyone, make sure your as close as possible when I cast this spell." Star said as the others got close, while Jackie picked up Janna and slung her arm over her shoulder and carried her.

When Star saw that everyone was close enough, she waves her wand in the air and says **"Lightning Change Back!"**

A yellow energy field soon envelops the group and then they vanish instantly.

* * *

 **(Diaz Residence, Star's Room)**

The group soon reappear in Star's gigantic bedroom with looks of surprise.

"Welcome to my bedroom you guys!" Star says cheerfully as the others look around the astonishingly large room.

"OH. MY. GOSH! THIS ROOM IS SO HUGE!" Ruby yelled completely awestruck by the size of Star's room. "When you said you bedroom was big, you defiantly meant **BIG** Star. It even has a second floor too." Yang said amazed at what she was seeing.

"I guess we should have expected the room of a princess to be something like this to be honest. I'm guessing you used a spell to make it this way right?" Blake asked looking at the various poster and strange objects that were scattered about the room.

"Yep. I guess you could say I gave this place my own version of the royal touch." Star said proudly.

"And by that you mean royal mess. This place looks like your closet exploded with everything that was stuffed inside. Couldn't you have else cleaned up a bit?" Weiss complained stepping over some clothes that were laying on the ground, while Star rubbed the back of her head grinning sheepishly.

"I keep telling her to try and organize her stuff." Marco says which earns him another friendly hit on the arm from Star.

"Well I like the look of Star's room. It reminds me of mine back in my home world." Rosa said looking around. "You had a room that was also a giant mess?" Weiss asked jokingly. "Ha-ha, not what I meant Weiss. I was talking about the comfortable feeling I get from it. Y'know, when you're most at peace."

"Well I'm just glad you don't mind my mess." Star said happily.

"Well a little mess never hurt anyone in my opinion. In fact, it makes me feel even more at home here." She said as she and Star hi-fived each other.

"Okay, if you two mess twins are done, can we please talk about what we're going to do now?" Weiss said wanting to get back to the matter at hand. "Right, first we should try and see if we can help Janna." Star said as she looked to her sleeping friend who Jackie already place on her bed.

Everyone else started to make their way over to the sleeping girl as well.

"So does anyone have a clue as to why Janna suddenly started to act the way she did? And how she was able to use magic like Star could?" Jackie asked the group.

"That's a good question. Star and Marco, how did Janna act the last time you both saw her?" Rosa asked them.

"Well we both saw her at the end of school year party my parents had couple days ago," Marco started. "Yeah but, she was acting like her normal self that time. Plus, I think she got a hold of your wallet again when you weren't looking Marco." "Seriously? Again?" Marco groaned then checked his pockets. True enough, his wallet wasn't on him.

"This is like the eighteenth time she's done that." "Actually Marco, it's the twentieth time." Jackie said which caused Marco to raise an eye-brow in confusion. "Janna told me last time we hung out. Which reminds me," She said digging into her pockets and throwing a pair of keys to Marco who caught them.

"She told me to give you back your house keys when I ran into you since she got those too." Marco just placed his hand on his head in quiet annoyance, while Star, Yang, Ruby, and Rosa tried not to laugh out loud at the fact that the red hooded boy had his personal things pickpocketed multiple times.

"Alright, if you guys are done laughing at my expense, can we refocus back on Janna here who's…huh?" Marco stopped what he was about to say when he looked down at Janna closely.

"Marco? Is something wrong? You went quiet all of a sudden." Star asked. "Star? Did you ever see Janna wearing this thing around her neck before?" He asks as he shows Star and the others the necklace that had on.

"That's strange, Janna didn't have that when she was at the party." "You're right Star, and last time I checked, Janna wasn't that big a fan of wearing necklaces." Jackie said looking at the strange item.

When Ruby got closer to look at the necklace, she noticed the charm attached to it looked both very odd and familiar to her.

"Hey guys, doesn't this charm look like a key or something?" Ruby said drawing everyone's attention to the key-shaped charm.

"Now that you mention it Ruby, this charm does have a…odd feeling about it that I can't quite place my finger on." Weiss said looking at the charm curiously. "Same here, something about it just…rubs me the wrong way, like I've seen it somewhere before." Rosa said racking her brain around for an answer.

While the others were trying to figure that out, Marco heard a familiar voice in his mind.

' **Hey Marco, are you listening here?' 'Huh? Monster Arm? What is it?** ' he asked confused about the sudden appearance. ' **Sigh, you're going to keep calling that until you think of a name for aren't you? Well whatever, I dropped in to tell you what caused your friend to act crazy not too long ago.** ' He said. ' **Okay first, that's great to hear. And second, could you not say she was acting crazy? She…just wasn't in her right mind is all.' Yeah, yeah. Anyway, do you remember when Riku said that Janna's darkness was forced out?** ' he asked. ' **Yeah I remember that why?** ' Marco said confused at where this was leading to.

' **The charm on that necklace…is actually a Keyblade.'** ' **WHAT?!** ' Marco said completely surprised at what he was told. ' **Could you not scream like that?! Geez.' 'S-So this charm Janna has on her right now is a Keyblade?! But I thought Keyblades were weapons used for good, how is it that this one gave Janna the ability to summon Heartless?** ' he asked confused about this whole thing until he heard Riku's voice.

' **Marco calm down and let me explain alright?' 'O-Okay.** ' He said calming himself down so Riku could talk.

' **First Marco, you need to know that while there are Keyblades that have connections to the light, there are also Keyblades that are tied to the darkness as well.** ' Riku said. ' **I guess that makes sense. So does that mean the Keyblade you had and the Keyblade that I now have are ones from the darkness?** ' Marco asked curiously. ' **No, in fact both our Keyblades are those connected to the realm of light.' 'Really? I just figured since they both of their designs have some demon traits,** ' Marco trialed off.

' **Originally "Way to the Dawn" was a weapon called "Soul Eater" that grew more powerful when the wielder used the power of darkness. I hurt a lot of people because I let Ansem use the darkness in my heart. But after going through my own trials and with help from my friends, I was able to overcome my darkness and Soul Eater became Way to the Dawn.'** Riku said sharing his time as a Keyblade wielder to his descendent. **'Wow, I had no idea you had to go through something like that, I'm really sorry that happened to you.'** Marco said in a sad tone.

' **Do... do you think something like that will happen to me too?'**

 **'Hmph, I doubt that will happen to you anytime soon Diaz,** ' Monster Arm said cutting into the conversation. ' **Not if that princess of yours has anything to say about it. I mean she gave up her wand just to save your butt, I bet she'd do it again if given the chance.'** He said with possibly a grin on his face.

' **I agree with the former talking calamari Marco, you have not only Star, but other people who will look out for you too.** ' Riku said assuredly.

' **I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you call me calamari again. How about you get to the part where you tell Marco about the stupid charm and how to help sleeping beauty here already yeah?** ' Monster Arm said getting irritated while Marco and Riku were calming down from snickering.

' **Right now Marco, Monster Arm said that the charm on Janna's necklace was a Keyblade, well he's half right. The charm is a Keyblade, but it's only a copy of the original one.** ' Riku said.

' **So this charm is a copy of a Keyblade?' 'Yes, it's a copy of a Keyblade called "The Keyblade of heart", it has the ability to unlock people's hearts releasing the darkness within them.** ' Riku explained to Marco.

' **So if we just take this thing off, Janna will be okay right?** ' Marco asked hopefully. ' **There's more to it than just that Marco, even if you take the charm off, Janna's heart would still be at risk of being lost to darkness due to how long she's been using it to amplify her own darkness.** ' Riku said which made Marco start to worry.

' **Then what can I do to save Janna?!** ' Marco asked desperately wanting to help his friend from losing her heart.

' **You'll have dive into her heart and calm the darkness inside her.** ' Riku said which immediately confused Marco. ' **Did you just say I'd have to dive... into Janna's heart if I want to save her?'**

 **'That's right,** ' Monster Arm said suddenly rejoining the discussion. ' **You see Marco, your friend Rosa might have knocked Janna out, but when Janna fell asleep so did her heart.** ' He said as Riku followed up.' **I'm guessing the strain of having her darkness forced out like that must have tired her out, so when your friend put Janna to sleep, her heart must have done the same thing. You just need to dive into her heart like you did with your own and wake her up.** ' He explained to Marco who was thinking it over carefully before he asked something.

' **So once I dive into Janna's heart, what do I have to do to wake her up? I don't want to do something that'll hurt her.** ' He said worriedly.

' **You'll have to figure that out once you get there. But if you're that worried about going in alone, you could ask one of those girls to go with you ~'** Monster Arm said in a sing song tone causing Marco's eyes to widen in shock and surprise. ' **Hold on a minute, someone can go with me into Janna's heart?' 'So long as they hold a Keyblade, yes.** ' Riku said. ' **But if you do plan to take someone with you, you have to be careful not to lose each other while inside someone's heart. There's no telling what could happen understood?** ' he said in a serious tone. ' **Yeah, so how do I dive into Janna's heart?** ' Marco asked.

' **You point your Keyblade at the person's heart and concentrate. If two people are diving into the same heart at the same time, then they both have to make sure their focused on the same person.** ' Riku explained while Marco listened.

' **Okay I think I've got it,** ' Marco said but before he could tell the others what to do he heard Riku say something.

' **Marco, I want you to look at Janna's face for a second and tell me what you see.' 'Huh? O-kay,** ' he said a bit confused at the request. Marco then looks to Janna's sleeping face and was surprised to see a calm and relaxed smile.

' **Huh? Why is she smiling like nothing is wrong with her?' 'Ha, tell me Marco, does Janna often joke around with you and Star?' 'Well yeah, sometimes it gets on my nerves. But other times, when I'm feeling down or upset, Janna always finds a way to help me laugh it off.** ' Marco said as a smile begins to appear on his face. ' **But what does that have to do with why Janna is smiling while asleep?'**

 **'Sigh, do you want us to spell it out for you knucklehead?** ' Monster Arm said exasperatedly. ' **You, Star, and the rest of your friends are trying to find a way to help this girl, and she is just sleeping here like her heart is not in danger of being swallowed by darkness.** ' He said sarcastically.

Marco then began to think of what Riku and Monster Arm were saying. He then began to think of all the times when Janna was with him and Star on one of their crazy magical hijinks, and how no matter how dangerous or insane they were, Janna would always be up for it and smile. That's when it finally came to Marco about why Janna was smiling and he couldn't help but almost laugh at it.

' **Un-be-livable, sometimes I really wonder how Janna became so use to stuff like this to the point where she can smile in her sleep.** ' Marco said as he heard the other two occupants of his heart laugh.

' **Okay, I think I know how to wake Janna up now.** ' Marco said confidently. ' **Finally, so what's your plan Diaz?** ' as Marco was about the answer, an image of rose petals floating around him flashed into his vision then quickly vanished.

' **Hmm, Okay I think that will work.' 'What's going to work now?** ' Monster Arm asked confused when Marco suddenly stopped talking.

' **Just an idea that I think I can work into what I'm going to do, I'll talk to guys after I wake Janna up.** ' Marco says as cuts his connection with Riku and Monster Arm.

' **What in the world is he going to pull?'** ' **That's for him to know and for us to find out I guess.** ' Riku said simply.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!" Marco hears Star and Ruby shout at the same time coming out of his mental discussion with Riku and Monster Arm.

He looks and sees that he was the only one still sitting next to Janna, while others went to different spots of the bedroom to think. He saw Star and Ruby were near the window, both of them pacing back and forth with thinking expression on their faces.

Jackie, Yang, and Blake were by the couch, it looked like Yang had an idea that she wanted to try, but judging from the looks on Jackie and Blake's faces, it didn't seem like they were sold on it.

Finally, he saw Rosa and Weiss by the twisting stairs going back and forth on possible ideas for waking Janna up, but so far it didn't look like they found a concert solution.

He looked down and saw that Janna was still sleeping with that relaxed smile still on her face which seemed to make Marco smile too. He then noticed that his hand was touching Janna's. His face suddenly started to turn a little red as he quickly pulls his hand away from Janna's.

However, her smile didn't leave her face. If anything, her smile looked more like a grin. Shaking his head at her possible antics, he stands up and prepares to tell what he learned and what he plans to do.

"Hey guys, can you all come back around the bed please?" Marco said getting everyone attention when they heard him calling.

"What's up Marco, did you think of something?" Star asked as the others came back around to Janna. "He must have if he was thinking for as long as he has been." Weiss said which confused Marco a bit.

"Dude after we gave up trying to figure out what the charm around Janna's neck was, we all decided to think of why she went berserk in the first place. But when we all went off to think, you just sat there next to her with your eyes closed." Yang told him.

"Yeah, me and Star were trying to get your attention for like 6 minutes, but Weiss and Rosa said you must have been in deep thought and to just leave you be." Ruby said. "They even said that you might find out what that charm was and why Ruby, Weiss, and Rosa got that strange feeling before." Star added.

"Uh, you both do realize that me and Rosa were just speculating about that right?" Weiss said. "Yeah you two, I don't think Marco was that deep in thought about the charm that much." Rosa added which made Star and Ruby a little disappointed.

"Umm actually you guys, I kind of do have a clue on the charm." Marco said, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"Okay now guys, before I go any further with that, I'm going to explain how I got my Keyblade first. After all," Marco then looks to Weiss, "I did promise that I would talk about that after the fight anyway." Marco says.

"Alright then Marco, lay it on us." Star said excited to know how her friend got his Keyblade. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well it started when I was still stuck to the mall's ceiling," Marco continued with his explanation which involved telling them about diving into his heart, meeting Riku, and finding out he was his descendent. But when he got to the part about his Monster Arm, Star immediately got worried.

"Marco are you sure it's a good idea to trust Monster Arm? Or this Riku person?" She asked a little skeptical about Marco believing what this Riku person said.

"Star I know you have doubts about believing anything Monster Arm says considering what we went through with him, but Riku is a very reasonable person. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been able to help the way I did." Marco says summoning Path to Nightfall to his hand looking at it.

"I get what you're saying Marco, I'm just," Before Star could continue, Rosa interrupts her getting close up to Marco surprising him. "You actually met with **THE** Riku?!" She asked excitedly. "Uh yeah? Umm, Rosa? Do you know about Riku?" He asked once the over-excited red-head backed away from him a bit. "Yeah I can't remember the last time you got this excited over anything before." Ruby said.

"That's for certain, you seem more excited than when you found out about your semblance." Weiss added.

"That's because Marco here, so happens to be the descendent of a well-known Keyblade Master! How can I not be excited about that?!"

"…WHAT?!" the others yell in surprise at what they heard Rosa say.

"So hold on, that means that Marco here is the descendent of a Keyblade Master and he's able to speak with him?" Star says still in shock. "Okay, I was not expecting to find that out." Marco says trying to collect his thoughts.

Weiss quickly refocused and got everyone's attention.

"Rosa not that this is an interesting topic you just dropped on us, but could we talk about this after we deal with Star and Marco's friend?" she said rubbing her temples to ease the slight migraine she was getting. "Oh right sorry about that. So Marco, you also said that you knew something about the charm too, could you tells us that now please?" Rosa asked as Marco came too from the surprise info he heard.

"Uh right. That charm on Janna's necklace, it's actually a copy of a Keyblade called the "Keyblade of heart"." He said. "That charm is a copy of that horrid thing?! Argh! I should've known, no wonder I was getting a bad feeling from it!" Rosa said annoyed she didn't recognize the item at first glance.

Star was confused at why Rosa was upset about the fact that Janna had a mini Keyblade on her necklace.

"I don't get it Rosa, if that charm is a Keyblade then wouldn't that be a good thing?" Star asked. "I agree with Star, I mean even if it's a fake Keyblade it shouldn't be that harmful right?" Ruby said.

Rosa only rubbed her the back of her head to try and calm herself down before looking to Star and Ruby.

"Well you two, that Keyblade does a lot more than just harm a person, it unlocks the darkness in people's hearts." Rosa said in serious tone surprising not only Star and Ruby, but the others as well.

"She's right guys," Marco says, "It's probably the reason why Janna was able to summon the Heartless. It also might have caused some emotions she's kept buried to surface." He said.

"You mean, like her being jealous that I could use magic?" Star said looking down at the ground in a sad voice. Marco only shook his head yes to confirm this, but quickly walked over to Star and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Star don't worry about that, we just have to remind Janna of all the times we had as friends, that she doesn't need to be jealous of you." Marco told her with a smile on his face. Star smiled back and placed her hand over Marco's.

"Your right Marco, thanks. But how do we do that if Janna is still sleeping?" Star asked.

"Now that Star mentioned it, why is Janna still asleep?" Jackie asked curiously. "Uh Rosa? What exactly did you do to knock her out like this?" Blake asked her red-haired friend. "I only lightly punched her in the stomach, it's not like I was really trying to hurt her."

"Then why is she still asleep then?" Ruby asked. "Janna's still asleep because her heart is asleep right now." Marco said getting everyone's attention.

"Wait, Janna's heart is asleep? Marco what are you talking about?" Star asked confused at what her friend said. "My thoughts exactly, what do mean when you say her heart is asleep?" Weiss said with the others look at Marco with the same question in mind.

"That's what I was going to talk about after I explained how I got my Keyblade. You see," Marco then began to tell the others what Riku and Monster Arm said to him. By the time he finished, everyone's minds were blown away at what they heard.

"Whoa, this is a lot take in y'know?" Yang said scratching the side of her head. "So when I put Janna to sleep, I inadvertently also put her heart to sleep too?" Rosa asked scratching her head in confusion. "Not exactly Rosa, Janna's heart was under a lot of pressure from her darkness being forced out. So when it felt that Janna was no longer drawing on her darkness, it instantly went into a sort of hibernation state." Marco clarified.

"So if we want Janna to wake up, you and possible another person have to dive into Janna's heart and wake her up from there right Marco?" Star asked him. "That's right Star, but the other person needs to be a Keyblade wielder too if I'm going to bring them." Marco said knowing that Star wanted to go with him to help Janna.

"Sigh figures there would be a catch," Star said puffing her cheeks out in mild irritation. "So who are you bringing with you to help or are you planning to go alone?" Blake asked Marco.

"Well I've only got three people here to choose from really but," Marco was going to continue but Weiss cut in.

"But nothing. You'll need someone to help you get a full grasp on the situation when you're in there, so I think its best that I go with you." Weiss said which caused Ruby and Rosa to voice their complaints about that.

"What?! Weiss that's not fair, why do you get to go?! I could be just as helpful." Ruby argued adamantly. "Wait just a minute you two, I've got a bit more experience with a Keyblade here, so I should be the one that gets to go." Rosa said confidently placing her hand on her chest while Ruby and Weiss give a deadpan look.

"Rosa have you even dived into someone's heart before?" Weiss asked which caused Rosa's confidence to falter. "Uh well…no I haven't." "My point exactly, I haven't either but I'd would at least act accordingly on what to do." Weiss explained. "And offence to you or Ruby, but I feel that both of you are a bit too…over the top sometimes."

"WHAT?!/YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME WITH THAT!" Ruby and Rosa shouted.

The three continued to argue, until Yang and Blake came over and got in between them.

"Alright, alright you three, relax already." "Yang's right, arguing isn't going to help wake Janna up. Besides, it's Marco's decision if he wants to bring someone with him to help." Blake said as all three looked to Marco who was staring at the ground with Star next to him patting his back.

The three then stopped arguing as Yang and Blake let them go. They then looked to Marco and Star and bowed their heads which confused them both.

"I'm really, really sorry for acting like that." Rosa said feeling ashamed. "I as well am sorry for acting the way I did just now." Weiss said genially upset at her behavior. "Yeah, I mean you're doing something to help your friend and we're here arguing like little kids so," Ruby then lifts her head up, walks over to Marco and holds her hand out to him.

"Sorry for not taking the whole thing as seriously as we should of." She said with an honest smile.

Star and Marco were touched by their sincerity and smiled.

"Aww it's alright you guys, me and Marco both know you just really wanted to help." Star said. "Yeah, you guys just are really passionate about it is all." Marco added as he brought his hand up to shake Ruby's.

However, when Marco's hand touched Ruby's, a light suddenly shinned from their conjoined hands surprising everyone.

"What the?!/um can someone explain what's going on here?!" Marco and Ruby ask in a bit of a panicked tone.

A thin beam of light then shoots from their still joined hands and hits Janna. The beam then starts to create a white outline around Janna and lifts her off Star's bed. She's then placed gentle on the floor to the side of the bed in a sitting cross legged position as the beam of light disappears and Marco and Ruby's hands stop glowing.

They both let go of each other's hands and stare at them completely puzzled like the others at what just happened.

'What was that just now?' Marco thought as he continued to look at his hand. 'And why did that happen I held Ruby's…hand,' Marco then remembered the glimpse of the rose petal he saw when he was speaking with Riku and Monster Arm.

'Was…was that my heart telling me to take Ruby with me to help?' he thought.

He didn't have much time to think further of it, when he heard Ruby say something to him.

"Um Marco?" she said as his head snapped up when he heard her. "Yes Ruby?" "Okay, this is going to sound a bit weird but," Ruby placed her hands behind her back and started fidgeting in place a little while her head was down.

Marco and the others confused by Ruby's sudden strange behavior. Yang was about to say something, but stopped when she, Marco and everyone else saw Ruby lift her head back up. But when she did they saw that her cheeks had a light dusting of red on them and she was avoiding eye contact with Marco who had to turn away and try and hide his own blushing face.

Ruby took a deep breath before continuing what she was going to say.

"Marco, were you going to…were you going to ask me to help you wake Janna's heart up?" she asked as everyone's eyes widen and their mouths hung opened.

"Umm, Ruby? Can I ask what made you think that?" Marco asked as he reluctantly turned his head to look at the blushing red-hooded girl in front of him.

"I'm not really sure myself, it's just…when you grabbed my hand and that light appeared, I got this feeling that you wanted to ask me to help." She said still not looking directly at him. "Sigh, maybe I'm just imagined it or something."

Marco didn't know what to say at this point. Did his heart really just tell Ruby what it showed him? If it did, then he wondered what the depiction of her he saw when he dived into his heart really meant. Choosing to save that question for another time, Marco decides to accept what has occurred and tell Ruby what he was going to ask her.

"Ruby…you weren't imaging things when you had that feeling I wanted to ask you to help me wake up Janna." Marco said and immediately Ruby's head shot up to look at him while everyone else was shocked.

"Okay, remember when I explained how when I dived into my heart I said I saw those stained glass pictures of my friends?" he asked. "Yeah, you said you saw Jackie, Janna, and me. And that our eyes were closed." Star answered. "Well the thing is there were four pictures." Marco said.

"And you're saying that the picture was of Ruby?" Yang asked as Marco nodded his head.

"But that makes no sense, you and Ruby only just met today how could you know that you might need her help?" Weiss said skeptical about the whole thing.

"Well Weiss maybe Marco's heart knew that if he wanted to help his friend, he's need someone that could help him do that. So his heart reached out to Ruby's and asked it to help." Rosa said. "A person's heart can be unpredictable, sometimes they can lead us into problems and other times they can help find solutions to things we couldn't think of ourselves."

"So what you're saying Rosa is that Marco's heart asked my heart to help him?" Ruby asked as Rosa shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah maybe," She said before a slight grin appeared on her face. "Or maybe you want to help because you think he's cute." She said which caused both Marco and Ruby's faces to turn bright red and Yang to bend over laughing hard.

"WHAT?!" "I'm kidding, I'm kidding you two ha, geez." Rosa says calming down from her own laughter.

"Alright Rosa, if your done with your joking, can we please have these two dive into this heart and wake her up now?" Weiss said getting irritated.

"Right, so Marco go ahead and ask Ruby again." Rosa said as Marco and Ruby had calmed down from here earlier joke.

"Huh? Oh right. So Ruby, will you help wake Janna up please?" Marco asks holding his hand out again to Ruby. She looks at it for a brief moment, then smiles and grabs his hand with her own.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, yes I'll help you Marco." She says which brought a smile to Marco's face.

"Thanks." "No problem, so how do we go into someone's heart again?" She asks with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Are you serious? Weren't you listening when Marco explained it to us?" Weiss said not at all surprised by her leader's lack of listening.

"Well I kind of spaced out during some of his explanation on that part, sorry ha, ha." Ruby said laughing a little nervously. Marco and Star laughed a little at how Ruby can be an amazing person in battle, but when it comes to social stuff she falls flat on her face sometimes.

"It's cool Weiss, I'm sure Marco doesn't mind explaining again right Marco?" Star said looking to her friend.

"Yeah sure it's no problem really." "Sigh fine then, just be sure to listen to what he says this time Ruby?" "Okay, okay I get it already. Sigh alright my ears are open Marco, whenever you're ready," Ruby said as she took a seat on the couch. "Alright then," Marco makes his way to the couch as well, then sits next to Ruby and begins to explain how he and she will wake Janna's heart up.

"I'm still not too sure about all this." Weiss said. "Sure about what?" Star asked her. "About how Marco's heart asked Ruby of all people to help him with your friend. I mean, it's not that I had high hopes or anything but, if his heart was going to pick someone to help him, I would have thought it would pick Rosa or at the very least you even if you don't have a Keyblade."

Star thought about what Weiss was saying and while it did make more sense for Marco to maybe ask Rosa to go with him, Marco was just putting his faith and trust in what he heard from Riku and his heart, the same way he does with her.

"You have a point Weiss. But, Marco is just a trustworthy person. If someone tells him there's a way to help, he won't hesitate to act. There have been plenty of times where I get in over my head, but Marco always has faith that I'll find a way to fix it. And if I can't, then I know he'll be right there to help." Star says as she places a hand over her heart.

"I mean if you didn't have faith in Ruby you wouldn't be on the same team with her, let only be friends with her right?" she asks Weiss.

Weiss let's out a sigh, then looks over to the couch where Ruby is listening to what Marco was telling her.

"Why is that both you and Ruby have to be so similar in the way you give meaningful speeches?" she said smiling at Star who smiled right back. "Hmm, who knows."

"Okay so, the way diving into someone heart works Ruby is first, you point your Keyblade at the person's heart and focus on that person." "So in this case since we're both going to be diving into Janna's heart, we both need to focus on her right?" Ruby asked. "That's right," Marco confirmed. "So what do we do once we're in her heart?" "Uh yeah about that, Riku said we'd have to figure that part out for ourselves. Like Rosa said, sometimes a person heart can be unpredictable sometimes." "Right, we just need to be extra careful then." Ruby said pumping her a fist into the air with enthusiasm.

Marco rubbed the back of his head smiling at how optimistic the red-hooded girl was.

"Ha, my thoughts exactly Ruby. So are you ready?" Marco asked as he got up from the couch.

"Yeah sure let's go!" Ruby said jumping up from the couch in excitement.

Everyone soon gathered around the sleeping Janna as Marco and Ruby stood a fair distance back.

Star and Jackie chose to sit on both sides of Janna.

"Ha, hey Jackie? Have you noticed that Janna looks so cute asleep like that?" Star said as she was looking at her friend.

Jackie arched an eye brow as she looked at Janna to see what Star meant. When she did, she saw Janna had a serein looking smile on her face as she slept. She felt a smile appear on her face when she saw her friend like that.

"Yeah, I see what you mean Star." Jackie said as a thought suddenly came to her.

"Hey Star?" Jackie whispered as she leans forward. "Hmm? You know if Janna smiled like that more often in front of Marco, he'd probably think she was cuter than annoying don't you think?" She said.

Star thought about it for a second before a cheeky smile soon appeared on her face.

"Oh yeah, your right. Hey Jackie, I just had an idea. What if when Janna wakes up, we try and get her to smile like that in front of Marco? Could you imagine how red his face would if he saw that." Star said as Jackie started to gain a smile at the thought. "I like the way you think sometimes Star."

"Um guys? What are you talking about?" Marco asked causing Star and Jackie to look towards him.

"Oh nothing Marco. Come on Jackie, let's stand clear so these two can do their thing." Star says as she and Jackie moved from in front of Janna.

Marco was curious about what Star and Jackie were talking about, but decided to leave it alone for now.

"Alright Ruby, ready?" Marco says as he summons Path towards Nightfall to his hand.

"Yep," She answers while summoning Fenrir.

"Okay, now remember, focus on Janna and then point towards her heart got it?" "Right."

The two point their Keyblades to Janna and close their eyes and focus.

Marco and Ruby are then enveloped in a white outline, while Janna is enveloped by a light blue one. Two thin light beams then shoot from their Keyblades and hit the spot where Janna's heart is. The white outline around them then glows brighter until both Marco and Ruby disappear into light particles that then fly into Janna.

"Whoa! Did those two really just fly into her?!" Yang said completely shocked at what just happened.

"So that's what it looks like when someone dives into another person's heart?" Blake asked surprised at the phenomenon. "Guess so, now it's up to those two from here on." Rosa said as she sat down next to Star and Jackie who both had the same thought going through their minds.

' **Please come back safe, Marco.** '

* * *

 **(Janna's Dive to Heart)**

Marco wakes up and sees a blackened sky above him.

"So this must be Janna's heart," he says as he gets up to look around, only to see nothing but darkness.

"Hold on, where's," Marco stops and sees Ruby laying on the ground not too far from where he was.

"Ruby!" he yells as sprints over to her. When he reaches her, Marco kneels down to see that Ruby was unconscious.

"Ruby! Hey Ruby come on, wake up!" Marco shouts as he shakes her to try and wake her up.

Ruby then began to stir a little.

"Mm? M-Marco?" She murmured as she began to come too. "Thank goodness, you had me worried there for a second." Marco said as he help Ruby to her feet.

"Ha, sorry about that. So did we make into Janna's heart?" she asked as looked around. "Yeah and from the look of this place, Janna's darkness must be more out of control than we thought. Okay so if we're inside Janna's heart, then what exactly are we standing on right now?" Ruby asks.

"We're probably standing on a platform similar to the one that I saw when I dived into my heart." Marco said. "Oh right, you did say something like that when you were telling us about your Keyblade. So then…where's Janna? If this is her heart, should we be seeing her or something?" "Now that you mention it Ruby, your right." Marco says as he looks around for any sign of Janna.

While Marco looks around the dark space, Ruby starts to get an odd feeling as if someone or something was watching them.

'Something feels off for some reason, what's going on?' Ruby thought before seeing a dark lightning suddenly appear above them.

"Uh Marco? I think something is in here with us and it's up there." Ruby said getting Marco to look above them to see dark lightning crackling in the black clouds.

"W-What's going on?" Marco asks. "I don't know, but something tells me we better get ready to fight!"

As if to confirm Ruby's statement, a large dark blue lightning bolt crashes down onto the platform creating a bright flash of light, forcing the two to cover their eyes. When they feel the light fade, they uncover their eyes.

What they saw standing there was a person who looked to be a man who was giving off a dark menacing aura. He was wearing what looked like dark blue armor and was holding a staff that had a large blade at the end of it. He had bluish green skin and gray hair with bangs coming down from both sides of his face. He had black lines coming down from his eyes that were a brownish yellow color. **(A/N: for anyone that's confused right now, this guy is Dark Paladin from Yugioh. I figured that I'd try and pull a dream drop distance here, only this will end differently.)**

The mysterious figure locked his gaze on the two youths as a symbol appeared on the front of his armor.

The symbol was a black heart with a red outline that had a spiked "X" in the center of it.

Marco began to panic a little when this person lifted his bladed staff and pointed it at him and Ruby, as if silently saying "you have no chance of winning".

Marco's growing panic would have gotten the better of him, if it weren't for Ruby's voice snapping him out of his worried trance.

"Marco don't let this guy psych you out, remember why you came here? You said you wanted to help Janna and that you'd be willing to do anything you could to do it." Ruby reminded him which caused him to calm down at last.

Marco then took a deep breath and looked back at the armored stranger who had his weapon still pointed at him and Ruby.

"I guessing that you're the reason why I can't find my friend right now," Marco said as he summoned Path to Nightfall to his hand. "If that's the case, then I'm going to have to ask you to either let her go now or," he then mimics the dark stranger by pointing his Keyblade at him. "Be ready for a world of hurt."

"Yeah!" Ruby says as she summons Fenrir to her hand and points it at the figure as well.

Seeing the conviction in their eyes, the armored figure lifted his blade staff into the air and sent a black lightning bolt into the black sky. Seconds later a larger black lightning bolt came down, only this time a defacing roar followed.

Soon after that Marco and Ruby's eyes widen at what was standing in front of them now.

It was a black dragon with raging red eyes and two horns at the back of its head. The same symbol that was on the figures soon appeared on the dragon's head. **(A/N: okay yes I'm adding red eyes black dragon too, sue me then all you blue eye white dragon fans. In my opinion, red eyes trumps blue eyes any day.)**

"Did this guy just summon a dragon out of nowhere?!" Ruby said completely surprised at what just occurred. "This doesn't make sense, we're in Janna's heart so where did this person come from and how could he…" Marco stopped and realized something when he heard what he said.

'Wait, Janna was still wearing that Keyblade before we dive in here and now suddenly this guy shows up and summons a dragon.' Marco thought as he looks closer at the armored figure and the dragon. 'And they both have that symbol on them that look like…That's it! **'** Marco quickly looked to Ruby.

"Ruby I think I know where this guy came from." "What he came from somewhere?! Did he maybe follow us in?" She asked. "No, this guy is the combined manifestation of Janna's darkness and the Keyblade that's around her neck." He said. "What?! So this guy could maybe be the reason why Janna's heart is asleep?" "Right, and if we can take him out, then that should wake Janna up." Marco says.

"But first, we need to find how to deal with this dragon." He says trying to come up with something.

While Marco and Ruby were talking, the dragon decide to get their attention by charging a large crimson fireball in its mouth and firing it at them. Thankfully, the two dodged out of the way as the fireball slammed into the spot they were standing at before.

"Okay, that thing has a really low amount of patience. Any ideas yet?" Ruby asked Marco who was still trying think of a plan.

Marco then finally got an idea, though he was not too sure it would work. But if he didn't do something, then Janna's heart would be lost to her darkness.

"Okay Ruby, I need you to keep that dragon distracted while I take out that Heartless Summoner." He says.

"Heartless... Summoner?" Ruby said in confusion.

"Well I mean they both have a symbol on them that kind of tells that they're both Heartless and he just summon another Heartless so..." "Oh I get it, so you just need me to keep Mr. impatient over here busy while you take care of that guy right?" "Think you handle it?" Marco asked. "I'll do more than just handle it Marco, but you might not get to see it!" she says as she bolts towards the dragon.

While Ruby engages the red eyed dragon, Marco turns his attention to now named Heartless Summoner who has been apparently waiting for him.

"Sorry for the wait," Marco says getting into the same stance he took when he fought the Shadow Widow. While the Heartless Summoner spun his blade staff in his right hand and then gets into a one handed sword stance.

"You know, you could at least say something to the person you're about to fight." Marco says not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"You've no hope as it is." the Summoner said which surprised Marco.

"What? What do mean by that?" Marco asked.

"This girl's heart sleeps due to you and another. If you can't mend the wound you created, then this heart will forever be lost to the abyss." He says as he suddenly rushes towards Marco who dodged out of the way at the last second.

Marco quickly brings his Keyblade up to block a sudden over-head strike from the Summoner.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I won't let Janna's heart sink into darkness! No matter what!" Marco yells as he pushes the Summoner back and charges at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby was dodging fireball after fireball from the black dragon that was flying above her. She was using her speed to dodge, but she knew she couldn't keep running, she needed to find a way to bring it down to ground level.

"If I can just get a clear shot at it," Ruby then notices that the dragon's tail was dangling low enough that she might be able to leap up and grab it.

"That might work. But first," Ruby then swings Fenrir firing off several scarlet slash waves at the dragon who flapped its massive wings creating a rush of wind to blow away the attacks.

Ruby then dashed forward and jumped as high as she could while the black dragon was distracted.

When she was high enough, she grabbed onto the dragon's tail. Ruby then quickly transformed Fenrir into its scythe form and fired a shot to propel herself upward while still holding onto the tail.

When she got high enough, she let go and fired another shot which rocketed her downward towards the dragon who turned around and fired a stream of flames at her. But Ruby quickly swerved out of the way of the fire and continued her dive. She then held her scythe in a reverse grip and hooked the dragon by its neck when she fell past. She proceeded to fire more shots from her scythe which increased the speed of her fall while she dragged the dragon down with her.

Before they reached the ground, Ruby flung herself off the dragon's neck as it crashed into the platform. The sudden impact caused Marco and the Heartless Summoner to stop their fight.

"Hmm, I didn't think that red-eyes would have a difficult time with that small girl." The Summoner said. "That "small girl" is stronger than you think. She's…wait where is-"

Marco stopped talking when a sudden rush of wind and rose petals began to gather into the sky. Both combatants looked up and saw Ruby twirling her scythe above her head with her eyes closed in concentration.

When she opened them, she quickly stopped twirling her scythe and took aim at the still downed dragon.

"EAT THIS!" Ruby then fired her shot which had rushing wind with glowing red rose petals swirling around it as it sped towards its target.

When the shot hit, it caused a massive crimson and white explosion that forced Marco to cover his eyes due to the brightness.

The Heartless Summoner also covered his eyes, but not before sending a black and silver energy stream into the ground towards the explosion.

When the brightness died down, Marco un-covered his eyes as Ruby landed on the ground looking at the billowing smoke where the dragon once was. He immediately sprinted over to her when he saw her fall to one knee.

"Hey Ruby! Are you okay?!" Marco asked when he reached to young scythe wielder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and gave him a smile. "What was that just now?" "Oh, it's a move I've been working on during the time I met Rosa and got my Keyblade. I found out that ever since then, I've been able to generate or gather wind. So I started practicing with it. But it tries me out a bit. Rosa said I need to train my body more so I don't get so easily winded like this." Ruby explained.

"Are you going to be alright?" Marco asked with a worried expression on his face. "I'll be fine in a couple of minutes. Thankfully the move I used doesn't take that much energy." She said which made Marco's eyes widen in surprise. That move looked just as powerful as anyone of Star's spells and yet, it didn't need a lot of energy to use?! Marco laughed a little which caught Ruby by surprise.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" "It's just, we've only met recently and you just keep showing how amazing you can be Ruby." He says smiling at the red and black haired girl who felt he cheeks begin to get warm.

"I must agree with the young man here, I didn't think such a young Keyblade wielder would show such promise." The Heartless Summoner said as he walked over to them.

Marco got to his feet and held his Keyblade at the ready. Ruby tried to do the same, but quickly fell back down breathing a bit hard.

"It seems like she still needs time to recover from that technique she performed. Unfortunately, I don't plan to give you that time." "Ruby already took down you're over-grown black gecko, so I wouldn't be talking tough buddy." Marco said glaring at the dark figure who was unfazed by it.

"Are you so sure that my dragon was defeated?" he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

As if to answer the Marco's question, a familiar sky rending roar was heard.

Marco and Ruby turn and looked in silent horror at what was standing before them.

It was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Ruby just beat. Except it looked completely different. Its body was now covered in silver armor and it looked to also be wearing iron gauntlets on its claws.

"As you two can see, my dragon appears once more and even more powerful than before."

"B-But how? That attack should have taken it out." Ruby said in horrified shock. "In truth yes; had I not intervened when I did, you're attack would have destroyed my beast." He said which shocked to two Keyblade wielders.

"You see right as your attack hit my dragon, it used its wings to defend itself. However, knowing that it wouldn't be able to withstand the attack on its own, I increased its power so it could survive the blow as well as make it even more fearsome." He said as the menacing metal dragon roared again.

"Now do you both see? Victory for you in this fight is impossible. This girl's heart will sink into the abyss along with you two, where no light can be seen. Now quake in fear and despair as my dragon wipes out not only your hope but your very beings as well."

Marco stood before the colossal dragon as it got ready to unleash a powerful crimson black fireball.

'What do we do now?! This thing is exuding such more power, I'm doing everything I can to keep standing!' he thought as he tried to think of a way to beat this thing.

Suddenly, Marco felt… something. He didn't know what it was, but he suddenly felt fear, sadness, and despair begin to fill his heart.

'Huh? What's going on? Why am I feeling all these emotions all of a sudden? I'm still not giving up, I'm still trying to find a way to save Janna's heart. So where are these negative emotions coming from?' Marco thought in confusion.

"Hey Ruby, can you-" Marco stopped mid-sentence when he saw Ruby looking up at the dragon in absolute fear. He also saw tears coming down her face as he heard her quietly mumble.

"I…I…I don't want…it's my fault. I let this happen…because I wasn't strong enough."

The dragon must have senesced Ruby's fear, because it directed its attack at her. When Marco saw this, he quickly picked up Ruby and moved out of the way as the metal dragon released its attack at the very spot Ruby was at a second ago, creating a massive explosion that almost forced the two off the platform.

"That was close. Hey Ruby, Are you okay?" Marco asked in a worried voice as he held onto her. He saw that more tears were coming down from her eyes as she raised her head to look at him.

"Marco I…" Ruby then looks down at her scythe that soon reverted back to its Keyblade form. Except now it was covered with scratches and burn marks. When she saw this, she closed her eyes which caused the tears to fall onto her Keyblade.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to beat that dragon like you asked me to. And now because of me, you're going to lose your friend. I just…I just," Before she could continue, both Marco and she heard their two adversaries making their way over to them.

"It would seem like the over-powering presences of my dragon's new form has caused you're friend to lose the will to fight." The Heartless Summoner said. "Now you must face both me and my beast alone if you truly wish to save your friend's heart. Of course if you choose to fight, know that we will not hesitate to attack you're now useless partner there." He says pointing to the crestfallen Ruby.

"So, what will you do now boy?" the Summoner asks as his metal red eyed dragon looms over him ready to continue fighting.

Marco sat there silently looking at Ruby who still had her head down looking at her damaged Keyblade.

Marco didn't know what to do now. He didn't have a plan, Ruby looked like she couldn't fight anymore, and now it seems like he'll have to fight two powerful opponents on his own. Normally in a situation like this, Marco would have had the biggest panic attack of his life. Here he was in Janna's heart, trying to save her from falling into darkness, and now it looked like he would be lost to that very darkness that he came here to save his friend from.

But none of that mattered to him when he looked at Ruby's teary eyed face.

When he saw the tears roll down her normally happy and admittedly cute face, it reminded him of the time when he was kidnapped by Toffee and Star came to save him. He remembered how she scarified her wand to save him, but what stuck out the most to him from that time, were the tears that she shed when she performed to whispering spell.

Ever since that time, Marco has been putting himself down for that moment. So he swore to himself that he would do anything he could to insure that he would never let Star or anyone close to him cry like that again.

Marco placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder which caused her to look up to see Marco smiling at her.

"Marco? W-why are you," Ruby stopped mid-sentence as Marco pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and starts to whip the tears from her face. All the while Ruby is blushing like crazy as Marco finishes.

"There you go," he says as he takes his hand from her shoulder and places it on her head and rubs it.

"U-Umm…what was…I-I mean…M-Marco?" Ruby stuttered out, her face still as red as her hood while she tried to ask Marco why he did what he did.

"You know Ruby, you and Star really do have a lot more in common than you both think." He said which confused her. "What do you mean?" "I mean you both have this happy and bubbly spirit that just makes it hard to see either of you so cry. You both look and do your best when you're smiling if you ask me." Marco said as he helped Ruby stand back up.

"But, I couldn't keep the dragon down long enough for you to beat that guy because I wasn't strong and-"

"I just asked you to keep dragon breath over there busy for me. Though, it would have been pretty cool to see you blast it right off this platform." He said which got Ruby to laugh a little.

"Hmph, I doubt that weak child next to you could have pulled off such a thing against my dragon. Stop filling her head with such worthless praise." The Summoner said drawing their attention to him.

"Worthless? I've only met her for one day. And in that one day, she's shown me just how amazing she can be, so I say she diverse a little compliment and not your negative comments!" Marco yells which surprised Ruby.

"Ruby, do not listen to a word this jerk says. You're not weak, you're a strong huntress who looks out for her friends. In some cases, you're just like Star. You both care about your friends and would do anything to see them happy and safe. Even if that means doing something that's reckless and dangerous. So it doesn't matter what this guy says, all you have to do is fight the way you always do and come out with a smile and I'll be right by your side as you do it too." Marco says holding his hand out to the stunned red-hooded girl.

Ruby looked at the outstretched hand and then to Marco. A smile begins to appear on her face as she brings her hand up and places it in Marco's.

"Thanks, Marco. You're right, I can't let what this guy says get to me." She says. "Exactly Ruby. I know for a fact how strong you are and I know you can get even stronger." Marco said and immediately Ruby's cheeks turned red.

"Y-You really mean that?" "Of course I do." He said smiling which caused Ruby to smile back.

Suddenly a bright light began to shine from their conjoined hands which surprised not only Marco and Ruby, but also the Heartless Summoner and the dragon.

"Marco! What's going on?! Why are our hands glowing again?!" "I don't know, but for some reason it feels different from last time." Marco says as light grew brighter making it hard for him and Ruby to see each other.

"Where did this light suddenly come from?" the Summoner said as he and the dragon shielded their eyes from the growing brightness.

The continued to grow until the entire space was whited out.

* * *

"Marco? Hey Marco?" Marco opens his eyes after hearing his name being called and sees Ruby looking down at him with relief in her eyes.

"Oh thank goodness, you had me worried for a second there." "Sorry about that." He says sitting up and looking around to see that he and Ruby were in a white void.

"Where are we exactly?" "No clue. After that light grew, I couldn't see you anymore. Then the next thing I know, I'm waking up in this place and find you passed out right next to me." Ruby said. "Hmm, I wonder why that light suddenly appeared." Marco asked but then noticed was behind Ruby.

"Ah Ruby? Are those our?" "Huh?" Confused by what Marco was trying to say, Ruby turns around to see what was behind her.

When she does, her eyes widen in surprise when she her and Marco's Keyblades in a cross "X". They also had two red orbs floating in front of them.

"Uhh, how long have our Keyblades been floating like that? And what are those red orbs in front of them?" Ruby asked curiously as Marco got to his feet and walked up next to her.

"I don't know Ruby," Marco says as he looks at the red eye of his Keyblade as it looks back at him. "But something in me is saying that maybe we should try touching those orbs." "Are you sure about that?" "Yeah, I mean, why would that light suddenly appear and then we wake up and find our Keyblades crossed like this and these red orbs floating in front of them?" Marco explained.

Ruby thought about for a second and decided to put her faith in Marco's gut feeling.

"Okay then, so should one of us go first or should both touch an orb at the same time?" "Hmm, let's try touching them at the same time." "Alright then."

Marco and Ruby walk up to the orbs. When they do, their Keyblades un-cross from each other and then reappear in their hands. While a bit surprised by the sudden action, the two continued with what they were doing. Marco started to get a little nervous which caused his hand to shake. He looks over to Ruby and she flashes him a reassuring smile which calms him down.

"Okay, on three." "Right, one, two, three!"

Marco and Ruby place their hands on one of the orbs. They feel a sudden surge of energy began to course through them.

* * *

Back on the platform within Janna's heart, the Heartless Summoner and Red eyes Metal Dragon stood there in confusion.

"What's going on? Where did those two vanish off to?" he asked.

Then a sudden bright like erupted from the dark sky above them.

"What?!" he said as two familiar people reappeared in front of him and the dragon. Except, they looked completely different.

Marco was now wearing a different outfit than the one he had before.

He was now wearing a black colored hoodie, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. He had a navy blue undershirt with a red patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, are colored black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, and lined with silver-white edging. Red straps crisscross around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants feature red pockets with a black cross over them. His gloves are colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a red line running around them. He also wears large black-red boots with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. Around his neck was a golden sun pendent. **(A/N:I gave Marco Sora's kingdom hearts 2 outfit. I really wanted to give him Sora's KH3 outfit, but couldn't find a proper description of it. But I did alter some of the outfit to give it a more unique look for Marco.)**

Ruby was also wearing a new outfit. It consisted of a white high-neck décolletage blouse. It had the red and black skirt she wore before, but the waist line was replaced with an over bust corset. She had on a black belt with red boarders and brown straps on her blouse. She now wore thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose in place of her full black stockings. Her red-soled black boots now contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her red cloak now had a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of the rose emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips.

Lastly, her hair was slightly longer and maintained the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips. **(A/N 2: Yep I'm using her volume 4 outfit and before anyone says anything, as the story goes on the rest of team RWBY will get their vol 4 outfits too. Just wait for it.)**

"What? Where did they come from?! And what's this powerful aura I'm getting from them?" the Summoner said surprised at Marco and Ruby's reappearance.

When they both opened their eyes, they saw that they were back on the platform. They then looked at each other and were surprised at their new outfits.

"Whoa Ruby? When did you switch outfits?" "I was going to ask you the same thing! Where did you get this new outfit?!" She asked surprised at Marco's new clothes.

Marco and Ruby looked themselves over and were both shocked and amazed at their new attire.

"Wow, this. Is. AWSOME! I mean look Marco, you look even cooler than when you first got your Keyblade." "Ha, thanks Ruby." Marco said feeling a little bashful at Ruby's comment.

"Wait, you thought I was cool before?" Marco asked which caused Ruby to realize what she said as her cheeks turned red for what felt like the third time today.

"Well...yeah. I mean you were pretty cool way before you got your Keyblade, you fought monsters without a weapon and went on cool adventures with Star, who wouldn't think that's cool."

"Well your pretty cool yourself Ruby." Marco said smiling at her. "You got to train to fight monsters and you even made you're own weapon, that's really cool if you ask me." "Okay please stop, compliment me anymore and I think I'll pass out from blushing too much." She said with her hands on her ever redding cheeks.

"Hmph, that was unexpected. I didn't think you two would vanish like that."

Marco and Ruby turned to the voice of the Heartless Summoner and his dragon standing not too far from them.

"It also seems like you both got a hold of something, something...I can't explain. However, it doesn't matter what happened or where you got those clothes from. The result will still be the same as before, I will bring this heart back to the darkness where it belongs." He said pointing his blade at them while his dragon roared behind him.

Marco and Ruby looked at each other, then back at their two adversaries.

"I'm getting the feeling you want a rematch against metal head over there right Ruby?" Marco asked grinning.

"Heh, it's that obvious huh?" "Yep, sure you can handle him this time?" "Sigh, as I said before Marco,"

Ruby then holds her hand out as light begins to gather into it. Then in a quick flash, resting in Ruby's other hand is a second Keyblade.

It had a dark grey hilt and a blade resembling a revolver. At the tip if the blade is a lion's head with a fleur-de-lis as the teeth. The keychain had a dark grey color with another lion head attached at the end.

"I'll do more than just distract it this time. This time he's going down!" Ruby yelled as quickly vanished and then reappeared in front of dragon and struck its chest sending it skidding across the platform. Ruby then landed on the ground holding Fenrir in a reverse grip and her new Keyblade in a normal grip.

"Come on you, let's see who's stronger now! The metal dragon or the sleeping lion?"

* * *

While Ruby charged at the metal dragon Marco look on, amazed at his friend's sudden new speed and power. While the Summoner stood there awestruck at the girl's sudden attack.

"Something tells me that dragon of yours won't be getting back up once Ruby is done with him." Marco said causing the Summoner to grit his teeth in frustration as he glared at the young Latino boy.

"Of course that's only after I make sure you don't try and pull anything this time." Marco said summoning his Keyblade and dashing towards his stunned opponent. The Heartless Summoner quickly brings his blade staff up just in time to block the attack.

'What is this? Not too long ago he could barely keep up with my attacks. Now all of sudden his power and speed have increased.' He thought as he managed to push Marco back. 'That girl as well, one second my dragon has her at its mercy and now,' He looks over to see his red eyes metal dragon struggling to land an attack on Ruby who effortless dodge every strike and then counter attacked using her two Keyblades.

"Looks like your distracted," he heard Marco say.

"Hmph, don't get ahead of yourself boy, no matter how much stronger you get, it won't help you if I can summon another beast. Eventually, you will get tired and wear yourself out." He said knowingly, only to see Marco look back at him silently.

Marco closed his eyes and placed his hand on his Keyblade. A red light then began to appear under him as he continued to concentrate. Then he's soon enveloped in a bright light that forces the Summoner to shield his eyes.

As soon as the light died down and he uncovered his eyes, he saw that Marco's outfit was now red and white with a fleur-de-lis emblem on each pant leg and sleeve. However, what really caught the Summoner's attention was what Marco now had in his other hand.

"Y-You as well?" he muttered in silent worry as he saw that Marco was now holding a second Keyblade.

Marco's new Keyblade had a curved, notched blade with a noticeably sharp edge. It had a silver and black color scheme with spikes on the rainguard which was black and rounded, and four more which made up the teeth. The handle had a checkerboard design and the keychain links were three pointed stylized stars and a strange symbol adorned the hilt. The token was a four pointed Silver Star.

Marco looked at his new Keyblade in both amazement and curiosity.

'There's something about this Keyblade that's giving me this weird feeling, **'** he thought, but shook it from his mind and re-focused on his opponent. 'I'll ask about it later, after Ruby and I take care of things here.'

"I hope you're ready, because I'm not holding back!" Marco shouts as he quickly dashes to the Summoner and brought both his Keyblades down on in a downward attack.

The Summoner just barely managed to dodge but not without having the front of his armor scratched slightly.

'So fast, I barley dodged that!'

"HAAAA!" Marco continued with his rush of quick and powerful strikes as the Summoner was barely able to keep up.

* * *

While Marco and the Heartless Summoner were clashing, Ruby was quickly pushing the Red Eyes Metal dragon into a corner.

It tried to rend her in half with a swing of its steel claws, but she easily deflected the attack. She then vanished from sight, but quickly reappeared on the left side of the dragon's head and slashed down blinding it. Ruby then dashed towards the ground and jumped back away from the dragon as it roared in pain. It leveled its one good eye at Ruby before launching a stream of flames at her.

Ruby gripped her Keyblades tightly as she started channeling the wind around them. As the attack threw closer, Ruby crossed her Keyblades in front of her, then quickly un-crossed them firing off a cross "X" slash wave that easily cut through the fire stream and slammed into the dragon forcing it to let out a pain induced roar.

The Heartless Summoner looked in complete disbelief as his dragon hit the ground.

"Impossible! How could that girl defeat my dragon?!" he said infuriated.

"It's because she never gave up and kept fighting." The Summoner then realized he took his attention off of Marco who was now dashing towards him.

"And it's also a bad idea to take your eyes off your opponent!" Marco said as he dashed past the Summoner with holding his Keyblades behind him.

The Heartless Summoner stood there frozen until he heard something hit the ground next to him. He looked down and with pure horror in his eyes, saw his arm laying there for a few seconds before disintegrating into back dust.

"This...this can't be happening, this can't be happening!" he yelled as he held the stub where his arm was with his other arm that was holding his weapon.

Marco turned around and pointed Path to Nightfall at the one-armed Heartless Summoner.

"It's over, Ruby took down your dragon and you just lost an arm. Now release my friend's heart."

The Summoner lowered his head and began to let out a dark laugh which didn't go un-noticed by Ruby.

"Umm Marco? Is everything under control over there?" she asked confused as to why her friend's opponent was suddenly laughing."Not sure, hey, you want to explain why you're laughing? I mean most people I know don't laugh when they lose." Marco said as Ruby made her way over to him.

"You both think you've won? Ha! I'm far from finished." The Summoner said as a black aura began to surround him and the dragon.

"If me and my dragon can't defeat you two separately, then we'll have to try the next best thing."

The Heartless Summoner and Red Eyes Metal Dragon then turned into two black orbs that then merged into each other and slammed into the platform. Seconds later, a huge geyser of darkness sprang up surprising Marco and Ruby.

"What's going on?!" "I have no clue Ruby, but just get ready for anything." Marco said as he and Ruby prepared themselves. As soon as the geyser stopped, a new figure stood before them.

The figure was wearing black and gold armor with a red gem on the chest plate. He was wielding a curved sword and a shield that had the image of a demon on it. His helmet looked similar to the head of the Red Eyes Black Dragon, with a red feather head piece hanging from behind and two red gems on the sides of its helmet which give it the appearance of eyes.

His face being shown through his helmet reveled he had pale skin and lifeless purple eyes.

Marco and Ruby looked at the new opponent as they got into their battle stances.

"So... he could have fused with that dragon anytime, but didn't because he thought that him and the dragon only could beat us?" Ruby asked looking to Marco.

"That's what it looks like. I'm guessing he didn't do it before because he thought it'd be a waste of time and that we're not worth the effort." Marco said which caused Ruby's eye to twitch in mild irritation.

"So he was basically underestimating us, is that it?" Ruby asked as she got into a crouching position which Marco noticed.

"You're planning on bolting straight at him aren't you?" he asked receiving a nod from Ruby. "Well don't. I know you really find it irritating when someone underestimates what you can do, but you can't let that get to you. If you do it will hinder what you're capable of." Marco said locking his brown eyes with Ruby's sliver ones.

After hearing the logic in Marco's words, Ruby takes a deep breath and stands back up next to Marco.

"Sigh, sorry about that." "It's alright, pretty sure if I was huntsmen I'd feel the same way." "Marco if you decide to become a huntsmen, you'd be so strong that people wouldn't think of taking you lightly." Ruby said which made Marco laugh sheepishly.

"I believe you two have talked long enough," the Heartless Knight said as suddenly lunged at them. Fortunately, they both jumped to the side, avoiding his attack.

"Marco, I think for once we should take the bad guy's advice this time." Ruby said holding her Keyblades in a cross guard. "Right, let's do this then!" Marco shouts dashing towards the dark knight.

 **[Song cue: Dark Impetus - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep]**

The Heartless knight brought his shield up and blocked as Marco swung his Keyblades in a vertical strike. He then shoved Marco back, sending him skidding across the platform. Marco quickly dug Serendipitous Duo to stop himself, then raised the Path to Nightfall to block as the Heartless Knight brought his sword down to try and spilt his skull in two.

"You weren't joking were you? You're defiantly a lot stronger than before." Marco said as his Keyblade was locked with his opponent's.

"Hmph, your only just now realizing that?" the dark knight pushed Marco back again and raised his shield just in time to block a surprise attack from Ruby. He then threw her off to the side and charged down at her with his sword glowing a menacing dark purple.

"Nightmare Ripper!" he then swung his sword firing off several black slash waves towards Ruby.

"Ruby look out!" Marco yelled.

Instead of trying to dodge the incoming waves, Ruby ran towards them. While she was picking up speed, streaks of red and white light began to surround her as she ran. Just as she was about to collide with the attack, Ruby jumped and twisted her body causing her spin like a crimson spiral with red and white rose petals coming off her as she blasted through each dark slash wave.

The Heartless Knight quickly brought his shield up just as Ruby slammed into it and began pushing him back.

"Marco!" She yelled snapping Marco out of his trance to see that Ruby was pushing the Knight towards him. Marco quickly dashed at the Heartless Knight who looked back to see him closing in on him.

'Blasts! So she was pushing me towards him so that they could pincer attack.' He said desperately trying to think of something. That proved to be a mistake on his part as that small distraction caused him to lose focus and for Ruby to capitalize on as she pushed hard enough to crake his shield. The force of the impact sent him flying to Marco who swung the Path to Nightfall in a reverse grip. The Heartless Knight thought to try and use his shield, but instead chose to use his sword.

"Take this!" "I don't think so!" Marco dragged his Keyblade from underneath to do an upward slash, but the Knight did a downward strike stopping Marco attack.

Marco quickly let go of his Keyblade and allowed the momentum to carry him upward.

"What?!" the Heartless Knight said as Marco began to descended fast holding Serendipitous Duo over his head. The Heartless Knight had little choice but to use his damaged shield and try to block the attack.

"HAAAAA!" Marco yelled as he slammed his Keyblade on the Knight's damaged shield. The force of the strike being too much ultimately shattered the shield leaving him defenseless.

"Curse you!" He yelled as he went for a two handed sword swing. But Marco quickly summoned Path to Nightfall back to his hand in a reverse grip and swung upward catching the knight's sword mid-swing.

"Now Ruby!" Marco shouted. The Heartless Knight looked behind him and saw Ruby lunge at him. Marco un-hooked himself from his opponent and quickly jumped back as Ruby soon vanished then reappeared next to him. The Heartless Knight soon fell to one knee with an "X" slashed across the front of his armor.

 **[Song end]**

"This...This can't be happening," The Knight said as he braced himself on his sword to stand up. "How could you two gain such power? What is it that makes you worthy to even wield it?!" he shouted

"It's simple," Marco said.

"Because we're fighting to help save a friend, and we won't stop until she's safe." Ruby added.

The Heartless Knight looked at the determination in their eyes and was impressed with what he saw.

"Hmph, very well then." He said as he stood up straight and took hold of his sword with both hands.

"Huh? How are you able to stand like that after those attacks?!" Ruby asked amazed the dark knight could stand like he wasn't seriously injured. "Ruby calm down." "What do you mean Marco?! Do you not see this guy standing right now?!" "I see him standing, it's just that," Marco was about to say, when the Heartless Knight finished what he was going to say.

"You should listen to your friend girl. The reason he is not on guard is because he knows I've reached my limit."

"Wait, your limit?" Ruby asked confused by what he meant.

"It means Ruby that he used all his power." Marco answered.

"He's right. However," the Heartless Knight holds his sword in a battle ready stance. "Even knowing that, I refuse to admit defeat yet. Now show me this determination that lies within your hearts. Let me see that which makes you both worthy to hold the title of Keyblade wielders!"

Marco and Ruby look to each other and then nodded. A white light then flashes around them for a second before fading. When it did, Ruby is seen still wearing her new outfit, but is now only holding Fenrir. Marco's outfit reverted back to the color it was before and he is only holding Path to Nightfall.

The two then get into battle ready positions.

The Heartless Knight smiles a little, actually looking forward to his finale fight.

 **[Song cue:** **This Will Be The Day - RWBY Volume 1]**

"COME!" He yells as he quickly lunges at the two Keyblade wielders.

"Let's go Ruby!" "Yeah!" Marco and Ruby then dash at the Heartless Knight ready to end this battle.

"Nightmare Ripper!" the knight shouts as begins shooting off dark slash waves.

"Ruby I got this, you keep moving!" "Got it!" Marco then grips his Keyblade with both hands. He then quickly vanishes then reappears as the slash waves disappear, each one of them cut away in an instant.

Ruby bolted pass Marco and charged at the Heartless Knight who quickly brought his sword up and block a quick series of attacks from Ruby. Even though he had little strength left, Ruby was impressed at how well he was blocking her attacks, however she managed to land a solid hit on his side which caused his guard to fall.

"Marco!"

Marco then comes charging towards the dark knight and lands a solid kick in his stomach pushing back.

"Let's finish this Ruby!" "Roger!" Marco and Ruby then chased down the dazed knight. He sees them coming and tries to defend himself, but was too late.

Ruby sped forward and slashes through him multiple times stunning him. Marco then quickly charges in and slashes him 8 times in rapid succession with the last one sending him flying backward. Ruby then dashes at him while Marco does the same.

"HAAAAAA!" the two slash through the Heartless Knight from both sides. The Knight then falls on his back as his sword lays next to him, broken in half.

 **[Song end]**

The Heartless knight looks up at the darkened sky a smile present on his face.

"Hmm, it seems your hearts were worthy after all." He said in an approving tone. As Marco and Ruby walk up to him, he began to fade away.

"Wait before you disappear, can you tell us how to wake Janna's heart up?" Marco asked. The Heartless knight weakly stretches his hand out. All of a sudden a pink door with a keyhole in the center of it appears in front of them.

"Open the door with your key boy. Once you do, you'll find the girl on the other side. What comes after that, well...seeing as how many times you've made the girl here with you blush, I believe you won't have much to worry about." He said which caused Ruby to blush again for the up tenth time.

"Alright, thank you." He said. The Heartless knight only smiled back in response as he faded away. As he did, the black platform they were standing on changed. It now showed five stained glass pillars, each showing a different image.

One showed Janna with her eyes closed. Two more showed images of Star and Jackie with their eyes closed as well. A third one showed Marco, except his eyes were open. However, the last one is what really surprised Marco and Ruby the most. The last image was of Weiss with her eyes open.

"Why is there a picture of Weiss here in Janna's heart?" Ruby asked. "I honestly have no clue Ruby." Marco said as he walked up to the pink door. "But how about we ask Janna when we see her." He said pointing his thumb to the door.

"Oh right," she said as she walk up next to Marco as he pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole. A thin beam of light shot from his Keyblade and hit the keyhole causing the door to begin opening.

"Well let's go." Marco said as he started walking through the door. "Right." Ruby said following right behind him.

* * *

In a flash of light, they find themselves on a dock over looking the ocean at sunset. They turned around and saw that there was also a beach.

"How did we get to this beach?" Ruby asked as she look around the island. "I don't know, but maybe we should-" Marco stopped mid-sentence when he turned and saw something.

"Maybe we should what? Marco? What were you going to-" Ruby turned to see why Marco had stopped speaking as her eyes widened in surprise when she saw what he was looking at.

Standing in front of them was a little girl wearing a turquoise colored T-shirt, yellow skirt, brown boots, and a olive colored beanie hat. She had dark-blue hair and brown eyes that were looking back at Marco and Ruby.

"Janna? But why do you-what is going on?" Marco asked. "Um Marco? Is this Janna? If it is, why does she look like that?" Ruby asked feeling very confused.

"What is it that scares you the most?" little Janna asked getting the two teen's attention.

"Huh? What scares us?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, what's something that would really scare you more than anything else?" "Oh, well...I'm not sure how to answer that. What about you Marco, what scares you more than anything?" Ruby asked him.

Marco then started to think. He thought of all the things that could scare him. But when the images of his friends, his parents, and all the good times he's experienced came to him, he felt a pit of fear in his heart.

"Losing something that's important." He said. "Losing something? You mean like your wallet or something like that?" Ruby asked which caused Marco and little Janna to start laughing. "N-No Ruby nothing like that. I mean something really important that you keep close to your heart." Marco explained pointing to his own heart as a reference.

"Ohh that's what you mean. Your right, I mean the scariest thing for me would be if I forgot about my Mom." "You're Mom?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, she...passed away when Yang and I were really little. She's the reason I want to be a great huntress, so if I suddenly couldn't remember anything about her," Marco placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder and smile. Ruby smiled back in appreciation while little Janna smiled at them.

"You guys look like an old married couple." She said which caused Marco to quickly take his hand off Ruby while their faces turned bright red. "But your answers were alright I guess. Hey! What that's over there?!" she said causing them to quickly look to the left and see...nothing.

"I don't...see anything." "Me either why'd you say that-" Marco and Ruby turned to see that little Janna had vanished.

"Huh? She disappeared. Where'd she go?" Ruby asked looking around for any sign of the little Janna. "Calm down for a second, let's just go down to the beach and see if we can spot her." "Okay then." Marco and Ruby soon made their way off the dock onto the sandy beach front.

"I'll go look over by those trees and you can look near the ocean." "Got it." Ruby said soon taking off to find little Janna. While Marco looked around, up, and behind the large palm trees, allow his thoughts to wander a little bit.

'That was a little strange seeing Janna back when we were in kindergarten. Heh, even back then she was a little sneak, but she was the one person who would talk to me sometimes **.** ' He thought until he heard Ruby calling him.

"Hey Marco? Could you come over here? I found something you might want to see." She yelled loudly. "Did you find her?" "Well, yes and no. Just come over and you'll see what I mean."

Confused by what she meant, Marco made his way out of the mini palm tree forest to where he heard Ruby. He walked for a bit before spotting her and someone else.

"Ruby I'm here, so what did you mean when you said-" Marco stopped speaking when he saw who Ruby was with.

Standing in front of them now was Janna, except she looked like the day she, him, and Jackie first started going to Echo creek high.

She still had her brown boots and olive green beanie hat, only now she had on a yellow T-shirt, blue shorts, and her dark-blue hair was in two pony tails that hung at the back.

"Uhh," "Yeah that's what I said when I found her." Ruby said as she closed Marco's open mouth.

"Hey it's really weird for me too y'know." Young Janna said folding her arms. "Anyway, I've got a question for the both of you." She said point two fingers at them.

"What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?"

"That is another very loaded question." Marco said rubbing the back of his head. "Marco, do you mind if I answer this one?" Ruby asked. "I mean you kind of took the first question, also I think I know the answer she wants to hear." "Oh really? Well sure go on Ruby, this one's all yours." Marco said giving a thumbs up.

Ruby gave one of her own before turning back to the young girl in front of them.

"Okay little red riding hood, what's your answer?" Young Janna asked.

"My close friends," Ruby said smiling which got Marco to just smiled and shake his head while young Janna looked at her with widened eyes.

"Wait, that's your answer?" she asked a little bewildered. "Yeah, I mean my friends are really important to me. You see back in my world, I had to be part of a four person team and well...I wasn't the most socially person on the team at the time. Actually my weapon Crescent Rose was about the only thing I was social with ha, ha," Ruby laughs nervously.

"Crescent Rose? Do you mean that scythe you transform your Keyblade into?" Marco asked. "Yep that's the one." Young Janna started laughing so hard her sides started to hurt.

"You mean...you...you were friends...with an giant hedge trimmer?" She said in between laughs. "Hey give me a break would ya! You try making friends at a school where everyone is older than you sheesh." Ruby huffed while folding her arms.

"Well Ruby you've got to admit, it is a little funny." Marco said trying to hold in his own laughter. "I mean I've heard of people making friends with maybe a stuffed animal or someone that is imaginary, but making friends with a weapon? That is defiantly a new one." Marco said as Ruby puffed out her checks in frustration and turn away as Janna continued to laugh until she fell to the ground.

"But, I understand what your getting at." He said which caused Ruby look back at him and smile while also getting Janna to stop laughing.

"Yeah well of course you would, I mean you, Star, Jackie, and Janna, the four of you look like your all really great friends." "I guess we are." Marco said, scratching his check feeling a little embarrassed. "Hey wait, I just thought of something." Ruby said suddenly. "You four could totally make your own team." "Huh? You mean like you and the others?" "Yeah." She said feeling excited about the idea.

"As great of an idea as this Ruby, only Star and I know how to fight and that's mainly against monsters. Jackie doesn't know anything about that I'm aware of and Janna well," Marco looks at the young version of his friend who raises an eye brow at him in confusion.

"Well...I guess you have a point there," Ruby said rubbing the back of her head before another idea came to her. "Wait a second, you guys could come to our world to train." "Your...world?" Marco asked a bit confused. "Yeah, we could bring you to Beacon so Jackie and Janna could train to fight. That could work right?" "Well maybe, but you'd have to ask the both of them. I can't make the choice for them." Marco said with Ruby nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright, are you two done with your conversation now?" Young Janna said getting the two's attention.

"Oh sorry about that," Ruby said bowing her head in apology. "Ah yeah sorry, guess we just got too caught up in the conversation." Marco said embarrassed.

"Yeah, you both looked like an old married couple or something." She said grinning at the two of them causing them to blush again.

"Could you not say that please!?" Ruby said flailing her arms around while Marco tried to calm his own blush down.

"Okay, okay. Anyway that was a really blunt answer, but you pass I guess." Young Janna said before disappearing which surprised the two.

"Marco what exactly is going on?" Ruby asked beginning to get really confused right now. "I haven't the slightest clue Ruby. First, we meet a version of Janna when she was in kindergarten. Then, we run into a version of her when she was just starting Echo creek high school with Jackie and I." Marco listed off.

As he was trying to figure out what it all meant, Ruby spotted what looked like someone sitting on large palm tree.

"Hey Marco look, someone's over there." "Huh?" Marco looks to where Ruby was pointing to and he sees that there is someone over there sitting on the curved tree.

"That might be Janna! Come on Ruby. Got it,"

Marco and Ruby quickly make there way over to the large curved tree where the person is sitting. When they get there however, they find that it's not Janna sitting there but a different person.

The person was a boy who looked to be older than Marco, but close enough to Ruby's age. He had purple eye and his hair was in a very wild design. It had multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe and a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He was wearing what looked like a blue school uniform jacket and pants with a black T-shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of black and white sneakers. **(A/N: yep, Yugi Muto, someone sew me now. I'm only using him since...well come on, he's from an anime where you summon monsters in a card game.)**

"Um who are you?" Marco asked getting the person's attention. "Oh hello there, did you two need something?" the boy asked. "Ah yeah actually, we wondering if you've seen a friend of mine?" Marco asked the him.

The boy put his hand under his chin and thought for a minute before looking back at the setting sun.

"I may have seen this friend your looking for. But first-"

"let me guess, we have to answer a question first right?" Marco said as the boy laugh sheepishly.

"Well your half right." The boy said. "Wait half right?" "Yes, because this question is for you and only you to answer." The boy said looking to Marco. "Huh? Just Marco? I don't have to answer?" Ruby asked as the boy shook his head.

"Sigh, alright then," Marco says as he walks over and leans against the tree and folds his arms. Marco looked up at the tree and noticed a strange looking fruit hanging from it.

"Am I seeing things or are those star-shaped fruits?" he asked. "Oh those? Yes they are, I think their called a Paopu Fruit." The boy said. "This is the only tree here they grow on." "Really? Do you think I can get a better look at them from where your sitting?" Ruby asked.

The boy smiled and scooted over to make room for Ruby to sit. She then hopped up and sat at the spot that was close to Marco and looked up at the star-shaped fruit.

"Wow, they really do look like stars, and they only grow on this tree?" "As far as I know of." The boy said. "There's even a legend about them." "Really? There's a legend about these fruits?" Marco asked skeptically.

"Mm-hm, do you want to know what it is?" "Yes! Yes!" Ruby answered excitedly while Marco just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well the legend says that if two people share one of these fruits, their destinies become intertwined and they'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"Wow, that means this fruit must be really important to people who care about someone." Ruby said looking up at the fruits.

Marco mean while began to think on what the boy said about the legend.

'Two people who's lives become part of each others...' Marco then began to think of all the times he'd had with Janna. He thought of the time they first met in kindergarten, the time she scared him with her fake vampire fangs, the time she helped cheer him up when he was having a bad day, and the time she help him and Star during that interdimensional field trip.

"Hey, could you tell me the question now? I think I have a pretty good idea what the answer is" Marco said looking to the boy.

"Are you sure Marco?" Ruby asked him. "Yeah I'm sure. So um? Sorry, I kind of didn't ask your name." "Oh right, I should have told you both from the start." The boy said scratching his head sheepishly.

"Anyway, you both can call me Yugi, it's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise Yugi." "Yeah, same here." Marco and Ruby said. "So Yugi, about the question," Marco reminded.

"Right then, Marco. What do wish?" Yugi asked while looking out at the sunset. Marco looked out at it as well before giving his answer.

"I wish...to recover something important that I lost. That's my answer."

Ruby and Yugi looked to Marco who was looking back at them with a smile on his faces which caused them to smile too.

"A very bold answer," Yugi said. "And also the one I wanted to here from you."

As Yugi said this, another bright flash of light appears, and Marco and Ruby find themselves back on the beach.

"Huh? We're back on the beach? What happened, and where's Yugi?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm, I know I was expecting to find somebody here, but I didn't think it would be two somebodies." A voice suddenly said from behind Marco and Ruby.

Marco and Ruby turn around to the voice and see someone approaching them.

It was as girl wearing the black coat they've seen Rosa wear, except this one had slightly pointed shoulders and closer-fitting sleeves. She had the coat's hood down, so they could see she had blue eyes, fair skin, and black hair that parted to the left side of her face.

"Who are you?" Marco asked the her.

"My names Xion, and if I had to guess...your name must be Marco, and friend's name is Ruby right?" The girl named Xion asked surprising the two.

"How do you know are names?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, and what do mean you were expecting us?" Marco added.

"Hmm, well I only know Ruby from what I could hear when you guys were fighting. As for Marco, I've know about him from the time he was in kindergarten." Xion said stopping in front of them.

"Wait, you've know about me since kindergarden? But I don't remember ever meeting anyone like you. Or maybe I just forgot about you or something?" Marco said scratching his head in confusion.

"Okay, that might explain how you know her Marco, but you said you only know about me from what you heard when we were fighting. Could you maybe clarify what you meant by that?" Ruby asked.

"Sure thing. Hmm...when I said I know about you from when you were fighting, I meant during your fight against... what was that thing called again? The Shadow Widow, right?" When Marco heard Xion say that, his mind immediately stopped and thought of something.

'How could Xion know that name? Blake made sure everyone that was near the mall fountain got away safely. And I'm sure with everything that was going when Star cast her Warnicorn stampede spell, we would have heard someone getting caught in it. Unless wait, Xion said she's known about me since kindergarten, but I've positive I never met her back then. She also said that she only knows Ruby's name from hearing it during our fight with the Heartless...Janna...Summoned **.** ' Marco thought as the realization slowly came to him. 'No way,'

Xion and Ruby look over to Marco and notice his surprised face. While Ruby looked concerned at this, Xion only smiled at him.

"Something tells me that you figured something out there Marco." Xion said which confused Ruby. "Figured something out? What do you mean? What's Marco figured out?" Ruby asked, even more confused than before.

"Ruby, the reason she knows about our fight with the Shadow Widow and your name, as well as knowing about me is because...well, do you remember when I told you guys about Riku?" Marco asked to see if Ruby would get what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah, you said that when you met him inside your heart he told you that you were his descen-dent...Huh!? Wait, wait, wait! Marco are you saying that...Xion is...but then that means..." Ruby stammered out at what she just figured out.

"Okay Ruby relax and breath for a second. I know it's a lot to take in, but let's hear what she has to say." Marco said putting his hands on Ruby's shoulders in an effort to calm her down which seemed to work.

"Alright, I've calmed down, sorry about flipping out like that. I was just...really surprised."

"That's okay, I can't blame you really. I'd be just as shocked as you if I heard something like this." Xion said smiling back at Ruby in understanding.

"So then, you're really," Marco asked.

"That's right," Xion said looking straight at them still smiling.

"My name is Xion, and I am Keyblade wielder. And your friend Janna is my descendent."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey you guys! It's been awhile huh? Sorry for such the long wait on this chapter. I recently had to move due to some nonsense from the landlord, so I barely had time to sit down and try to finish this chapter. Good news is I'm all settled in at my new place. The down side beside me making this a two part chapter, is this story may be on break for a bit with thanksgiving and Christmas coming up. plus I'm doing a collaboration story with another writer on this site. So bear with this little break for a while please?**

 **Now to discuss something's about the chapter. First, the moves Marco and Ruby used the finish off the Heartless Knight aka black luster solider, were moves that Sepiroth uses in dissidia Final Fantasy. Second, the part where Ruby summoned up Sleeping Lion meant she was also in Valor form. The** **Fleur-de-lis symbol is on her Hood, I just didn't mention it is all. Also Ruby's going to be staying in he vol 4 outfit for the rest of the story and don't as I mentioned before the others will be getting their vol 4 outfits too.**

 **Well that's about it I guess, I see you all again for the next chapter. Once more sorry for the long wait. Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 9: The mending the of hearts Pt2

**A/N: Welcome chosen readers to another chapter of The Seven Shooting Stars of Light and The Thirteen Immortal Darknesses. In the last chapter, our heroes had just gotten to Marco's place with Janna who had still not woken up yet due to the fact that her heart has also asleep. In order to wake her, Marco and Ruby dive into Janna's heart to wake her up. Once inside, they are attacked by the embodiment's of Janna's, but they managed to beat them thanks to the discovery of new power. After that, they find themselves on a beach and after answering three questions, they are approached by a girl named Xion who revels that not only is she a Keyblade wielder but also that Janna is her descendant.**

 **Now I'd like to give a shout out to Greek-Alpha for his last review. I'm glad you're enjoying and that you are not suing me. As for your assumption... you've given me something to think about, I won't say when but you might have given me an idea.**

 **Also, since Greek-Alpha has left the most reviews on this story, I'm letting him choose which of the other crossover story ideas he'd like to see me tackle. Just know that whichever one he picks, will have this story hitting the benches for a bit after this chapter. Now I'm only doing this because he's been the most vocal so I decided to let him pick one of my ideas to see what he would like to see next. So if any of the readers have an opinion and wish to share it, then either leave it in a review or pm me. Now let's get this chapter going.**

 _"Then, you came here, and you were questioned by three young people. That was the final key to awaken him. Sora is awake. You can go home now."_

 **-** _Ansem the wise_

 **Chapter 9: The mending the of hearts and learning truths Pt.2**

 **(Janna's Heart)**

To say that Marco and Ruby were surprised would be an understatement. They were **Completely** caught off guard after Xion told them that not only was she a Keyblade wielder, but also that Janna was her descendent.

"Okay so let me see if I've got everything in order here." Ruby says after her little freak out earlier. "So Xion, you're a Keyblade wielder, which in turn also makes Janna a Keyblade wielder too right?" "That's right." Xion answered. "Well your half right Ruby. Yes I am a Keyblade wielder, but I'm an imperfect replica of one." She said which confused Marco and Ruby.

"An imperfect replica? You mean you're a copy of a Keyblade wielder but you came out wrong?" Marco asked to which Xion nodded.

"I was created for the soul purpose of becoming a copy of someone who was needed to fulfill the plans of someone who was after something very important. After I found out the reason for my existence, I also found out that my very being was causing one of my close friends to suffer. So I chose to end my existence to not only stop this person's plan. But also help my friend." Xion said before looking out at the ocean. "But I guess it didn't really change anything. In the end, that person managed to still carry out their plan and my two friends got hurt. I guess I really was nothing more than a puppet they could manipulate." She said sadly.

"But the fact that Janna's your descendent, means you are your own person." Ruby said getting Xion to look at her in surprise.

"Ruby's right Xion, the fact that you wanted to know your reason for existing and the cared about your friends and wanted to protect them to the point of giving up your own life, shows that you are in control of your life and that you make your own decisions." Marco added as Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

Xion looked at the two and smiled at them in appreciation for their words.

"Thanks you two, your right. The choices I made, I made of my own will." Xion said happy at being reminded that the choices she made were her own.

"Hopefully Janna can learn a thing or two about making her own decisions from the two of you."

"O-oh right, Marco remember? We still need to find a way to wake Janna up!" Ruby reminded which caused Marco to start panicking.

"Right! Xion! Do you know where Janna is?! I mean if she's somewhere here you should know and this is her heart and-"

"Okay you two, just hold on a second," Xion said holding up her hands to get the two teens to calm down.

"The two of you don't have worry, Janna's alright now." She said assuredly which confused Marco and Ruby.

"Wait, what do you mean Janna's alright now?" "Yeah, what are you talking about Xion?" They both asked.

Xion simple laugh a little as she looked back at the setting sun in the distance.

"You see, when you and Ruby defeated the Summoner, the Dragon, and the Knight, you actually freed Janna from the not only her own darkness, but the darkness that came from the Keyblade she had. Then, you both made your way here, and were questioned by three people. Two of which were different versions of Janna, and the last one was the source of the darkness that came from the Keyblade. That was last thing you needed to do to awake Janna's heart. Which is why I'm able to talk to you both and say thank you."

Marco and Ruby's hung open slightly at what Xion just told them.

"So if Janna's heart is awake, then that means Janna's awake too! Marco did you hear that-" Ruby stopped what she was going to say when she and Xion saw Marco crying with a smile on his face.

"Aww Marco you're so happy Janna's safe you're crying." Ruby said smiling while Marco frantically tried to whipped his tears away with his arm. "W-What are you talking about Ruby?! I've just got something in my eye is all. The last thing I want to hear is Janna calling me crybaby over something like this." Marco said still whipping the tears from his eyes as Ruby and Xion try not to laugh.

"At any rate, since Janna's awake now, we should probably get going now." Marco said summoning The Way to Nightfall to his hand. "Wait, Wait Marco, can I do it please? Please?" Ruby asked hopping up and down excitedly. "Yeah sure Ruby, go ahead." "Yes!" She cheered summoning Fenrir and pointing it towards the sky.

When she does a keyhole suddenly appears, a thin beam of light then shoots from Fenrir and hits the keyhole creating a doorway of light.

"Hey Marco, our way back is open now, come on I want to get back to show the others my new outfit and tell them what happened." Ruby said before she realized something. "W-Well not everything that happened you know what I mean!" She stuttered out trying not to blush again as Marco and Xion shared a laugh.

"Well we better get going now, it was nice to meet you Xion." "Oh Marco hold on a second," Xion said causing Marco to look back as she takes something from her pocket.

"Hold your hand out please?" "O-kay?" He says as he sticks his hand out to her. Xion then places the item in Marco's hand and closes it around it.

"Once your back in the real world, give that to Janna, I think she'll like it a lot better than a charm that messes with her heart." Xion said jokingly. "Whatever it is, I think me and Janna would agree with you on that one." Marco said placing the item in his pocket and smiling back.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?!" Ruby yelled getting their attention. "Come on Marco!" "Okay, Okay, keep your hood on Ruby. Alright, see you around Xion." Marco said as he and Ruby began to float up towards the doorway of light.

"Likewise, take care you two." Xion said waving good bye as they went through the doorway.

* * *

 **(Real World, Star's room)**

Back in the real world, Jackie and Blake watched as Marco and Ruby started to wake up.

"Ugh, why do I feel stiffer than a wooden board?" Marco groaned as he sat up and looked to Ruby who was next to him. "You okay Ruby?" "Ugh well, aside from feeling like I haven't moved in 6 days, yeah I'm fine." Ruby said stretching a little bit to try and get the blood circulation going.

"Marco! Ruby! You made it back alright." Marco and Ruby turn around to see Jackie and Blake giving them both friendly smile. "Hey guys, did we miss anything?" Ruby asked as she continued to stretch her arms.

"That's kind of what we wanted ask you both since you look different from before you left." Blake said looking at the two curiously. "She's right, you're wearing different outfits and I think Ruby's hair got a little longer." Jackie added.

Marco and Ruby then looked at each other and saw that they were both still wearing the outfits they had gotten when they went into Janna's heart.

"Oh, well about that, you see- hold on a moment," Marco said quickly looking around Star's room and noticed something missing.

"Um Blake? Jackie? Where's Star? And especially, where's Janna?" he asked quickly standing up.

"Yeah, also, where are Yang, Weiss, and Rosa? Wasn't everyone here when me and Marco went into Janna's heart?" Ruby said getting to her feet as well.

Jackie and Blake looked at each other, then back to Marco and Ruby.

"Well Ruby, the things is that-" Blake started saying until she and the others heard voices approaching the door.

"Hey Weiss, can you get the door for me please? Hands kind of full here." "Well no one told you to race up here with everything you were carrying did they?" "Heh, true, I just wanted to get back up here and tastes this food Ms. Diaz made is all." "And that justifies running up a flit of stairs carrying all that food?! What if one of those puppies were there? You could have hurt one of them. Sigh, just hold on,"

They heard Weiss say opening the door for Rosa who was carrying a tray that had Empanadas, Chipá, Burritos, Tamales, and Tacos. They could also see that she was holding another tray that had smoothies on it while opening the door.

"Thank you. Hey Star, where should we put this stuff down at?" Rosa asked walking into the room with Weiss.

"Just put on the desk near the foot of my bed Rosa." Star said walking into the room carrying 4 pizzas.

"Are you sure it can hold all this Star? Your desk doesn't look all that big enough." Weiss said. "Hmm good point, one second,"

Star then zaps the desk with her wand turning it into a large table.

"That should do it, you guys can place the stuff on the table no problem now. Yang, Janna, you guys got the rest of the stuff?" Star called out excitedly into the hallway.

No sooner after that, Marco and Ruby's eyes widened as they saw Yang walk into the room with Janna who they could see was no longer wearing charm around her neck carrying a big bowl of Nachos while Yang carried in another tray of smoothies.

"Right here Star." Janna said walking to the table while talking with Yang. "So your telling me you guys came here from a different world where you go to school and learn how to fight monsters? And you even get to make your own weapons?" "Pretty much." "That sounds cool, wish I lived in a world like that." Janna said as she and Yang placed the nachos and extra smoothies on the table.

"Sooo, they were going to have a party while we were off saving Janna's heart?" Ruby asked with a deadpanned face. "Actually, it's a party for when you and Marco got back. And Janna's the one who suggested it, since she felt bad about what happened." Blake said which got Marco and Ruby to smile.

"They must be really busy with the party if they didn't notice that we're back." Ruby said. "That's the thing with Star when she throws a party, she and everyone that help get really into it." Marco said relieved that Janna's alright now.

"Okay I think they need to know now that the rescuers are awake now." Blake said looking to Jackie. "On it. Ah guys, can you all look over here for a quick second?" Jackie said getting the others attention.

"Yeah Jackie, what's up-" Star stopped mid-sentence when she and the others saw Marco and Ruby standing their smiling at them.

"Hey guys," Ruby said waving while Marco looked to Janna who was trying to wipe away the tears that were trying to escape from her eyes.

"Hey Janna, I'm glad to see you're alright and-OOF!" Marco hound himself thrown to the floor as Star and Janna hug/tackled into him.

"Marco you're alright! I'm so glad you made it back!" Star said happily clinging onto him. "Marco I…I…I" Janna stammered as she started to cry into Marco's chest.

"Janna it's okay." "No it's not!" She said loudly. "I mean I summoned monsters that I used to attack you, Star, and Jackie. All because of my stupid jealousy about not being able to do magic like Star could. I-I'm so sorry Marco." Janna mumbled sadly into his hoodie which was quickly getting wet from her crying.

Marco looks to Star who had already let go of him and gave him a look of concern. Marco then sat up and pulled Janna away so that they were facing each other.

"Janna, do remember the time we met in kindergarten?" He asked which shocked her that he still remembered something like that from so long ago. "Y-yeah, it was your first day and you were scared to talk to anyone in our class. So when it was lunch time and you went off to eat by yourself, I followed you without you knowing it." She said as a smirked started to form on her lips remembering what happened next which didn't go un-noticed by Star and Marco.

"Yeah and while I was drinking my milk, you snuck up behind me, and scared me so bad that milk actually came shooting out of my nose." He said while Janna and Star started to laugh along with the others. "Okay you guys, thank you. I've been laughed at about it enough times," he sighed as the laughter died down.

"S-Sorry Marco ha... it's just... too funny imagining milk flying out of your nose like a running faucet dude." Yang said in between laughs holding her sides.

"At least Marco can be funny. Unlike a certain someone whose puns tends to fall short of the mark." Weiss said which got Yang to look at her as if she grew a second head.

"And just how are my puns not funny?" "Hmm, it may have something to do with the fact that your puns are dryer that a burnt steak that's been left out in the hottest desert." "Oh? Is the 'Ice Queen' trying to be funny now?" Yang said and everyone instantly burst into laughter at that comment while Weiss huffed in annoyance.

"Again stop calling me that! Now if we could get back to the point of why Marco brought up the time him and Janna were both in kindergarten please?" she said looking to the two who were still sitting on the floor.

"Right, anyway, after Janna nearly gave me a heart attack, she started telling me all these funny jokes while we were eating. After that, we started hanging out more. You know when she wasn't too busy trying to sneak stuff out of my pockets like she's trying to do now," Marco said catching the pickpocket in the act. "Man, since when did you learn to be more aware when around me? Is it something you pick up when you get a Keyblade or whatever?" "Who knows?" He said smirking while Janna rolled her eyes and let go of him.

"Okay Marco, then could explain where you got this cool looking outfit from?" Janna said noticing that he wasn't wearing his iconic red hoodie.

"Hey yeah Janna's right Marco. Where'd you and Ruby get these new clothes from? You both look so cool!" Star said looking at the pair's new outfits with sparkles in her eyes. "Yeah you guys look incredible. And Ruby, did your hair get a little longer or am I seeing things? Because it almost makes you look a little bit mature." Yang said in a teasing tone.

"Hey! What do me a little mature! I can be very mature thank you very much." Ruby said folding her arms.

"Really? Because I seem to remember you cutting down a tree in frustration during our initiation test." Weiss said which caused Ruby to look at her in surprise. "Oh umm... I thought you wouldn't have heard when I did that heh." "It's hard to ignore the sound of a mechanical scythe cutting through wood when you're not that far from the person who's doing the cutting." She said while hung her head mortified.

"Umm, can I continue with what I was telling Janna?" Marco asked.

"Oh sorry about that." "Yeah please continue." They said as Marco looked back to the Filipino girl.

"Janna, the point I'm making is that despite being the weirdest person I've ever met, you're also a good friend and you know if there's anything that's bothering you that you feel you need talk to someone about, you can always come talk to me Okay?" Marco said causing Janna to quickly look to the floor, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"O-okay, thanks Marco." She says looking up at him smiling which also made him smile.

"Aww, you two look so cute." Star said causing both of them to quickly stand up and separate. "I agree with Star, which is kind of why I took a picture of the two of you hugging while you weren't looking." Rosa said holding her scroll out which had a picture of Janna holding onto Marco.

The two teens faces turned as red as tomatoes at seeing the picture.

"Hey! Rosa! When did you even take that picture?!" Marco asked. "Oh, I snapped it during your story Marco. I made sure to turn off the flash and lower the sound so no one would notice it." She explained grinning.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Janna yelled as she ran towards Rosa to try and grab the object.

"Yang! Heads up!" She yelled as she tossed the scroll to Yang who instantly caught it. "Got it!" "GIVE ME THAT STUPID PICTURE!" "You're going to have to try and catch it then!" Yang said as she tossed it over to Ruby next.

"What?! Don't pass it to me! Here Star, you take it!" Ruby said frantically throwing the scroll to Star who quickly caught and looked at the picture.

"Aww come on now Janna, I don't see why you're so embarrassed about it, this a really cute picture." "No it's not Star, it's lame and stupid and I'd like to make sure it never sees the light of day. So could you please give it here so I can get rid of it?" She said holding her hands out to Star for her to place the scroll in them.

"Hmm, okay Janna, you can have the picture," She said preparing to place the scroll in Janna's waiting hands. "Right after you get it from Jackie!" Star said suddenly tossing the scroll to Jackie.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME STAR?!" Janna said as the mewman girl was trying not to fall over from her laughing fit. "I…I'm sorry Janna, it's…it's just too funny seeing you look so flustered like this." Star said as she fell to the floor laughing along with Yang, Rosa, and Ruby.

"It really is a cute pic Janna, I don't see why you think it's stupid." Jackie said examining the picture. "Hand the picture over Thomas now!" "Try and take it if you can then." Jackie said taunting her dark-blue haired friend. "Just remember you asked for it!" Janna said as she jumps at Jackie only to miss as the platinum blonde side steps to the left. "You're going to have to try harder to get this you know." "Hmph, believe me I know. So just hold still so I can get it!" Janna said as she kept trying to take the scroll from Jackie.

As the others laughed watching Janna chase down Jackie, Marco suddenly felt two familiar presences enter his mind.

' **Hey Diaz,' '** _ **Marco how'd it go**_ **?'** Monster Arm and Riku said within his mind. **'** Hey you two, It got a little dicey, but it turned out alright if you couldn't tell by the all the commotion going on right now. **'** Marco said as he saw Janna fall on her stomach after failing to grab the scroll from Jackie again.

"Come on Janna, you have to try harder than that if you really want this thing." The skater said egging Janna on. "The only reason I haven't gotten that stupid picture yet is because I'm going easy on you." "Oh really? I wonder if this thing can send pictures to the cell phones here in our world?" Jackie asked. "Yeah, that's not going to work on me. I know for fact that-"

"If I recall right, didn't you say that Ozpin upgraded the scrolls the last time I came Weiss?" Rosa asked the white haired girl. "Yes, Professor Ozpin did have the scroll upgraded during your last visit. He gave them the capability to be able to either send a message, video, or in this case an embarrassing picture to any device, regardless of if said other device comes from another world." She said which caused Janna to start panicking.

"So Weiss, if I wanted to like send this picture to a couple of our other friend's cellphones," before Jackie could finish her question, Janna was already closing in on her at a surprisingly fast pace.

"GIVE ME THAT STUPID THING NOW!" She yelled as she continued after Jackie.

'See what I'm talking about?' Marco said while hearing Monster Arm and Riku snickering as Janna kept chasing Jackie down. _**'Well that friend of your's is certainly entertaining.'**_

 **'Ha, ha, entertaining? I've never seen anyone other than Marco lose their cool over something so ridiculous.' '** Hey! I don't freak out that badly, do I?' ' **Oh big time, and I've seen you freak out over a lot of stuff.'** Monster Arm said snickering.

 _ **'You can sometimes over-react to something's Marco. But unless it's in a dire situation, I don't see it being that big an issue.'**_ Riku said.

'Uh thanks?' ' _ **Anyway Marco, have you noticed something different about your friend since she woke up?'**_ Riku asked in a serious voice.

'You mean aside from the fact that Janna is a descendent of a Keyblade wielder?' Marco said surprising both entities. **'hold on, that little trouble maker is a wielder?!'** 'Yeah, after Ruby and I dove into Janna's heart,'

Marco then went on and explained to Riku and Monster Arm what happened while inside Janna's heart.

 **'** _ **Hmm, I didn't think that Xion's brief existence would allow her to be able to pass a Keyblade to someone.' '**_ Riku, did you know Xion?' Marco asked. _**'Not personally, although she did travel with me for a couple of days wondering what she should do. In the end she rejoined with her original self to help stop someone from causing damage to other worlds. So it seems like destiny decide to allow her to pass a Keyblade to someone, in hope of protecting what she gave up her being for.'**_ Riku said.

' **Sheesh, you wielders go through a lot of drama. All this to be guided by something? Good thing all I had to worry about was getting lost in Marco's heart.'** Monster Arm said confidently.

'I don't see how that's any better than-hold on a second,' Marco said stopping what he was going to say.

' _ **What is it Marco?' '**_ **Yeah why'd you stop mid-sentence like that?'** They asked.

'I just remembered two things right now when Monster Arm was talking about being guided by something. Me and Star were supposed to give Rosa a message from Glossaryck. As well as give Janna something that Xion gave me.' He said.

' **Well your about to get your chance to give this something to her.'** Monster Arm said snickering which confused Marco. 'Alright, why are you laughing?' ' **Look up and you'll see,** ' he said.

Marco then looked up from his thoughts and saw Rosa's scroll coming right at him.

"What the?! Whoa!" He said surprised as he fumbled with the it before catching it. "What the heck did I miss?" He mumbled before he saw Janna charging right at him.

"GIVE THAT TO ME RIGHT NOW!" "Whoa Janna! Hold on a sec-Whoa!" Marco hits the ground as Janna crashes into him. "Ugh, sorry about that Marco, you good?" "Yep, just fine. Except, your knee is kind of pressing on my chest, so it's little hard to breathe right now." "Oh shoot! Sorry about that hold on," she says quickly getting up off of Marco's chest and sitting on her knees.

"Aww, okay that's a whole lot better now." He said in relief. "Sorry again about that Marco, guess I was so focused on getting that scroll that when Jackie tossed it to you, sigh, I'm really sorry Marco." "Same here Marco," Jackie said coming over. "I didn't know you spaced out when I threw you the scroll."

"It's cool Jackie, I'm just surprised I caught it when I did." Marco said as he handed the scroll to Janna who hastily deleted the picture that was on it.

"Well, at least we got to see how Janna looks when she gets all embarrassed." Jackie said teasingly as Janna looked away from her and Marco unable to hide the blush that was quickly covering her face as everyone else laughed.

"Alright! If everyone is done laughing at my expense, can we start eating already?" "Heck yeah! All that laughter was starting to make me hungry anyway." Rosa said while Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hold on a minute you guys," Marco said getting everyone's attention. "I just remembered, there's something that me and Star were supposed to tell Rosa." "There was?" Star asked confused at what Marco meant.

"Yeah Star. But before that," Marco then looks to Janna. "Janna while me and Ruby were inside your heart, we met someone named Xion who we found out is a Keyblade wielder." Marco said. "Okay, and?" she says confused at what Marco was getting at.

"And she told me and Marco that you Janna are her… descendent." Ruby said.

The room fell silent for a few seconds before Janna and everyone else yelled "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"S-So hold on a second, you two are telling me that I'm…I'm…I'm-"

"JANNA'S A KEYBLADE WIELDER?!" Star yelled/finished for her stunned friend.

"Yeah Star, she is." Marco said un-covering his ears. "Also did you really have to yell it that loudly?" "Oh sorry guys, I guess I got carried away again ha- ha- ha." Star laughed sheepishly.

"It's that same level of childishness that makes me wonder if you and Ruby are distant relatives or something." Weiss said looking at the princess with annoyance.

"Alright Weiss relax, Star just easily gets excited, there's nothing wrong with that." Rosa said patting her friend on the back.

"Sigh fine. So is there anything else besides this message for Rosa and the fact that your friend here who looks like she's frozen in place is a Keyblade wielder?" Weiss asked looking to Marco and Ruby. "Actually there is. Xion gave Marco something to give to Janna when we got back. But we don't know exactly what it is." Ruby said un-assuredly.

"Yeah that's true. Xion didn't say what it was, but she said that Janna would like it. hold on a second I put it in my pocket before we came back, so it should…oh!" Marco says as his hand grabs what was in his pocket. When he takes it out of his pocket, he and everyone else sees a mini-black trophy token in his hand.

"What exactly is that Marco?" Star asked looking at the tiny trophy cup. "I think it's some kind of mini trophy keychain."

"And this girl Xion told you to give that thing to me?" Janna asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at the token with a less than impressed expression. "Well yeah. I'm not sure why though, but it does look like something I'd see you having Janna." Marco said smirking. "I'll admit there is something about it that's interesting to me. So let me see this thing real quick Marco," Janna then quickly snatches the token from Marco to get a closer look at it.

"You could have just asked you know. You didn't have to grab it like that." "Relax Diaz, besides it's supposed to be for me anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem should it?" she said tossing the token up in the air then catching it.

"Yep, now I defiantly know your back to your regular self." "What? Did I do something that made you think otherwise 'Safe kid'?" Please do not start with that name," Marco groaned as Janna smirked.

"Wait 'Safe Kid'?" Ruby asked in confusion. "Yep, it's mister 'cool outfit's' old nickname from the time he-" Janna got cut off when the black token suddenly started glowing with a bright light, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

"What in the world is going on?!" Weiss said as the light grew brighter.

After a couple of seconds, the light started to die down. Once it did, everyone un-covered their eyes.

"A-alright, what was with that crazy light show? I mean, one second were talking and the next thing we know, this keychain starts shin-ning? Uh you guys? You might want to look at this," Janna said awestruck at what was now in her hand.

"Give us a minute Janna. That sudden flash really caught us off…guard?" Jackie said stunned at what she saw Janna holding. "Yeah guys? You really have to see this."

"Okay just hold on minute, I think my sights coming back," Star said as she and the others began to un-cover their eyes. When they did, they all had the same stunned expression on their faces like Jackie.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Ruby yelled.

"But how… it was just a… and now it's a… What just happened?!" Weiss said completely shocked at what she was seeing.

"Marco Janna's holding a… a." "Yeah Star," Marco said just as shocked as everyone else at what Janna was holding right now.

The item had a curved skeleton like neck with a dragon skull at the top. The skull's eye sockets gave off a faint glow, indicating that there may still be life within it. The handle was gray and the guard was a darker gray that gradually changed to a dark-magenta color further down. Attached at the bottom of the guard was a keychain made up of three chain links with the mini black trophy at the end of it.

Everyone looked at the object that was now in Janna's hand with looks of both surprise and amazement. While a giant grin began to creep onto Janna's face

"Okay now this," Janna started twirling the new item in her hand. "Is something I would like. Guess even my ancestor knowns about the cool stuff I'm into." She finished resting the skeletal dragon neck on her shoulder.

"Okay. I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and say that this Xion girl gave you a Keyblade to give to Janna Marco." Yang said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"So not only is she a Keyblade wielder, but she just so happens to have a Keyblade inside her? It's official, we've reach a new level of un-believable." Weiss said shaking her head in tired way. "Wait, if this thing here is a Keyblade, how come it looks so different from the one's you guys have?" Janna asked.

"That's due to the keychain attached to the Keyblade." Rosa said.

"Wait the Keychain's the reason?" Star asked confused at what Rosa was talking about.

"That's right, the Keychains that are attached to Keyblades have the ability to grant a Keyblade new abilities and a new appearance. Most Keyblades have a basic or base form. But a wielder can change and increase the power and form of a Keyblade by changing the keychain attached to it." Rosa explained. "That's what I did when I received Neo Light Seeker from my Master."

"Hold on Rosa, your saying that your Keyblade didn't look the way it does now originally?" Marco asked her. "That's right. Here, let me show you something," Rosa then summons her Keyblade to her hand.

"Originally when my Master first gave me this Keyblade, it was called the "Kingdom Key D" and it basically looked like a golden old-fashioned skeleton key. Now, do you guys see this golden mouse token with the red crown on it?" She asked as they all nodded "yes". "Well the Keyblade's original token looked similar to this one, only it didn't have the red crown on it. I had to pass a… very personal trial in order to get this. Once I passed, I switched the original keychain with this one and well, you can see what happened." She says pointing to her Keyblade.

"Whoa, I didn't think Keyblades could change just by switching the keychain on them." Marco said still processing what he heard.

"Yeah but if that's the case, then what exactly are the keychains? And why do the Keyblades change when you change their keychains?" Blake asked.

"Unfortunately neither I or my master have an answer to that question Blake. It just one more secret about the Keyblades we can add to the list." Rosa said dismissing her Keyblade.

"Now Marco, you also said there was something that you and Star wanted to tell me?" Rosa said. "Oh right. So Rosa, do you know about this phrase "May our hearts be our guiding key"?" Marco said remembering what Glossaryck told him and Star. "Ohh, that's what you were talking about Marco." Star said realizing now what Marco meant before. "I kind of forgot about it since Glossaryck was so vague and all."

"It cool Star. He did kind of just tell us to say it to Rosa and then just left. Plus, being vague is kind of Glossaryck's thing." "You're not wrong there Marco." Star said in full agreement.

"Um Star and Marco? Could tell us who this Glossaryck person is?" Ruby asked a little confused about what they were talking about.

"Oh Glossaryck's my magic instructor, he's been with my family for a long time and he kind of lives inside… this," Star says pulling out her spellbook from underneath her bed.

"What's this giant book?" Blake asked.

"This is my family spellbook, every queen in my family has created their own spells and written them in this book." Star said. "And this Glossaryck person has lived in this book and taught each person in your family to be a queen? How long has he been doing this?" Weiss asked.

"Well I don't know, but since there have been like 29 queens of Mewni with my mom being the 30th, I guessing he's been doing this for a long time." Star said surprising the others. "Whoa so this Glossaryck guy has been with your family since the beginning," Yang said. "So this book has your entire family history in it huh?" Weiss asked looking at the book.

"Yeah you could say that. So Rosa, do you what the phrase Glossaryck told us to tell you means?" Star asked. But she and the other saw that Rosa had her back turned to them and it looked like she was trying not to laugh about something.

"Um Rosa? Are you okay over there?" Yang asked as she walked over to see if her red haired friend was alright. Meanwhile, Rosa was basically laughing in her head at what her Master's old teacher just told Star and Marco to say to her.

'Oh. My. Gosh! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Master, if only I could be there to see the look on your face when you find out what's about to happen. Hahahahaha!' she thought still laughing internally until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Yang who had a slightly concerned look in her eyes.

"Oh Yang, guys; sorry about going quiet like that, it's just…. Ha, oh my goodness. Star and Marco, do the two of you know what saying that particular phrase gets you?" Rosa asked smiling while the two gave her a confused look. "Well, what it just got you both is a nice talk with a certain someone I know who can answer all the questions you have. And that person just so happens to be my Master!" She said instantly shocking everyone.

"Wait a minute, so you're telling us just saying that phrase allows these two to just talk with your teacher at the drop of a hat like that?!" Weiss said utterly surprised.

"Relax Weiss, it doesn't work like that. My master just asked her old teacher to tell his current student and holder of the wand to say this in case of one of two things. Either something has happened on Mewni that requires my master assistance or well… my master would have to explain that one. She only told me that it involved the stars." Rosa explained.

"Okay, okay we get it. So when can we talk to this master of your already?!" Star said barely able to contain her excitement. "Just hold on Star, first off, from what Rosa said it sounds like Glossaryck was Rosa's Master's teacher at some point." Marco said.

"So?" "So, doesn't that make you wonder who Rosa's master really is if Glossaryck knows them so well?" "Hmm… A little I guess. But wouldn't that be all the more reason to talk with this person?" Star said. "I mean if they're from Mewni and Glossaryck knows them, then they can't be bad. Plus, Rosa wouldn't be such an awesome person if they weren't." She said with Rosa and the other agreeing. "Sigh, alright Star, I'll trust you on this one like always." Marco said smiling which made Star smile herself.

"Thanks Marco. So Rosa, how do we- Grrrr!" Star was cut-off by the sudden growling sound. Everyone turned and saw that the sound was coming from Ruby more specifically, her stomach.

"Ah, could we maybe do that after we eat something first?" She asked which was followed by the same growling sound. This time they came Star, Marco, Yang, and Rosa.

"I wouldn't mind eat before we actually talk to Rosa's Master. How about you Marco?" "Well I did just come back from fighting inside Janna's heart which does build up an appetite," Marco said holding his stomach like Star was both with sheepish smiles on their faces.

"I know I built up an appetite waiting for Ruby and Marco to come back safe. All that worrying really left me feeling famished." Rosa said in a mock tone of extreme hunger.

"You three honestly want to eat now, before you talk with someone who can possible tell us what exactly is going on?" Weiss asked. "Chill Weiss, how about this then, everyone who thinks we should eat first before talking to Rosa's mysterious master, raise your hand." Yang said and instantly raised her hand.

Star, Marco, Rosa and Ruby's hands shot up right after, followed by Blake, Jackie, and Janna.

"Now, all those who want to talk to Rosa's Master first, then eat raise your hands please?" Yang said already seeing Weiss place her head in her hand in annoyance. But as she started to raise her hand, her stomach made a very loud growling sound which caught everyone by surprise, including her. She looked around and noticed Yang and Rosa smirking at her.

"So Yang?" "Yeah Rosa?" "Do we count Weiss's growling stomach to the previous vote or-"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT YOU TWO, I GET IT ALREADY!" Weiss yelled blushing as everyone else laughed.

"Relax Weiss, it's not that big a deal." Yang said. "Yeah, if you were hungry too you just had to say so." Rosa said patting her on the back. Weiss sighed and looked as Star and Ruby raced over to the desk that had the food spread out on it.

"Well, I am interested in trying those Tamales," Weiss said looking on as Ruby and Star started digging into the food.

"Then I think we better get over there before those two start eating the table next." Yang said jokingly. "The last thing we need are those two and Rosa over eating. Hey!" Rosa said while Weiss gave her a knowing smirk. "You still have to show around that mall if we have time later." Weiss said as she and Yang made their way over to the others.

"I know, I know," Rosa said following after them.

* * *

After everyone had eaten (some going for seconds and thirds), Rosa then explained how they would contact her master.

"Okay now that our stomachs are full, time to get a hold of my master. Oh, she is going to be in for a surprise today." Rosa said. "So first off, we're going to be using your interdimensional mirror Star."

"Huh? My mirror?" "Yep, Just like how you use it to talk to people across dimensions, we're going to use it to talk to my master from the world where she is at right now." Rosa explained.

"Wait, the **world** she's in? What do mean by that?" Janna asked. "Okay, first I should explain that the place I came here from is a place far removed from any world or dimension that you guys know, and that can't be reached using dimensional scissors."

"What?! A place you can't get to using dimensional scissors?!" Star and Janna said in surprise. "So then how did you get here then?"

"Oh, my master gave me this,"

Rosa then pulls a pink star-shaped crystal that has a smaller red star inside it out of her pocket.

"This is a Star Shard, it allows a person, as well as anyone who is physically touching the person, to travel to different worlds. However, if the user doesn't know how to use it right, it activates randomly and the person won't know where they're going or when they'll be transported." Rosa said.

"That's amazing!" Star said excitedly. "Yeah, so is this how you got here too Ruby?" Jackie asked.

"Yep, Rosa's Master actually gave each of us a Star Shard of our own see?"

Ruby said pulling out a red Star Shard. Weiss take out a white Star Shard, Yang takes out a yellow Star Shard, and Blake takes out a purple Star Shard.

"I still find it interesting how such a small object has the power to allow someone to travel to different worlds." Weiss said looking at her Star Shard.

"This coming from the girl who's from a world were creatures of darkness roam around and the schools train kids to fight them?" Janna said knowingly while Weiss rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Anyway, what's the name of the world you came from Rosa?" Marco asked.

"It's called **"The Land of Departure"** , it's a world that sits in between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness, so it's a very special place. The people there live primarily in cities that are built on grassy mountains, but there are small towns on the ground below as well. The mountain cities are called "hierarchical cities", My master is actually the current overseer of The Land of Departure." Rosa said which surprised everyone, but she quickly put her hand up to tell them to wait.

"If you guys want to know more, then let's go call her already." She said calling Neo Light Seeker to her hand.

"Yes! My mirror's over there Rosa," Star says pointing to the spot closest to her bed. "Okay then, here we go,"

Rosa walks up and points her Keyblade at the mirror and begins to concentrate. The mirror soon starts glowing along with the Keyblade. Rosa then opens her eyes and thrusts her Keyblade into the glowing mirror surprising everyone as it begins to sink into the mirror until it stops at the guard. She then turns it as if she's unlocking something within the mirror, then pulls her Keyblade out of it.

"Okay, that should do it. Come on over you guys," Rosa said as Star, Ruby, and Janna bolt over to her, while everyone else walks over.

"Whoaaa, what did you do to it?" Janna asked.

"Oh, I just formed a small connection to the Land of Departure using the mirror as a conduit." Rosa said before turning to the mirror.

"Hey Master, can you hear me?" Rosa says into the glowing mirror.

"Huh? Rosa? Is that you? What's going on that you needed to contact me like this?" A female voice said from the mirror.

"Oh nothing much, except for one little thing." "Which is?" "May our hearts be our guiding key"," Rosa said and was met with a short amount of silence until the sound of something like a book falling was heard, followed by someone yelling "OW!" loudly.

Rosa really was having a hard time holding in her laugh at that point.

"R-Rosa?! Where did you-"

"Your old teacher told your descendent and her friends to tell me the message you said to give if something major came up. Also, two of the people from your premonition of this world turned out to be Keyblade wielders and the your descendent here really wants to meet you."

"Sigh... alright then, where are they right now?" The voice asked. Rosa then looks to Star and Marco. "Their right here with me, along with their other two friends and Ruby and her team." "So Ruby and the others made it their alright then?"

"Hello again," Ruby said walking up to the mirror with Weiss, Blake, and Yang behind here. "It's nice to hear from you again ma'am." "Yeah, good to hear your doing okay." "How have you been?" The three greeted politely.

"I'm doing fine thank you, I'm happy knowing you four made it to that world safely. Did you and Rosa find out who or what was summoning the Heartless there?" Rosa's Master asked which caused a crestfallen look to appear on Janna's face.

"Um... yeah we did find out what was causing them to show up. You see it-"

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME ALRIGHT!" Janna yelled suddenly.

"And who is this that taking responsibility?"

"My names Janna and I'm the reason those things showed up here, because I was jealous of the fact that one of my friends could do something I couldn't do. Then I stupidly went and listened to some people who ended up using me to try and make more of those Heartless. But the worse part about all this, is that I let my jealous take over and hurt my friends." Janna then looks at the Keyblade she remembered she still had in her hand.

"I don't even know why this thing wanted me as it's wielder in the first place!" She yelled as she raised the Keyblade above her, preparing to throw it to the ground to the shock of everyone.

But before Janna could, she felt a hand suddenly grab her arm. She looks and sees that Weiss was holding her arm in place, giving her a narrowed eye look.

"Don't. You dare. Throw this like it means nothing." She said in a serious tone. "What's your problem?" Janna said annoyed that the white- haired girl was stopping her.

"My problem is the fact that you are still beating yourself up because of something you had no knowledge of until now. You didn't know about Heartless and you didn't know about the Keyblade or that you could wield one." "That's why I don't deserve one, How the heck am I supposed to know how to use it if I don't even know about the things that go on in my own heart?!" Janna yelled back at Weiss who let out a frustrated groan.

"You're not the only one who knew little to nothing when they got a Keyblade!" She shot back which surprised Janna and the others except for Ruby, Blake, Yang, Rosa, and her Master.

"Wait, you mean that you-" Janna started.

"I felt the same way you're feeling right now when I first got my Keyblade." "What?! But during the fight at the mall it looked like you and Ruby both were experts." Star said. "Yeah, especially when you both turned your Keyblades into that scythe and rapier during the fight." Marco said.

"Actually Marco, when we did that, we were transforming our Keyblades back into their original forms." Ruby said. "Original forms? What's that mean?" Jackie asked.

"If I may? Allow me to explain that. But first, I should introduce myself." Rosa's master said getting everyone's attention.

The mirror starts shinning again before releasing a blinding light. When it died down, everyone saw a woman with red hair and pink eyes. She had pink inverted stars on her cheeks and she was wearing the same black coat they've all seen before. Around her neck was a small golden heart with a thin spiked cross coming from the bottom. On its left side was an angel wing and on it's right was a demon wing. However when Star saw her, her eyes widen in completely shock at who she was seeing right now.

"Star? Hey Star, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Marco says seeing the look on the Star's face.

"Marco? I think I am looking at a ghost, because I know who this person is." She says eyes still locked on the woman that appeared on her mirror who was smiling fondly at her.

"I figured this would happen when you met me, But I didn't think Glossaryck would be the one to tell you to give that message to my apprentice so you could meet with me." she said letting out a sigh of slight irritation. "He is really hard to understand sometimes I swear. But, never the less,"

The woman then smiles at everyone before she curtsies.

"My name is Master Asteria, though back on Mewni I was known as Queen Asteria Butterfly The Mother of Stars and tenth Queen of Mewni."

Marco's expression soon mirrored Star's when he heard the woman introduce herself.

"Wait, Asteria… Butterfly? Then your…. That means… your," Marco stuttered out trying to understand what he was hearing from the past Queen of Mewni who was laughing a little bit.

"I can see your very surprised about all this. It was a surprise for me as well when I awoke in a world un-familiar to me." Asteria said.

"Awoke? But it was said that you died of an unknown disease when you were 40 in the year 244, from what my mom told me." Star said remembering what she heard from her mother when she was told about the Queens of Mewni.

"That's true, I did indeed die that year. However something happened after my eyes closed for what I thought would be the last time." Asteria said remembering what happened on that day.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Year 244 of the Mewnian calendar, Asteria's Dive to heart)**

"…. What? What is this place? What's going on?" Asteria asked confused as to where she is. "Is… is this the afterlife? But why is it so dark here?" She asks as she stands to her feet.

The moment she does, the floor beneath her erupts into a flock of white doves which startles her as she covers her eyes in a panic. When she lowered her arms, she looks down at the floor and sees that she's now standing on a platform. The platform had seven stained glass pillars, each depicting images that made Asteria's eyes widen.

The first two had images of her mother Festivia Butterfly and her father Quartz Stone, both of which had their eyes closed. The next two images were of her siblings Harvest and Hope Butterfly, just like the images of her parents, their eyes were also closed. The third set images showed her husband Orion Firefly and her daughter Etheria Butterfly and just like the others, their eyes were closed. The final image was of Asteria herself, but the only difference to her image was the fact that it showed that her eyes were open.

Asteria looked at each pillar's depiction of her family in silent confusion.

"Just…. Just where exactly am I?" She said quietly so focused on the images that she didn't notice someone walk up from behind and look over her shoulder.

"Hmm, very interesting don't you think? I'm not sure interesting is the way I would put it really. I think this is more along the lines of…."

"Huh?" Asteria says when she realizes there was someone talking to her. She turns her head to the left and sees someone wearing a black coat with a hood standing there behind her.

"Hello there," He says politely.

"AAAAHHH!" Asteria yells out in surprise as she falls back on the platform.

"Whoa geez, what?! What is it?! Is there something behind me?! Is it a monster or something?!" The black hooded person said in a panicked voice as he looked around for what caused Asteria to scream.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" she asked him.

"Huh? What, that's the reason you screamed like that? Because I popped up behind you? Ah thank goodness, I thought for a second it was something really bad." He said bending over and sighing in relief as the former queen looked at the person in mild confusion.

"Well to answer your first question young lady, let's just say I'm someone who's seen a lot of things at one point or another." He says as he offers his hand to Asteria who grabs it as he pulls her back up on her feet. "As for where I came from well…. I sensed something interesting happen, so I followed the feeling and here I am." He said simply while Asteria looked at him strangely.

"…. I see. And where exactly is…. Here?" She asked looking around at the dark space around them. "Well currently were standing within the world of your heart young lady." "The…. World of…. My heart?" "Right, I'm guessing this kind of thing doesn't happen very often to you does it?" He asked curiously as he walked around her in a circle.

"No it doesn't, how did this happen? Why did it happen? It makes no sense." She said thinking of how she ended up in her own heart. "Well I makes perfect sense to me, somehow or another you managed to dive into your own heart."

"No I mean it makes no sense that I "Dived" into my own heart because…. Because I died, just recently." She said sadly looking to the platform picture of herself. "That's why…. This whole thing makes no sense to me. My life ended with me saying goodbye to my beloved husband and daughter not too long ago, and next thing I know I'm here in this place. What kind of game is fate playing at here?!"

"Well for starters, perhaps we should start with who I'm talking to right now." The hooded figure said getting Asteria's attention. "After that, we can figure out where to go from there." "Hmm, alright then," She said turning around to look at the hooded figure.

"My name is Asteria Butterfly, former queen to the Kingdom of Mewni." She said as she curtsies in front of the stranger.

"Kingdom of Mewni huh? could you possible tell me more about it if that's alright with you, your majesty?" "Oh don't worry, it's alright with me. And you can just call me Asteria please." She said as she began to telling the mysterious figure all about Mewni and its history.

"Ahh I see now, from what I'm hearing, it sounds like your kingdom was once part of the world when it was whole." "When it was whole? What do you mean when the world was whole?" She asked. "That can be explained... Once we take care of one small, little, detail first." "Okay, and that detail is?" Asteria asked.

The hooded figure walked pass her to the center of the platform. He then stopped when he was near the depiction of Asteria, kneeled down and placed his hand on her picture all while she looks on in confusion.

'What exactly is he doing?' she thought until she saw his hand began to glow with a white light and for some reason she felt as if her heart was getting warmer for some reason.

'What's... going on? Why does it feel like... something in my heart is trying to call out to me.' She thought as the feeling in her heart grew warmer and warmer until she saw the black hooded figure pull something that looked like a strange sword out of the image of her.

The blade was blue and decorated with stars, at the top of the blade was a crescent moon and a star. The guard looked to be made up of two shooting stars. Attached to the hilt of the sword was a small chain that had a crescent moon at the end of it.

The mysterious figure looked over to Asteria and saw the shocked looked on her face.

"Umm, you okay over there?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

"What did you just do?! What is that thing ?! What was that feeling coming from my heart just now?!"

"Whoa, whoa easy there, one question at a time Ms. Butterfly." He said playfully patting her head like she was a child. "First off, this is called a Keyblade." "A Keyblade?" "Yep, it's a weapon of immense power that can either protect or destroy depending on the wielder." He said. "And this so happens to be your Keyblade, Lady Asteria." He said holding it out to her.

"Huh? My…. Keyblade? But how-" "Well you see, I have to ability to draw out the Keyblades of people's hearts. Usually this is done outside of a person's heart, but given your… Specific case, I had to do it in the way you saw just now." He explained.

"Well? Go on, take it."

Asteria looked at it for a second, then took it within her hand.

"It… Feels very different from what I thought it would be. It also feels as though it's been waiting for me to come and find it." Asteria said as she looked at the mythical sword in wonder.

"Well I should imagine so, Keyblades have a will of their own and there for choose who they wish to become their chosen wielder." "So these… Keyblades have free will to choose who they believe is worthy enough to use them?" "That's right, they choose their wielders based on the strength of their heart and the merits that person has accomplished. So with all that in mind, it should come as no surprise that you Lady Asteria, were chosen by a Keyblade." "Wow, I had no idea," Asteria said as a smile soon appeared on her face as she looked about her Keyblade.

"Still though, why would this Keyblade pick me as a wielder? Especially considering that… I'm no longer among the living." She said sadly.

"Well, that's what brings me to this question. Asteria? What would you say if I said you could be reborn in another world? Of course when I say another world I don't mean another dimension like the ones you've told me about. I mean a different plane of existence that houses many different worlds of its own, ones that can't be found or reached by way of using Dimensional scissors." He says in a mysterious sounding voice while having his back turned to the former queen.

When he didn't hear her say anything, he turns around and sees Asteria just standing there with a blank look on her face, which made him tilt his head slightly in confusion.

"Umm... I said what if I told you that-"

"WHAT?! ANOTHER WORLD! I-I'D BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE?! HOW? WHY!?" She yelled suddenly causing him to flinch due to how loud she was.

"Say something sooner if you're listening. That was embarrassing for me!" He said hunched over with his hands on his knees. "Anyway to answer your questions Lady Asteria, let me just," he starts walking up to her while going into his pocket. Once in front of her, he pulls out a necklace and holds it out to her.

"What's this necklace?" Asteria asked looking at the item curiously. "Go on, take it." He says offering it to her. "Okay," she then takes the necklace and places it around her neck. The necklace soon started glowing with a soft pink light which startled Asteria a little, but soon stopped.

"What was that glowing just now?" "Oh that? Oh don't worry about it. More importantly Asteria, How do you feel right now?" he asked her. "Huh? How do I feel? Well I don't feel any... Huh?" Asteria looks at her Keyblade. "Am... I hearing things? Or did I-"

"Hear a voice coming from your Keyblade?" The hooded figure finished as the stunned mewman women looked at him. "Why couldn't I hear it before?" She asked. But before the hooded figure could answer, a familiar voice answers instead.

"That's because my Queen, while you're Keyblade did manifest from your heart, you also needed the body and the soul. The body to act as the container for your heart, and the soul to energize the body so it can carry out the heart's commands."

The two looked to their right and saw a small blue man wearing a yellow tunic with a magenta gem in his forehead floating there.

"Whoa! When did you get here!?" "Glossaryck?! How did, how did you get here?! Your supposed to be with the others back in Mewni!" Asteria says surprised to see her family's magic instructor here of all places.

"Relax my Queen, I am still on Mewni, this is a projection of my consciousness." Glossaryck said before turning to look at the black hooded figure.

"I thought that feeling in my gut felt familiar. Well... if it isn't sir "Pudding Cup" himself, how have things been going for you?" "Ah you know, this and that, teaching the next generation of a royal family how to properly use magic so yeah." The blue magic man said stroking his beard. "I see. So other than dropping by and stealing my thunder, what else brings you here to your former Queen's heart?" "Nothing really, I was having a cup of pudding after the passing of my Queen here, until I got an oh so familiar feeling that kept me from enjoying my pudding. And look who I find but the only other person who gets me sometimes." "Except your unknown attraction to pudding, which I can see on that beard of yours ha-ha." He said laughing as Glossaryck whips the pudding from his beard.

As the two continued, Asteria just looked on dumbstruck as they spoke to each other so causally.

"Excuse me!" She yelled getting their attention.

"Glossaryck, could you please explain who this person is, how you both know each other, and… and." "Alright, alright your majesty, just calm down and we'll explain everything as best we can." "That's right, sorry for leaving you out like that, it's just been awhile since we've seen each other."

"Sigh… it's fine. Just tell me right now… am I really alive again?" she asked them in a slightly hopeful voice.

The two glanced at each other, then looked back at Asteria. The black hooded figure walks up to her and places his hand on her left shoulder, while Glossaryck floats over and places his six fingered hand on her right shoulder.

"Yes my Queen, you are indeed among the living again." Glossaryck said in a comforting voice.

When Asteria heard this from him, her eyes began to water and she dropped her Keyblade quickly enveloped the two in a tight hug while crying.

"Thank you, thank you both so much," she said in between sobs as her tears of joy fell.

"Uh Asteria? Not that I don't appreciate the gratitude you are showing, but I think you are suffocating your former teacher here." "Huh?" Asteria looked and saw that Glossaryck's face was turning purple as he was being squeezed in between her and the hooded figure.

"Oh my goodness Glossaryck! I am so, so sorry about that." She said quickly separating herself from the figure freeing the little blue who graciously took in the much needed air.

"It's… it's alright your Majesty, okay was not expecting that." He said. "Well now that I can breathe again, don't you think it's time for my Queen to see where she'll be going to, hmm?" Glossaryck said looking to the hooded figure.

"Okay, okay. Now Lady Asteria, could you please pick up your Keyblade so we can begin?" "O-Oh! Of course!" She stammered out as she quickly pick up her Keyblade.

"Now before we do anything, let's go over a few things first. Now even though you have indeed come back to life, as you can see, we're still within your heart." He said as she nodded her head. "This is because you have not woken up yet or more specifically, you haven't let your heart connect with the world you'll be going to yet." Glossaryck added.

"So, how would I connect my heart with this world I'll be going to?" Asteria asked until she heard a faint whisper and then looked at her Keyblade. "Does it… involve using my Keyblade somehow?" "Well, looks like your starting to able to hear the will of your Keyblade." The hooded figure said knowingly. "Yes, your Keyblade will help guide you to the world you'll find yourself in. Just listen to it and your heart and you'll be find." "My heart?" Asteria asked confused. "That's right. In fact, there's something I always said to my students at times when they came to me for a bit of advice." He said facing her.

"'May you heart be your guiding key,'" he said placing his hand over where his heart was. "I say it all the time; you ultimately need to do what your hearts feels is right." He said.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard for you your Majesty, you've been doing what your heart feels is right for some time now." Glossaryck said proudly. "The love you showed for not only Princess Etheria and King Orion, but for the single mothers and widows of the kingdom, as well as the rescuing all those children, shows you have a very strong heart my Queen." He said as he and the hooded figure bowed in respect to her.

"Alright you two please stop, before I get the urge to hug you both again." She said smiling with tears in her eyes. "So I just have to follow my heart and trust Star Seeker to guide me correct?" She asked.

"Well, it looks like you now know your Keyblade's name now. When did you figure that out?" Glossaryck asked his Queen. "Oh, just now when it spoke to me. So how do I connect with this new world?" She asked looking towards the two.

Glossaryck and the hooded figure simply pointed up. Confused by what that meant, Asteria looked up and to her surprise saw a glowing keyhole above them.

"What is… is that a keyhole?" She asked. "Yep. It's also the gateway to the world you'll be in." The figure said. "Just point your Keyblade at the keyhole to open the gate. Once you do that, your Keyblade will handle the rest." "Okay then," Asteria said in a slightly sad voice which Glossaryck picked up on.

"Something's bothering you, right my Queen?" He asked only for Asteria to nod her head. "This is… most likely the last time… I'll see either of you isn't it?" She asked sadly.

The two walked/floated over to silently crying mewman woman.

"While it's true this will be the last time you and me will see each other again, that doesn't mean you won't see your old teacher here again." The hooded figure said cheerfully to her. "But… I hardly know anything about you, and in such a short time you've done so much for me. How can possibly repay someone who in a short span of time, has done so much for me?!" She said while crying.

"You know, her Majesty could possibly be the one to find those chosen few from that prophecy you told about." Glossaryck said the two's attention. "Prophecy? What prophecy?" Asteria asked.

"Sigh thank you for stealing my thunder again, big mouth!" The hooded figure said looking to Glossaryck who had a smug grin on his face. "Oh I'm sorry, did you want to be the one to tell her?" "Hmph! Not fair. What I was going to say would have blown her mind. Her jaw would have hit the floor at the sheer scale of this revel." He said boisterously.

"Umm… could you two please tell me what prophecy you are talking about?!" Asteria asked.

"Sigh well since my big revel was ruined," he said looking at Glossaryck who was still grinning, "I suppose I should anyway."

So the hooded figure and Glossaryck told Asteria about the realms of light and darkness, and of the Keyblade War.

"So your saying that at some point, someone will try re-create this X- blade, in order to reach this ultimate source of knowledge called "Kingdom Hearts" so that they can do with the worlds as they wish, is that right?" She asked them. "Yes, that's correct." Glossaryck said.

"So now that you know of what's to come, Asteria, what does your heart say?" The hooded figure asked her.

Asteria places her hand over her heart, then looks at the two with resolve in her eyes.

"I Asteria Butterfly, former Queen of Mewni, will do my utmost to find seven guardians of light that will help protect the light of all worlds."

Glossaryck smiled and looked to the hooded figure who he knew was also smiling.

"Well now that we've got that out of the way, I think it's time for us to part ways here you two." The hooded figure said.

"He's right your Majesty, time to go." "Right,"

Asteria walks to the middle of the platform, then points Star Seeker up at the keyhole. A bright, thin beam of light then shot from its tip and hit the keyhole creating a portal. Soon after that, she started to float up towards the portal along with Glossaryck.

"Guess this it then, take care and thank you for everything." Asteria said waving goodbye as she and Glossaryck floated away from the platform. "It was a pleasure, and Gloss, hope you find that giant bowl of pudding your looking for." The hooded figured shouted as he waved goodbye to his old and new friends as they passed through the portal.

"My Queen? It's time to wake, we've made it." "H-huh?" Asteria soon opens her eyes after hearing Glossaryck's voice.

When her eyes adjust to the bright light, she looks around and sees grassy mountains that have what look to be buildings supported by platforms on them. Asteria noticed that she was sitting on a grassy hill far off from the mountain cities.

"Glossaryck? What world did my Keyblade guide me to?" she asked awestruck. "My Queen, welcome to world known as "The Land of Departure". This is the world that sits in between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness, it's here where you'll learn more about your Keyblade and the prophecy we talked about not too long ago." "I see," She said looking down the hill they were on to see some small towns and villages below.

"Glossaryck, could you tell me what that large building over there is?" Asteria asked looking at a castle-like building that had two lengths of golden chain connect it to twin peaks.

"That is the Keyblade Monastery, it's where people who are chosen by the Keyblade are trained. It's also where they learn about the Keyblade War and how to keep the darkness inside them in check. It's also where they hold an exam known as the "Mark of Mastery". In which those strong of heart that have been chosen by the Keyblade are tested to become Keyblade Masters." Glossaryck said.

"Oh I see. So what does one do once they become a Keyblade Master?" Asteria asked curiosity shining in her eyes.

"To answer that my Queen, it's better to find that out on your own." "Your honestly not going to tell me?" she asked as she saw Glossaryck start making his way to the Monastery with a grin on his face. "Come now your Majesty, let's get going." He said as Asteria sighed and began to follow.

' **Still the same old Glossaryck,** ' she thought with a smile as she followed the little blue man.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Everyone had looks of amazement and surprise after Asteria finished her tale. All except for Rosa, who had already heard it before.

"Wow, who would of thought that one of Queens from my family went through something like that. You have got to be the coolest member of family ever!" Star shouted excitedly causing everyone else to cover their ears.

"Star! You didn't have to shout, we're all right here in the room." Marco said un-covering his ears as did the others. "Sorry Marco, but how can you expect me not to shout. I mean I am just now finding out that someone in my family is a Keyblade Master, and that Rosa is her student."

"Oh please, your giving me too much credit." Asteria said trying to hide the blush that was appearing on her face from Star's compliments.

"I agree with Star, you were able to come back to life and even become a Keyblade Master. I knew there was something special about you and Rosa when the two of you came to Beacon." Ruby said just as excited as Star.

"Someone who passed away after doing so much for her kingdom, only to be reborn in a completely different world and help protect it. You definitely earn your title "Mother of Star" and Queen of your kingdom." Weiss said just as impressed with everyone else agreeing with her.

"Master? Didn't you say you were going to explain how Ruby and Weiss are able to transform their weapons into Keyblades?" Rosa reminded. "Oh right, thank you for reminding me Rosa." Asteria said.

"Well, I assume Rosa already went over the abilities that a Keychain has on a Keyblade right?" She asked as they all nodded their heads. "Well Ruby and Weiss's weapons are what you would call "Pseudo Keyblades"." She said.

"Wait what does pseudo mean?" Star asked confused. "It means fake Star, as in not the real thing." Marco said. "So Ruby and Weiss's Keyblades are fake."

"In some ways yes. But since they put so much dedication and strong feelings into the creation of their weapons, they were "chosen" to become Keyblades. I'm sure you all know by now that Keyblades have a will and can choose their wielders, correct? Well since Ruby and Weiss's weapons were made with such strong feelings, they became like an intermediary for their Keyblades. So I gave them both two Keychains and well… you've all seen the result." Asteria said.

' **That's the same way I received Way to the Dawn. Originally it was a sword called "Soul Eater", a sword that grew stronger when used with the power of darkness.** ' Riku said within Marco's mind. 'So Ruby and Weiss's weapons must have had a similar procedure, you know minus the darkness.' Marco said with a bit of humor.' **Heh, it seems so.** '

"Huh, well that explains how Crescent Rose can transform now." Ruby said amazed.

"Wait, you've been wondering why our weapons can transform into Keyblades since we got them for this long?" Weiss asked. "Uhh kind of?" "So why didn't just ask when Ms. Asteria first did it?" "Well why didn't you Weiss?" Ruby shot back. "I asked you first! You know if I see an amazing weapon I know nothing about I'm going to be too excited to ask question." "That makes absolutely no sense. It's not even a credible excuse." Weiss said back.

"Okay you two settle down," Yang said stepping in between her teammates.

"I think you both were just so interested in your Keyblades, that neither of you chose to ask about them. So let's just agree to disagree." Blake said.

"I'm good with that," Ruby said. "Sigh, alright then." Weiss said in agreement.

"Well since that's all said and done, Rosa? Could you tell me exactly what has happened?" Asteria asked looking to her apprentice.

"Well you may want to grab a set Master Asteria, because this is going to be a long story.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally I got this chapter out. Hey you guys, Happy belated New Year! Now that I got that out of the way, let's get into a few things shall we? First off, the Key to return Hearts; I know we have little to no info on it, so I just gave it the form of a necklace that the Master of Masters gave to Asteria. Speaking of the Master of Masters before anyone asks, no Asteria is Not the descendant of the Master of Masters so please don't ask me that.**

 **Now another thing, someone in their review asked about Janna being Xion's** **descendant. Look, Xion has the ability to wield a Keyblade with the purpose of being a clone of Roxas and she was created from Sora's memories. Also as I stated in another review, this is an AU story. Also the events of Kingdom Hearts 3 happened before this story.**

 **Now lastly, Greek-Alpha my friend, you get to choose which of the other story ideas you want to see me do next. I decided to upload a couple of new stories for the this new year, and since you leave the most reviews and their always the most interesting, I'm letting you pick.**

 **So that's it, thank you all for reading and enjoy the new year.**


	11. Chapter 10:Summer Time in Another World

**Welcome back! Chosen wielders of the Keyblade! And to those who have been prepping themselves for the coming of Kingdom Hearts 3! This is Star's Keyblade4114m bringing with me the long awaited return of The Seven Shooting Stars of Light and the Thirteen Immortal Darknesses! Yes, my friends, it is time to re-enter the first ever story I wrote on this site. With KH3 a mere couple of days away, and with how much more has been revealed to us through the trailers, Star, Marco, Janna, Jackie, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and finally my OC… Rosa Avenger, are preparing for their most daring adventure ever! Their adversary is none other than Toffee of Septarsis, who has allied himself with Master Xehanort. A Keyblade Master who along with his thirteen seekers of darkness seek to re-forge the X-Keyblade so that they may locate and unlock Kingdom Hearts.**

 **A/N: How's that for a welcome back, huh? Anyway guys, good to finally be writing for this story again after so long. Since KH3 is coming out this month and with everything we know thus far thanks to the trailers, I thought it was time to bring this story back into the light. Last time, which was a long time ago. Marco and Ruby had successfully freed Janna's heart, Janna was found out to be a Keyblade wielder and got her Keyblade, Rosa Master was revealed to be Asteria Butterfly, one Star's ancestors (Yes, I'm aware of the events and revel of S3. But that will not be applied here, so deal with it.), So yeah that's about where we are at this moment.**

 **So, who is ready to dive back into this story?**

 **A/N: Quick thing, Thanks to the trailers, we now know who the other members of the true Organization 13 are. So I have less of a headache to work with, so… yeah. Okay I'm done, let's get this story going!**

 **Chapter 10: Summer Adventure To Another World**

Summer, a time when kids can play, be with family and enjoy their free time away from the responsibilities of school or other things. However, that was not on the minds of the group gathered in the castle bedroom at the moment. This group consisted of Star Butterfly, Princess to the kingdom of Mewni and current owner of the royal magic wand. She was sent to earth by her parents to learn to use the wand and to prepare her for when she would become queen.

Marco Diaz, a regular boy from earth whose family was picked to be Star's host family during her time on earth. During which time the two have gone on numerous adventures and fights, which has caused the two to form a very strong and trusting bond, making them a formidable team.

Next was Janna Ordonia, a childhood friend of Marco's and also a constant source of trouble for him too. She has known Marco since they first met in kindergarten, since then they have had this little routine where Janna would somehow get ahold of Marco's things without his notice. While this does annoy him, he tends to let it go, knowing Janna would return what she takes from him. Despite this, the two have a very good friendship.

Moving forward; we have Jackie Lynn Thomas, a very laid back and kind girl and Marco's (not so) secret crush. She enjoys and has a talent for skateboarding, and likes history books and mellow music. She has also stated that she admires Marco's never-give-up attitude.

Due to recent events, these four have come into contact with the five other people in the room.

The first of these five is Rosa Avenger, a girl with long crimson red hair and eyes. Rosa is what's known as a Keyblade Wielder, someone chosen by a Keyblade, a mysterious weapon, to fight to protect the light of all worlds. She comes from a world far removed from the ones Star and Marco have seen.

Next we have Ruby Rose, a 15 yr. old girl with silver eye with a love for cookies. Ruby is the leader of a group known as team RWBY, she comes from a world known as Remnant; where she is taught to fight Grimm, the monsters of her world. Like Star; she is a very cheery and bright person and a bit of a weapon geek. Her weapon is Crescent Rose; a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe a hybrid between a sniper rifle and a scythe. It has also been given the ability to transform in a keyblade called Crescent Rose Fenrir, which signifies Ruby as a Keyblade Wielder like Rosa.

Next, is Weiss Schnee, the second member of team RWBY and heiress to the Schnee Dust company of Remnant. Weiss is Ruby's supposed best friend, even though she repeatedly says otherwise. Never the less; she does respect Ruby as both a leader and friend. Like Ruby and Rosa; Weiss has been Chosen to be a Keyblade wielder, her weapon Myrtenaster a multi action rapier, is able to transform into a keyblade known as Myrtena Splitter.

Moving on, we have Blake Belladonna. She is the third member of the team and usually the least vocal. She displays a cool, reserved, and serious personality most of the time but does not lack a humorous side, which is usually in the form of dry wit and sarcasm.

Lastly is Yang Xiao Long, the accurately named brawler of the team and Ruby's older sister. Yang is very straightforward and confident, as well as being cheery and energetic like Ruby and Star. She is quite adventurous and flippant, carefree and will sometimes make sarcastic comments and jokes even in the heat of battle.

The group of nine had just informed Rosa's master, former queen of Menwi and one of Star's ancestors Asteria Butterfly, The Mother of Stars of what had been going on since she instructed Rosa to travel to Star and Marco's world. She had a thoughtful look on her face as her mind processed everything that was told to her.

"I see; it seems like dark time truly are coming." Asteria said as faced the group. "The fact that you ran into Ansem, means that "he" is once again trying to open the door." "Master Asteria," Rosa said. "When you mean the door, you don't mean?" "You know exactly what I mean, Rosa. The door that leads to the light of all worlds."

"Light of all worlds? What's that? Is it someplace we've never been before?" Star asked her ancestor curiously. "Well yes Star, it is." Asteria said before continuing. "You see, long ago keyblade wielders from all worlds came in search of world known as Kingdom Hearts, which is said to be where we received the gift of light" "Really? But my mom told me that all light magic comes from a place called the magic realm." "That's true Star, but I wasn't referring to light magic. I'm was talking about… well hmm… maybe I could better explain it if you'd all be willing to come to the Land of Departure."

"Wait, What!?" Ruby and Star shouted in surprise.

"Yes, I think it would be nice to get to see my great, great, great, great granddaughter and her friends face to face." Asteria said smiling. "Plus, it gets a bit lonely around here whenever I send Rosa out." "Is Rosa the only student you have right now, ma'am?" Marco asks. "Well no, I have three others. It's just; unlike Rosa who lives with me here at the monastery, my three other students live away at the hieratical cities. So I only ever see them when they come by for their lessons."

"So your place kind of works like a combat school for rookie huntsmen?" Yang asked. "Something like that, yes." Asteria said.

"Whatever, Let's just go!" Star said barely able to contain her excitement. "I want to see what this Land of Departure place looks like and I also want to meet my super cool great, great, great, grandma who became a Keyblade Master!" "Goodness, I didn't think I made that much of an impression on you." Asteria said.

"Just hold on a second," Marco said. "I just want to know depending on what we here, what will happen then? Because with everything that's happened; it seems like…. I don't know, we're going to be stepping into something big here." "Well, you're not wrong there, Marco." Rosa said. "There is something… important. And it involves you, Star, Janna, Ruby and Weiss."

"Rosa is right," Asteria said. "There is something of great importance that you all need to know. For that reason, I'd like to speak with all you in person. Afterwards, I'll let you decide on what you feel you want to do."

The room soon fell silent as everyone had different thoughts going through their minds. This didn't last long as Star was the first to speak up.

"I still want to go. I mean if it's something really important that my great, great, great grandmother Asteria needs help, then as her great, great, great granddaughter and more importantly as her family… I want to do what I can to help." Star said which really surprised the others and made Asteria smile at what Star said. "Well if Star's all for it, then I guess I'm in too." Marco said. "Someone has to make sure she doesn't go overboard or cause any major damage to anything important." "Oh come on Marco, since when have I ever – " "Star? Do you want me to breakout the list again?" Marco said which effectively caused Star to groan. "Okay, oaky Marco, I get it. I'll try to not get too crazy." "But I know you'll find some way, Star."

"Well since Star and Marco are up for it, then count me in too." Ruby said. "I'll go as well," Weiss said. "Like Marco, I have to make sure you don't do anything reckless or something that will embarrass our team." "I'm not sure if I should be thankful or hurt by what you said Weiss." Ruby said confused.

"If Ruby and Weiss are in, then count me in too." Yang said. "Same here," Blake said.

Star then looked over to Janna and Jackie.

"You already know Star; if you and Marco are doing something crazy this summer, I'm tagging along for the ride too." Janna said as she causally twirled her keyblade around in her hand. "Besides, I want to see what I can do with this keyblade of mine here. It practically looks made ready for a few things I have in mind." "Yay! Janna's on board!" Star cheered.

"Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Weiss said. "You and me both." Marco added as he looked to Jackie. "So Jackie, what about you? You don't really have to come if you don't want too."

"Are you kidding Marco? Of course I want to come." Jackie said which surprised Marco. "Really?" "Yeah, really. This looks like it'll be a real blast; plus, I might see some cool places to skateboard."

"Oh trust me Jackie," Rosa said. "There are some pretty cool place in the Land of Departure to skateboard. As well as a couple in the monastery that I found – " "Rosa!" Asteria shouted. "I told you to not skateboard in the monastery. You remember the last you did, right?" "Oh yeah; hah. But in my defense, you came out of nowhere with that stack of books just as I was rounding the corner." "I wasn't expecting one of my students to be skating in the building where I'm teaching them to be protectors of the light!" Asteria argued before sighing. "Anyway; since your all in agreement to coming, Rosa? You'll be leading everyone safely to here. And I mean **Safely**. No recklessness, understood?" "Don't worry Master Asteria, I'll make sure we all get there safe and sound." Rosa said confidently. "Alright then;" Asteria said before looking to the others. "I'll see you all soon then." She said kindly as the mirror shinned before dimming, confirming the connection was cut.

* * *

"Sooo…. When do we leave?" Janna asked. "I guess as soon as you guys are ready?" Rosa answered.

"I'm ready right now! Let's go! Let's go!" Star said excitedly. "Same here! I want to see where your learned to fight and use a keyblade, Rosa!" Ruby said just as excited as Star, while Weiss sighs and Marco chuckles nervously.

After Marco let his parents know where he was going and having Jackie and Janna do the same, everyone got ready to leave for the Land of Departure.

"So how exactly is this going to work?" Marco asked Rosa. "Simple Marco; me, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang each have a Star Shard, right? So as long as you four are each holding onto one of us, you'll be traveling to the same place as us." Rosa explained.

"Okay? So question, what happens if we let go during travel?" Jackie asked. "Umm… that's a good question, I guess you get lost in the lances in between forever?"

"What!?" Marco shouted. "Oh relax; that hardly ever happens though." Rosa said waving it off which didn't relieve Marco's doubts. "Okay, can we just get going before I start having second thoughts about getting lost in something that is basically a magical freeway?" "Sure, sure. Now everyone partner up."

"Mind if I ride along with you, Ruby?" Star asked. "Not at all Star." Ruby said as Star placed her hand on the silver eyed girl's shoulder.

"So Weiss?" Marco asked. "Would you do me the honor of being my ride partner?" he said in a mock gentlemen's voice. Weiss had to hold back from laughing at his act before responding in a similar manner. "Why I would be quite honored."

"So this is like your first time doing the jumping to other worlds thing, right?" Janna asked Blake. "Yeah, wasn't really expecting all this when I decide to become a huntress." "Yeah, since I met Star, I've just been going along with the chaos she causes sometimes and have been having a blast with it. Sometimes the unexpected things in life are the most fun." Janna said grinning. "And I plan on having a lot more fun with more of these unexpected things happening." Blake just sighed before looking back at Janna with a slight smirk. "How about first we make sure you don't get lost in what did Marco call it before? This magical freeway we're about to head into?" "Sounds good to me." Janna said as she placed her hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Up for hitching a ride with me, Jackie?" Yang asked. "Sure, I'm up for it. You seem like you 've handled your fair share of crazy rides before." Jackie said in a friendly knowing way. "You could say that, but I'll make sure you don't go flying off and get lost, kay?" "Alright, I'm counting on you." Jackie said as he placed her hand on Yang's shoulder.

Once Rosa saw that everyone was teamed up, she summoned her keyblade, Neo Light Seeker to her hand. She then points it upward as a thin beam of light shoots from it, creating an opening above them. "Okay guys; hold your Star Shards up in the air and get ready for the craziest ride of your lives!" Rosa said excitedly as she held up her Star Shard.

As soon as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang held their own shards up, they along with Star, Marco, Janna, and Jackie began to glow with white outlines as they started to float off the ground.

"Umm… okay, so now what happens now?" Marco asked as he makes sure he has a firm hold on Weiss' shoulder. "Like I said, you hold on tight." Rosa said as she soon turned into an orb of light and shot right into the portal shouting "Wahoo!"

"We're traveling like that!? Awesome!" Star said. "I know, right? You ready to go, Star?" Ruby asked. "You now it!" "Alright, let's go!" Star and Ruby soon turned into a light orb and flew right into the portal.

"Hang on Jackie!" Yang said. "Wasn't planning on doing otherwise." Jackie said as she and Yang soon turned into an orb and followed after Star and Ruby.

"Ready?" Blake asked. "Copilot Janna, ready for takeoff." Janna joked as she and Blake soon transformed and flew into the portal, leaving Marco and Weiss last.

"Alright," Weiss said. "Let's get going." "Ah, hold on." Marco said. "What is it?" Weiss asked. Marco then summons his keyblade Path towards Nightfall to his hand and fires a thin beam of light at a backpack that was sitting in the corner of the room. He then flicks he keyblade causing the backpack to vanish before reappearing on Marco's shoulder. He then points his keyblade at Star's spell book that was on the nightstand near her bed. "Marco, what's that book?" Weiss asks. "Oh, this Star's family spell book. I figured she might need it, so I'm going to bring it with us." Marco said as he flicked his keyblade making the book disappear before he soon felt it reappear in the backpack. "Okay, all set Weiss." "Right then, let's get going." Marco and Weiss soon turned into and orb of light and flew into the portal as it closes behind them.

* * *

( **The World that Never Was, The Castle that never was, Where nothing gathers** )

Toffee, Ansem, and Cinder had just finished informing Xehanort, Xigbar and his younger self of what happened with their plan. The fact that they didn't get Janna as a possible vessel was of little consequence, what really pleased the old keyblade master was the fact that not only had they encountered more keyblade wielders, but that the boy Toffee had mentioned was also a wielder as well. Ansem had also mentioned that he could sense the power of darkness from the boy. It was faint, but it was certainly there.

"Hmm, it seems there's more to that boy than what you previously thought, Toffee." Xehanort said with a knowing smirk. "I must admit; I knew Marco had something unique about him, but I didn't quite expect it to be him having a keyblade." Toffee said as Xehanort chuckled lightly. "The Keyblade is indeed a curious thing; with wills of their own they can choose whom they believe is worthy of wielding them based of the heart that person has."

"If that's the case, then can I assume I would not be worthy of wielding one?" Cinder asks the old keyblade master before Ansem speaks up. "Keyblades are not only drawn to those with hearts of light, if your heart and desire are one in the same and they are strong enough, then you may be deemed worthy of wielding a keyblade." "Really? Hmm… I suppose time will soon tell then." Cinder said before addressing the group. "So how should we proceed from here?"

"There is still a lot on our to do list to be honest;" Xigbar said. "Like knowing who our lucky seven pure lights are going to be. These new keyblade up and comers or some lucky enough to dub princesses of heart?"

"I believe I may be able to contribute in that regard."

Appearing in the seat next to Ansem was Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody. Like, Xigbar, Ansem and Young Xehanort, he wore the black coat, gloves, and knee-length boots with silver trimming and high concave indentations in the top. He also shares the same skin and eye color as his original. Xemnas's hair is long, reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falls over his shoulders.

"Boss man, welcome back." Xigbar says crassly as Xemnas nods in greeting before Xehanort addresses him.

"What news do you bring with you, Xemnas?" "I have been conducting my own search for those that would prove to be worthy candidates to be the seven pure lights. I've already had the others dispatched to the worlds they reside in to see if this holds true." Xemnas informed Xehanort. "Very well then," the old master said before looking out to the others. "The rest of you will head to other worlds in the meantime, I've no doubt that these new keyblade wielders will appear once darkness begins to take root in these worlds."

Everyone nods in agreement and vanish from the meeting room to leave and begin their tasks until only Toffee, Xehanort and his younger self are left.

"Hmm, I think I'll keep an eye on Marco for a bit. Just to see how far his development as a keyblade wielder goes." Toffee said as he soon vanished too.

"I believe I'll also be keeping an eye on this boy and his friends as well." Young Xehanort told his older-self. "Hopefully he's not as ignorant as Sora was." He said as he vanished too leaving Xehanort thinking of what has happened so far. Or more specifically, about a certain boy.

"Marco Diaz huh," he said as an intrigued grin appeared on his face. "It seems destiny has given rise to yet another hidden key."

* * *

( **The Land of Departure** )

A portal soon opens in the middle of a courtyard overlooked by a large building that had two large golden chains connecting it to two mountain peaks in the distance. Rosa then came flying out and skid to a stop in front of the stone stairs leading up to the building. "It's only been a few days, but it feels like I've been gone longer than that." Rosa said as she looked around at the serene and quiet courtyard. That quiet was soon disturbed as Star and Ruby came flying out of the portal and landed face first on the ground behind Rosa who was really trying hard not to laugh. "Great landing you two, haha."

"That is so not funny," Ruby said as she and Star dusted themselves off. "Not my best landing while coming out of a portal, but it could have been – Holy Mewni! Look at this place!" Star said in amazement. Ruby looked and her eyes widened as she and Star looked out at the large cities that sat atop the mountains. "Wow! Rosa, you really live in a place like this!" Ruby asked.

"Yep, impressed?" Rosa said.

Soon Yang and Jackie came out of the portal, followed shortly by Janna and Blake.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call a wild ride!" Yang said still feeling the adrenaline rush from flying through a space between worlds. "That felt like I was doing going down an incline at high speed on my board." Jackie said as she and Yang high fived.

"I had a feeling those two would hit it off." Janna said. "What was your first clue?" Blake said as she looked around at where they were now. "So this is the world where you come from Rosa?"

"Yep, what do you guys… hold on," Rosa said looking around. "Where are Marco and Weiss?"

When Star and Ruby heard this, they soon started to wonder too.

"Yeah, where are those two?" Janna said. "Well me and Jackie saw then before we jumped into the portal…" Yang said. "Yeah, so they should have come right after us." Jackie finished.

"You don't think they could have ended up somewhere else, do you?" Blake asked. "Well… I mean it's possible. You guys haven't really been using your Star Shards till just now;" Rosa said. "But Weiss and Marco are level headed enough, I'm sure they'll been here soon."

"Are you sure?" Star asked with a bit of worry in her voice. "Positive Star," Rosa said as she confidently points to her heart. "My heart here tells me so. And if it says they'll be alright, then that's enough to convince me." "Wow, really?" Star said. "Yep, just believe Marco and Weiss will be – "

Before Rosa could even finish, everyone sees Marco and Weiss come tumbling out of the portal.

"There you guys are!" Yang said. "We were starting to think something happened."

Star and Ruby soon bolted over and tackled/hugged both Marco and Weiss to the ground.

"We're so glad you guys are alright!" "We thought you might have ended up somewhere else!" Star and Ruby said in both joy and relief as they tighten their hug on the two.

"Guys? Can't… breath…" Marco wheezed out. "Would you both let go of us before we suffocate to death!" Weiss shouted which immediately got Star and Ruby to let go of them both so they could get some much needed air.

"Oh, sorry you guys," "Yeah, we were just worried is all." Ruby and Star said.

"It's cool, sorry we worried you guys like that," Marco said as he got up and dusting himself off. "I was not expecting to be dumped out of the portal like yesterday's garbage." Weiss complained as she stood up with help from Ruby. "Is this going to happen every time we travel this way, Rosa?" "Hmm, probably." Rosa said. "You'll just have to work on your landing is all I guess." "Of all the… fine then." Weiss says.

"So what kept you guys anyway?" Janna asked them. "Oh right," Marco said as he opened the backpack and took out Star's spell book. "I was getting Star's book of spells; in case she might need it."

"Oh Marco, that's so nice of you to do that." Star said as she took her book from Marco. "That's a really big book, Star." Ruby said. "Well Ruby, this book has been in my family for generations. Every Queen of Mewni has written every spell they've ever mastered into it." Star explained. "So every single person in your family who's gone on to be queen has written in this book?" Ruby asked shocked. "Yep,"

"So Star; including your mom, how many queens of your kingdom have written in this book?" Blake asked. "Well I'm our kingdom's 32nd princess, so including my mom that makes…. Oh, 31."

"So there's like a lot of different spells from each person who became queen from your family in this book and you have to learn each one of them?" Yang asked. "That sounds like a lot of reading, I think my head would burst if I had to do that much studying." "Yeah, well Star mainly makes up her own spells. She only ever looks at the book when she needs a specific spell for something." Marco said

"Yep; But enough about the book, Marco you've got to see this place. It looks so amazing." Star said as she dragged Marco over to look. "Yeah Weiss, you got to see this too." Ruby said as also pulled Weiss over.

The two were indeed amazed at the cites built into the neighboring mountains and the town and villages down below. "Wow, this place is really something Rosa." "Agreed, I've never seen a place quite like this one. And you really live here?"

"Yep," Rosa said proudly. "Born and raised here since I was baby. People around called me "Unpredictable Scarlet", since I was pretty energetic when I was a kid, it was hard to tell what I would do next."

"Surprisingly; people here still call you that, Rosa." The group turn around at the sound of a voice and see Asteria walking down the stairs to them. "Those it was often followed with stories of how you knocked everything over or caused a huge mess." "Oh right, forgot about that part, haha." Rosa said laughing a little while Asteria sighed as she reached them. "At any rate;" she said as she looked at everyone, "Allow me to personally welcome you all to the Land of Departure and to the Keyblade monastery."

"Oh it's uhh… I mean… nice seeing you again." Ruby says as she awkwardly salutes which made Asteria and the others laugh while Weiss shook her head. "It's nice to see you haven't changed since I last saw you, Ruby." Asteria said kindly. "Weiss, it's good to see you again." "Likewise ma'am." Weiss said politely as she curtsied. "Blake, you look more… at ease now." Asteria said. "I take it you were able to work things out concerning your… problem?" "Yes ma'am, thank you for your concern." Blake said kindly. "I didn't really do anything to be thanked for; you chose to have faith and believe in your friends and your choices." Asteria said which made Blake nod in agreement. "Yang, I hope you're still watching out for Ruby?" "You bet," Yang said. "Although I got a say; I was kind of curious as to what you looked like under that hood you wore. I figured you were hiding some scars or something on your face." "What… gave you that impression?" Asteria asked. "I… may have seen it in a movie… maybe?" Yang said playfully. "But now that I look at you, you look a lot like Star here. I mean except for the fact that you both have different eye, hair and skin color."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Rosa said.

"Really?" Star asked as she and Asteria looked at each other along with everyone else.

"You two actually do look similar." "Yeah, it almost seems like you could be sisters." Marco and Weiss said.

"Well believe it or not, most girls born to the Butterfly family surprisingly share the same farcical features. There are a couple of queens whose features are different, but me, Star and a majority of the former queens of Mewni have the same faces." Asteria explained. "Oh, so that's why my mom's hair looks like mine when she doesn't have it all done up." Star said amazed at what she heard. "Also, she showed me a picture of her when she was my age and she looked just like me." "Like I said, are looks are genetic." Asteria said. "They also have the gift of catching the attention of very suitable… others, hehe."

"Others?" Ruby asked confused. "You my good friends?" "Hmm, you could say that." Asteria said but saw that Weiss and Blake knew what she meant, while Yang and Janna smirk at her meaning. "Well, why don't we all head inside? There's a lot that needs to be discussed. Also I'd like know how everything on Mewni has changed since my leaving." She said smiling at Star as she led the group up the stairs to the building. While they followed, Star was playing with a lock of her hair, thinking about what Asteria had said about her family's facial features.

'The attention of a suitable other?' Star thought as she glanced over at Marco. 'Is that how Asteria met her husband? And how mom met dad? If that's true, then did Marco ever…' She thought as she looked the other way to embarrassed to even complete the thought. Rosa looked back and noticed Star looking away from Marco with a noticeable light dusking of pink on her cheeks she was not aware of.

'Master Asteria, you sneaky little…. Now she's got Star thinking.' Rosa thought as she laughed internally.

* * *

As Asteria lead everyone through the monastery, the group looked around in awe and wonder at what they were seeing. The walls were adorned with interesting depictions and symbols carved into them, some they could recognize and some they couldn't.

"This place is huge!" Star said in amazement. "I bet a lot of people come here to learn how to use a keyblade." "Well only a select few Star," Asteria said. "Remember, only those who have been deemed worthy can wield a Keyblade. Not every person is chosen, no matter how good hearted they are." She said. "But to me, that just means they're light is already bright enough that can help others without a keyblade." "Wow, really?" Star asked. "That's what I believe at least."

As they continued walking the halls, they soon came to an archway that lead to a large open grassy area. In the middle of it was a large tree with a wooden bench close by it. Asteria lead the group to the tree, where she ushered for everyone to sit along with her.

"Ah, one of my favorite places to relax in this place." Rosa said as she laid back on the grassy with her hands behind her head. "Rosa I didn't bring you and your friends here to catch up on sleep, we're here to talk, remember?" Asteria said in slight annoyance. "Okay, okay, just happy to be back here is all." She said as she sat back up. Once she did Asteria took a breath before speaking. "Now then; based on everything I heard from you all and with appearance of the Heartless in your world along with the person Rosa described, I believe it's safe to assume… that Kingdom Hearts is once more being targeted." She said. "Star, remember when I said that Kingdom Hearts was where all light came from?"

"Yeah," Star said. "Well what I meant is the light of all living things." Asteria said which surprised everyone except Rosa, who'd already heard all this.

"Light… of all living things? What does that mean?" Ruby asked. "Master? Maybe you should tell them that story first?" Rosa said. "It may give them a general idea of what you mean."

"Good point Rosa," Asteria said. "Okay, I'll need you all to listen. Long ago, the worlds that we all come from and know of, were once a part of one single world. The people of that world lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of the light that came from Kingdom Hearts, which protected by its counterpart the X-blade"

"Hold on," Yang said. "So you're saying a long time ago, Remnant use to be part of one bigger world?" "That's right," Asteria said. "This includes Mewni and Earth as well, all worlds were once one in the same at a time."

"So mine and Marco's homes where once the same?" Star asked amazed. "That's kind of hard to picture," Marco said. "But it would be kind of cool, getting the meet Star and all you guys if we lived in the same world and if we all met." "That would be amazing! We be besties and be living in the same place." Star said excitedly as she brought Marco in for a crushing hug.

"But then; if Remnant, Mewni and Earth were once part of the same world, then why are they all separated now?" Blake asked. "Yeah, what caused them all to be what they are now?" Jackie added.

"Well that leads me into the next part of the story, the cause for why the worlds are as they are now." Asteria said. "This happened due to the darkness… that grew within people's hearts." "Darkness… in people's hearts?" Janna said as she thought back to how Ansem and Cinder awoke the darkness in her own heart. "That's right, allow me to better explain it." Asteria said. "Now as I said before; the worlds we know of today were once one in the same and everyone lived in peace, bathed the light from Kingdom Hearts. However, soon people began to fight over the ownership of the light. Wanting to keep it all to themselves out of greed and jealously, which allowed darkness to be born in their hearts."

"When I heard this part it didn't really surprise me," Rosa said. "When something amazing is given to everyone, sooner or later there's going to be people out there who think they should have more of it than everyone else." "Same here," Yang said in agreement. "People who want more of something just to satisfy their own ego are I tend not to hang with."

"People like that are known to just drag others down with them." Weiss said.

"Okay, so Miss Asteria. What happened next?" Ruby asked. "Well soon people began to fight over the light of Kingdom Hearts; using Keyblades made in the image of the original, thus beginning the Keyblade War. The Darkness accumulated from the war's greed and jealousy spread, swallowing the light and the hearts of those who had nothing to do with the war. It time; darkness covered the world and the X-blade shattered into twenty pieces, seven of light and thirteen of darkness, and Kingdom Hearts vanished into the darkness." Asteria said. "But thankfully; small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children."

"No way," "The hearts of children?" Janna and Weiss said in surprise as Asteria nodded her head and smiled. "That's right; with those fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. Which is the world we live in to this day. But the true light; the light of Kingdom Hearts, still sleeps deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are scattered, divided from each other. However; it's said that one day a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. And once that day comes, all worlds once separated will coming together as one again." Asteria said concluding the story which left everyone except Rosa awestruck.

"Whoa," Jackie said. "That's just…. I don't even know what to say right now." "So all our homes are separated but still here thanks to light that were in the hearts of children." Ruby said. "That's… so… AMAZING!"

"You didn't have to shout that, you dunce!" Weiss said while covering her ears. "Well kind of can't blame Rubes for it," Yang said. "I mean the world we all know wouldn't be here if it wasn't for light that came from kids."

"So even back then kids had to save the day for adults? That just goes to show that the younger generation can do things they can't." Janna said as she laid back on the grass with head resting on her hands. "Janna, I don't think restoring the world proves kids can do anything that adults can't do." Jackie said. "She has a point Janna," Blake added. "Tell me one time then, when an adult saved the world?" Janna said. "And you can't use history or something from a romance novel or whatever." "Is she always like this?" Blake asked Jackie. "You have no idea, but you get used to it." Jackie said laughing a bit.

"Marco can you believe it!" Star said as she shook the Latino boy back and forth excitedly. "kid like you, me, Ruby saved the world from and put it back together! It so cool I can hardly believe!" "Star, I get your happy, but can you ease up on the shaking… please?" Marco pleaded with his over excited friend.

Rosa and Asteria looked on at the excited group as they talked about what they heard with Rosa laughing quietly and Asteria giggling.

"Well they took that better than I thought they would." Asteria said. "I figured Star and Ruby would be more excited about the fact that kids remade the world, so I wasn't worried much." Rosa said before looking to her master. "So, since they all now know about Kingdom Hearts and everything…." "Yes," Asteria said. "I also tell them about roles they've been chosen for, as well as what lies ahead." She said as a gentle wind blew and she and Rosa looked up at the sky. "Now I wonder," Rosa said with an excited smirk on her face, "How many other lights will we come across?"

* * *

 **(World: Unknown, Area: Japan)**

A boy with straight blue hair and bands down to his neck and amber brown eyes who looked to be around 16, wearing a high school uniform was looking up at the sky as the wind blew.

"Shido! What are staring up at the sky for?" "Huh?" The boy named Shido said as he looked to the person who was walking with him who was a girl with very long, dark-purple hair tied back with a ribbon of sorts, and matching dark purple eyes with white irises. She was also wearing a similar uniform. "Oh Tohka, I don't really know. Guess I was spacing out." Shido said to the girl named Tohka. "Maybe you didn't eat enough before we left the house." I… don't think that's – " Before Shido could finish his sentence, Tohka was already quickly dragging Shido off down the street. "Wait Tohka, where are we going!?" "To get something tasty to eat so you won't space out anymore, so come!" "But we'll be late for school, Tohka hold on!" But Shido's words were lost in the girl's rush for food.

* * *

 **(World: Unknown, Area: Lambert)**

A boy with blue eyes, black hair and wearing a knight's uniform was looking up at the sky in curiosity. He then felt someone tap his shoulder, and sees a girl with bright green eyes and orange hair with a flower in it, wearing a blue and white dress.

"Alto, your spacing out again." The girl said to the boy named Alto. "Oh, sorry Lisette." Alto said to the girl now known as Lisette. "It's fine, but what were you looking in the sky?" "I'm not really sure, I just got this strange feeling all of a sudden." "Strange feeling?" Lisette said. "It's probably nothing to worry about." Alto said. "If you say so. Anyway Let's get going, Commander Claus and the others are waiting." Lisette said. "Right, let's go."

* * *

 **(World: Otherworld, Area: Sky Gates)**

Wondering around a desolate area with pointed stones scattered about was a girl with dark blue hair tied into un-even spikey pigtails. She had a very small and thin disproportionate figure, as she is very skinny. She was wearing a long blue coat with double layered sleeves and a hood attached to it as well as a star printed on the back of it. She wears denim shorts with two belts, a white one and a brown one and blue heeled boots. As she was walking through the barren area, she suddenly looked to the sky as if expecting something. When nothing seemed to happen, turned away and continued walking. Just as she did, a light breeze blew by causing her to stop again. When she looked up this time, she saw what looked like a small star. She then began to wonder what this meant?

* * *

 **(World: Britannia, Area: Boar Hat Bar)**

'Hmm, now what could that mean, I wonder.' Was the thought of the person sitting outside of a bar. The person was a child with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. Without any socks, he wears a pair of black boots. Right now he was looking up at the night sky when he spotted a few stars that were shining brighter than the other ones. 'Maybe Gowther will know… when we find him that is.' The boy thought.

"Sir Meliodas?" a voice says from behind him. He turns and sees a girl with slender yet curvaceous figure and regular height. She has very pale skin, large light blue eyes, and long silver hair reaching her waist with her bangs covering her right eye. She was wearing a pink buttoned shirt with a black ribbon exposing her belly button, a dark mini skirt strapped with a pink belt, a black stocking on her left leg, and black-white heels. "Ah Elizabeth," the boy named Meliodas said. "Did Hawk mess something up? Do I need to put roasted pig on the bar menu soon?" "No, no, no! Nothing's wrong!" the girl named Elizabeth said frantically. "I was just coming to see what you were doing, is all." "Ho-ho, really?" Meliodas said as he suddenly appeared behind the girl and began groping her… assets. "S-Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth stammered in surprise. "If you were interested with me, I wouldn't have complained." Meliodas said playfully as he removed his hands from Elizabeth. Much to the girl's relief. "But, I was just looking up at something interesting." "Something interesting?" Elizabeth asked. "Yeah, up in the sky. There are a couple of stars shinnying brighter than the rest, see?"

Elizabeth looked up into the sky and indeed saw several Stars shinnying bright.

"So pretty," she said captivated by the sight. "Yeah," Meliodas said. "But I wonder if they mean something?" "Well, my father told me once when I was little, that the sky we look up at is shared by many other worlds besides our own." Elizabeth said, remembering what her father told her. "One sky, one destiny." "Ooooh, that sounds interesting. Maybe we'll run into someone from another world whose looking at the sky right now… probably." Meliodas said before they heard the sound of something crashing. "Sounds like Hawk dropped something. If it's another bottle, then the first customers we get tomorrow get suckling pig with their drinks." "Sir Meliodas wait!" Elizabeth said as she hurried after the boy, but stopped to look up at the stars again as a light wind blew. "I fell as if… something will soon happen. But what?" Elizabeth said but soon heard the sound of terrified squealing and was reminded of the current crisis. "Hawk! Sir Meliodas! Please wait!" She said as she quickly ran inside.

* * *

 **The Lights, shinnying brightly Begin to gather,**

 **The Darkness, slowly creeping from the abyss,**

 **Both will soon clash once more for the Ultimate light.**

 **The truths have been reveled, opening the doors.**

 **But lie beyond them, is yet to be known.**

 _"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory... A far off memory that's like a scattered dream... I wanna line the pieces up... yours, and mine..." – Sora Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I forgot how long it took to write out a chapter for this story. Hey there guys, well I'm happy to say that The Seven Shooting Stars of Light and the Thirteen Immortal Darknesses is officially back in action! Now that we have the long awaited Kingdom Hearts 3 within our hands, I can really give this story a jumpstart. Now as may have noticed but I'll say it anyway, I've added a two new worlds for our guardians to visit. I'll also be dropping a few others that they'll be headed too.**

 **Here's the list now: Big Hero 6 the series, Hercules, Date a Live, Black Rock Shooter, Stella Glow, Nanatsu no Taizai, Toy Story, Finding Nemo, Cars.**

 **This is the list so far, I'll be putting on my page soon. If there are any other worlds you think I should put, let me know in your reviews. I hope you guys are pumped for this story's return!**

 **May your Heart be your guiding Key!**


	12. Chapter 11:Strengthen their Hearts

**A/N: Welcome again to… Okay I really need to put more into this story. I honestly don't know why I have letting this one fall to the way side so dang much! But aside from my letting this story laps so darn much, let's get back on track. Star, Marco and the others will be setting out soon to find the other guardians of light they'll need to face off against Toffee, Xehanort and his thirteen seekers of darkness. But of course first; they'll have to prepare. Meaning one; a couple of them, (Mainly Star, Jackie, Yang and Blake) will have to see if they can wield a Keyblade. Two, they need some training in both combat and magic use (Yes, a couple of them will be able to use magic. But Star will be getting an advanced teaching from Asteria). And third, their getting some new outfits. Team RWBY will be getting their time skip outfits, while I'll be coming up with some for Janna, Jackie and Star.**

 **Now that we have that out of the way, Let's dive in people!**

 **Chapter 11: Strengthen the Light and the Hearts of the Chosen**

 **(The Land of Departure, Keyblade Monastery)**

After Asteria's explanation of what was going on and what was at stake, she led the group back into the monastery where she would explain and begin to prepare them for the many trials they would no doubt face in the coming days. Well more of the preparing part, due to her student Rosa jumping the gun once again and telling them before Asteria could get the chance to.

"So basically; what your saying is that before we can make any kind of progress in fighting this Xehanort and his Thirteen Seekers of Darkness who are after Kingdom Hearts, is to first strengthen ourselves first before going out to other worlds and looking for these other Warriors of Light. Did I get all that Rosa?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, that's everything." Rosa said.

"So Ansem, the guy who we saw back on earth is one of these Thirteen Seekers?" Marco asked. "And he's this Xehanort guy's Heartless?"

"Yep. Except he's a lot smarter and defiantly a lot stronger than any other heartless out there in the world." Rosa said. "Which makes us very lucky he didn't decide to fight us back then; otherwise there's no telling what would have happened to us."

"Is the guy that Strong, Rosa?" Yang asked.

"We're talking about the Heartless of a Keyblade Master Yang," Blake said, "I don't think we should take someone like him so likely."

"Blake is correct in what she's saying." Asteria said. "Ansem, as well as anyone of Xehanort's Thirteen are not to be underestimated."

"Okay, I got it." Yang said once she felt the seriousness in Asteria's voice.

"Well for right now, let's focus on another matter right now." Asteria said kindly. "Such as seeing if a few of you are capable of using a Keyblade." She said as she summoned her Keyblade, Star Seeker to her hand.

"You want to do this right now, Master Asteria?" Rosa asked.

"I don't see why now? Since you basically explained everything I was going to tell them anyway, Rosa." She said as she noticed the embarrassed look on her student's face as she realized that fact herself. "Now then, as we have confirmed that Ruby, Weiss, Marco and Janna are able to wield a Keyblade, that leaves us with Star, Jackie, Blake and Yang. So which of you four wished to try first?" she asked.

"Me! Me! I want to try first! Please, pretty please!" Star said excitedly as she ran up to Asteria eager to try first.

"Okay, okay Star, let's see if – " Just as Asteria was speaking; Marco's Keyblade, Path towards Nightfall suddenly appeared in his hand much to his and the others surprise.

"Whoa! What the heck?" Marco said.

"Marco, why did you just suddenly summon your Keyblade?" Ruby asked.

"I… didn't." Marco said, confused as to why his Keyblade chose to appear without warning. "It just suddenly appeared in my hand for some reason."

"Hmm… that's really strange." Rosa said. "Since Keyblades have wills of their own, it's natural for them to act on their own sometimes. So yours showing up just now without you calling it, means something caused it appear. But what?"

The answer soon made itself known, as Marco's hand began to raise his Keyblade up until it was pointing right at… Star.

"Umm… huh?" Marco said still confused as to what was going on.

"It's pointing… at Star." Janna said. "Why… is it doing that?"

The eye of Marco's Keyblade looked towards Marco before looking over at Star.

"I believe Marco," Asteria said getting everyone's attention, "That your Keyblade may want Star to hold it instead of mine own. It seems to have taken quite a liking to Star for some reason or another, if I had to guess." She said smiling.

Star and Marco both remembered during the time when Janna was controlling the Heartless she summoned and Marco had first gotten Path towards Nightfall, that the keyblade was already quite found of Star.

"Well it doesn't really matter who's Keyblade Star wishes to hold," Asteria said, "So long as she's able to hold it and it doesn't swiftly return to Marco's hand, then we'll know that she's able to wield one." She explained.

"So that's how some people are picked to be Keyblade Wielders too?" Jackie asked.

"Precisely." Asteria said. "Now then, Marco, if you would be so kind as to let Star try holding your Keyblade, please?"

"Oh, uh yeah." Marco said as he held the grip of the Keyblade out for Star to take. "Here you go Star, whenever you're ready."

"Okay then." Star says as she reaches out to grab the handle. Once Star has her hand fully grasping the handle of the Keyblade, Marco let's go.

Everyone looks to see if anything happens; but after about 6 minutes, Janna finally broke the silence.

"Okay, Star's holding it… and nothing is happening." Janna said.

"That's the point." Rosa said. "The way this works; is that if Star is worthy enough to wield a Keyblade, then it will stay in her hand. If she's not meant to wield one, then Marco's Keyblade would have vanished and reappeared in Marco's hand. Meaning Star can't wield one." She explained.

"So the fact that Star is still holding Marco's Keyblade," Jackie started.

"Yep, she's still holding it. Which means Star, you're officially a Keyblade Wielder, congrats!" Rosa said as she clapped her hands together.

"What really!? I… I can use a Keyblade now too!?" Star asked excitedly as she looked to Asteria.

"Well Star, all the proof you need is right there in your hand. Seeing as how Marco's Keyblade hasn't left your hand." She said laughing a little as she saw her great, great, great, great, granddaughter's eyes almost pop out of her head in un restrained joy. "Alright, alright Star. I know your very excited knowing that you're a Keyblade Wielder, but can you please calm down now? Remember; we still have to see if the others can wield on too."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm just really excited is all, haha." Star said as scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

After Star gave Marco his Keyblade back, Asteria continued with the assessment as she presented her Keyblade to Jackie. As the platinum blonde took hold of the mythical sword, everyone watched for anything to happen. As Asteria saw her Keyblade still in Jackie's hand, she confirmed that was also able to wield a Keyblade.

"So we're 2 for 4 now, not bad." Rosa said.

"Yes, this is very fortune. But let's not get too ahead of ourselves now, Rosa." Asteria said. "Now Yang and Blake, which of you would like to – "

"Wait, wait!" Ruby said cutting Asteria off, "Let me and Weiss do it! Let Yang and Blake try holding our Keyblades!"

"And just what brought this idea to the forefront of your mind?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I mean, Marco let Star hold his Keyblade to see if she could use one. So I don't see why Yang or Blake can't do the same thing with our Keyblades." Ruby explained.

"How about the fact that Marco's Keyblade was the one that came out and wanted Star to hold it." Weiss reminded Ruby. "And if you've noticed, neither of our Keyblades are rushing out right now."

"Still, that doesn't mean we can't let them try holding them Weiss." Ruby said pleadingly to her teammate.

"Alright, alright. If it will get you to stop acting like an abandoned puppy," Weiss said as she drew Myrtenaster and transformed it into her Keyblade Myrtena Splitter. She then turned to Blake and held the Keyblade out to her.

"So I just have to hold onto it and see if it disappears or not?" Blake asked.

"That's the general idea, yes." Weiss said.

"Alright then," Blake said as she took hold of the Keyblade from Weiss's hand and waited.

It looked like Blake was able to hold it, but Myrtena Splitter soon vanished from Blake's hand and reappeared in Weiss's.

"Awww," Ruby said disappointed. "I looked like Blake had it for a second there."

"And that's why you shouldn't have gotten your hopes up like that." Weiss said as she transformed her Keyblade back into her regular weapon. "We don't know what the Keyblades are looking for when they are considering other people as wielders."

"Well yeah, I guess." Ruby said still a bit disappointed. "But still…"

"Ruby, it's okay." Blake said. "I really don't' mind if I'm not picked to be a Keyblade wielder, doesn't mean I still can't help my friends and teammates."

"There, you see? Blake isn't acting like it's the end of the world just because the Keyblade didn't choose her." Weiss said.

"Hey! I wasn't that upset about it." Ruby said as Weiss, Blake and Yang each raised an eyebrow at her. "Well… okay maybe like… 15% of that, but that's it."

"If you say so Ruby." Yang said smiling. "So if you're finished mopping little sis, do you mind if I try holding your Keyblade so we can wrap this little thing here up?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose and changed it to its Keyblade form. Ruby then held it out for her sister to grab as everyone watched. But just like with Blake, the sword quickly fled back into Ruby's hand.

"Well, can't say I'm not surprised;" Yang said, "But hey, 2 out of 4 isn't bad if you ask me."

"Well now that we've confirmed those who can wield a Keyblade, I think it's time to move on to the next step." Asteria said. "We'll begin training how to properly fight with your Keyblade as well as performing basic magic."

"Wait, hold on." Star said. "Magic? How is that going to work? Marco, Janna and Jackie can't use magic like I can."

"Allow me to explain that." Asteria says. "You see the Keyblades are natural conduits for magic, so much so that even someone who has no kind of formal training with magic can perform it to the level of someone from our family Star." She explained. "I would even go as far as to say that an untrained Keyblades wielder could rival a member of the High Commission, while a trained wielder could possible take on three of them at once."

"Holy! Really!?" Star said surprised. "A Keyblade wielder could take on the Magical High Commission, that's crazy. Wait, does that mean that you could beat them Granny Asteria?"

"Well, I'm not saying that I could out right beat them, Star." Asteria said. "But I think I could at the very least win out against Hekapoo, Rhombulus and Lekmet. Omnitraxus and Glossaryck on the other hand? They would be a lot more challenging."

"What about my mom? Do you think you could take her on?"

"Well that depends on the level of skill between us; but I think it would be about even between me and your mother Star."

"Okay, if were done with the boring talk now," Rosa said. "Can we get to the fun parts now please?"

"Wait Rosa," Asteria says. "Before we can start the training, I think a change in attire is needed first."

"You want to give them new clothes now? How long is that going to take?"

"Not too long really, remember how I said I was working on something before you left here?"

Rosa thought for a moment before she remembered what her master was talking about.

"Wait, you mean that time when I saw you… but how could you have?"

"The stars Rosa," Asteria said. "the stars."

"Oh right, forgot you can read the stars, hehe."

"Since Ruby and Marco seem to already be fine with what their wearing due to their venturing into Janna's heart, it seems I'll have two sets for when we locate any other wielders."

"How come we need to change while Marco and Ruby don't have to?" Janna asked.

"It's due to the fact that their clothing has a special property that allows them to use unique abilities and skills." Asteria explained. "It will also allow them to best… blend in with the worlds you'll all no doubt be visiting during your searching."

"Oooh, okay then." Janna said.

"Well I wasn't expecting to get a free outfit when coming here." Yang said. "Just hope it's something that suits my style is all."

"Don't worry, I made sure that the outfits match each of your taste myself." Asteria said confidently. "Please follow me this way."

* * *

Later on; Asteria, Marco and Ruby waited in the Great Hall while the others were getting changed into the clothes Asteria provided for them. Asteria looked over from one of the two seats in the hall she was sitting in at Ruby who seemed to be distracting herself by humming while listening to music from a pair of red headphones she had. She then looked over at Marco, who was sitting on the ground in a lotus position with his Keyblade in his lap and his eyes closed.

' **According to what Rosa told me; These two managed to awake the power of Drive Forms. And from what they told me, it seems it was the power of Valor that they were wielding based on the fact that they said they both were wielding two Keyblades.** ' Asteria thought. ' **I never imagined that they would be able to gain use of that power yet; especially Marco, not after just acquiring his Keyblade in such a short time. Which makes me wonder, just how deep is the pool of his potential?** '

Asteria's thoughts were soon cut- short by the sound of very excited cheering coming from her great, great, great granddaughter, which also got Marco and Ruby's attention too as she came racing into the hall in her new outfit along with everyone else.

"Marco Look! Look at my new outfit!" Star said energetically as Marco stood up to get a look at Star's new outfit.

Her outfit was a unique hooded pale blue and-black dress, with two small black cat ears. There are black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other. She wore thick belted black boots that white stars on their sides. She was wearing thin white bracelets on her left wrist and her silver spiked bracelet on her right wrist. Finally, Star wore her magenta hairband. **(It's Kairi's KH3 outfit, but I did a bit of tweaking to it.)**

"Wow Star, you look great." "Yeah Star, you look amazing." Marco and Ruby said.

"I know right? This outfit practically screams me." Star said happily as she twirls around.

"Was it really necessary for you to scream your head off like that? Honestly Star, you are worse than Ruby sometimes." Weiss said as she walked over in her new outfit. It was a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings.

"Whoa Weiss, your outfit looks really cool too." Ruby said.

"Yeah, Ruby's right. It looks as if it was made just for you with how graceful it looks." Marco complimented.

"Well of course; and thank you Marco." Weiss said.

"I think what Marco meant to say is that it looks exactly like something you'd wear. Given how it looks like it's made from snow and ice, Ice Queen." Yang said jokingly as she and Blake walked over.

Blake was wearing a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond-shaped cutouts around the neckline. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt.

Yang was dressed in a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. She also wears fitted black pants. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandanna tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves along with her twin gauntlets reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit.

"Wow! Blake and Yang you guys look great too!" Ruby said.

"Thanks Ruby." Blake said.

"Yeah, thanks little sis." Yang said. "You defiantly weren't kidding when you said you had our styles in mind." She said looking over at Asteria.

"I'm glad the outfits are to your liking." Asteria said kindly. "But where are Janna, Rosa and Jackie?"

"Still back there," Weiss said. "Thier helping Janna with here outfit."

"Oh, was there a problem with the size maybe?" Asteria asked.

"It wasn't really the size that was the problem." Blake said.

"It was more of trying to convince Janna to put it on, since she was embarrassed of wearing it." Yang said snickering.

"Why would Janna have a problem with the outfit?" Marco asked.

"It may have something to do with the fact that there's a… sigh, certain color that's on it." Weiss said as she sighed.

"A color?" Marco said confused.

"Well what color is on it that could make Janna adamant about wearing the outfit?" Ruby asked curiously.

"It's pink." Star said which caused Ruby and Marco to look at her strangely. "Yep, Janna didn't want to wear the outfit my Granny Asteria made for her because it has the color pink on it. Which is Janna's favorite color by the way." She said smiling.

"What?" Marco said not believing what her just heard. "Janna; the same Janna that's into graveyards, demons and undead… likes the color pink."

"I thought her favorite color would be something like black or violet. You know, since she's into the whole dark and creepy stuff." Ruby said.

"Nope, that girl is into the color pink Ruby." Yang said.

"I had no idea she would be that embarrassed about the color." Asteria said.

"If you ask me, I think she's over reacting." Weiss said. "I mean, it's not as if you made the whole outfit pink. The color is only present in a few place on it, so there's no need for her the act embarrassed about it."

"The outfit is mainly black too, so I don't think she has to worry unless someone points out the pink on it." Blake added.

"Exactly;" Rosa said as she came into the hall and joined the others. "I don't see why Janna is being so stubborn."

"Can we assume that you coming out here means that she's finally finished with her "crisis"?" Weiss asked.

"Thankfully yes." Rosa said as they soon heard the Jackie and Janna coming.

"I still don't like it."

"Janna seriously, you have got to get over it." Jackie said. "Besides it's not even all that noticeable."

"Do you not see these frilly pink ribbons on this thing?" Janna complained. "or these pink stripes on the front and on these gloves I've got on?"

"Again, your overreacting." Jackie said as she came through the entrance in her new clothes. It consisted of an ocean blue strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two are for decorative purposes) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also wore three bracelets on her left wrist a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and white sneakers. "Really hope we didn't keep you guys waiting too long." **(Kairi's KH2 outfit. figured Jackie could rock this one.)**

"It's fine Jackie, no need to worry yourself over it." Asteria said. "May I assume that Janna is hiding behind the wall next to you?"

"Yeah, she's still not too okay with her outfit."

"Understatement of the year Jackie." Janna said from behind the wall while Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Come on Janna, the outfit does not look bad at all. And the pink is barely noticeable." Star said, But Janna still refused to come out. Star then had an idea that may get Janna to come from behind the wall. "Okay Janna; if you don't believe what me or Jackie say, would you come out and at least let Marco see your outfit?"

"W-What!?" Janna stuttered.

"Star does have a point," Yang said jumping in, "she, Weiss, Blake, Rosa, Jackie and me have seen your outfit already. The only ones who haven't seen it yet are Ruby and Marco."

"They don't need to see it!" Janna said.

"Well why can't we?" Marco asked. "Janna I'd like to at least see what your new outfit looks like; I bet it's not as bad as your making it sound."

"Yeah Janna," Ruby said. "I bet it looks really nice on you."

It was silent for a few seconds before Janna spoke up again.

"Fine; but only because I don't feel like seeing Marco begging to see this thing alright?" Janna said.

As Janna stepped out from behind the wall, Marco's eyes widened when he saw the outfit she was now wearing.

Janna was dawned in a short black, frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles of the skirt. The top had a raindrop shape opening on the front, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top had an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink strips.

Around her neck was a black collar that had a skull-shaped tag attached to it.

She wore a pair of black fingerless gloves that reached from her elbows to her knuckles. Each one had a pair of pink stripes running down from her knuckles to her elbows.

She wore black boots that reached her mid-thigh and have a slit down to either knee. She had a black cloak underneath her skirt. It ran from her waist down to her ankles and is split down the center with the inner lining being pink.

Finally, Marco and Ruby noticed that the beanie that Janna usually wore was not present. They also noticed the enormous blush that was on Janna's face as she was looking away from them. More specifically, looking away from Marco. **(Yeah, this one came from the anime/manga Seraph of the End. Guess which character rocked this outfit?)**

"Janna?" Marco said.

"W-What is it?" she asked.

"I… don't see the reason why you were embarrassed about being seen in this? If anything; it looks really cool on you, makes you look like some kind of… vampire queen or something."

The moment Marco said that, Janna's face instantly glowed red before hearing Ruby speak.

"I'm not too sure about that Marco, she looks more like a dark witch to me."

"That's exactly what I said! But Janna still didn't think so." Star said.

"And I said that was ridiculous." Weiss said. "The outfit clearly gives her to look of a noblemen's daughter."

"And again, I said that was dead wrong Ice Queen." Yang said. "Because for one; she doesn't act all snooty and pompous like… certain others." She said smiling while looking away.

"And just whom are you referring to?" Weiss asked.

"Oh no one special, don't worry about it."

"Then why do I have the feeling you were talking about me?"

"Don't know where you got that idea from."

"The smile on your face is proof enough!"

"Alright! Shut it! Geez," Janna said as she walked over and punched Marco in the arm.

"Hey! What was that – " he started to say before Janna cut him off.

"Thanks… for the compliment." She said.

"Oh, well… your welcome."

"Alright then;" Asteria said as she clapped her hands together, "now that everyone is ready, shall we start the training?"

* * *

After leaving and going down the mountain path, the group arrive at the monastery's training ground. There they can see training dummies, targets and many other things that were used for training Keyblade wielders.

"Welcome to the training ground you guys!" Rosa said. "This is where you'll be learning the basics of how to fight with your Keyblade and learning the use of basic magic."

"Thank you Rosa for that… introduction." Asteria said before seeing Jackie with her hand up. "Yes Jackie? Was there something you wanted to ask?"

"Yes ma'am, it's just… how are Star and I suppose to train? We don't have our own Keyblades yet." Jackie asked.

"Oh yes that. Don't worry, that won't be an issue." She said as she walked over and stood in front of Jackie. "Now Jackie, I'll need you to stay calm seeing as it has been awhile since I've last done this."

"Umm, okay I guess." Jackie said unsure of what was going to happen.

Asteria closes her eye as the necklace she wore began to glow and a while light envelops her body.

"Whoa, what is that?" Ruby asks.

"Just watch and see you guys." Rosa says.

Asteria then stretches her hand out and places it in front of the spot where Jackie's heart is. Jackie is soon enveloped in a blue light as she begins to feel as if someone or something is calling out to her. Asteria then pulls her hand away from Jackie and opens her eyes as they both stop glowing.

"Okay, that should it." Asteria said. "Now Jackie, I would like to hold your hand out and concentrate for me please?"

"Sure, okay then." Jackie said as she did what Asteria asked. Once she did, as small vortex of water began to gather in her hand as everyone aside from Rosa watched in amazement. Jackie then unconsciously closed her hand around something that was within the vortex, which caused it to vanish and in its place was Jackie's Keyblade.

it had a guard that was circular and somewhat jagged around its edges. The upper half of the guard was black, the center was grey, and the bottom of it was colored white. The handle was a featureless, grey rod. The shaft was thin and navy blue in coloration, except for the tip, which was silver. The base of the shaft also sports two diamond-shaped bumps. The teeth were comprised of a rectangular frame lined with four short, blunt spikes. The frame and spikes were also navy blue. The teeth also had three silver pieces bent at right angles; two on the inside corners of the frame and one on the inside center of one side. The Keychain links and token resemble water drops.

"Whoa! What was that!?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"That was Master Asteria drawing out the Keyblade of Jackie's heart." Rosa said. "She's had that ability since I've known her, in fact that's how I got my Keyblade."

"So we basically have magic swords sleeping inside of us?" Janna said. "Defiantly the coolest thing I've heard about myself today."

Jackie lightly swung her new Keyblade through the air, curiosity and amazement in her eyes.

"So, this… was inside me the whole time?" Jackie said. "I had no idea."

"Well I can't blame you for that, I had no idea either that such a weapon was sleeping inside my own heart." Asteria said. "It may seem a bit strange at first, but give it time and soon you and your Keyblade will be able to do great things together."

"Alright, cool." Jackie said as she looked at her Keyblade with a smile. "We'll try and do our best."

"My turn! My turn!" Star said excitedly as she came up and stood in front of Asteria.

"Okay, okay Star. I'll need you to calm down first dear, okay? This process requires you to be relaxed and focused for it to work properly."

"Oh, okay." Star said as she takes a deep breath before releasing. "I'm ready now."

"Okay, let's begin."

Just like with Jackie, Asteria held her hand up in front of Star's chest where her heart was as she was enveloped in the white light again. Star also had her eyes closed and was enveloped in a golden light.

"Okay Star," Asteria said as she pulled her hand away, "now just as I told Jackie, stretch your hand out and focus on calling your Keyblade."

"Got it."

Star stretched her hand out as she concentrated. Soon a vortex of light with blue stars and yellow moons appeared in Star's hand before quickly disappearing. In its place, to Star's absolute joy was her Keyblade. It was in the shape of a classic skeleton key with a gold handguard, and a blue blade patterned with stars. At the four corners of the handguard are five-pointed star designs and the keychain was gold colored with the token being five-pointed gold star with a pink heart in the center.

"Look you guys! I finally got mine!" Star cheered happily… and loudly as she waved her Keyblade in the air.

"That's great Star." "Yeah Star, your Keyblade looks really amazing. It even has stars on it to match with your name too." Marco and Ruby said.

"While I know your happy about getting your Keyblade, you didn't have to blow our eardrums with the yelling." Weiss said.

"Oh leave her be Weiss," Rosa said. "let Star enjoy her moment."

"Yeah, I mean she just got her Keyblade and everything. I'd say she's earned right to celebrate a bit." Yang said.

"Sigh, alright." Weiss said. "But now since both Star and Jackie have their Keyblades, shouldn't we start the training now?"

"That's true, she should begin now." Asteria said. "Now that everyone is ready, let's begin the first lesson shall we?"

"So what exactly is the first lesson?" Janna asked.

"Well we're going to be starting with basic combat training, since both you and Jackie I'm guessing don't normally fight in the traditionally sense, correct?" Asteria asked.

"Right, good point." Janna said shrugging her shoulders.

"So to start; we're going to have a light sparring demonstration, then you'll both have your try at it. Understood?"

"Got it." "Yeah, I got." Jackie and Janna said.

"Alright; so to begin… Star and Weiss? I'd like you two to spare with each other so Janna and Jackie can get a sense of what to do."

"Of course," "No problem! I was hoping to get the chance to fight with my Keyblade soon!" Weiss and Star said as they both walked to the open training field and stood opposite to each as Asteria and the others stood to the side.

"Now before we begin; I'd like you all to know something important," Asteria said, "this match is to simply show two of the Keyblade's Chosen a chance to see what a battle between two other Chosen is like. But this is match is neither a competition or a battle to see who is better. Not a test of wills, but rather a test of the strength of one's heart. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," "Right, got it." Weiss and Star said.

"Well then," Asteria said as she looked at both girls, "Whenever you two are ready?"

Weiss drew Myrtenaster and shifted it into its Keyblade form, while Star summoned her Keyblade in a storm of blue and yellow stars and moons as they both to their ready positions.

"Now… begin!"

 **(Song cue: The Tumbling - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Star quickly dashes towards Weiss and swiftly swings her Keyblade at her from the left. But Weiss quickly jumps back, avoiding Star's attack completely before swinging her Keyblade and launching several ice cycles at Star.

"Whoa!" Star shouted as she moving around to try and avoid getting hit by the ice projectiles. "Okay then, if that's the way she's wants to play," Star then begins to spin her Keyblade in her hand as the tip of it starts glowing pink, " **Crystal Dagger Heart Attack!** "

Star then swings her Keyblade shooting off a stream of heart-shaped, pink crystal projectiles.

Weiss quickly creates a barrier around herself as the crystals begins pelting against it.

"So you figured out you could use your Keyblade to cast your spells the same way you do with your wand?" Weiss said as she kept the barrier up.

"Yep," Star said, "Plus, I can also do this. Check it out!"

Star then charges towards the barrier while holding her Keyblade with both hands. As she got closer, she stopped and jumped into the air and then came spinning back down like a saw blade all while her Keyblade glowed blue.

"What is she?" Weiss didn't time to finish her thought as eyes widen, before she quickly moved out of the way as Star came crashing down, creating a dust cloud on impact.

When the dust cleared up, Weiss and the others eyes widen when they saw what was now in Star's hands. In place of her Keyblade, she now held what looked to be a massive Axe Sword that had the same colors as her Keyblade. The weapon looked to be about a meter long and quite laborious, but Star seemed to have no problem at all. The blade had a moon on both sides and a star at the base of the handle.

"Whoa! What did Star do to her Keyblade!? It looks so different now!" Ruby said in excitement.

"Different is an understatement here Ruby," Yang said. "it looks like she turned it into some kind of giant axe."

"I think it looks more like a tomahawk," Marco said.

"Whatever it's called! How did Star even do that!?" Ruby asked.

"That's a pretty good question," Rosa said, "What Star just did was something called Keyblade Transformation. It's something similar to what you and Weiss do with your weapons Ruby, except it doesn't require a keychain to do it." She explained.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ruby said.

"And it sounds like something pretty advanced, how can Star do that when she only just recently got her Keyblade?" Blake asked.

"Again a very good question… that I don't have the answer to." Rosa said. "Maybe Star took inspiration from Ruby and Weiss whenever they transformed their Keyblades into their regular weapons."

Asteria looked on closely as Star and Weiss continued to sparring.

' **This match is defiantly telling me a lot here,'** she thought as she saw Star use her transformed axe blade to smash through a glyph Weiss summoned to try and block the attack. ' **I didn't expect Star to able to use a Keyblade transformation this early. And it seems to grant her immense strength which in turn allows her to break through both physical and magical defense.'**

Weiss managed to jump over one of Star's attacks, landing behind her and firing several ice cycles at her which made contact. However, Star noticed that the attack didn't hurt as much. In fact, she felt as if the attack hardly did anything.

"Hey Weiss, was that supposed to hurt? Because I hardly felt that." Star said as she turned around and rested her axe sword on her shoulder.

"What? What do mean you hardly felt it?" Weiss asked, a bit offended. "Granted I wasn't really trying to hurt you, but that attack should have a least stung a bit."

' **And it seems to also increase her durability and stamina.** ' Asteria thought. ' **But from seeing from how Weiss was able to dodge and then attack before Star could react in time, using that transformation hampers her speed greatly. I think I've seen what I need to see.'**

 **(Song end)**

"Okay' that's enough you two." Asteria said, signaling for Weiss and Star to stop. "Well done both of you, that was a good and very surprising match."

"Surprise is defiantly a word I'd use." Janna said smirking. "Star almost the Ice Queen here into a pancake."

"I highly doubt that would have happened," Weiss said.

"Says the girl whose glyphs Star kept smashing through." Blake said.

"Yeah Star, you were smashing through Weiss's glyphs like glass." Ruby said.

"Not to mention how you shrugged off those hits before, not bad Star." Yang said as she patted Star on the back.

"Thanks guys," Star said, "it felt really fun fighting with something that's not my wand. And it was really cool that I could change it into something else just like my wand!"

"While we're on the topic; could you explain what that was you did anyway?" Weiss asked.

"What Star did during that fight was what's called a Keyblade Transformation," Asteria said, "it's a skill in which a Keyblade wielder is able to transform their Keyblade into different things from weapons to even vehicles for transportation. It's similar to how you and Ruby are able transform your weapons into your Keyblades, only Star doesn't need a keychain."

"Is that so," Weiss said as she looked at her own Keyblade, "I'll have to see if I'm able to perform that too while we train." She said interested.

"Now then, Janna and Jackie." Asteria said. "I hope you both took note of how to fight with your Keyblades from watching Star and Weiss?"

"I think I got the basics of it." Jackie said.

"Same." Janna said.

"Alright then, let's continue for a bit longer then." Asteria said as she continued training the young Keyblade wielders for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **(Kingdom of Mewni, Butterfly Castle)**

Queen Moon Butterfly was currently in her office going over a couple of documents. They mainly focused on the creatures known as Heartless than Glossaryck had told her and High Commission about. As Glossaryck had suggested before, Moon called each dimension's ruling kingdom and told them not attack the Heartless and just leave them. She also told them to make sure that their citizens didn't go near them either, if the creatures were to sense the presence of another close to what they've claimed as their territory, they will attack and advance on their kingdoms.

"Well it looks like your taking my advice is helping a bit there my Queen."

Moon glanced over to her right and saw Glossaryck looking over at the recent report she had received.

"Yes, thankfully." Moon said as she picked up two reports that came from the Waterfolk and Spiderbite Kingdoms. "After I managed to pass along the intel of the creatures, the kingdoms have begun making sure that no one goes near where they were spotted. They do send scouts out every now and then to check on their activity for any signs of change, but so far nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well that's good to hear and all." Glossaryck said as he floated over to the window and looked out towards the sky while a pudding cup appeared in his hands.

"Glossaryck," Moon said as she looked up from the report, "just out of curiosity, how long do you plan on staying around here? Shouldn't you de back on earth training Star?"

"Hmm… you do have a point." Glossaryck said as he ate a spoon-full of pudding. "Hmm… three days in half."

"Pardon?"

"Well you said I should be training Star, so I'll be sticking around here for three days in half." Glossaryck said. "After which I'll see myself out and resume Star's training where I'll start pushing her to the more… advanced magic she'll need to know."

"The more advanced magic?" Moon said. "While I'm all for Star learning the more advanced spells from her family, I'm just finding myself a bit… concerned with her learning those… spells."

"Oh come now my Queen, Star will be fine." Glossaryck said as he scraped the sides of his empty pudding cup. "I'm pretty sure Baby herself even said that her level of magic surpassed even yours at her age."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But she also said that Star's level of magic was comparable to…"

"Queen Eclipsa, I know." Glossaryck said. "It's true; as someone who also mentored her back then during her time on the throne… brief as it was. I can defiantly say for sure, that Star and Eclipsa are very equal to each in terms of power. However; while Eclipsa's power stemmed from dark magic and using it only for herself, Star's level of magic stems from wanting to use it to make her friends and eve those she hasn't met happy. And that's the real difference in their magic, my Queen."

"I see," Moon said as smiled at what Glossaryck had said.

"Anyway; no doubt Star's having a tone of fun right now. So I'll give a little bit more time before I go back to resume her training. I think she'll enjoy the kind of training I have in store when I see her again." He said with grin as he puffed away the empty pudding cup. "Well that's the end of that pudding cup, I'll have to see about that new brand with the yada-yada berries mixed in that Quest Buy has on sale today."

"Glossaryck," Moon said, "You do know that Yada-Yada berries turn you to stone."

"True, but you can't say that they don't taste refreshing." He said as he opened a portal. "Don't wait up."

Moon just shook her head as her former mentor left through the portal.

"And yet the berries have the unfortunate side effect to turn you into a lawn ornament." She said as she continued to look over the reports.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay we are done for now. So not much to this chapter, it was more or less a setup. So yes Glossaryck will be leaving Mewni to meet up with Star, as well as getting to see Asteria again. Plus, everyone has their new outfits and Jackie and Star have their Keyblades. Now the training will probably be about another chapter before they all head out the start searching for the other guardians, so maybe after Glossaryck get's there i'll have a bit of s time skip? I'm not too sure yet.**

 **Anyway; hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm out, later! ;)**


End file.
